


Beaten, Broken, and Scarred

by Metalchick36



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007), Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-27 16:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 93,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metalchick36/pseuds/Metalchick36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tampering with the space bridge transports Megatron to the shattered glass universe where he meets SG Optimus Prime, who gives him a taste of his own medicine. Only this medicine is even worse than what Megatron has ever given to the Autobots and his Second in Command.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Space Bridge

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How the Mighty Have Fallen](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/16545) by Supermoi. 



> This story contains a mash-up of characters from TF Armada, Animated, Prime, Bayverse, and the same goes for the shattered glass universe.
> 
> UPDATE: I'm sorry I have to add this, but let me make it clear that the comments section should only be for your thoughts and feedback on the story itself. Please do NOT advertise your own stories! Especially if they do not relate to this one. But if you have a story that was inspired by this, then I'll make an exception, but be sure to ask first.

Determined to take over Cybertron much faster, Megatron ordered the construction of the Space Bridge, but he wanted it done quickly. Lucky for him, his spy Shockwave, who was still in disguise as Longarm Prime was finally able to get a working code that would make the space bridge work. Still, construction wasn't going fast enough for him and he was growing more impatient.

"Starscream!" Megatron barked over the comlink.

"What!" Starscream answered back.

"Is that space bridge done yet?" Megatron asked.

"Almost." Starscream answered.

"Almost isn't gonna cut it! I want that bridge done when I call again!" Megatron barked.

"Yeah! Yeah!" Starscream snapped back.

After turning the comlink off, Megatron slammed his fist down. He wanted to choke Starscream for talking back like that. But then a second thought came through, and he smiled at the thought of making Starscream submit to him in the berth. He wouldn't dare disobey him again!

Meanwhile Shockwave in disguise of Longarm was still thinking about how it was too easy to get this code, especially since Sentinel was careless enough to leave it out in the open. He asked Sentinel about it and he told him that it's old and won't be used anymore, so Shockwave memorized the code in his processor and then sent it to Megatron.

Shortly after that, Starscream was putting the finishing touches on the space bridge, or more accurately...was supervising Blitzwing, Blackarachnia, Lugnut, and Soundwave, who were all doing the work.

"OK, zat should be about it! Let me have that code please!" Icy Blitzwing requested.

Soundwave gave it to him through the comlink, Blitzwing punched it in.

"Thank you! Now, let'z zee if it vorks!" Blitzwing said, and then he turned it on.

As soon as he turned it on, the space bridge made a humming noise. At the same time, Megatron showed up.

"Ah Megatron, as you can see, I completed the space bridge!" Starscream said.

Icy immediately changed to Hothead and yelled "You slagger! Ve did all ze vork! All you did vas stand around!"

"Yeah! You guys got all the work done because of me!" Starscream yelled back.

All at the same time, everyone starts arguing with Starscream, until...

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" Megatron yelled.

All arguments stopped and everyone looked at Megatron.

"That's better! Now...let's see if this works!" Megatron said.

"And just how are we gonna do that?" Starscream asked.

"Funny you should ask that Starscream!" Megatron said as he smirks at him.

"You want me to test it?" Starscream asked.

"Thank you for volunteering! Now go!" Megatron ordered.

"I'm not going!" Starscream yelled.

Suddenly Lugnut spoke up and said "How dare you go against our glorious leader! You should be honored that Lord Megatron wants you to test this for him!"

"Oh really? Well Lugnut, since you're so devoted to Megatron, why don't you go?" Starscream asked.

"I would gladly go! But Lord Megatron did not ask me, he asked you! And you should be proud to do this!" Lugnut said as he begins his speech.

Then once again the arguments started up again, and just when Megatron was gonna yell at them again, an explosion goes off next to him. After that a few shots are fired at the Decepticons.

"What the?" Starscream responded in surprise.

All arguments stopped again and everyone fired back at where the shots were coming from, but the Decepticons couldn't see who was shooting at them. But while they were firing back, they failed to notice that Megatron was missing.

_At the same time during the arguments..._

"Ahh perfect! I expected them to finish the space bridge quickly! Even more perfect that Megatron is standing right where I want him! Now for the next phase!"

An explosive was activated and was hurled toward Megatron, who was standing right in front of the space bridge. The explosive hit right on target, which was the ground in front of Megatron. The explosion took Megatron by surprise and knocked him right back into the space bridge, which had been activated and ready to go.

Once Megatron went through the bridge, shots were fired at the rest of the Decepticons to distract them, and then a final shot was fired at the space bridge, not to destroy it, but to damage it enough so that the Decepticons wouldn't go through it to rescue their leader. The damage was repairable, but that would be just enough time for damage to be done to Megatron in the universe he ended up in.

"Sentinel, are you there?" said Jazz on his comlink.

"Shoot! Forgot to turn that off!" he thought. To his relief, it looked liked the Decepticons were distracted enough to not hear that, so he replied back, "What is it Jazz?"

"Where have you been? Ultra Magnus wants to speak to you!" Jazz said.

"Just taking care of some personal business, I'll be right there in a breem!" Sentinel answered back.

Sentinel smiled back at his handy work and thought, "At last, Megatron is no more! With him gone, getting rid of these Decepticons will be easy! Ultra Magnus will step down and I'll become Magnus!. I'll demote Optimus and his pesky team to Energon recycling and ban all Organics and their planets!"

_At the same time while Sentinel was talking to Jazz..._

Starscream continued to fire in the direction where Sentinel had been hiding from their view.

"Starscream stop! Whoever was shooting at us has stopped!" Blackarachnia ordered.

"So why should we stop?" Starscream asked in annoyance.

"Megatron's missing!" Blackarachnia answered back.

Icy Blitzwing found the shell of the explosive device and said "He must've fell through ze space bridge, and zis iz ze cause of it!" as he held the device up.

"Well, at least we know the space bridge worked." Starscream smirked.

"You Slagger! Have some respect for Lord Megatron!" Lugnut yelled at Starscream.

"Und look! Ze Space Bridge haz been damaged!" Icy Blitzwing pointed out where the shots had hit it.

"NOOOOOO! Our glorious leader is gone! We gotta fix it now!" Lugnut cried out.

Soundwave had picked up on a comlink conversation nearby, although he didn't hear clearly what was being said because of all the shots and arguing that went on at the same time, luckily he was constantly recording what goes on around him. He filed away this recording and would download them to his computer, clean it up, and analyze it later.

"Shut up Lugnut! Megatron is gone now! I am your new leader now!" Starscream commanded.

"WAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Lugnut cried as he punched the ground hard enough to shake the ground up.

"Lugnut! You're shaking ze ground up!" Icy yelled, and then switched over to Random who added, "Woo! It feelz like an Earthquake!"

"But we have to rescue our great leader!" Lugnut yelled.

"We can't you glitch-head! The space bridge is broken!" Starscream yelled back.

"Then we must fix it! Who knows what danger our great and glorious leader is in!" Lugnut exclaimed as he continued to pound the ground.

_Nearby where the space bridge was located..._

Alexis was riding through the trails on her dirt bike to get out her frustrations after being dumped by her boyfriend Rad because he didn't feel like they connected anymore. She was blasting the Five Finger Death Punch song "The Bleeding" in her mp3 player while riding around, which is why she didn't hear the commotion that the Decepticons were causing until she got knocked off her bike by the ground that Lugnut shook from pounding it.

"Oww!" Alexis exclaimed as she hit the ground, which sent her mp3 player flying.

"Well, well! What do we have here?" Starscream asked.

"Oh, hello!" Alexis said as she looked up at Starscream in awe, who was looking down at her.

Starscream was taken aback at her reaction to him and then he looked puzzled wondering why she wasn't afraid of him.

They continued to stare at each other until Soundwave brought him out of his reverie.

"Starscream, take a look at this, she had this on her!" Soundwave said as he showed him her mp3 player and was examining it trying to figure out what it was.

"That's my mp3 player!" Alexis said.

"What is that? Some new kind of spying device?" Starscream asked.

"No, it plays music!" Alexis answered.

"We'll see about that! Soundwave, can you play what's on it?" Starscream asked.

"I can enhance the volume, we shall see what she has on it!" Soundwave answered as he used his technology to connect the device to him.

The song that Alexis was listening to was still playing and was at a very interesting verse which seemed to fit in with how she was feeling about Starscream at this moment.

_**As wicked as you are, you're beautiful to me,** _

_**you're the darkest burning star, you're my perfect disease** _

Alexis chuckled when she saw the stunned look on Starscream's face. Then she saw how the others flinched when the singer went back to screaming out the chorus, except for Blitzwing who seemed to be enjoying the song.

_**The lying, the bleeding, the screaming,** _

_**was tearing me apart** _

_**The hatred, the beatings, it's over** _

_**Disaster** _

_**It's over now** _

Blitzwing was the first to talk, his Ramdom mode said "Zat vas awesome! Play zat zong again!"

"See! I told you!" Alexis said with a smirk.

"Why aren't you afraid of us? You're with the Autobots aren't you? Speak now!" Lugnut yelled.

Of course by now the world knew about the Autobots, including her, but Alexis wasn't a part of the group.

"No I'm not!" Alexis answered.

"Starscream, I did a scan of the communication device she has on her, she is associated with Mikaela Banes, former mate of Sam Witwicky." Soundwave said.

"What?" Alexis questioned, and then pulled out her cell phone. She then figured that they really are technologically advanced, so being able to scan her contact list on her phone while it was in her pocket was very possible.

"Oh! Well, looks like this fleshling could be useful to us!" Starscream said.

"Useful? For what? I say we off-line her!" Lugnut shouted as he pointed his cannons at her.

"Put that down! We'll find a way!" Starscream ordered Lugnut.

"How?" Lugnut argued back.

That's what Alexis wondered too.

She just recently ran into Mikaela Banes,who was her childhood friend until they got to middle school because she wanted to become popular, but Alexis wasn't bitter about it, she'd rather have one real friend than a bunch of fake ones that Mikaela had. First she couldn't believe she actually went out with Sam, who's had a crush on her since first grade. Alexis figured that Sam's Camaro finally made Mikaela notice him, especially since she had a fetish for cars. It was why she went out with a jerk like Trent in the first place. Alexis never liked him, especially since he used to pick on her and Sam. Sam treated Mikaela the way a guy is supposed to treat a lady, but as usual, she dumped him. Alexis figured that Mikaela was probably too used to being treated like dirt, Sam was too nice for her. She worried about Sam, but from what she heard from Miles, he strangely got over it quickly. That was unexpected, especially since she knew he worshiped the ground she walked on. Still, it didn't stop her from getting Mikaela's new number, after all you never know when it could come in handy, and it looks like this was one of those times since this particular Decepticon decided not to kill her based on having it.

"You're coming with us fleshling!" Starscream said as he tried to snatch Alexis.

Alexis dodged his hand and shouted, "Hold up! First of all, my name's Alexis! And second, you don't have to take me by force! Since you already promised not to hurt me, I am willing to come with you!"

Starscream was surprised at what she just said. Usually humans would run away screaming from them, he wasn't expecting one to cooperate.

"Alright, but remember this! You attempt any escape or if you contact the Autobots, we will lock you up! Or if it comes to it, we will harm you!" Starscream proposed.

"OK then, so let's go!" Alexis replied casually.

The rest of them were as puzzled as well.

Random Blitzwing, felt differently and exclaimed gleefully, "Jaaa! Ve are gonna have zo much fun!"

Alexis allowed Starscream to scoop her into his hand since it would've been too hard to keep up with them as they walk back to their base.

_Meanwhile on the other side of the Space Bridge..._

As Megatron woke up from stasis, he was trying to process what had just happened to him. One minute he was dealing with his SIC, then another argument broke out between his glitched soldiers, then the next thing he remembered was an explosion that was so close to him that it knocked him backward. After that he felt like he was being sucked in to a void until he landed hard into the ground.

After his optics slowly on-lined, he took a look around to figure out where he was. The ground he landed on was still made up of organic substances, mostly rock and fragments of decomposed plant and other various organic material.

"Still on Earth!" Megatron thought.

He looked around again and noticed that he was in the same forest he was in where the space bridge was built, in fact...there it was in front of him! But something was wrong. First that his comrades were missing, second all the vegetation was either scorched, cut, or dead. Scans also indicated that no organic life was present. Compared to earlier this morning, this was very unusual. When he looked up to the sky, he noted that the sun's heat felt more intense and the UV radiation was higher here. Scans confirmed that the Earth's protective ozone layer was gone!

"Primus! What happened here?" Megatron thought.

There was no way that this was the work of his Decepticons, not at the rate they've been working. Unless he had been out longer than he thought. But a quick check of the time indicated that he had been in stasis for less than an Earth hour.

Suddenly his scans picked up on some signatures indicating that Cybertronian lifeforms were nearby. The signatures were dark like the Decepticons' except...

"Autobots?" Megatron said, puzzled at his scanners identifier.

"I must've hit the ground harder than I thought!' Megatron reasoned, until...

"Well well! I don't believe my optics! Still alive? Optimus will be quite surprised!"

Megatron looked up and recognized whom was speaking to him, except his colors were different.

"What the slag?" Megatron thought as he noticed what else was different on this mech; the Autobot insignia was purple, and the optics were red!


	2. Sick and Twisted

_Shattered Glass Earth..._

The Autobot that had found Megatron was Ratchet, who had a different paint job which was white with bit's of purple, which made him look as sinister as what the humans called Dr. Frankenstein.

"What do you mean by "still alive?"" Megatron asked.

Ratchet looked at him in a way that made Megatron uncomfortable, especially when a mischievous smile appeared on his face.

He answered, "Well, I can obviously see that you are not the Megatron from this world. Of course you wouldn't be since the one who was of this world died. And that was too bad cause Optimus had waited so long to get his hands on him, and when he did, his spark gave out too soon! I say it was because he was too much of a soft-spark, but you on the other hand...you look like you have a hardened spark. You'll be able to handle Prime much longer than him!"

After Megatron tried to process what Ratchet told him, he replied, "I don't know what this other Megatron was really like or how he got killed, but you're not gonna get me!"

"Is that so? Of course you're not the first to say that, which is why I always sedate my victims first!" Ratchet stated as a syringe retracted out of his armband and stabbed Megatron in the chest.

Megatron only had time to react in shock for a nanosecond until his optics off-lined once again.

Megatron opened his optics, but they were slow at on-lining because of the sedatives still present in his body. From what he could see so far was that he was no longer in the charred forest but in a big dark room that almost looked like it could be his base, if it were in an old Automobile assembly factory, only he was chained up. Once his optics were able to focus, he could see that he wasn't alone.

"Hey, He's awake!" yelled Bulkhead, who was purple colored instead of green.

"Ooo! Let me see!" said Bumblebee excitedly, who was peeking around one of Bulkhead's massive legs, and was the color of all black with bits of yellow.

Megatron noticed that Bumblebee was stripped down to his protoform, which is the equivalent of a human being naked.

"No! He's for Optimus only! But if you behave yourself, he might let you watch." Bulkhead scolded Bee.

"Just one look please?" Bumblebee begged.

"Go ahead and let him look Bulkhead, especially since he's getting excited." Prowl said from behind the shadows as he notices Bee's erection.

"Alright fine!" Bulkhead spat.

"Thank you Prowl!" Bee squeed.

"Now get down on your knees and stroke yourself for us." Prowl ordered.

Bumblebee did just that and started stroking his cable until he lubricated all over himself, which was then licked off by each Autobot in the room.

After having his turn with him, Prowl petted Bee's head and said to Megatron, "So obedient isn't he? Soon you'll be doing the same with Optimus."

"Never!" Megatron yelled.

Prowl snorted and said, "We'll see. Here he comes now."

All the Autobots got on their knees to bow down to their leader. Megatron's men were never that quick to bow down for him, save for Lugnut who did it all the time. As Optimus made his way toward him, Megatron could only see a silhouette, but he could tell that he was still the same shape. Once Optimus got close, Megatron noticed the differences right away. He was purple with orange flames, the chrome parts were black, and his optics were red.

"Well well, So it is true. Another Megatron. Looks just like our Megatron, only...red optics. I always knew he'd look better with them. Though they're not as innocent looking as the blue ones were." Optimus said in delight as he caressed his hand over his face.

Megatron flinched back.

Optimus grabbed Megatron's chin and said, "Very resistant I see. Well we'll just have to fix that! Am I right Bee?"

"Oh yes master. He'll be very obedient soon." Bumblebee answered as he crawled over to Optimus, who then opened up his codpiece and gestured for him to suck his erected cable.

While Bee was sucking him off, Optimus said, "You see? He obeys me. And soon, so will you."

Megatron spat in his face and shouted, "The slag I am! You can go to the smelter!"

Optimus wiped the energon spit off his face, and then he laughed evilly and said, "Looks like I've got myself a new challenge. This shall be a lot of fun."

After pushing his head off of him, Optimus said to Bee, "OK that's enough my little Bee, I'm all warmed up now."

"Ironhide! Prowl, get him into position and leave us! Oh, and Ratchet?" Optimus said.

"Yes Master?" Ratchet asked as he bowed.

"I thank you for finding me this great prize. You deserve a reward. You may choose any of my slaves that you want, you can keep them and do whatever you like." Optimus answered.

"Thank you my master!" Ratchet said happily as he knelled before him and kissed his hand.

Ironhide and Prowl shackled Megatron's wrists and ankles and hoisted him up to a standing position. While Ironhide spread his legs apart, Prowl chained his wrists together and placed the chains on a hook to lift this arms above his head. It was at this time Megatron noticed that his weapon had been removed.

"No, no, nooooo I can't take anymore!"

Megatron looked over his shoulder and saw a familiar looking mech being dragged away by Ratchet. It appeared to be a seeker, who was missing it's wings.

"Starscream?" Megatron thought. But then he got a good look and saw that it looked like Skywarp, only with brighter colors, or at least what's left of those colors.

Then he heard Optimus in the background say, "You know what? You can have all my slaves. I'm bored with them anyways. Besides, Megatron is all I will need. Take them all out of my room!"

"Yes Master!" Ratchet exclaimed gleefully, then shouted, "Bulkhead! Prowl, go grab them and take them to my lab! I've got some experiments to do!"

"Hey! You forgetting about that deal we made? You said I'd get Lockdown!" Prowl said sternly.

"Oh yeah? Who says I have to give him to you?" Ratchet argued.

"You know what I'll do if you don't. Now hand him over!" Prowl said in a low threatening tone.

"I don't have time for this! I've got work to do, you can have your whore. But the rest are still mine!" Ratchet said.

"Fine by me, I don't want that big hunk of scrap that thinks is a femme." Prowl said.

"Hey! At least this one won't snap in half like those other femmesluts! Ratchet argued back. Then he ordered Bulkhead and Ironhide to fetch the rest of the slaves.

What Megatron saw next was astonishing, indeed Lockdown was there, and he was dressed down like a Kaon pleasure mech. Lockdown looked at Megatron for a second with surprise in his optics, and then he looked away as he went over to Prowl, who wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him. The next slave he saw was Strika, who also had brighter coloring, but unlike his Strika, she looked passive and broken spirited. Then a thought came to mind about if Lugnut was here as well and what he was like in this world.

But he was snapped out of those thoughts when Optimus came out with a hungry look in his optics.

"My! you look so vulnerable, which makes you look even more enticing!" Optimus said as he circled around Megatron.

Megatron's codpiece was ripped off leaving his large interfacing cable and his port completely exposed.

"You're as big as my Megatron!" Optimus said as he gives the tip a hard squeeze.

Megatron whimpered at the pain and the sensation he was feeling.

"Aww! What's the matter? Don't tell me you're not enjoying this? I could do so much worse than this right now! But I'd prefer to play with you first!" Optimus whispered from behind him as he rubbed his hardened spike against his aft.

Megatron did not like being in this position, he was always on top, never the bottom. He wasn't liking this Optimus, especially since he was even more fearful and evil than he was, it's supposed to be the other way around!

"Get off of me!" Megatron growled as he struggled to get free.

Optimus chuckled evilly and said, "I'm already getting off on you."

Megatron realized the innuendo in what he had said.

"Let me go!" Megatron hissed.

"Now why would I do that when I'm having so much fun with you! I'm never letting you go. Like it or not, you're mine!" Optimus replied darkly.

Megatron's optics widened as he felt Optimus ram his hardened spike into his virgin port. Megatron cried out in pain as he continued to thrust in and out of him roughly.

Optimus reached his hand around and rubbed Megatron's spike as he continued to thrust in and out of his port.

Megatron's mid resisted, but his body was getting aroused.

"Oh Primus! You are so tight! Oh!" Optimus yelled in great sickening pleasure.

Megatron had never felt so violated before, and he was sickened when he heard Optimus growling, which he wished to never her again.

"Stop! Just please stop!" Megatron cried.

"Why should I? I'm enjoying this too much, plus I haven't overloaded yet!" Optimus replied, and then continued to thrust into him.

As Megatron was continuously violated, he started to realize that Starscream had probably felt this way every time he had interfaced with him by force. It did not feel good and he suddenly felt bad about it.

"Oh I'm so close!" Optimus screamed as he was near having an overload.

Megatron could only feel pain and could tell he was bleeding energon as Optimus continued to pound into him.

"OOOHHHH!" Optimus cried out as he reached his first overload.

After that, he started licking off the fluids that Megatron's spike had ejaculated.

"Mmm! You taste so good. I must taste more! But first...you should have a taste of me!" Optimus said as he removes the chain from the hook above his head.

He puts his hands roughly on Megatron's shoulders and pushes on them hard.

"Get on your knees!" Optimus ordered.

Megatron did as he was told, but only because he wanted this to be over.

"Good! Good!" Optimus praised evilly, then he thrusts his still hard spike into Megatron's face and says, "Now suck it!"

Megatron crawled closer on his knees and slowly put his mouth on the tip of the spike, but Optimus shoved it deep inside, which nearly made him choke. But then he proceeded to suck it off.

"Suck harder!" Optimus yelled.

Megatron had to fight back the energon tears that were starting to come out. Never had he ever been so degraded or humiliated in his entire life-cycle, not even when he was a Gladiator.

He continued to suck him off until Optimus ejaculated into his mouth, and he was about to spit out the fluids, but Optimus put his hand over Megatron's mouth.

"Swallow it!" Optimus ordered.

So Megatron did as he was told.

"Do I taste good?" Optimus asked.

"Y-y-y-es." Megatron answered while crying.

"Good! Cause you're gonna do this for me anytime I want!" Optimus said.

He grabbed Megatron's chain like a leash and said, "Come! Time to get you cleaned up and get you some new armor. You'll love what I have picked out for you."

Just when Megatron thought "could it get any worse?" besides being treated like a pleasure bot and led away like an Earth animal, he was about to find out that it does.

When they got to Prime's private chamber, Megatron could see that Optimus too had a berth big enough for two of him. There were some very elaborate weapons decorating the walls, in which all of them were secured.

"Yes, they are all protected by my security system, don't want you trying to kill me." Optimus said after catching Megatron eying the weapons.

"If you think these weapons are fantastic, just wait til you see my trophies! I'll show you my most prized one, especially since it could be taken as a warning to not attempt to kill me or escape." Optimus said as he led Megatron to his trophy room.

Nothing could have prepared Megatron for what he was about to see, but right in the center of the room was a mech that looked exactly like himself! The only differences were the colors which was a pearl white with aqua blue features whereas he was a gunmetal gray with red features. He had to admit that this Megatron looked magnificent, but the fact that he was propped up like a statue meant that he was off-line.

"As you can see, this is our universes Megatron! My nemesis! Such a soft-sparked fool! He thought that this planet and all it's insects were worth saving! He offered himself to me in exchange that I let his remaining troops and the last few surviving humans go!" Optimus harshly explained.

"Now, I believe it is time for you to try on some new armor." Optimus said giddily as he led Megatron to a table where three codpieces that looked more suitable for a pleasure bot femme were laid out.

"Well go on. Don't be shy, try them on." Optimus said.

Megatron hesitated to, but he tried on each codpiece in hopes he'd find one that would cover him up, but the first one was designed to show off a bit of his cable since it was transparent where only the tip of his spike would be covered by the paint on it. Another one was designed to allow it to rub up against his cable and allow sexual fluids to drip down his leg. The third piece covered in the front, but left his port completely exposed.

"I think they all look very good on you. But I like the third one the best! You'll be ready for me anytime I want you." Optimus stated.

"Doesn't matter which one I choose. I might as well be in my protoform." Megatron replied.''

"Mmm! I wouldn't mind that at all! But your spike is like candy to Bumblebee, and he'd love to have a taste of it." Optimus said with a sinister chuckle.

Megatron went with the third codpiece, and that was when Optimus noticed that he was still bleeding energon from his port.

"Hmm, I guess I should've been a little more gentle, but then again I haven't had a virgin for a long time. But it looks like I'm gonna have to have you fixed up. Come! I'll take you to the med bay." Optimus said as he leads Megatron to Ratchet's med bay.

On the way there, he could hear painful screams. Megatron shuddered in fear. Whatever was going on in there sounded even worse than what his Decepticons did in their experiments.


	3. The New Leader

_Back on the Earth in our Universe, while Megatron is gone..._

"So...what's your name?" Alexis asked as she was still being carried by Starscream as they are still heading back to their base.

"Huh?" He thought, then realized she's asking for his designation. "Starscream."

"That's a cool name!" Alexis responded.

"Uh...thanks." Starscream said.

"How about introducing these guys?" Alexis asked.

"Hmm? OK, that's Soundwave, our audio and computer expert. And just to let you know, he can hear everything, including a whisper, so be careful with what you say!" he explained.

"Got it. I can see he likes music as well since he's still got my mp3 player." Alexis said as she notices he's listening to it.

"I guess he does. That freak over there is Blackarachnia." Starscream said.

"That's not nice! Why do you call her that?" Alexis asked.

"Cause I'm a trans-organic, I'm half Cybertronian and half spider, which means I'll never be accepted by either Autobots or Decepticons, but maybe I will when I get rid of this disgusting organic body!" Blackarachnia spat.

Alexis wondered how Blackarachnia got this way, but it was clear she didn't like herself. Alexis thought differently.

"Well I think you're beautiful." Alexis said.

"Huh? Uh...thanks, I guess." Blackarachnia responded, having never been told that since before she got this way.

"And I'm Blitzwing!" Random happily introduced himself, then switched over to Hothead and shouted, "Vat do you care about our designations?" then Icy came out and said "I'm sorry about my bruders!"

"Whoa! Are you like three people in one?" Alexis asked.

Icy answered, "In a way...yes."

Alexis said, "But you all have different personalities. Do each of you have nicknames?"

Icy answered, "Yes, but not chosen by ourselves. Everyone calls me Icy, the angry one is Hothead." then Hothead comes out and says, "and If you piss me off, you'll find out exactly why they call me that!" then Random comes out and says, "and I'm called Random cause you never know what you'll get when I come out to play! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

Alexis laughs and says, "Well it's nice to meet you all! I like you already!"

"Danke! I like you too!" Random said.

"Enough! We ask the questions not you!" Lugnut yelled.

"And dat big oaf is Lugnut." Icy said.

"Mmm hmm."Alexis said as she could see why he'd have a name like that.

"What am I doing? Why am I allowing this insect to talk? I should crush her! But I just can't! I don't know why." Starscream thought in his head.

Alexis noticed that Starscream was deep in thought, so she decided to make small talk with him.

"So...are you the leader of these guys?" Alexis asked.

Starscream paused for a second, looked down at Alexis, smiled, and answered, "Why...yes I am!"

"She thinks I'm the leader! Maybe it won't be so bad to have her around." Starscream thought as he starts imagining himself sitting on the throne with Alexis sitting on his shoulder.

Starscream was snapped out of that thought when Lugnut shouted "LIAR! You are not the leader of the Decepticons! The grand and glorious Lord Megatron is our true leader!"

"Megatron?" Alexis asked.

Starscream scowled and said, "Correction, he's our former leader!"

"What happened to him?" Alexis asked.

"That is none of your concern! He's gone and I'm the new leader now!" Starscream argued.

"I'm sorry! You're right, it's none of my business." Alexis said, trying to calm down Starscream, who was getting agitated.

"It's OK, I'll let it slide this time. Anyways, we're here." Starscream said after he calmed down as they arrived at the Decepticon base.

The sign indicated that the Decepticon base is in an old coal mine that was a part of Sumdec Industries. It was chosen since the carbon deposits inside blocks Decepticon signals. They enter through the mine opening. Once they were inside, Starscream set Alexis down on the ground.

"Nice place!" Alexis said as she looked at her surroundings.

"Ja! It's cool isn't it?" Random Blitzwing commented.

It felt cold down her alright, Alexis wrapped her arms around rubbing her hands up and down and said, "Yes, it is a bit cold in here."

"Well you'll have to get used to it! Although I suppose we're going to have to make suitable accommodations for you." Starscream said.

"No! She should be thrown into the brig!" Lugnut shouted.

"Lugnut you idiot! Are you forgetting she came with us willingly? I believe that if Megatron were here, he would be pleased with that and therefore would even offer to have her stay in his quarters!" Starscream argued.

Alexis continued to listen to the argument as well as Lugnut's speech about how glorious Megatron is and how he's the best leader in the whole wide universe.

"Uh! We better go now, this is gonna go on all night." Icy Blitzwing said to Alexis

"Does he always do that?" Alexis asked about Lugnut's speech.

"Unfortunately yes, you'll just have to tune him out, that is...if you humans can do that!" Blitzwing answered.

"Of course we can! That is if I could get my mp3 player back from Soundwave." Alexis said.

Soundwave heard and said in his monotonous voice, "I've got a better idea, I will increase the volume so we can all hear it!"

"In that case...could I at least request you play Avenged Sevenfold? Any song from them is fine." Alexis requested.

Alexis could see Soundwave processing what she just asked and then responded, "Request processed, status...request accepted! I shall select a song from the band Avenged Sevenfold randomly."

The song selected is "Sidewinder" from the City of Evil album. While Alexis starts headbanging to it and shows Blitzwing how to do the same, Lugnut and Starscream are still arguing.

Wanting to end the argument, Starscream says, "Well let's just call out the ones truly responsible for his disappearance!"

"The Autobots!" Lugnut shouted with his claws raised above his head.

"Yes! The Autobots are responsible! They shall pay for what they did to Megatron!" Starscream replied.

He then proceeded to comlink Optimus Prime, who was at the NEST Base with Ratchet, Prowl, Ironhide, Captain Lennox, and Simmons.

Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Glen, Maggie, Sam, Carly, Sari, and Annabelle were in the recreation area playing video games.

Optimus answered, "What do you want Mega..." he paused then said in surprise "Starscream?"

"That's right! It's me! And that's Lord Starscream now!" he said.

"What happened to Megatron?" Ratchet asked.

But before Starscream could answer, Lugnut pushed him out of the way and yelled, "You know what you guys did, and you are all going to pay!"

"Argh! Get out of the way you glitch head! I'm the one asking the questions!" Starscream yelled as he tried to push his way back in front of the monitor.

"We will get you for destroying the Space Bridge!" Lugnut yelled.

"Destroying the Space Bridge? I don't know what you're talking about, we haven't been aware that there was one." Optimus stated.

"Oh don't play dumb! You were the one that threw an explosive in front of Lord Megatron! And now our glorious leader is lost!" Lugnut exclaimed.

"Oh Primus Lugnut! Why don't you just tell them where our base is while you're at it?" Starscream said while doing a face-palm while Lugnut went into his speech about Megatron once again.

By this time, everyone at NEST had gathered around the monitor and watched as Lugnut was in the background still giving his speech, and while Starscream went to try and scold him, Soundwave selects the song "Bat Country" and turns the music up.

The next thing that happened was Blitzwing started headbanging while singing along.

_**Caught here in a fiery blaze, won't lose my will to stay** _

_**These eyes, won't see the same, after I flip today** _

_**I tried to drive all through the night, the heat stroke ridden weather, the barren empty sights** _

_**No oasis here to see, the sand is singing deathless words to me** _

_**Can't you help me as I'm starting to burn (all alone)** _

_**Too many doses and I'm starting to get an attraction** _

_**My confidence is leaving me on my own (all alone)** _

_**No one can save me and you know I don't want the attention** _

When Blitzwing saw that he had an audience, he went up to the monitor and said "Hallo! Vhy didn't jou humans tell us jou had such wunderbar muzic?"

Then he moves away from the monitor as he continues singing and dancing to the song.

"Well this is..." Ratchet started to say.

"Different?" Bumblebee added.

"Yeah." Ratchet replied.

"Is he always this crazy?" Simmons asked about Blitzwing.

"Yes!" The Autobots answered back at once.

Finally after breaking free from Lugnut, Starscream crawls up to the monitor and says, "You guys got lucky this time! But we will get you next time!" Starscream says while trying to keep himself hoisted up, and then collapses back to the floor. Banging sounds are heard followed by a "Oww!"

Random walks back up to the monitor, looks down and asks "Are jou OK?" then he looks over to the Autobots and says "He's OK! And now I shall finish zinging zis song!"

Optimus turns off the monitor and went in deep thought.

"Wow, that was weird!" Lennox said.

"I agree! But on the other hand, the fact remains that Megatron is missing and the space bridge that the Decepticon's had built has to do with it." Optimus said.

"So...wait? If Megatron is gone, wouldn't that mean the war is over?" Sam asked.

Optimus signed and answered carefully, "It's not that easy, just because Megatron is gone, that is IF he is gone, does not mean that the Decepticons are going to give up that easily. As you could see, Starscream has taken over as the new leader."

Sari snorted and said, "Yeah! But from what we saw, he sucks!"

Bumblebee added, "Not to mention that Lugnut will never obey him since he's so hung up on Megatron!"

"Man! And I thought my cousin was the crazy one with his obsession with Beyonce'! And he pretends his body hug pillow is her! Yet that guy sure makes him look normal!" Glen added about Lugnut.

"Unless Lugnut cuddles with a piece of Megatron's old armor!" Bulkhead joked.

"Yeah, or if his room is covered with pictures of Megatron, or has a shrine in his closet!" Glen said.

"No wait! I got one! He's probably giving Starscream another speech like this!" Sari said, then she imitates Lugnut and his speech, "Oh! Lord Megatron is our most glorious and bestest leader in the whole wide universe! He's so strong and more handsome than all of you!"

Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Sam were all laughing then they high five her, Bulkhead making sure to be gentle this time.

"OK guys, that's enough! Although it may be funny to you guys to take shots at the Decepticons, we do have to locate this space bridge and figure out where it sent Megatron." Optimus ordered.

"Explain why we have to do this?" Bumblebee asked.

Optimus patiently explained, "Like I said, just because Megatron is gone, doesn't mean the war is over! Starscream may be the acting leader of the Decepticons now, but knowing how backstabbing Decepticons are, there may be someone far worse who has been lurking in the shadows waiting for the right time to take over the Decepticons. Whoever this may be, they could be worse!"

_On the Elite Guard Ship in Longarm Prime's Office..._

Longarm Prime, who is actually Shockwave, is speaking to Starscream on his private comlink.

"What do you mean he's gone?" Shockwave asked.

"It means that he doesn't exist on this planet, this system, or possibly this universe!" Starscream answered with a smirk.

"How did this happen?" Shockwave asked.

"The Autobots are to blame since they threw an explosive in front of him, which knocked him into the bridge! So...since Megatron is no longer here, that means that I am your new leader! You will report to me!" Starscream stated.

"But what about Megatron? You can't just abandon him! You must find out where that space bridge took him!" Shockwave demanded.

"You're the one who provided the code, why don't you find out what destination it was used for?" Starscream asked.

"I...I didn't think I had to! The Elite guard were talking about changing the codes to Cybertron so I gave you one of their old codes!" Shockwave exclaimed.

"You assumed? You know how angry Megatron would be if you had told him that word! So therefore...the loss of Megatron is your fault!" Starscream blamed.

"OK I admit that was my mistake, but I will find out what place this code was used for!" Shockwave said.

"No! You will work for me now! I want you to keep doing what you've been doing and keep spying on the Elite Guard! This time however, I want everything they're doing reported to me!" Starscream ordered.

"Starscream, you know I can't do that! I'm lucky I even had time today for this call!" Shockwave pleaded.

"Alright fine! Maybe not everything, but anything big they plan, I want to know it!" Starscream ordered.

"Yes Starscream!" Shockwave said.

"That's Lord Starscream!" Starscream shouted.

"I have to go...Lord Starscream." Shockwave said in a way like a human gritting their teeth.

"That's better! Carry on then!" Starscream said with a smile, then turned his com-link off.

After turning his com-link off, Shockwave asked himself out loud, "Starscream may be leader for now, but not for long! I promise to find you Megatron! And I will find out which Autobot was responsible for your disappearance!"

But Shockwave had no idea that everything he just said and did had just been heard, or that his secret identity was known. His every move had been monitored, but not by the Elite guard's surveillance.

"Yeah, good luck with that! You may think you're a step ahead of us, but I'm two steps ahead of you Shockwave! You are right about one thing, Starscream won't be the leader of the Decepticons for long! All I have to do is set a trap that you Decepticons will easily fall for! You'll even be the one to tell him about it too!" said Sentinel Prime, who was watching surveillance footage from his own cameras that he planted in all the places that the other Elite guard members thought were surveillance free.

Sentinel's trap that he had planned would allow the Decepticons to do an Energon raid.


	4. The Worst is Yet to Come

_Back in the Shattered Glass Universe..._

As promised, SG Optimus brought Megatron to the med bay to get fixed up.

This universes Ratchet also liked to throw things at anyone whom he didn't want in the med bay, but instead of throwing wrenches, he threw knives. Prowl was the only one who could dodge his aim thanks to his ninja skills, which he did when he brought Lockdown in to get fixed up as well.

Ratchet was not happy having to patch up Lockdown, and he was unhappier to see another patient being brought to him. He would prefer to get back to the experiments he was performing on some unfortunate Decepticons that had been captured.

"Argh! Another one? Slaggit! I want to get back to dissecting..." He yelled until he saw who had just come in and immediately bowed, "My liege! How may I be of service to you?"

Ratchet would never dare throw a knife at Optimus, especially since the consequences would be deadly.

"I order you to patch up Megatron, I want him ready for more interfacing!" Optimus ordered.

"As you wish. If I may take a look at him?" Ratchet asked as he looked at his aft.

"Go ahead." Optimus answered.

It was bad enough for Megatron to be almost exposed for this Optimus, but now for another Autobot to see him like this was more humiliating, especially one that is a medic.

"My! My! Still as eager as a teen mech aren't we? You tore him up real good!" Ratchet chuckled as he looked at Megatron's port.

This wasn't the first time Megatron had been looked at my a medic, but the way this Ratchet was looking at him would be in violation of ethics. Megatron felt more violated as Ratchet poked around him.

"Yes, perhaps I could have been gentler with him, but you know how rare virgins have become." Optimus answered him.

"Really? A handsome mech like this was a virgin?" Ratchet asked in surprised.

"Oh yes! He was even tighter than our pleasure femmes!" Optimus answered.

"You mean Elita-1 and Arcee?" Ratchet asked.

"Oh yeah! It was even better than my time with Elita." Optimus answered.

"Oh yes! Elita. Too bad she became that freak! Still, I would've loved to have dissected her." Ratchet said.

"When we find where the rest of them have disappeared to, I'll let you have her." Optimus said. "But first, we've got to take care of my pleasure slave." Optimus stated.

"Of course. But seriously, if you want to continue interfacing with him, you really should consider preparing him by sticking this in first." Ratchet stated.

Megatron was horrified when he saw that Ratchet was holding up an artificial spike that was very large in size.

"I'd prefer that I be the one to stretch him out." Optimus said. Then had an after thought and added, "Although I suppose it would be fun to watch him use it on himself first! Yes! That would be very enticing!"

"It sure would! Now...if you please my Liege, I would like to get to work." Ratchet asked.

"As you wish. But I want him ready for me by tomorrow!" Optimus ordered.

He walks over to Megatron, lifts his chin up and says, "As much as I would love to have you in my berth tonight, I'm afraid that will have to wait! You should thank me for this, for I only allow those I desire to get patched up, so that they will be ready to be my bonded!"

Megatron's optics widened in horror and stuttered, "B-b-b-onded!"

"Oh yes! You are strong, cold, and I detect a lot of darkness in you! The perfect traits of our sparkling, who will grow into a leader who will be powerful enough to conquer an entire galaxy!" Optimus declared.

Then in a gentler voice almost like his Optimus, but still cold, he says, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Megatron tries to move his face away as Optimus kisses his lips.

After Optimus left, Ratchet brings in his second patient Lockdown and his new slave Strika. Then he mutters something about medical tools used for healing and says, "I'll be back! I have to get the tools I rarely use! Don't even think of escaping, all of you!"

Finally Megatron got a better look at them both.

"M-m-megatron? Is that you?" Strika asked with hope in her voice and her optics.

Megatron figured she must've thought he was the Megatron of this world, and seeing the condition she was in and the sudden glimmer of hope made him feel for the first time bad about what he was about to tell her.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not the Megatron of this universe." Megatron answered.

"W-w-what do you mean another universe?" Strika asked as disappointment crept in.

"In my universe, I had my men construct a space bridge, but an attack occurred when we were about to test it out and I got flung into it, which sent me here to this universe." Megatron answered.

"Oh." Strika answered as that glimmer of hope extinguished.

"I knew something was different about you." said Lockdown, who just spoke up.

Megatron looked over and noted the differences besides the loincloth that was his only covering. He could tell from the remains of his coverings that he was red and gold instead of green and silver like his Lockdown, but the one thing that was similar was the Decepticon insignia, save for it being red.

"So you're from an alternate universe huh? What's that like?" Lockdown asked.

"Well...we're considered the bad guys, and the Autobots are the good guys. In my Universe, we want to use the Earth's energy resources to create Energon, but Optimus...my Optimus...wants to save all the insects...er humans." Megatron answered.

"And you don't?" Lockdown asked.

"Of course not! Those fleshlings are disgusting!" Megatron snapped.

The look on Strika's face told him that her Megatron must've been different from him, and he wondered if he was just like his Optimus.

"So you are different! The complete opposite." Lockdown stated.

"Yes, I suppose that would be so since everything in this one is flipped around for me. So I take that would mean that you both are different as well?" Megatron asked.

"I guess...which means I'm probably a criminal, am I right?" Lockdown asked.

"If you call being a neutral bounty hunter that hunted mostly for me, I guess you could say so." Megatron said.

"A neutral bounty hunter? That's what I am here! Or at least I was before I got captured and enslaved by the Autobots." Lockdown said.

"But did you take trophies? That's what the Lockdown in my universe did, he'd take the best parts from his bounties and use them himself." Megatron asked.

"Oh I had trophies alright, but not parts or weapons from my bounties. My trophies were the most wanted posters that were stamped with the word "Captured" on them. I take that your Lockdown didn't go after escaped prisoners or bail jumpers? I worked for the Megatron of this world, but I also worked for the Cybertron police and the judges." Lockdown explained.

"Fascinating." Megatron said dryly. Then he looked over at Strika and asked, "What about you? What's your story?"

But Strika just whimpered.

Lockdown began, "It's a sad story as you can see her trauma. Before her capture, she was this world's Megatron's high ranking General, the first femme to make it too. Opened a lot of doors for other femmes trying to make it into the army as well as the higher ranks. Anyways, she continued to help out in the effort to end the war, especially since things here started getting worse. But then she and her bonded mate Lugnut were expecting a sparkling. Megatron allowed her to take a leave so she could have her sparkling safely, but unfortunately the ship that was gonna take her back to Cybertron was ambushed by the Autobots and she got captured. It's bad enough for the typical femmes, even their own!"

"Like Arcee and Elita?" Megatron cut in, remembering Optimus and Ratchet mentioning them both.

"Oh yeah, both of them got it real bad!" Lockdown replied.

"Breeders?" Megatron asked.

"Sometimes, but the Autobot mechs now prefer to breed with other mechs because they believe it'll make their sparklings stronger. But most of the time they like to use the femmes as either cleaning bots or disposable pleasure bots." Lockdown answered, then he continued his story about Strika," Anyways, it gets even worse for sparklings born here, whether their carriers are mechs or femmes."

Strika cried louder and said, "They took him! They took my sparkling! They wouldn't let me hold him!"

The agony was making Megatron feel bad for her, so he asked Lockdown, "What did they do to her sparkling?"

Lockdown came closer with a sullen look on his face and he whispered, "They put the sparkling in a cage and purposely put it near enough to Strika where she could hear it cry but be able to tend to him. The poor thing! They let him starve too and a week later he died."

"That's terrible, even for us!" Megatron stated.

"You think that's bad, you should hear how they raise their own sparklings. Although they do feed theirs and place them in a crib, but they never hold them or coddle them. They leave them in their cribs, and the only tending they receive are from drones programmed to feed and clean them without emotion. A lot of them die, but they believe that the ones who survive are the strongest and that's where it gets worse." Lockdown explained further.

"What could be worse than that?" Megatron asked.

"The newsparks that survive into sparklings are immediately trained into interfacing. You saw Bumblebee, right?" Lockdown asked.

"Yes, he was bare down to his protoform." Megatron.

Lockdown sighed and said, "Poor kid, never had a chance! He was molested by every mech, including Prime. At first he cried, butthey kept going at it with him until he broke down and started to enjoy it. Now he can't go a day without interfacing and he even masturbates dozens of times a solar cycle. In fact, all the young sparklings are treated this way."

"Oh Primus!" Megatron exclaimed in shock and disgust.

"That's just how it is with them, what? You mean to tell me that you Decepticons in your world don't do that to your sparklings?" Lockdown asked.

"What? Of course not! Just because we're not goody-good's like the ones here? Sure in my Universe we're the evil ones, but we're not THAT evil!" Megatron was disgusted that Lockdown would think they raised their sparklings that way.

Although Megatron wanted more Decepticons for the future, tending to sparklings was not his thing at all. He thought back to Starscream who always tended to the Decepticon sparklings back at home, how he would feed them, pick them up and cradle them. One time though when he got back to Cybertron after being brought back to life and was fighting with Starscream, he had accidentally ripped open one of the sacks and the sparkling fell out of it. At that time he thought nothing of it, but Starscream was devastated and had tried his best to save the sparkling after that, but it died.

Lockdown continued to explain what else the SG Autobots have done to the sparklings, which was too much even for him and his Decepticons.

Megatron was even sicker than before and purged his tanks.

"Argh! You made a mess in my med bay!" yelled Ratchet who came back with the medical tools. Then he looked over at Strika and said, "You! Get down on your hands and knees and clean this up! And I mean clean it up with your glossa!"

Strika did as she was told and proceeded to lick up the energon that Megatron puked up.

Ratchet laughed evilly and said, "Good! You look just like an earth swine eating it's food!"

Watching Strika being forced to clean up his own purged energon was bad enough, but when Ratchet opened up his interfacing cable and started pounding Strika from behind, that made it worse.

After finishing up with Strika, Ratchet closed up his interfacing panel and said to Lockdown, "Alright, let's get this over with! You first cause I want you out of my sight!"

He was told by Prowl to have Lockdown checked out for viruses and to make sure he's not carrying.

After running the diagnostic tests and scans, Lockdown came up clean, and just in time for Prowl who came to check on him.

"Finished?" Prowl asked.

"Yes, your whore is all clean!" Ratchet stated.

"He's right, I'm all good to go." Lockdown assured him.

"Good! I have the berth all ready for us!" Prowl said seductively.

Megatron was surprised to see the way Lockdown was looking at Prowl.

Seeing that look on Megatron's face, and before walking away, Lockdown turned around and said, "Look, despite what I told you, it would be easier if you stop resisting and just give in to your master."

Then he puts an arm around Prowl, who was smiling at him and then kissed Lockdown on the lips.

"Give in? Never!" Megatron thought angrily. He couldn't believe what he was just told, after being told all the things the horrible things the Autobots in this universe do, which is actually worse than what his men did in his own universe, why should he give in?

But that thought was interrupted when he felt Ratchet sticking his hands where they weren't supposed to be.

Megatron's optics got wider and he shouted, "Hey! You're not supposed to touch me like that!"

"Oh, and why's that? Would you prefer Optimus to be the one touching you like this? As much as I hate Lockdown, I'd definitely take his advice, you should give in! Besides, anyone who knows Optimus knows that anyone who resists him are being foolish!" Ratchet stated.

Then he leans in really close to Megatron's audio receptor and whispers, "He really is such a good lay! Especially if you do everything he tells you to!"

After getting patched up good by Ratchet, Megatron was ordered to go into stasis and that he'll get to leave in the morning.

When Ratchet finally left, Megatron took this opportunity to find out more about this universe's Strika.

She told him how she had low self-esteem growing up, especially since she was made fun of by other femmes who were all prettier and skinnier than her. Strika had thought of upgrading her body to be skinnier like the other femmes so that she could attract a mate. But she had no idea that her body had caught the optic of Lugnut, who had first spotted her in boot camp. He didn't have the courage to ask her out until one fateful night when he spotted her looking through a catalog of upgrades. He was astonished that she wanted to change her body and with much panic in his voice, he told her to not go through with the upgrades and that she was beautiful the way she is. She almost couldn't believe he thought that about her, so after that day they courted and then after completing boot camp they bonded.

When Megatron asked her what Lugnut was like here, she told him that he too praised their Megatron as a glorious leader, but instead of gritting his teeth over it, he'd often tell Lugnut "I am flattered that you think so highly of me, but remember, we're a team! OK? So how about rooting for everyone?" then he'd tell him about the talents each member their team had.

Despite how weird it was to Megatron to hear about how different and yet how similar the Decepticons in this universe were, he listened anyways as Strika described them.

Soundwave was their audio and computer expert like his, but this Soundwave provided them with entertainment by playing the Earth music ranging from classical to rock music and even played many of earth's instruments as well.

Blitzwing was still a triple changer, but Icy was the level headed one who was very patient and kept his cool, Hothead was strong and would only get angry at those who tried to harm his teammates as well as the organics they have tired to protect, and Random was the comic relief who brought laughter when it was needed. Unfortunately he had been captured by the Autobots and was Ratchet's guinea pig in his experiment of creating a six-changer, but the extra personalities made him unstable and he wound up losing his mind and then he died.

Blackarachnia, who was formerly Elita-1, was rescued by the Decepticons after Optimus had grown bored with having her as his mate, he purposely left her behind knowing that the spiders got to her and transformed her into a techno-organic, telling her that she was ugly and no mech would ever want her. But the Megatron from this universe accepted her and told her she is beautiful no matter what form she is in, so being told that she accepted her new body and used it to her advantage.

Finally Strika told Megatron about the Starscream of this universe, who was also the second in command, until the fateful day when the human population was nearly wiped out on Earth by the Autobots. The Decepticons were able to save the few thousand remaining humans when they were boarded onto ships that were large enough to accommodate them until they could make it to Earth-like planets that were out there. They almost didn't make it when Optimus tried to stop them from leaving by threatening to shoot the ships down. SG Megatron was able to stop Optimus by offering himself in exchange for the humans lives. Starscream tried to stop Megatron from doing this, but he told him that he would rather die than for the Earth humans to go extinct, then he passed on his leadership role to Starscream, who was reluctant to accept it, told him he's not ready to be a leader, then Megatron told him that he wasn't ready either when he first started.

After finishing the stories, she went into stasis. But Megatron was still processing all that he had been told, to him this universe was completely flipped around except that the Autobots here were even more sick and twisted than his own Decepticons.

Megatron thought "Why couldn't they be just like us? Unless...this is a reflection of what we will become if we accomplish the same things that they have over here?"

He filed those thoughts in the back of his CPU and off-lined his optics and tried to go to stasis hoping that it wouldn't get any worse than what he had been told.

But the worst is yet to come.


	5. Decepticon Protocols

_Meanwhile at the NEST Base of the good Autobots..._

As usual, Blitzwing was hovering nearby the base to spy on the Autobots. He was able to get even closer thanks to the cloaking device that they had made Issac Sumdec create for them while he had been captured.

Even though the Autobots knew that Megatron was missing, there wasn't really much going on. Optimus had advised everyone to not do anything that may provoke the Decepticons, so everyone hung back.

Some took advantage of this time to hang out and have some fun. Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Sari, Annabelle, Sam, Carly, and Glen were all playing Dance Dance Revolution, which was Bee's favorite game, especially since he remained the champion. The Autobots were using a special dance pad that had been made just for them to accommodate their large size and weight, while the humans used the regular sized one.

"I won again!" Sari exclaimed after beating Sam.

"Great!" Sam exclaimed as he caught his breath.

"Nice!" Annabelle congratulated Sari as they high fived.

"My turn! Who wants to challenge me?" Glen asked as he eagerly stepped up.

"Me!" Bulkhead answered as he stomped up to his platform.

"A'ight then, let's bring it!" Glen said as he selected Rihanna's "Please Don't Stop the Music"

_**Please don't stop the music!** _

_**Please don't stop the music!** _

_**Please don't stop the music!** _

_**Please don't stop the music!** _

As Glen and Bulkhead danced to the beat, Blitzwing in his Random mode was looking in awe through one of the windows of the hanger. He was also enjoying the song that was blaring.

_**It's getting late, I'm making my over to my favorite place** _

_**I gotta get my body moving, shake the stress away** _

_**I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way** _

_**Possible candidate, yeah** _

_**Who knew, that you'd be up in here looking like you do** _

_**You're making staying over here, impossible** _

_**Baby, I must say your aura is incredible** _

_**If you don't have to go, don't** _

"Dat looks like fun!" Random said with the desire to join in on the fun the Autobots were having.

But Hothead came out and spat bitterly "Forget it! They'll never let us join in!"

Then Icy came out and gave his comment, "Besides, Megatron would never allow us to participate in these useless activities!"

Random came back out, but this time with a sad disappointed look on his face. He knew his brothers had a point, but that wasn't going to stop him for wishing to have some fun too. He stayed a little longer to hear more of the song.

_**Do you know what you started? I just came here to party** _

_**But now we're rockin' the dance floor, actin' naughty** _

_**Your hands around my waist, just let the music play** _

_**We're hand in hand, chest to chest and now we're face to face** _

_**I wanna take you away, Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play** _

_**I just can't refuse it, Like the way you do this, keep on rockin' to it** _

_**Please don't stop the, please don't stop the music** _

_Back at the Decepticon Base..._

Lugnut had stopped fighting Starscream when he received a private com-link from his bondmate Strika, which he ran off to answer. This left Starscream able to tend to his wounds.

"Argh! Damn glitch-head!" Starscream cursed as he cleaned off his scratches.

"Are you OK?"

"Hmm?" Starscream said, then looked down and saw that it was Alexis who asked him this question.

"I'm fine!" Starscream stated.

"You don't look like it, you're in pain!" Alexis said.

"So what if I am? It's not the first time!" Starscream spat as he tried to reach his wings.

Alexis sighed and said, "Because I care!"

Starscream paused with a surprised look in his optics. No one had ever cared about how he felt, well...maybe except all his clones that included his trine mates, but only because they were all clones of himself. However, they were not here at this time because Megatron had sent them away to Cybertron.

Alexis said, "Come on, let me help you with this."

"OK." Starscream replied, still surprised that anyone would want to help him.

So Starscream handed her the cloth that he had been using and she started with his legs. When she finished with that, she climbed up on the scaffolding that was inside the mine and she cleaned off his wings, which she was gentle with since she figured out that they were probably as sensitive as a bird's wings were. Still, her featherlight stroking was getting his servos heated up.

"Ahh!"

Alexis stopped and asked in concern, "I'm sorry, did that hurt?"

Starscream said in breathy pleasure, "No! Please, don't stop!"

Alexis sensed that he liked her touches very much, so she continued on, this time making sure to go even slower.

By this time, Blitzwing had returned from spying on the Autobots, after Random heard the whole song and found out that Glen had won the dance off against Bulkhead. It was then that he caught the sight of the pleasure in Starscream's face. He was perplexed at why he looked this way, until he saw Alexis climb around to his shoulder and stated stroking the other side of his wings. He found himself wishing that Alexis would tend to him like that.

He noticed that Blackarachnia was also watching, but her face was hard to read.

Starscream usually tried to never touch Blackarachnia, and she was half Cybertronian. This made her a bit jealous, but at the same time this made her wonder why he was allowing an organic like Alexis to touch him in the first place.

"Why am I letting her do this for me? She's an organic for Primus' sake!" Starscream thought. But he had to admit that there was something about her that was making him act so civil toward her.

Even Soundwave was intrigued by this sight as well as his children Rumble, Frenzy, Laserbeak, Buzzsaw, and Ravage. Though you would never know it since he hid his emotions so well.

Just then, the show was about to end when in came Lugnut with his bondmate Strika, who just arrived from Cybertron with team Chaar's members Oilslick, Blackout, Cyclonus, and Spittor.

Just like her counterpart in the Shattered glass universe, Strika had also been made fun of by other femmes. But unlike her counterpart, she never let them get her down, in fact...she felt that they got what they deserved when most of them were off-lined when the civil war was carried on by Megatron.

"What's going on here?" Strika demanded.

"You see my Goddess? Look at what Starscream has!" Lugnut tattled as he points at Alexis.

"Eww! What is that?" Oil Slick asked in disgust at the sight of Alexis.

"I think it's an organic creature!" Cyclonus answered.

"I'll get rid of it!" Said Spittor as he tried to use one of his tentacles to grab her.

"NO!" Starscream yelled as he scooped her up and covered her in his hands.

"None of you do anything! Not until I get some answers!" Strika ordered her men.

Starscream was seething and glared at Lugnut for snitching to his consort. He bet that he told her that Megatron is missing. He was gonna have to figure out how to keep Strika from taking over as leader, and she could since she was bigger and stronger than him.

"Look, if you're wondering why I have this human with me, she's my..." Starscream was about to explain, but she interrupted him.

"I don't care about your pet! What I want to know is what exactly happened at the space bridge and what happened to Megatron!" Strika ordered.

Starscream told the truth since it would come out one way or another. Once he had finished, she looked at him as she processed what she was told.

"My Goddess! How shall we punish Starscream for the disappearance of Lord Megatron?" Lugnut asked.

"What? Punish me? For once this wasn't my fault!" Starscream yelled.

Lugnut yelled back until...

"QUIET!" Strika yelled louder.

Everyone stopped talking. Alexis was startled a bit, but she quickly calmed down and quietly observed everything as she was still in Starscream's hand.

"Lugnut, no one is getting punished!" Strika said.

"But my love! Lord Meg..." Lugnut exclaimed.

One glare from her shut him up.

"Alright. Now is not the time for punishments, at least not yet! The fact remains that Megatron is missing! Now Lugnut, as much as you may dislike this, according to Decepticon protocols, if the leader is missing or dead, whomever is the second in Command automatically takes command." Strika explained.

Starscream smiled and said, "See! I told you!"

Strika glared at him and stated, "Don't get so smug! It also states that this position is temporary until the official leader can be located and recovered! But if the leader is never found or is presumed off-lined, then a vote is cast by all high-ranking Decepticons for a new leader!"

"What? Are you kidding me? Voting? That's such an Autobot thing to do!" Starscream sneered.

Strika huffed and added, "It is also an Autobot thing if the official leader willingly passes his duties off, but that of course is highly unlikely! Especially if Megatron is found alive! But in case he is dead, there is another way to find a new leader. That is if you are willing to fight to the death! However that is frowned upon since it would waste away others who could be useful to the Cons! But if we have to resort to this, then so be it!"

"Uh...no no! That won't be necessary! A vote will be just fine!" Starscream said as he waved his hands around.

"I thought so! Anyways...until Megatron is found, you are our leader!" Strika sated.

"Why yes I am! Thank you very much! And as your new leader..." Starscream started in his speech.

"Don't start your speech! You may be second in command, but I am General! So...you won't get to do anything unless I agree with it!" Strika ordered.

Starscream grumbled and said, "Fine! Then what do you suggest we do...General?"

"Well since you obviously aren't going to bother with repairing the space bridge in order to locate and rescue Megatron, I will put together a team to do that task! so...Lugnut!"

"Yes my dear sweet goddess?" Lugnut asked as he bowed before his mate.

"Since you are so loyal to Megatron, I want you to be in charge of the repairs!" Strika ordered.

"Yes my dear! I will not quit or go into stasis until the bridge is fixed!" Lugnut stated.

"I know!" she said to Lugnut. "Blitzwing! Soundwave! Both of you go with him!" Strika ordered.

"Affirmative General! I will help locate Megatron!" Soundwave said in his monotonous voice.

_Meanwhile at one of Sumdec System's old factories..._

Sentinel was setting his trap by laying out huge quantities of Energon cubes, in which Optimus and his team had worked so hard to harvest without having to use the humans' fossil fuels or wreck havoc on the environment of the Earth. They had put the excess cubes into reserves for them as well as future team members, which Sentinel thought was a waste because he thought they should've sent them to Cybertron instead.

Sentinel picked up one cube and said, "Don't mind if I sample some!"

He drinks the whole thing down and says, "Hmm...even though this Energon comes from this disgusting organic planet, it's not that bad at all!"

Once he finished setting all the Energon out where it would easily be spotted, Sentinel admired his handy work.

"This will lure them in!" He said about the Decepticons.

He was about to leave, but he looked back and thought, "Don't mind if I take a few cubes with me!"

But what he didn't know was that the cubes had a stamp indicating where they came from.

When Sentinel got back to the Elite Guard ship, he spotted Longarm Prime and he said out loud, "Stupid Optimus! He and his crew of misfits claim they harvested over 200 cubes! And you know what they''re doing with it? They're storing it in Sumdec's old factory in old Detroit! Says it's for the future, like they think they're gonna stay there on the disgusting planet! And no one else in their right minds would go there!"

Everybody knew that Sentinel and Optimus didn't like each other, so of course he had to stay in character.

Then he walks away with his chest puffed out. Longarm not wanting to draw too much attention just pretended to not be concerned, but as soon as he was in his room and placed a comlink call to the Decepticons, Sentinel knew he had taken the bait.

"Oh this is gonna be a piece of oil cake!" Sentinel gleefully said as he watched his own surveillance monitors in his quarters.

Jazz didn't hear all of what Sentinel had said, but he did see Sentinel walk away to his quarters with arrogance as usual. With Sentinel out of the room, Jazz decided to call up Maggie Madsden, whom he has fallen in love with ever since they had first talked over the comlink. They eventually had met in person and again he fell in love with her. Now he talked with her every chance he got.

"Hello?" Maggie answered in her Australian accent, which Jazz found irresistible.

"Hey! How's my favorite human doin'?" Jazz said in his smooth silky voice.

"Oh hey Jazz! I'm alright." Maggie answered.

"That's good! I always love hearing your voice." Jazz said.

"Thank you! I love hearing yours too! I do love talking to you, though I know you didn't call just to talk." Maggie said.

"Yeah, but what if I did? Nothin' wrong with that!" Jazz said.

"I'm sorry! Of course you could call me to talk, although my supervisor wouldn't be too happy about that." Maggie said.

Jazz chuckled and replied, "Neither would mine! Perhaps later tonight?"

"Maybe another time. Anyways, I analyzed that frequency coming from the space bridge, but it's really strange!" Maggie stated.

"How so?" Jazz asked.

"Well...it appears to match up to the frequency of our universe, except...it's kinda like it's the opposite of it...like if you were to look at our frequency in a mirror!" Maggie answered.

"Hmm...that is strange!" Jazz stated, then he asked, "Wonder what that means?"

As Maggie is pondering this, she notices something peculiar about Jazz's comlink. It appeared that it was tapped, but not by one person, but two. She didn't want to say it over the comlink, but then remembered how Jazz wanted to talk to her.

"Hey Jazz?" Maggie asked.

"Yeah baby?" Jazz asked.

"I think I'll take you up on that talk tonight." Maggie said.

"Why that would be great!" Jazz said enthusiastically.

"But I'd rather do it in person, that is if you're able to meet up." Maggie asked.

Jazz looked around wondering if he could get away with getting out. Though Sentinel would have a fit if he left his post alone, but then he spotted the Jettwins who had been eavesdropping, and he knew because of the smiles on their faces.

"Sure thing! I'll be right there!" Jazz answered.

"OK great! I'll wait for you outside the base." Maggie said, and then she hung up.

After turning his comlink off, he turned to the Jettwins, who were still smiling at him.

"You be talking to your girlfriend?" asked Jetstorm, using the Earth word he and his brother recently learned about what humans call the female thay are courting.

"We were discussing important matters. Now if you would excuse me, I have to go meet up with her." Jazz answered while keeping his cool.

"Oh! Meeting up with her?" Jetstorm said slyly.

"You kiss her?" Jetfire asked.

"Just take over this post for me please?" Jazz ordered.

Both twins saluted him with big smiles.

"Say ello to beautiful organic for us!" Jetstorm said.

"Da! And be no afraid to kiss her!" Jetfire added.

The Jettwins along with Jazz had the opportunity to meet Maggie when the Elite guard came by the NEST base to visit. The three of them were delighted to meet her, but Sentinel was not since she was just another disgusting organic to him.

_Meanwhile at the Decepticon Base..._

Lugnut, Soundwave, and Blitzwing were about to leave, when Starscream bursts in.

"Nobody go anywhere!" Starscream ordered.

"And why should we listen to you?" Strika asked angrily.

"Because if you do, there will be enough Energon for everyone, including you guys!" Starscream answered.

"Oh really? So where are we gonna get this Energon?" Strika asked.

"In one of Sumdec's old factories where it is stored, that's where!" Starscream answered.

"You better be right!" Strika said to Starscream, then turned to everyone else and said, "Well, you guys heard him, let's go!"

"Star?"

Starscream paused with a puzzled look on his face over his pet name, and looked down at Alexis.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Since you guys are going out, could I come with you? I really need to get some food and other needed necessities." Alexis asked.

He didn't think about that part when he took her in. Of course organics can't live off of Energon, and he guessed that Blackarachnia's food wasn't they type that Alexis could eat.

"Alright, but after we get our Energon first!" Starscream answered.

Alexis eagerly hopped on his hand as he lowered it to the ground, and then she climbed onto his shoulder.

_At the NEST base..._

Jazz arrived in his auto mode, which was a Pontiac Solstice. He didn't have to worry about getting past the gate since Maggie was outside of it waiting for him. He stopped in front of her and rolled down his window. His human holoform, which was in the form of a black man with cornrowed hair and blue tinted sunglasses, was there in the drivers seat.

"Hey!" Jazz's holoform greeted with a smile.

Maggie leaned into the window and asked, "Hey! Could we drive around?"

"Sure! Hop in!" Jazz answered as he opened his car door.

Maggie got in and Jazz drove away from the base. Maggie suggested they go to a secluded area, so Jazz drove to what was considered lover's lane..

Once they got there, Jazz's holoform turned to Maggie and asked, "So what's up?"

"The reason why I wanted us to come out here is because I wanted to tell you something that I couldn't tell you over our comlink." Maggie answered seriously.

"What is it?" Jazz asked with concern in his face.

"I think your comlink is bugged." Maggie answered straight to the point.

Jazz looked confused and responded, "Bugged?"

"And before you tell me that the Elite guard's systems are the most secure, it appears that these bugs are from within." Maggie stated.

"Hmm...if it's from inside then...wait? Did you say bugs?" Jazz asked.

"Yes, I said the plural word, meaning that I detected two bugs on your comlink." Maggie explained.

"And you said they're from within. Well it's obvious that one of them must be from Sentinel. Hmfh! That guy can be such a..." Jazz said with a snort.

"An aft?" Maggie finished.

Jazz looked back at her and said, "I really shouldn't be saying things like that."

"Hey it's OK, you can say whatever you want about him to me! I mean I unload about Galloway!" Maggie suggested.

Jazz chuckled and said, "Yeah, I suppose I could."

"What are you thinking?" Maggie asked, catching his chuckle.

"Oh I'm imagining what it would be like if Sentinel and Galloway were in the same room together."

Maggie too chuckled at that thought and said, "I'd pay to see that! Those two most certainly deserve each other!"

Jazz laughed and said, "Me too!"

Once they stopped laughing, they both looked each other over. Maggie thought that even in his regular robot mode, Jazz looked handsome, but his human form was incredibly good looking too. Jazz was so glad that Sentinel was wrong about the humans, especially since he found the females to be as alluring as the femmes, but he thought Maggie was the most beautiful female, even more so than the femmes back at Cybertron.

Jazz turned his head toward her and smiled, "Could I kiss you? I mean if you don't, I-I-I'll understand and I won't ever force you to do anything you don't want to do."

Maggie thought about it, of course she wanted to, very badly, but what was holding her back?

"No, I do! It's just uh...it's been a while since I uh...got laid...kissed!" Maggie rapidly explained.

"What? A beautiful femme like you?" Jazz said in surprise.

Maggie blushed and asked, "You think I'm beautiful?"

Jazz stroked his hand across her cheek, then he slipped his fingers under her long blond hair, he leaned in and kissed her lips. Maggie kissed back and was still surprised at how real their human holoforms felt. Finally she gave in and immediately slid over and straddled his lap and continued to kiss him, opening her mouth to let him slide his human tongue in her mouth.


	6. Welcome to Your Nightmare

_At Sumdec System's old assembly factory in Old Detroit..._

The factory was so old that it was crumbling down. Only two of the walls remained standing, which left the factory open to the elements. The Energon was stacked very neatly and in plain sight to the outside.

The Decepticons could not believe how much Energon was right in front of them.

"I haven't seen this much Energon since we raided the Storage warehouses in Cybertron!" Cyclonus stated.

"It's hard to believe the Autobots got this much in so little time." Icy Blitzwing stated.

"Foolish Autobot scum! Getting all dis Energon for themselves!" Hothead Blitzwing shouted.

"I could build ze castle!" Random Blitzwing exclaimed.

"Well I do agree with you Blitzwing, those Autobots were foolish enough to leave all this Energon here, especially so easily within reach!" Starscream stated, and was about to go in and grab some.

"Hold it!" Alexis shouted.

Starscream paused, looked down at her, and asked, "What is it?"

"Don't you think that this is a little too easy?" Alexis asked.

"Well of course it's easy! Now let me go!" Starscream answered.

"No!" Alexis shouted.

Starscream stopped and asked, "And why should I do that?"

"Just stop for a second OK, let me explain!" Alexis requested.

Starscream held her out on his palm and said, "Alright Alexis, explain then!"

"What is he doing?" Cyclonus whispered to the others.

"I don't know, but if he's letting this fleshling tell him what to do, then something is wrong with his processor!" Strika responded.

Alexis begins explaining, making sure to talk loud enough for everyone to hear, "OK first I have a question, what do you guys do with the Energon you guys make or acquire?"

"We use it for refueling fleshling!" Lugnut fired back.

Alexis rolled her eyes, sighed and said "I know that! I meant where do you keep it?"

"In the Storage room, where else do you think?" Icy Blitzwing asked.

"OK then, now we're getting somewhere!" Alexis said with a smile.

"Vhy are you asking where we put our Energon?" Hothead Blitzwing yelled.

"Whoa! Calm down! I'm getting to the point!" Alexis fired back.

She calmed down and said, "Now, is your storage facilities as open as this?"

"Of course not! That would be stupid leaving it out in the open like..." Starscream started answering until he got what Alexis was getting at.

"Yes?" Alexis asked, waiting for his conclusion.

"The Autobots wouldn't be as stupid to leave their Energon out in the open like this, which means...this must be a trap!" Starscream concluded.

"That's it!" Alexis answered excitedly.

"Well why didn't you just say that in the first place?" Starscream asked.

"Would you have believed me if I told you that without the possible reason why?" Alexis asked.

Starscream thought about it for a second then answered, "I guess not."

"You're going to listen to this fleshling?" Lugnut yelled.

"Lugnut, she does make a valid point. This does seem way too easy." Strika said.

"Whaaat? You too?" Lugnut responded in shock over her agreeing with Alexis.

"Well I'm not gonna listen to her! Let's go for it!" Cyclonus stated.

"Me too!" Blackout shouted.

Cyclonus and Blackout both walk toward the Energon and Lugnut was about to join them when suddenly an electrical cage forms around themselves.

"Ahh! What the slag?" Cyclonus shouted.

"I'll get rid of this!" Blackout said and tried to knock the power out, but the cage was disabling his abilities.

"Frag! My powers aren't working!" Blackout shouted.

"I'll get you guys out!" Lugnut shouted as he got his power punch ready.

"Lugnut! NOOOOO!" Strika shouted, but it was too late as Lugnut punched the cage.

The power of the cage resisted his punch and he was thrown back hard against one of the remaining walls, which was now knocked down.

Strika ran to her mate's side with great worry and asked frantically "Lugnut! Are you OK? Please tell me you're OK!"

"Ohhh! I'm f-f-fine!" Lugnut answered as he tried to get up quickly, but fell back down.

"No you're not! You're hurt!" Strika yelled as she stood right by his side.

"O..OK, it does hurt a little!" Lugnut stated.

"It's OK! Just rest, we'll get you checked out by Knock-Out when we get back." Strika said.

"Ugh! I don't wanna get checked by a medic! I'll be fine!" Lugnut whined.

"Yes you do! But I'll promise you this, if you be a good mech and let Knock-Out look you over, I'll make tonight even more special!" Strika said in her best sexy voice she could do.

"You mean it?" Lugnut said as his optic widened.

"Yes, and I'll even wear the special red armor you gave me for our anniversary!" Strika answered sexily.

Lugnut smiled really big, but the others weren't smiling, especially Starscream who now couldn't get the image of Strika in the skimpy armor (if that was even possible) out of his processor.

He noticed Alexis had a different reaction.

"Why aren't you disgusted?" Starscream asked her.

"Because I think these two really make a great couple! I mean it's so sweet what she's doing for her husband!" Alexis answered.

"Husband?" Starscream asked, then after looking up the word, knew what she meant. "Oh, I see! So what you humans call marriage, we call it bonding. What you guys call husbands an wives, we called sparkmates or our bonded."

Alexis nodded her head and said, "Good to know." then she looked up at him in wonder.

He could feel his eyes on him and asked, "What?"

"Do you have one?" She asked.

Starscream was hesitant at first, but for some reason he felt like telling Alexis his sad story, "I had never been bonded. Long time ago when I was still a scientist, I had met a lovely femme seeker that I courted a bit & was very in love with her. I would have liked to have bonded with her, so I asked, but she refused saying she was in love with Skyfire, who is another seeker as well as my former friend! Of course that friendship ended when she wanted to bond with him instead! It broke my spark and I swore from that day on to never love again."

Alexis knew what it was like to be rejected like that. It was easy for her to get over the rejections by her crushes in high school, but when Rad had dumped her because he had found another girl that he thought was the one who was his soul mate and didn't want her to get away, that really hurt.

"You really do know what it's like!" Starscream said as he saw the look in her eyes as she had these thoughts.

"Yes, yes I do." Alexis answered.

At this moment, Strika had helped Lugnut up and carried him bridal style away from the factory.

"Starscream! I detect an Autobot signal, you better go!" Strika yelled as she went away.

"Come! Let's go get those human supplies you need." Starscream said.

Alexis looked back at the electrified cage surrounding Blackout and Cyclonus and asked, "Wait? Are we just gonna leave them there?"

"There's nothing we can do to get them out. Don't worry they'll be fine! They're not gonna talk." Starscream assured her.

Random Blitzwing goes up to them and asks, "Can I come too?"

Starscream was gonna say no, but he remembered that Blitzwing can transform into vehicle mode.

"Alright, but you're gonna have to change your vehicle mode to a car! Those humans will get suspicious seeing a tank drive through the city." Starscream explained.

Hothead comes out and yells "Vat? But I like my Tank!"

That's when Alexis got an idea, so she said, "How about if you transform into a Hummer? It was once a vehicle for military use, but now it's available to civilians. Yet they're still pretty big, so it'll be like a tank."

Alexis had gotten to know them well enough to know that Hothead was doing a search on the internet.

Suddenly he smiled and said, "Hmmm, I like it! Human, you've won me over! I'll do it!"

So after getting the vehicle details over the internet, he transformed into a beige Hummer with a bit of purple, which was a little unusual, but it still looked like him.

Alexis admired it and said, "Not bad!" then she looked up at Starscream and asked, "So...I take that I go in, but what about you? Are you gonna follow us in your jet mode?"

"In a way, yes, but only to keep my holoform active." Starscream answered.

"Holoform?" Alexis asked, then she was tapped on her shoulder. She quickly looked over and saw a man who wasn't there before. It startled her until she heard his voice.

"This holoform." Starscream answered.

Starscream's holoform had spiky black hair, brown eyes with a tint of red, a bit of a long face, was wearing a burgandy leather jacket with a black t-shirt underneath, black jeans, and heavy black boots. He could tell that Alexis was awed at his looks, which assured him that despite how ugly he thought the human form was, Alexis found it attractive.

"You like what you see?" Starscream asked with a smirk.

"Oh yes! You look very handsome!" Alexis answered as she ran her hand over his chest and down to his abs.

This made Starscream tingle, and Alexis blushed. The sound of someone approaching snapped them out of it.

"We better go! Come on." Starscream said as he and Alexis get into the Hummer.

Once they were inside, Alexis asked, "Hey Blitzwing?"

"Ja?" He asked.

"Could I turn on your radio?" Alexis asked.

"Sure! Here, I'll do it for you!" Random answered.

"Cool, thanks!" Alexis responded.

The guitar riffs in the intro told Alexis what song was playing.

"Ooo! I love this song!" Alexis said excitedly.

"Me too!" Random Blitzwing responded.

"Is this that same band you guys listened to on the base?" Starscream asked.

"Yep! It's Avenged Sevenfold, and this song is called "Nightmare!" Alexis answered.

**Nightmare!**

**(Now your nightmare comes to life)**

**Dragged you down below, Down to the devils show**

**To be his guest forever, Peace of mind is less than ever**

**Hate to twist your mind, But God ain't on your side**

**An old Acquaintance severed, Burn the world your last endeavor**

**Flesh is burning, You can smell it in the air**

**Cause men like you have such an easy soul to steal (steal)**

**So stand in line while they ink numbers in your head**

**You're now a slave, Until the end of time here**

**Nothing stops the madness, Burning, Haunting, Yearning**

**Pull the trigger**

**You should have known**

**The price of evil**

**And it hurts to know**

**That you belong here, yeah**

**Ooo! Its your fucking nightmare!**

**(While your nightmare comes to life)**

Starscream listened to the lyrics and wondered if Alexis was trying to send him a message. But then he thought how this song is more suitable for Megatron, he had no idea he was right!

_That same morning in the Shattered Glass Autobot Base..._

Megatron was still asleep, but he had a smile on his face because he was having a wonderful dream...

He was the leader of Cybertron and all were bowing down to him. Even the Autobots were bowing to him. On each side of him, leashed and on their hands and knees were Optimus and Starscream. Everybody was chanting his name as Megatron looked down from his balcony. But then everything changed when SG Optimus showed up right beside him and said, "Hello Megatron!" He flinched at seeing him and the next thing he saw was Optimus being picked up and thrown off the Balcony by his counterpart. Then the Nemesis Prime ripped off Starscream's wings and threw him off as well. The crowd stopped chanting Megatron's name and chanted "Nemesis" instead, and then Megatron was leashed and forced onto his knees just like Optimus and Starscream had been.

"NOOO!" Megatron exclaimed as he jolted awake.

Megatron realized it was just a dream that became a nightmare, but when he looked around, he saw that he was still in the other universe.

"Had a nice dream?"

Megatron's optics widened and he saw that it was the evil Optimus that had asked him this.

"Yeah, I did, until you showed up...Nemesis!" Megatron spat.

"Nemesis huh? You gonna call me that? Though it does have a nice ring to it. I take that this came about because I'm not like your Optimus?" Nemesis asked.

"Dead right! And you never will be!" Megatron fired back.

Nemesis laughed and said, "That's fine with me! I can't imagine being such a noble minded do-gooder! Such a thought is making me sick!"

"That's what I used to say about him." Megatron said in response.

"Oh really? Used to huh? So what changed?" Nemesis asked.

"You!" Megatron answered.

"I see. Well...I hope you enjoyed your dream, because it's the last one you're going to get! You wanna know why it turned into a nightmare at the end? It was induced!" Nemesis said.

"Induced?" Megatron asked.

"Yes! You see, there's something I've discovered with those whom I have taken prisoner, and I'm sure you've noticed this too with your prisoners back in your universe. No matter how many walls, locks, or stasis cuffs have kept them locked up, the only escape that remained are the dreams they have while in stasis. Of course I can't allow that! Especially if it keeps hope alive, so I found a solution to seal off this form of escape. Nightmares! So now there is no escape, not even in your dreams!"

Megatron looked disgusted.

"What? Don't tell me you've never thought of doing that!" Nemesis said in surprise.

"Even if I did, I would never be that cruel!" Megatron stated.

In his mind, Megatron never wanted to go that far. He and Optimus had started out with the same goals, but their approach to achieving them were very different. Unfortunately his methods did result in casualties, but Megatron never meant for that to happen, he just thought at that time that those who got hurt did so because they were in the way. Although he did kill a number of Autobots, but again he thought that if they had just agreed with him and went along with his plan, then he wouldn't have had to resort to killing them in the first place.

Nemesis chuckled and said, "You think you've never been this cruel? I see differently in your optics! As I said, hope you enjoyed your dream, because your nightmares have just begun!"

For the first time in his life, Megatron was scared. A collar was placed around his neck and he was dragged out into the base where the Autobots of Nemesis were standing by. Megatron was placed in a kneeling position and the Autobots surrounded him in a circle.

"I'm going to allow my men to have some fun with you! But don't worry, they are forbidden from sticking their cables up your front port, because that belongs to me!" Nemesis stated as he stepped back to watch his men in action.

As soon as they removed their panels, Megatron knew what they wanted him to do.

"Oh slag!" Megatron thought as each Autobot thrust their cables into his face.

"He! He! I can fit my whole cable into his mouth!" Bulkhead said gleefully.

"Hey come on! I want a turn!" Bumblebee complained as he tried to reach for Megatron's mouth.

"But it is my turn! Now move! Or I'll blast ya out of the way!" Ironhide threatened Bulkhead with his cannons.

Bulkhead may have been able to toss Bumblebee aside, but not Ironhide, especially with those guns.

Bumblebee went for Megatron's cable since he had the advantage of reaching it without kneeling down.

After Bulkhead moved, Ironhide shoved his cable down Megatron's throat and pointed his cannons at him.

"You better suck it good, or I'll make you suck these!" Ironhide ordered as he cocked his cannons.

Megatron tried not to choke as he did as he was told.

"Good! Now keep sucking!" Ironhide ordered.

Ratchet stuck his fist into Megatron's back port, his optics widened as it was stuck deep inside. Then Ironhide stuck one of his smaller guns in it. But it got painful when he got stung by Bumblebee's stinger.

Prowl came out with his slave/lover Lockdown.

"Come! Let's join in!" Prowl said.

Lockdown obediently followed and joined in with Bee, who was licking Megatron's cable up and down. Prowl then took Lockdown from behind.

"Move over bitches! It's my turn now!" said SG Jazz as he shoved his way in.

"I ain't done yet!" Ironhide yelled.

Jazz took out his nun-chucks and moved all around him with lightning speed and kicked Ironhide out of the way, and said, "You are now!"

"Now let's see if you're a good fuck!" Jazz stated evilly.

This Jazz was certainly not like his counterpart. Instead of being Happy-go-Lucky, he is hotheaded and violent. After shoving his cable into his mouth, he takes out an Energy whip and starts lashing it against Megatron's back.

"AHHHHH!" Megatron screamed as it seared his back.

Jazz along with the others continued to whip him until Nemesis stopped them, which would have been a relief had it been someone else who stopped it. Megatron was afraid of what Nemesis was going to do to him, but he had his erect cable ready and stuck it into his front port instead. Megatron almost wished for the whipping when Nemesis opened up his spark chamber.

"No!" Megatron responded hoarsely as he was still in pain.

"Oh yes! But compared to what my men did to you, this should be a welcoming thing! Now open up your spark chamber!" Nemesis said.

Megatron didn't want to, so he didn't.

"I guess that whipping wasn't enough! Shall we go for round two?" Nemesis angrily asked as he grabbed the energy whip from Jazz.

"No!" Megatron quickly answered.

"That's what I thought!" Nemesis responded, then said in a softer voice, "Now...open yourself to me! I wanna see your spark!"

Megatron reluctantly opened his spark chamber, revealing his spark.

"Blue? That's interesting! Surely I thought yours would be red like mine!" Nemesis responded as he revealed his spark.

"Doesn't matter what color his spark is, with a few modifications, your sparkling will be the most evil and feared Autobot of the entire universe!" Ratchet told him.

"Yes! That is true! That is...if our sparkling is a mech!" Nemesis said.

"What if it is a femme?" Megatron asked.

"That would be such a shame! She'll just be our slave like all the femmes! Then we'll just have to keep producing until you give me a mech!" Nemesis answered.

Megatron didn't like that, at least his Decepticons allowed their femmes to join their ranks. That is...if they have proven themselves to be strong, obedient, and completely loyal to their cause.

"Now, let the bonding begin!" Nemesis said as he leaned toward Megatron's spark chamber.

He tried to squirm away, but Megatron was held down tight as their sparks began to merge. Megatron fought hard to resist the spark, but he was losing the battle as his body gave in and he could feel the essences of Nemesis Prime entering inside.

Suddenly Megatron could see just how evil this Optimus really was, hence confirming how he truly is the Nemesis of his Optimus. First, he saw how he started out as a librarian just like his Optimus, and how his counterpart was a gladiator just like himself. Then he saw how they both too had the same goals for Cybertron, wanting to get rid of the caste system and allow everyone to choose their own jobs. But when he got to the memory of them both at the council meeting where Optimus was made into a Prime, the reactions of their counterparts differed from their own. Optimus got drunk with power and forgot about Megatron, who had risen from being nameless to the sentiment beings' Gladiator.

Meanwhile Nemesis felt the essences of Megatron entering inside of him how he had turned on his counterpart when he was made a Prime, despite not wanting that title. Even though he did get to see what evils Megatron had done in his own universe or their own planet, such as contaminating Cybertron with Dark Energon, however they were nothing compared to what he himself has done, which was leaving Cybertron behind to rot while he destroyed Earth by contaminating it heavily with pollutants, which killed off the plants, animals, & all living specimens as well as wiping out Earth's human population of 6 Billion with only a few thousand who survived and escaped away with the Decepticons.

Nemesis quickly pulled his spark out, threw Megatron to the ground, and spat "Disgusting! You're just as much of a soft-spark as my Megatron!"

If Megatron had heard that before in his own world, he would've said "I'm no soft-spark!" but compared to Nemesis, he did look more innocent. Even though it was still wrong, Megatron would have used the Earth's 6 Billion humans to rebuild Cybertron, at least in that way he would be letting them live.

"Well, that certainly put me out of the mood! Looks like we'll have to harden you even more!" he spat.

Nemesis carried him off to his room and placed a collar and chain to his neck and then he grabbed a cube of dark blue Energon and held it up to Megatron's lips.

"Drink it!" he ordered, and Megatron did as he was told.

"Good! Now, sweet dreams!" Nemesis said eerily as Megatron drifted off to sleep.

Megatron felt his optics dimming and then he fell into a deep stasis. As soon as he was fully off-line, suddenly he found himself face to face with the Autobots, and Decepticons he had off-lined as well as the humans he had killed. "There he is! Get him!" one shouted as they chased after him. Megatron tried running, except he felt like he was stuck. They all had their weapons aimed and they fired at him, but he didn't off-line. When he looked down, he saw that his body was riddled with holes and was covered in Energon, but he was still alive. Still, they came after him because the next thing they did was poke him with hot irons on his body, and then placed him in the smelter feet first and slowly inched him in. His dream self screamed at the phantom pain. But he was still on-line because they next thing they did to him was place him in a crusher where he was squeezed into a cube, which was tossed around to each of his past victims like he was a ball.

Nemesis smiled as he watched Megatron thrash around as he was in stasis.


	7. Interfacing

_At the location of the Energon Trap..._

Starscream, Alexis, and Blitzwing got away just before Sentinel Prime could catch them at the trap.

"Alright Starscream, I have you..." Sentinel eagerly stated but then halted when he noticed that it was Blackout and Cyclonus that had fallen into the trap instead.

"Slaggit!" Sentinel cursed.

"You Autobot scum! You did this didn't you?" Cyclonus sneered.

Sentinel didn't answer and instead remarked to himself, "Oh well, I could still use them for bait."

Then at this moment he received a comlink message about Energon from the storage facilities going missing and footage from the surveillance cameras there going missing.

Sentinel smiled since he stole that footage as well as the Energon. He didn't want them to know about him using it to bait the trap. He wanted it to look like the Decepticons did it and make it look like he caught them.

"Sentinel!"

He turned his head to see Jazz had called out his name.

Jazz had dropped Maggie off at the NEST base after their time at the lovers lane, in which evidence of interfacing was her lubricants on his thighs and mouth. Sentinel was immediately disgusted.

"And where the slag were you! You're highly contaminated with that organic slime I warned you about!" Sentinel shouted in disgust.

Jazz knew he should've washed up after his interface, but didn't want to wash away the so-called slime that was thought of as Maggie's essences. It didn't matter Sentinel thought or what punishment he'd dish out because he could off-line as a happy mech.

"Do you really wanna know? Cause I'd be happy to share all the juicy details!" Jazz smirked proudly.

"No thank you! I don't want to know how you soiled yourself with that ugly disgusting organic! You better decontaminate yourself before you come into my ship!" Sentinel ordered.

Jazz wanted to yell at Sentinel about what he said about Maggie, but kept his cool because when it came to Sentinel, there's no point in changing his mind. As much as Jazz wanted to think about Maggie again, he got back to work which is when he realized something about the trap was off.

"Sentinel, exactly how did this happen?" Jazz asked.

Sentinel barked "Do not question me! But I'll explain slower so your contaminated CPU can process this information. These Decepticons stole all this Energon from the NEST base and brought it here."

"What? No we didn't!" Cyclonus argued.

"Yes you did, you liars!" Sentinel accused.

"Then how did you trap them?" Jazz asked, knowing the energy cage had to be set up beforehand.

"I ask the questions, not you! What matters is that I've captured two Decepticons!" Sentinel boasted.

Sentinel barked, "Now help me take them to our ship!"

Jazz didn't argue back and did as he was told. Still he suspected that something about him was off. After what Maggie told him about the bugs, he had to be extra careful, but not too careful since that would raise suspicion.

While Sentinel handled Blackout, placing a device to keep his powers disabled, Jazz handled Cyclonus.

"Ugh! Get your filthy hands off of me!" Cyclonus squirmed.

"Sorry! No can do!" Jazz replied back.

"Then how did you get those human fluids on you?" Cyclonus asked, but when he saw the smile on Jazz's face, he quickly stated, "Wait! Don't answer that! I suspect interfacing, how disgusting! How could you do that?"

"You don't know what you're missing!" Jazz happily answered.

_Back at the Decepticon Base..._

After a few rounds of interfacing, Lugnut woke up from stasis and found his beloved goddess Strika lying next to him in the berth.

"Nice to see you on-lined Luggy!" Strika cooed.

"Yes, and I had a nice stasis nap thanks to you my beautiful goddess! And now I'm ready for destruction! What would you like to destroy today my dear?" Lugnut propositioned.

"Oh Lugnut! It's been a while since I've seen you! Destruction can wait, how about another round of interfacing instead?" Strika purred.

"Primus femme! We interfaced three times already! How much more do you need?" Lugnut pleaded in disbelief.

When he saw the expression change on Strika's face, he quickly changed his answer before he could get thrown out to the recreation room's bench.

"Not because it was bad! It was incredible! I'm just tired because you were great in the berth." Lugnut claimed.

Strika's face went from a scowl back to a smile and she said, "Oh Luggy! I'm sorry for wearing you out. But don't you worry, I'll get you something that'll get your libido going again!"

"OK!" Lugnut answered gleefully.

So she gets up and goes out the door, but peeks back in and says in her sexy voice, "I'll be right back!"

Strika was still wearing her special red armor that was her anniversary present from Lugnut while walking toward the medbay Knockout was working in. It didn't matter who else saw her in the armor, because she was very confident about her body and wanted them to know what they couldn't have, except no one else desired to have her.

Soundwave's children Rumble and Frenzy came running into the room where he was working screaming "My Optics! My Optics!", "Ugh! I need to have my CPU wiped!"

Puzzled by what they saw, he was about to ask until he saw Strika walk by. Laserbeak quickly captured Soundwave's reaction, which by his standards is very rare, with his camera. Laserbeak snapped a picture and stored it away in a file containing snapshots of other memorable moments.

When he heard Strika enter the medbay, Knockout was busy and asked, "Can I help yo...oo...UGH!" stuttering in response to the sight of her.

"Why yes you can! I want to rev up Lugnut's engines so we can interface again! Please tell me you have that blue additive!" Strika demanded.

Knockout was frozen for a second at the grotesque sight of Strika, then he quickly snapped out of it and said, "Uh...yeah, give me a nanoklik!"

He made his way over to the shelf where he kept additives that treated different conditions. Just the thought of more pounding noises and the entire base shaking almost made him not want to give the additive to her. But he had to, especially if he wanted to live.

"Here you go." Knockout answered nervously as he handed her the vial.

Strika, mistaking his shaking as a sign that he liked her said, "Thank you pretty boy!"

Strika may be faithful to Lugnut, but that didn't mean she couldn't look at other mechs, especially Knockout. If she hadn't been bonded, she would have pursued him. But then she thought that at least he could join in for a threesome with her and Lugnut.

She flirted, "You know...I was thinking...I'd like to spice things up a bit for me and Lugnut, so...I was wondering if you'd like to join us?"

"Slag no!" is what he wanted to say, but not wanting to get his precious armor dented by her, he answered, "Uh...n...n...no thanks, only because Lugnut is so lucky to have you that he should get all of your loving!"

Strika smiled thinking that he did want to, but was just turning her down because he didn't want Lugnut to get jealous of him. In which at times he was, so she replied, "Aww! That is so sweet of you!"

While stroking one digit down his chest armor, she said, "Well then...if you ever change your mind! Come in to my quarters!"

As soon as Strika left, Knockout shuddered at the thought of a threesome, then he grabbed his buffer and quickly scrubbed the area where she had touched him.

_Meanwhile in Downtown Detroit..._

Starscream and Blitzwing had spent hours taking Alexis around town to get the supplies she needed, starting out with things that would make it more comfortable in the base such as an air mattress, sleeping bag, and a propane powered camp stove. They had gone to the grocery store to get her food, and now they were at the mall where she was getting clothes.

Starscream was still in his human mode. Blitzwing's personalities had split up leaving Hothead behind in vehicle mode, while Icy and Random had their own human modes.

"Ugh! Are you done yet?" Starscream groaned as they walked through the mall.

"Not yet! But as I told you earlier, you guys didn't have to come with me you know." Alexis answered.

"And if I did that, you'd take even longer!" Starscream complained.

Alexis chuckled.

"What? Why are you laughing? What's so funny?" Starscream questioned.

"Because, you're acting just like a typical human male when his girlfriend or wife drags him along to go shopping. See?" Alexis said as she pointed to other guys in the mall acting the same way.

Starscream looked around and saw the guys indeed looked like they wanted their mates to hurry up with their shopping. Alexis went into a shoe shop to get some new boots.

Random Blitzwing, whose human mode was a cross of Nikki Sixx and Joey Jordison, giggled and sang "Starscream und Alexis, zitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Starscream knew it would be pointless to tell him to stop, so he ignored him. But Random stopped singing when they came across a lingerie store.

"Starscream! Look! Jou should get zis for your girlfriend!" Random said as he pointed to a lacy corset in the window display.

Starscream noticed the advertisements while looking, one ad said, "Give your man something special to come home to!" but the other one caught his attention cause it said "Add some sparks to your love life!"

Starscream smiled as he thought of what Alexis would look like in this outfit. It was almost similar to the pleasure armor worn by the femmes who wanted to reveal more of their protoform during their mating rituals.

Meanwhile Icy, whose human mode wore a beige suit with a purple tie, neatly combed hair, and a monocle over his left eye, had to go after Random who took off into Hot Topic. Starscream followed them both, while Alexis quickly made her way into the lingerie store and bought the piece that they had looked at while not knowing she saw them.

Inside Hot Topic, Random was awed at the Heavy Metal band T-Shirts and jewelery.

"Dis iz awesome!" Random exclaimed giddily as he put the spiked bracelets on.

"Random! Put zat back! Ve don't have any money!" Icy scolded as he pulled the bracelets off.

"But I vant dese! Zey look zo cool!" Random whined.

After getting the bracelets off, Random then went over to the CD rack and started looking through them, and stopped when he found one in German.

"Ooo! Look at dis!" Random happily exclaimed as he held out the Rammstein CD he had found.

"Liebe Ist Für Alle Da?" Icy read from the black CD cover.

"What does that mean? " Starscream asked.

"Love is for everyone." Icy snorted.

A salesgirl with bright purple hair noticed what Random had found and asked, "Oh! You like Rammstein?"

"Ja!" Random answered happily.

"We have t-shirts too, and right now we're having a buy one get one fifty percent off sale." she said as she pointed at the t-shirt display on the wall.

"Maybe later. Let's go!" Icy said coldly and then they walked out of the store just as Alexis was walking toward them.

Random whined on the way out and Alexis asked Starscream why.

Instead, he asked "Are you done yet?"

"Just one more thing and I swear I'm done." Alexis promised.

"Alright, we're going to take your suggestion now and wait in Hothead's vehicle mode, but if you're not out in five minutes, I'm coming in to get you!" Starscream ordered.

"No problem." Alexis answered.

After they left, Alexis had asked the salesgirl what it was that Random wanted to buy, and grabbed those things along with some stuff for everyone else. Of course she already had something special for Starscream, and hoped he'd like it.

"Thank you very much! Have a nice day." the salesgirl greeted as she handed Alexis her debit card back.

_Out in the Parking Lot..._

Starscream, Random, and Icy were in their human modes while Hothead remained as a Hummer.

"Jou like her don't jou?" Icy asked.

"Hmm? What makes you think that?" Starscream asked.

"Aha! Jou do like her! Otherwise jou vould've answered no." Icy said.

"So what? You guys like her too!" Starscream denied.

"But not in a as jou do!" Random replied.

Just as promised, Alexis was out and walking toward the Hummer, only to be intercepted by Mikaela's ex and Sam's bully Trent DeMarco.

Trent just arrived at the mall when he spotted her. He remembered her from their younger days when he used to pick on her and Sam, how she used to be scrawny, plain looking, and always wore a red collared shirt. Now he thought that her looks and her wardrobe improved.

"Alexis? Wow, look at you! You got Hot!" Trent flirted.

Alexis bluntly stated, "Thanks, but I have to go!"

"Where you going? I want to take you out tonight! Hmm...What have we got here? Victoria's Secret huh? Oh how nice of you to be prepared for our date tonight!" Trent said in enticement of what was in the pink bag.

"Go away!" Alexis spat.

Trent grabbed her wrist and pulled her toward himself and tried to kiss her.

"Let go!" Alexis yelled as she struggled to get away.

"Come on! You don't know what you're missing!" Trent stated.

"Actually, I do! A narcissistic jerk who bullies as a way to feel better about himself! I think that Mikaela dumping you was the best decision she ever made!" Alexis stung.

Trent's face turns red and he shouts, "No one dumps me! Mikaela's gonna be sorry she did! I'll make you mine!"

He pushes and pins her to the ground, but gets knocked off before he could do anything and is repeatedly punched in the face.

"The slag you will!"

Trent rolls over and as he looks up with his nose bleeding, he sees a tall man with spiky black hair looking very angry and ready for more.

"What the fuck? Look what you did to me!" Trent yelled.

"You deserved that! Nobody touches her!" Starscream screamed.

Trent stands up, wipes the blood off his face, and says, "You just got lucky! Look at you, my muscles are so much bigger that I could break you in half!"

"Oh really? You're gonna regret saying that!" Starscream declared.

They lunged at each other and the punches went flying. Starscream got a few in, but Trent sent a big one in his face.

"Starscream!" Alexis cried out.

She was about to help but was picked up by Icy.

"Come on! Let's get inside the vehicle." Icy ordered as he escorted her to the Hummer.

"Wait! My stuff!" Alexis reached for the bags she dropped.

"I'll get them!" Icy promised.

By this time, the fight was over and Starscream got in the Hummer. He had won the fight and his face showed the evidence of it.

"Oh my God, you're...bleeding?" Alexis pondered with concern.

"I'm fine." Starscream replied.

"Vhy iz ze Energon red?" Random asked as he touched the blood on Starscream's face.

Starscream flinched, "Stop that!"

"Zat iz called blut!" Icy answered as Random stared at it.

"Did you fight him for me?" Alexis asked.

He was puzzled about why she looked so happy, then got that strange feeling in his spark again.

"I was pissed when he said he'd make you his!" Starscream clarified.

"Never! I'm all yours!" Alexis whispered.

He was stunned when Alexis kissed him and he kissed her back.

"Starscream?" Icy reacted in shock.

"Ooo! Zey are kessing! Yay!" Random cheered.

Starscream and Alexis were in their own world as they kissed, until the moment is spoiled...

"ARGH! Dat iz disgusting! Not inside me!" Hothead complained as he rocked the vehicle.

Starscream pulled away and said nothing. Alexis wasn't sure whether she should be upset, but decided it was better than him saying he shouldn't have kissed her. Better for her to not know, she thought.

Starscream was fighting his feelings in his processor, "No! I can't let this happen to me! She is making this difficult! Oh but that kiss felt so good, I wanna take her into the berth. No! I mustn't think that way! It's not natural!"

Alexis stared out the window as she savored that kiss. "That is quite a projection he has of his human mode, it feels so real! I wonder if this means we can have..."

She wondered if they could have sex. Then her thoughts questioned if transformers do it. She was too embarrassed to ask, especially if they'd have no idea what she's talking about.

But her question was answered the moment they arrived at the base and saw Knockout, Soundwave and his kids, Blackarachnia, Oilslick, and Spittor all standing outside.

Starscream and Blitzwing were back on their robot mode by then.

"What is going on? Why are you guys standing out here?" Starscream demanded.

From within the base they hear...

"Oh! OH yes my dear sweet Goddess! Thrust it harder! I'm about to overload again!" Lugnut exclaimed.

"Then bend over on the berth! I'm gonna frag you so hard, you won't be able to sit for a week!" Strika dominated.

"As you command my love!" Lugnut submitted.

"Oh Primus! I thought they would've been done by now!" Starscream glitched.

"This is their sixth time interfacing!" Knockout complained.

"Interfacing? Is that what you guys call sex?" Alexis blurted out. But when everyone stared at her, she simulated sex by pumping her finger back and forth through her other hand clasped in a loop.

Starscream's jaw dropped at this demonstration she performed and suddenly felt his cable get hard and push up against his plating.

After looking it up on the internet, Knockout answered, "Yes, that is what we call it when we are either mating or procreating in pleasure. You humans have many strange words for it. Though I must say I'm surprised at how similar your rituals are compared to ours, except it appears only you femmes can get pregnant."

Alexis did a double take and went, "W-w-what?"

So Knockout explained to her the details of how some Mech's can be carriers of Sparklings if they have a front port.

_Back at the NEST Base..._

The moment Maggie entered the base, Ratchet's scans picked up on quite a few things. First the high levels of endorphins, which meant that she is very happy. He didn't know why until he picked up on something else on his scans.

When he heard Ratchet gasp, Optimus looked over and he too realized what had caused it.

Captain Lennox was the first to approach her with caution.

"G'Day Captain!" Maggie greeted cheerfully.

"Good day to you too Ms. Madsden, but I'm afraid it's about to end." Lennox stated.

"Oh let me guess...Galloway is mad isn't he?" Maggie speculated.

"Yes he is, but you don't seem bothered by that." Lennox said, perplexed by her behavior.

Maggie chuckled and replied, "Well, nothing can spoil my happy mood!"

"Well that's good cause here he comes!" Lennox warned.

She looked over and Galloway was storming over to her so fast that a trail of fire could be blazing behind him.

"Where the hell have you been? You've got a lot of explaining to do young lady! And it better be good, or I'll have your job taken away!" Galloway shouted.

As Galloway continued to shout at Maggie, Bulkhead and Bumblebee looked over and Bulkhead asked, "Why is he shouting at Maggie? What did she do wrong?"

"I bet you it was nothing, Galloway's just pissed off about everything." Bumblebee answered.

"His face almost looks like Hothead Blitzwing's!" He jokingly observed.

"He! He! Oh yeah, it really does!" Bumblebee giggled.

"I can't believe how calm she is! She's just like Prowl!" Bulkhead admired.

Prowl, who overheard, spoke up, "I'll take that as a compliment. But whatever it is that helping her stay calm wasn't by my training."

"Yeah, nothing could bring her down, not even Megatron! Or Sentinel!" Bumblebee declared.

Prowl just returned to his meditating, though he did pick up on Jazz's lubricants on her. But all that mattered to him is Jazz making her happy.

Once Galloway had finished chewing out Maggie, he stormed off to chew out Optimus.

"Is everything alright now? You didn't upset Miss Madsden did you?" Optimus asked him.

"Upset? No! She had the nerve to laugh at me! And just what does Interfacing mean?" Galloway yelled.

Bumblebee and Bulkhead snickered again.

Galloway turned to them and shouted "Stop laughing! Tell me now what it is!"

Optimus, who chuckled a tiny bit, answered, "It is what you humans call...sex."

Galloway stood silent for a second until..."WHAT? You mean she did...THAT with a ROBOT!"

He didn't like it one bit. First the Military wanted to allow gays and lesbians in, and now there were relations with these transformers? "Disgusting!" he thought.


	8. Prison

_Autobot Base, Shattered Glass Universe..._

Megatron had been thrown into the stockades, which were just as bad as the ones on the Nemesis and his base. It was just as cold, dark, and cramped. It was even more unbearable because of the pain he was in.

As he lay on the floor, Megatron thought back to one of the battles against the Autobots and the NEST soldiers, in which one in particular stood out in his processor. It was his first time in seeing a human femme up close, especially one with dark skin. But the reason why she stood out was because the right side of her body was heavily injured; her leg, arm and the side of her face were missing. He remembered saying out loud "How unfortunate for you to die this way femme!" and being surprised when she rose up, grabbed her gun with her left arm, and said "I ain't dead yet motherfucker!" and firing that gun at him.

Lucky for her he never got the chance to finish her off when he spotted Optimus and decided to go after him instead. He never knew if that femme was off-lined or still alive. But what he knew was how brave she had been, even near death.

He slammed his fist against the wall and shouted, "Why can't I be strong like her?"

That soldier was Lietenant Monique Williams who had survived that battle, but afterward was kidnapped along with other wounded NEST soldiers.

_Back at the NEST base..._

After he calmed down, Galloway went over to talk to Captain Lennox.

"You OK?" Lennox asked as he tried not to smirk over his reaction to interfacing.

"No I'm not! Ugh! Still can't believe our computer analyst did such a...ugh! It's not natural!" Galloway answered.

Lennox knew of course that Maggie wasn't the only one interfacing with the Autobots. He and his wife Sarah both interface with Ironhide and Chromia, often swapping and cross-swapping with each other. Sam, Carly and Bumblebee did the same thing with each other as well. He thought of how Galloway would have a stroke if he knew that.

"Hey! Did you hear me? I wanna know how the search is going?" Galloway shouted at Lennox lost in his thoughts, asking about the injured NEST soldiers that had disappeared.

Lennox snapped out of it and answered, "We still have not found them, nor have we figured out who the kidnappers are."

"You better search harder! I can't keep telling their families that we're still looking!" Galloway stated.

"We are doing the best we can! But the trail went dead." Lennox explained.

"What about those Decepticons? Did it ever occur to you that they may be the kidnappers?" Galloway stated.

Lennox sighed and explained, "I already told you that Decepticons wouldn't bother with injured soldiers, and even if they had kidnapped them, they would have called us demanding something to give them in return for their lives!"

"Well ask them then!" Galloway ordered.

Lennox rolled his eyes and sighed, "Fine."

_The Decepticon Base..._

Soundwave was still enjoying the music from Alexis' MP3 player. She had a bit of a mix, but most of it was rock music. He was starting to grow fond of the heavy metal bands such as Avenged Sevenfold and Metallica. But Slipknot and Stone Sour were really becoming his favorites because he really liked contrast of the sounds from the crushing heaviness to the soft melodic rhythms to the sounds of Corey Taylor's voice, from screaming to singing vocals.

Right now he was listening to Slipknot's Psychosocial.

_**And the reign will kill us all** _

_**throw ourselves against the wall** _

_**But no one else can see** _

_**The preservation of the martyr in me** _

_**Psychosocial, Psychosocial, Psychosocial** _

But as soon as he saw that an incoming call fro the NEST base was coming in, he turned down the volume of the song and answered the call.

He turned on the monitor and saw that it was Captain Lennox.

He responded, "Captain Lennox of NEST, allies of the Autobots, your presence is acknowledged. May I inquire the reason for this call?"

Will, who was still getting used to how Soundwave communicates, paused in thought, then he answered, "Right. Um...Is Mega...sorry I mean...is your acting commander Starscream present?"

Soundwave quickly replied, "Affirmative. Starscream is present, please wait while I inform him of this call."

Starscream was watching Alexis as she was setting up her sleeping area in his quarters when he was called away.

"What? Hold on!" Starscream said in his comlink, then turned to Alexis and said, "I'll be back, I have business to attend to."

"OK." Alexis replied, then went back to making her air mattress bed, which had been blown up quickly with the help of Blitzwing.

Starscream sat in front of the monitor and asked, "What do you want Captain Lennox?"

Knowing it would get on his good side, Lennox addressed him as, "I'm sorry to bother you at this time...Lord Starscream."

Starscream's optics lit up at the address and replied, "You have my attention! But why are you calling? We haven't done anything to harm you humans."

But Starscream thought, "Well...except for one human...but only because he was trying to lure my human femme away from me!"

Of course he wasn't gonna tell him that, also he had to stop thinking of Alexis this way.

"If you remember that about six months ago, we had a battle against you guys when you were attempting to retrieve the Allspark fragments from our base."

"Yes, and we failed, no thanks to Megatron! Of course we would have succeeded if I had been in charge!" Starscream noted.

"Perhaps so. But that's not the point of this call." Lennox stated.

"Then what is your reason for bringing this battle up?" Starscream questioned.

"Because ten injured NEST soldiers disappeared from our base. We just want to know where they are and if they are still alive?" Lennox asked.

Starscream looked perplexed at this accusation. He was about to answer no, then remembered the Energon trap that had captured Blackout and Cyclonus. He asked, "Before I answer your question...I believe you guys have a couple of Decepticons that belong to us!"

Now it was Will's turn to look perplexed.

He explained, "I'm sorry, but we have no Decepticons in our custody."

"Is everything alright Captain Lennox?" Optimus asked as he joined the conversation.

"Optimus! So nice of you to join us. Lennox seems to think we have injured fleshling soldiers in our custody, as if we'd have any use of them!" Starscream stated.

"You don't?" Optimus said.

"Hmm...you look surprised. But wait! What about that Energon trap huh? Explain that!"

Again Optimus looked surprised, then he said, "Our Energon did go missing from our storage facilities, but we know nothing about a trap. I guess this answers my question that you guys are not the ones who stole it."

"OK, so...if you didn't set the trap, and we almost fell for it, then that means that someone is trying to set us up!" Starscream concluded.

"Wait a minute! How did that happen? You guys couldn't have stumbled upon that by accident, did you?" Optimus asked.

Starscream almost did a facepalm as he realized that if he did tell him the truth, that it would end up giving Shockwave away as a spy. Still...he really didn't know who set the trap.

"Actually...that is what happened. We were patrolling because we suddenly got a strong reading of Energon, which is how we found it." Starscream trying to sound convincing.

But noting that he didn't sound harsh enough, Starscream added, "So how dare you accuse us of stealing your precious Energon! What you Autobots should do is find out who set this trap! They are the ones who probably have Blackout and Cyclonus in custody!"

"Blackout and Cyclonus? Those are the Decepticons who are missing? So I take that means that Team Charr is here?" Optimus asked.

At this time, Strika butts in and says, "Yes! And I want my team mates back!"

"I got this!" Starscream yelled at her, then he turns back toward Optimus and Will and says, "For once, the theft of your Energon isn't our fault! Find out whose it is!"

Then the monitor turns off.

"Huh, that was weird." Lennox responded.

"Indeed it is." Optimus agreed.

"So if the Decepticons didn't take the Energon, then who did?" Lennox asked.

"Probably the same person responsible for Megatron's disappearance." Optimus guessed.

"So now that makes three Decepticons who have disappeared. You think this person might actually be on our side?" Lennox pondered.

"Don't be so sure yet, this could be a trick." Optimus advised.

"Still, what could have happened to the missing soldiers?" Lennox asked.

_Six Months Ago, after the battle against Decepticons at the NEST Base..._

Lieutenant Monique Williams slowly opened her eyes. One minute she and the others were going to be taken to the med bay, then the next thing she remembered was something sharp hitting her neck and before passing out, she had grabbed it and saw a dart.

When she woke up, she saw the others lying next to her. When she looked around, she noticed they were in a different place. She almost thought it was a different med bay, but saw that it looked more like a science lab. There were all kinds of weird looking instruments, but when she sat up a bit in her bed to get a better look, she gasped at what she saw.

There were corpses with limbs that had been replaced with metallic looking ones.

"Take it easy my dear! They were already dead when I did that."

She looked up and saw a man who obviously looked like a mad scientist. He has a metal cap on his head and his gray hair was sticking out sideways.

"Who are you?" She asked him.

He smiled evilly and explained, "I am a man who will one day be a revolutionary for mankind! I will be the creator of the next link in the evolution of man! I will prove wrong those who doubted me!"

In a sinister voice he said, "Sector 7 may be disbanded, but those who used to belong to it are still around, and soon they will be sorry for laughing at me! For I will be the last one laughing!"

Then he turned back to her and declared, "I know you and the whole world don't know who I am yet, but you will dear! And so will the whole world!"

He stood out proudly pointing a finger up in the air, and cried out loud, "I...am Dr. Arkeville!"

It didn't take long to learn that he wanted to turn them into trans-organics. But the first two months had been brutal, two soldiers had died from infection from their missing limbs due to the lack of medical treatment. But Monique was determined to survive so she treated herself and the others who were still alive.

After the experiments of attaching metal limbs begun, three soldiers died from the Energon that was pumped into their bodies to make the limbs work.

Then one day she overheard Dr. Arkeville's conversation with a strange new visitor who appeared to have slimy skin and was wearing...a leisure suit? She heard their conversation.

"Prometheus Black?" Arkeville reacted in surprise.

Black acknowledged, "Yes, that is who I used to be, but call me Meltdown instead."

"So you did survive! Not to mention...escaped their prison." Arkeville alleged.

"Indeed I did! And you did a good job of escaping Sector 7 as well before they could in their own way...fire you." Meltdown countered.

"Those stupid imbeciles! They wouldn't let me do what I wanted!" Arkeville shouted.

"And now I can see that you are able to now." Meltdown corresponded.

"Yes, unfortunately I can't get them to work long enough, I've only got five good test subjects left!" Arkeville explained.

"So you've finally decided to switch from unclaimed corpses to live humans, but NEST soldiers? You're either very brave or trying to get caught." Meltdown pointed out.

"I know the risks, but I believe they will be the best trans-organics. Once I successfully create them, I believe that the military will be very pleased. Then we'll have willing volunteers." Arkeville asserted.

"Sounds like a wonderful dream, but after their experience with the Autobots and Decepticons, I highly doubt them wanting anymore robots." Meltdown rationalized.

"Well then, in that case...I'm sure that other countries such as North Korea will be very interested in them." Arkeville resolved.

"Hmm...not a bad idea! I can get you in touch with other Dictators who would also be interested. But you'll never get there if your experiments keep failing." Meltdown remarked.

"And I've been trying to get them to work! I've done everything I could think of! But you didn't come all the way here just to mock my failures, what do you want?" Arkeville asked.

"I was wondering when you were going to ask. I can help you. I know exactly what will make your experiments work." Meltdown responded.

"Of course you're not just gonna hand it over to me are you? What do you want in return?" Arkeville asked.

Meltdown smiled and declared, "Well it's obvious that we both want to take down Issac Sumdec, Seymour Simmons, and those Autobots for ruining our lives. But all I want is to establish my own company as it's CEO in which we will produce the best military weapons! I'll even let you in."

Arkeville smirked evilly and replied, "You have yourself a deal!"

_Back to the Present time..._

_The Elite Guard's Ship..._

Ultra Magnus receives a call from Optimus Prime who updates him about the stolen Energon cubes, but his response was not expected.

"What? What do you mean the thieves were caught?" Optimus reacted.

"It means they were caught in the act. Since we have them in our custody, you will discontinue the investigation." Ultra Magnus ordered.

"But who caught them?" Optimus asked.

Sentinel steps up to the monitor and boasted, "I did! I trapped them myself!"

"How?" Optimus questioned.

"It doesn't matter! They are in the stockades and will be punished accordingly!" Sentinel cut in.

"But I just talked to Starscream and he said that the Energon they came upon was set up as a trap." Optimus explained.

"Oh! And you believe that liar?" Sentinel sneered.

"No! I'm not saying it's the absolute truth, I just think we should investigate further before we punish the wrong person!" Optimus reasoned.

"Listen to you! Those organics must have infected your processor! No Decepticon tells the truth!" Sentinel disputed.

"But Starscream was just as confused as..." Optimus tried explaining til he was cut off.

"Enough! There is enough evidence to prove that Cyclonus and Blackout are responsible for the theft." Ultra Magnus justified.

Optimus went silent.

"Now, since it is believed that Megatron is dead, I order you to hunt down the rest of the Decepticons and have them arrested! Then once we have them all, I want you and all Autobots to leave this planet." Ultra Magnus commanded.

"But Sir?" Optimus reacted.

"That is an order, and you are to follow it!" Ultra Magnus stated.

"Yes Sir." Optimus submitted.

Jazz thought that Optimus was right about investigating further, but since Ultra Magnus' word was final, there was nothing he could do about it. If Optimus disobeyed, he could be punished or demoted further down.

Yet something was nagging in his processor about Sentinel, Jazz was disgusted with how Sentinel was boasting about capturing the Decepticons, as well as exaggerating the details.

Jazz could tell Sentinel was up to something, but catching him in the act would be very difficult.

"Hey, why you not celebrating with us?" Jetstorm wondered.

"Yeah! You not hear what Sentinel did?" Jetfire questioned.

"Oh I heard what he did alright! I just don't believe everything he is saying." Jazz replied.

"What? How could you not? Sentinel is good hero to Autobots! Right brother?" Jetfire said.

"Oh yes! He will be Magnus someday!" Jetstorm agreed.

Jazz sighed because of how Magnus just decided to take Sentinel's word instead of investigating. He also didn't like how the Jettwins blindly follow Sentinel the same way Lugnut follows Megatron.

He shook his head as they went back over to Sentinel to congratulate him again. But as he was passing by Sentinel's quarters, something caught his optics and made him look back in. Since his door was left open, Jazz could say he technically didn't break in.

He makes his way in and picks up a cube of Energon that he had in a stack and looked at the stamp on the bottom, which indicated that it came from NEST.

"Ah ha! Gotcha you son-of-a-glitch!" Jazz triumphed.

"Who are you talking to?"

Jazz turned around and saw Longarm Prime at the door.

"No one. Do you really believe Sentinel's story about catching Cyclonus and Blackout stealing the Energon?" Jazz questioned.

"Of course, but you don't seem to agree. Care to explain?" Longarm replied.

"Sure. Well you didn't see what I saw earlier today. I had responded to Sentinel's call and as I was coming up, I thought I heard him approaching the con's who were already there. When I got there, Sentinel told me he trapped these con's after catching them stealing the energon."

"So? That sounds a lot like they were stealing it." Longarm put bluntly.

Jazz quickly explained, "But wait, hear me out! First of all, the Energon cubes were neatly stacked, and if the con's were really stealing it, it would've been stacked in a hurry, so it wouldn't have been perfect. Second, the electrical trap was a cage, and you and I both know that has to be set up in advance! So if Sentinel was telling the truth, how did he get the trap set up so quickly, and why would the Decepticons stack the Energon neatly if they wanted to get out in a hurry?"

Since Longarm was really Shockwave, he wasn't supposed to do anything to help the Autobots in a way that was truly giving them an advantage over the Decepticons, but he realized that Jazz was onto something. If he acted like he believed Sentinel, that would mean Cyclonus and Blackout would be tried and falsely imprisoned.

Under regular circumstances he'd let it happen since they would be broken out by himself or by Megatron. The problem was, Megatron was missing and since his plans have been backfiring lately, he didn't want to risk his cover by breaking them out. So the only thing he could do was go along with Jazz.

"Could I see that cube please?" Longarm asked.

"Sure. Have a look." Jazz responded and handed the cube over.

Longarm looked at the stamp and saw NEST on it.

"So this appears to be from the stolen Energon. Except that this isn't enough proof since Sentinel could claim he took the Energon after he caught the thieves." Longarm stated.

"Ah slag! I didn't think of that!" Jazz face palmed.

"Of course, it was mentioned that the surveillance footage went missing, so..." Longarm said.

"Whoever possesses the recordings is the real thief!" Jazz concluded.

"Exactly! If Sentinel did it, he'll have them in here." Longarm stated.

"But can we do that? I mean he is a Prime, and we don't have a search warrant!" Jazz questioned.

"True, unless you have the authority from another Prime." Longarm said as he pointed to himself.

"Alright, then let's tear this place!" Jazz said.

As they were getting ready to do their search, they were both greeted by Blurr who had been listening to their conversation.

"You-guys-don't-believe-Sentinel-either?-Good! I'm-glad-I'm-not-the-only-one!-Sorry-for-eavesdropping-but-I-would-like-to-help-you-guys-if-you-don't-mind." Blurr spoke rapidly.

"Of course you can! We could use an extra hand." Longarm answered.

It was obvious that Blurr had feelings for him, which was shown in his constant flirting and pursuits. Longarm eventually decided to interface with him where he pretended to like it but was really doing it to get off on Blurr getting off of his false self.

But overtime Longarm was starting to get feelings creeping up, but he excused it as his body reacting to the pleasures of the overloads. What he didn't know was that the barrier he had set up around his spark had broken and therefore their sparks had merged.

Now everything about Blurr was turning him on, including the sight of his aft as he was bending over.

Longarm fought inside his head, "No! It's only interfacing, nothing more!"

"There-it-is-I-found-it! It-was underneath-his-berth! Take-a-look!" Blurr alerted as he held up the surveillance files.

"Good job Blurr! Now let's see it." Longarm requested as he stretched his arm out.

As Longarm placed the surveillance chip in his datapad, Jazz spotted something else in the room and picked it up.

"This is it! Sentinel was the one that stole the Energon! You were right Jazz." Longarm responded.

"Looks like that's not the only thing he hid, take a look at what I found!" Jazz said as he pointed to Sentinel's surveillance monitors.

One monitor showing the Elite Guard's monitor room. Longarm was nervous when he saw that there was one for his room. But another monitor was for Sentinel's room back on Cybertron, which seemed to have a femme that appeared to be there against her will.

"What the...?" Jazz reacted, which relieved Longarm of the attention being away from his own room, until...

"Is-that-Elita? That-can't-be! Sentinel-said-she-died!" Blurr remarked.

"No! Optimus told me she became Blackarachnia, plus this femme looks far too young to be her."

"You're right Jazz, it's not really Elita, but she looks just like her!"

Jazz, Blurr, and Longarm all whirled around and saw Sentinel at the doorway.

"Sentinel!" Jazz exclaimed.

"Didn't believe my story huh? You guys shouldn't be in here, especially you two!" Sentinel pointed at Jazz and Longarm.

"Who is she, and why does she look like she's in there against her will?" Jazz asked.

"That's none of your business! Although considering what you guys have also found out, I suppose two more things wouldn't hurt." Sentinel sighed, then continued, "Despite what Optimus told you, Elita-1 is dead! Blackarachnia will never be her ever again! But fortunately I ran into this beautiful femme that had the same body frame as hers! Of course I still had to make some modifications, but it worked!"

"Was she willing to do this or did you force her?" Jazz asked.

"Force her? Oh please! She was staring at the upgrade advertisements when I found her, so I thought I'd be a nice guy and offered to pay for them, she gleefully accepted! I picked out the upgrades for her, but at the end she wasn't so grateful of them! No way I was gonna do any returns, so I am keeping her until I get my money's worth!"

"You're disgusting!" Jazz called out.

"I'm disgusting? You're one to talk! Interfacing with filthy organics! I'll bet you're still contaminated with that slime from that organic you went to see last night!" Sentinel spat.

"Don't you talk about Maggie that way! I love her!" Jazz declared.

Sentinel sneered and then he turned to Longarm and Blurr and blurted, "As for you two, I know you've been interfacing!"

"I-feel-the-same-way-Jazz-feels-about-Maggie-Madsden, I-love-Longarm-I-want-him-to-be-my-mate!" Blurr expressed.

Sentinel laughed and retailiated, "Oh Blurr, poor poor naïve Blurr! You think you love Longarm Prime. Pff! Prime! What a joke! I'll bet you won't love him when you learn who he really is!"

"What-are-you-talking-about?" Blurr replied.

"For a speedy mech, you sure are slow! Am I right...Shockwave?" Sentinel taunted.

Longarm/Shockwave was shocked and asked, "How did you know?"

Jazz and Blurr looked shocked as well.

Sentinel laughed and explained, "It's amazing what secrets are given out in places you guys think are safe! See those monitors? I also have audio with them as well! And if you look here, you can see I have one for your quarters!"

Shockwave still in disguise asked, "you couldn't have heard everything! My comlink to Megatron was ecrypted!"

"Or so you both thought! I bypassed it by tapping into your comlink, which also decrypts the messages. Why do you think your plans have been failing lately?

Jazz butted in, "How long have you known?"

"Quite a while actually!" Sentinel responded.

"And when were you going to tell us?" Jazz grilled.

"Oh yes, I could have told you guys sooner, but that would have only eliminated one Decepticon. So...I used it to my advantage to find out whatever the cons were planning, and I would strike at the right times, like at the space bridge!" Sentinel explained.

Longarm, who turned back into Shockwave, called out, It was you! You're the one who set off that explosive that threw Megatron into the Space Bridge!"

"Yes, but it is you who provided the code that sent him to his death!" Sentinel disclosed.

"Code?" Jazz asked.

"Oh yes! Remember the forbidden code list? Once Ultra Magnus told me where they lead, that gave me a brilliant idea! So I thought I'd let one of them slip into his hands knowing he'd give them to Megatron, and it worked brilliantly!" Sentinel congratulated himself.

"You thought that if you got Megatron out of the way, you'd be able to take down the Con's, isn't it?" Jazz interrogated.

"Of course! And with Starscream being in charge, it will be a piece of cake!" Sentinel boasted.

"That ain't true! There are many Decepticons out there who will keep fighting, with or without their leader! Also what you did to Megatron is not the way we fight! Your method is just as bad as theirs! Where exactly did you send him anyway?" Jazz quesioned.

"You guys are gonna find out real soon!" Sentinel smiled.

The door burst open and in came Ultra Magnus and his guards.

"There they are! They were trying to set me up! And here's the double agent they were working for!" Sentinel screamed.

Shockwave had changed back to Longarm, but wasn't quick enough since they saw his transformation.

"What? No! Sentinel's lying! Well not about Longarm, but he was the one who stole the Energon!" Jazz cried as he was tackled by Magnus' guards.

"Good job Sentinel." Ultra Magnus acknowledged.

"Oh I was just doing my job of protecting the Autobots and you!" Sentinel sucked up.

"Well you did good! I'll let you handle their punishment." Ultra Magnus suggested.

"Why, thank you! I shall punish them accordingly!" Sentinel approved.

Sentinel smiled evilly and then called out for the Jettwins who would follow his orders without questions.

The Jettwins saluted him simultaneously and asked, "How may we serve you?"

"Take them to the Space Bridge! These traitors of the Autobots will be transported to a special prison!" Sentinel ordered.

"Yes sir!" they both answered.


	9. A Look in the Mirror

_Three months Prior to Megatron's disappearance..._

_Dr. Arkeville's secret Lair, mountains in desert region of Nevada..._

"So, you say you have created trans-organics?" Dr. Arkeville asked.

"Yes I have! My first creations are what I call Sharkticons." Meltdown answered.

"Sharkticons?" Arkeville questioned.

"That is half-human, half sharks. And you want to know the real kicker to that? The humans I used for that creation were my lawyers." Meltdown explained.

"Lawyers, Oh! And let me guess, they were sharks in the courtroom, weren't they?" Arkeville guessed.

"Glad you got the joke! And yes, they certainly were. They got a lot of lawsuits against me dismissed." Meltdown answered.

"That's fascinating, but what I want to know is how you did it?" Arkeville pressed.

"I will show you as soon as it gets here. You remember Henry Masterson?" Meltdown asked.

"Yes, and I am quite impressed with his creation of the Headmaster units." Arkeville stated.

"Good! Well he is bringing my invention over here as we speak." Meltdown said.

A few minutes later, a young man with dark purple hair covering half his face, and dressed in a white lab coat and purple turtleneck appeared on their surveillance monitor. He opened the stone door to the lab with Arkeville's password "Open Sesame".

"Henry Masterson! Glad you could make it. I am sure you know who this is?" Meltdown introducing him.

"Dr Arkeville! It is such an honor to meet you! You are like the coolest scientist ever! You are truly such an inspiration and I am so psyched to work with you!" Masterson beamed as he gave him a double handshake.

Meltdown scolded, "Henry! Calm down! You're acting like a fan girl!"

Arkeville put up his hand. "It's OK Prometheus, I don't mind being such an inspiration for tomorrow's future scientists. In fact, I'm quite honored!"

"Well then, lets get back to business shall we? Henry, if you would please."

Masterson opened the package that he brought with him and took out what appeared to be a cylinder. He handed it over to Meltdown.

"This...is my creation, a genetic modifier, which will enable us to change the DNA of anyone or anything into something else." Meltdown answered.

"Ah! So that's where I went wrong!" Arkeville figured out.

"Yes, but that's only part of it. Well at least for what you want to do. You want to create half-human, half-robots, but I don't want robot in my trans-organics!" Meltdown stated.

"Why not?" Arkeville questioned.

"Because I despise them! But...I'm willing to let you create them, that is...if you let me make my own trans-organics from some of your kidnapped volunteers." Meltdown explained.

"There's only five left! There's no way we can split them evenly!" Arkeville disclosed.

"Who said anything about splitting them evenly?" Meltdown responded.

"Why you...!" Arkeville exclaimed.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! I hold the keys to these modifications. I want three soldiers." Meltdown bartered.

"What? But that leaves me two!" Arkeville argued.

"That's four now. Better hurry before you lose one." Meltdown asserted.

"Alright! Alright!" Arkeville called out.

"You have yourself a deal! But not to worry, you'll only need one test subject." Meltdown resolved.

"OK, moving on now...the reason you only need one is because I have the next piece that will enable your creation to succeed, and that is this." Meltdown said as he holds up a vial containing a glowing shard.

Arkeville looked at it in awe and asked, "Is that...a piece of the Allspark?"

"Why yes it is. This is part of the reason why your previous experiments have failed you. The second being their DNA, which will be changed with my modifier, and then there's the third piece, which is Protoform metal. You see, the metals here on Earth, well they do make good armor especially for the Autobots and Decepticons, but they aren't good for body parts." Meltdown clarified.

"Protoform metals? And how is that different?" Arkeville asked.

"Have a feel for yourself." Meltdown handed the piece of metal to Arkeville who ran his hands over the smooth texture. It really did feel soft.

"You see, it is strong like steel, and yet it has a softness like skin, except it's metallic." Meltdown described.

"Amazing! But where did you get these metals?" Arkeville asked.

"A Cybertronian named Swindler brought it to me." Meltdown answered.

"A Decepticon?" Arkeville guessed.

"No, he's what they call a neutral, meaning he's not on either side, however...he mostly does business with the Decepticons. He says they are his best customers." Meltdown pointed out.

"You trust this guy to bring you your supplies?" Arkeville asked.

"Of course! Otherwise there will be serious consequences if he doesn't." Meltdown smirked.

_One Month After Megatron's Disappearance..._

_Lockdown's Ship..._

Lockdown was busy at his computer when he heard a knocking sound. He checked his surveillance monitor and saw that it was Swindle.

"You better have something good for me!" Lockdown asserted.

"Oh I do! Let me in, and I'll give you the best deal you've ever had!" Swindle guaranteed.

"We'll see." Lockdown stated as he opened the door to his ship, which was in disguise of an old factory building.

"Lockdown! How are you?" Swindle greeted.

"Spare the formalities, what do you have for me?" Lockdown demanded.

"Right! Straight to the point. Remember that upgrade you've wanted for so long? Here it is!" Swindle solicited.

Lockdown looked up and saw that Swindle indeed had the piece of armor that would transform him into a better bot.

Surprised, Lockdown asked, "Where did you get this? This is very expensive top quality stuff! You've never had anything this good."

"Well that's because business has been really really good!" Swindle beamed.

Lockdown asked, "How so?"

"You heard of Meltdown?" Swindle asked.

"Yes I have, are you doing business with him? He doesn't like beings like us." Lockdown mentioned.

I know, but he's working for Dr. Arkeville, a human scientist who wants to create Trans-organics out of other humans! I've been supplying them with Cybertronian protoform metal." Swindle beamed.

"What? That's disgusting! Why do you want to aid in such a thing like that! It's mutiny!" Lockdown spat in disgust.

"I know, but the fact that I'm getting the most credits that I've ever dreamed of is all that matters! And you could too if you help me, all you have to do is to find me a graveyard of off-lined bots and cons, and I'll even give you a cut of the profits." Swindle requested.

"Slag no! Here, you can take this upgrade back! I'm not paying that high of a price for it! Now get out of my ship and don't ever come back!" Lockdown yelled after he had thrown the upgrade part back at Swindle.

"Fine! Next time you need the latest upgrade, don't come to me!" Swindle stated, then left.

Outside the disguised ship, Swindle replied, "If you won't help me, maybe the Con's will!"

_At the Decepticon Base..._

Alexis has been with the Decepticons for a month, and not once did she want to leave, not even when she was threatened by some who would rather squish her. But she was protected by the ones who came to like her, including Starscream, who was still questioning the feelings developing for her.

Starscream was pacing back and forth in the base.

"What is wrong with me?" Starscream asked out loud.

He was thinking back to how he felt when Alexis first looked at him and how she came to him so willingly. He thought back to the time she tended to his injuries after his scuffle with Lugnut, how it felt when she touched his wings so lovingly. Finally, he thought of how it felt when he was in his human form and how it felt when they kissed.

Soundwave knew about what happened with Starscream and Alexis at the mall. From his observances of their behavior, he concluded that she'd be the perfect mate for Starscream, especially since he has been less annoying since her arrival. So Soundwave transforms Frenzy into a guitar, selects Slipknot's Vermilion pt 2 and after changing his vocalizer to match the singer's voice, starts singing.

_**She seemed dressed in all of me** _

_**Stretched across my shame** _

_**All the torment and the pain** _

_**Leaked through and covered me** _

_**I'd do anything to have her to myself** _

_**Just to have her for myself** _

_**Now I don't know what to do** _

_**I don't know what to do when she makes me sad** _

"No! I can't feel this way, especially about a human femme!" Starscream cried.

Then he paused as he realized he didn't call Alexis a fleshling or an insect.

"Of all the humans I could have encountered, why did it have to be her?" Starscream questioned feeling conflicted.

"Yet she makes me feel so...happy. But I don't deserve it! No, of course I do." Starscream fought against himself.

_**She is everything to me, the unrequited dream** _

_**A song that no one sings, the unattainable** _

_**She's a myth that I have to believe in** _

_**All I need to make it real is one more reason** _

_**I don't know what to do, I don't know what to do** _

_**When she makes me sad** _

Starscream's audios perked up when he heard Soundwave singing.

He turned around and questioned, "Soundwave? Primus! You can sing! But why this song? Are you trying to tell me something?"

"Sending you a message through this song... May-be!" Soundwave replied, his voice sounding like Corey Taylor's. Then he sings the last verse.

_**But I won't let this build up inside of me** _

_**I catch in my throat, choke, torn into pieces** _

_**I won't, no, I don't want to be this** _

_**I won't let this build up inside of me,** _

_**She isn't real, I can't make her real** _

Oilslick was disgusted with his behavior as well as with Alexis. He voiced his displeasure to Strika.

"You see what's happening to him? That fleshling has infected him!" He paused as an idea struck him. "Although they would make better weapons than my cosmic rust."

Oilslick was thinking of throwing humans at the Cybertronians who haven't been to Earth or any Organic planet, how it would make them react in fear of them.

Since Strika didn't respond to him, he asked, "General, are you listening?"

"Not now! I'll be right back." Strika brushed him off as she took off.

She went to check up on Lugnut who was working non-stop on the space bridge.

Meanwhile Oilslick noticed a call coming through the base comlink.

Looking over at Soundwave who was still playing his music, he shrugged and said, "Well, I don't think he'll mind if I answer.

As soon as he pressed the answer button, Swindle appeared onscreen.

"Oilslick? Why are you answering, not that I don't want to talk to you, how are you? How are those weapons working out?" Swindle greeted.

"Very good! I answered because everyone is busy at the moment." Oilslick replied.

Looking at what's going on in the background, Swindle asks, "I can see that. What is that strange music that Soundwave is playing? And...is that him singing?"

"Apparently so. That noise is Earth's music, awful isn't it? But you didn't call to hear about these strange activities, why are you calling?" Oilslick inquired.

"Well I was going to ask Megatron where I could find a graveyard for the off-lined bots or cons, although you look like the kind of guy who would know these things." Swindle stated.

"Well you wouldn't have been able to ask him anyways, Megatron is missing." Oilslick informed.

"What? He is? How? Did the Autobots take him out?" Swindle pressed.

"No, he disappeared through the space bridge to who-knows-where. Back on the subject, why do you want to find a graveyard?" Oilslick questioned.

"It's for a very special client." Swindle vaguely answered.

"What kind of client?" Oilslick pried.

"Do you know any locations of these graveyards?" Swindle asked.

"Maybe...but that depends if I get anything in return." Oilslick haggled.

_Outside the base at the space bridge..._

Lugnut was busy piecing the bridge back together the best of his ability, which wasn't good in construction standards, but he was determined.

"Luggy! You've been working non-stop! Please come inside!" Strika begged.

"I can't! I promised not to rest until I fix the bridge to go rescue Lord Megatron!" Lugnut declared.

Strika put her hand on his back and pleaded, "You'll work better if you get some recharge."

"No! Not until the space bridge is complete my dear." Lugnut responded.

Strika huffed, "Lugnut, I know you are loyal to Megatron, but as your mate, I insist!"

But Lugnut went right back to work. Strika knew that when Lugnut set his mind to a task, he would not quit until it is complete. Sometimes that was a good thing, but most of the time he worked himself too hard, especially when it was for Megatron.

_In the Shattered Glass Universe..._

"Ahhhhh!" Megatron screamed in agony.

Nemesis was poking Megatron with a rod that was made red hot from the fire.

"Now do it again!" Nemesis barked.

"Ah! You...are...the most...glorious...and f-f-feared leader in...all the universes!" Megatron struggled to say.

"Bow down to me and say it again!" Nemesis yelled as he held the rod close again.

Megatron bowed as low as he could and cried out "You are the most glorious and feared leader in all the Universes!"

Nemesis chuckled and taunted, "How does it feel to be on the other side? You're not so glorious anymore are you? Are you?"

Megatron lifted his head slowly with tears in his optics.

"I'll bet you miss Lugnut's praises now! If only he could see you now, he would never praise you again! But unlike you, I'll never get tired of being praised and worshiped!" Nemesis proclaimed.

Megatron thought back to Lugnut and although he did like the praising in the beginning when he was still a Gladiator. Lugnut was his biggest fan since he was at every single match. He was so impressed with his dedication that he made him his personal bodyguard, but he became more of an assistant since Megatron could protect himself. He came to regret giving him that job since he took it so seriously, but because Lugnut never questioned any task that was assigned, he decided to keep him around.

After Nemesis was done with the torture, Megatron was being taken to SG Ratchet's lab in which he hoped he'd be receiving treatment for the burns on his back. He was knocked out for a while.

When his optics on-lined, he heard Ratchet say to Nemesis Prime, "He's all done now, we'll just have to wait and see if it works."

"Thank you Ratchet! I will put that to the test." Nemesis responded.

"See what works? What did he do?" Megatron asked.

Nemesis chuckled and implied, "Oh you'll find out! And when you do, you will be begging for me!"

As he was dragged back to the stockades, he thought about Lugnut knowing that he is probably doing what he can to his ability to find him. But someone else crossed his mind, someone he never thought he would ever miss in his life.

"Optimus!" Megatron whispered as he tried to picture his face with his blue optics.

Suddenly, his spark pulsed and his cable hardened.

"Huh?" Megatron reacted as his heat cycle kicked in.

"It can't be time yet! Wait, how long have I been gone?" Megatron asked himself since his heat cycles usually came every three earth months, and his last cycle was a month ago a few days before he ended up in this place.

Though he still interfaced between cycles anyways, usually by raping Starscream, both as a punishment and a way to put him in his place. He did the same with others including Blackarachnia when she was initiated into the Decepticons.

Now he was getting a huge taste of what it's like to be on the other end of rape. He didn't like it and was now feeling ashamed of what he had done, even about the Autobots who were his victims.

Not only is his heat cycle kicking in early, but it is even more intense than usual.

Megatron looked down at his spike, which was swelling up so much that he needed interfacing to relieve it. But he was locked up, which meant that he had to service himself.

As he was masturbating, he noticed the camera above his cell. He almost stopped until he figured out that Nemesis was probably behind it and for his early heat cycle.

Megatron yelled at the camera, "What did you do to me!"

Still needing to relieve himself, he resumed stroking his cable, but the thought of Nemesis watching made it harder to overload. Once he started imagining Optimus instead, that made it a lot easier to achieve it.

_Meanwhile at Elite Guard's Stockades..._

Jazz, Blurr, and Shockwave have not been sent through the space bridge yet, but only because Ultra Magnus wanted a trial for them to prove their guilt. Sentinel thought this was a waste of time, not just because of a pointless trial, but because he wanted to get rid of them before the real truth came out.

Sentinel sulked in his room as he looked over his surveillance footage on his data-pad.

He sighed and said, "There has to be a way to get rid of them! But Stupid Magnus won't let me punish them right away. These trials are a waste of time. If they are caught doing something wrong, then they are guilty! If only I were Magnus, I'd get rid of the unnecessary judicial system."

As he said that, the footage of the space bridge near the Decepticon base came up. That's when an idea struck Sentinel.

"That's it! I just have to get rid of Ultra Magnus, and I know just who would be perfect to do it!" Sentinel sadistically smiled at the image of Lugnut.

_NEST Base..._

It has been a month since Maggie last saw Jazz, but she could still feel him inside herself. What she didn't tell Galloway or the others was that they had bonded. Yet it wasn't a decision they took lightly, they had talked about it many times. That night she had made her decision, and they did it.

But something has been troubling her. At first she brushed it off as stress and poured herself into her work. Yet now that bad feeling was getting stronger and she worried that it was about Jazz.

Just when she was going to call him, something on the radar catches her eye. There were two signals detected nearby the Storage containers that had the off-lined Decepticons inside.

Maggie discovered that one of the signals was a Decepticon.

"Lennox! Optimus! I'm picking up a Decepticon signal!" Maggie announced loudly.

"I detect it too." Optimus said.

"Where is it?" Lennox asked.

"Right where the off-lined Decepticons are kept!" Maggie answered.

Lennox commanded to his group of Soldiers, "Let's go!"

Optimus did the same to his team, "Autobots, roll out!"

Maggie then tried to call Jazz on his comlink, but got no answer. So she used her bond to call out to him.

_Inside the Stockades..._

Jazz, Blurr, and Shockwave have been placed in separate cells. They were next to Cyclonus and Blackout who have both been in their cells for a month.

So far none of them have been given a chance to explain their side of the story. Jazz was still hopeful that Ultra Magnus would grant them a trial as it is what the Autobots are supposed to do. But they have not heard a single word about it.

Then a feeling overcame Jazz. He gasped and knew it had to be his mate.

"Maggie!" Jazz called out.

He knew that she must be worried about him and imagines that she has been trying to call his comlink. Jazz just had to find a way to let her know he was OK, then realized that isn't quite so. What if he is punished? Who would take care of Maggie?

Jazz knew there's only one mech who is just like him that she could be with, and he had to find a way to tell Prowl to take care of her until he could find a way out.

Lucky for him, Jetfire and Jetstorm came by with their energon. Although they still followed Sentinel's orders, Jazz could tell that they were beginning to question him.

When they came by his cell, Jazz spoke out "Guys! Listen, I need you two to pass a message along for me, please!"

The Jettwins stared, then asked simultaneously, "Vat kind of message?"

He instructed, "If I am imprisoned, tell Prowl to take care of Maggie for me."

Seeing how sincere Jazz really looked, they felt sad that he may not get to see her again.

"We will, right brother?" Jetfire responded.

"Yes, we promise." Jetstorm added.

Jazz thanked them and took the energon cube handed to him.


	10. According to Plan

_At the Autobot and Decepticon Graveyard..._

"This is it?" Swindle questioned as he took notice of the shipping containers that were in neat rows.

"Yes it is." Oilslick replied.

"Hmm! Don't understand why the Autobots put sentimental value on off-lined bots, but it works for us!" Swindle said as he tossed aside a bouquet of flowers that was beside a shipping container that was a makeshift casket for the off-lined Autobot.

"Don't waste time on opening those! Those Trans-organics will be much better if they come from fallen Decepticons." Oilslick ordered as he opened the one containing Alice, the off-lined pretender.

"Good idea! Though I'm surprised the off-lined Decepticons are placed with as much care as the Autobots. I know you guys just smelt them and make protoforms out of them." Swindle said.

"Well if I ever off-line, don't let those do-gooders place me here. I'd rather rust on Cybertron." Oilslick requested.

"Looks like you might get that wish." Swindle stated as NEST soldiers and Autobots approached.

"Not today!" Oilslick shouted as he tossed a biological weapon toward the Autobots.

"Slag! Everybody move back! Cosmic Rust!" Shouted Ironhide as he pulled back.

The vile hits the ground and the dust spreads.

"Nobody go through that! You'll rust in an instant!" Optimus ordered as they went around to catch Swindle and Oilslick.

"They're gone!" We gotta go find them!" Ironhide shouted.

"No, it's too dangerous, especially with Oilslick's weapons." Optimus held back.

"We'll get them next time. However, I want everyone to get a decontamination shower right now!" Ratchet ordered.

"What was that he threw?" Lennox asked Optimus.

"Cosmic Rust, a Cybertronian disease that causes us to rust. It's curable, but Oilslick engineered it to work a hundred times faster." Optimus explained.

"As soon as I contain this, I will attempt to create something that will counter it. Either an instant cure or something that will stop it from spreading." Ratchet said.

"Good idea." Optimus patted Ratchet on the back.

"Now the next question is, what did Swindle and Oilslick want the off-lined bots for?" Lennox asked.

"Good question. But if Swindle and Oilslick are working together, this can't be good." Optimus speculated.

"Too bad we can't interrogate them to find out!" Ironhide complained.

"I know someone who probably knows what they're up to." Prowl spoke up.

"Oh no! If it's that bounty hunter you're talking about, forget it!" Ironhide stated.

"But it's our best chance of finding out." Prowl defended.

"And are you gonna bend over for him again?" Ironhide snapped.

"Let him go Ironhide." Optimus said as Prowl took off to Lockdown's ship.

Ironhide grumbled and said, "Fine! But I don't like it!"

"I understand, but you can't help who you fall in love with." Optimus stated in understanding that love knows no bounds.

As long as Lockdown made Prowl happy, then he'd be OK with them bonding. But the war would have to end before that could happen, or Lockdown would have to stop working for the Decepticons, whichever came first, the latter was less likely to happen though...or so he thought.

Prowl admitted to himself that Ironhide was right, but not just because he used it to get information. His feelings for Lockdown started during their first encounter when Starscream was a bounty, but he fought them, especially after he found out that Lockdown killed his sensei Yoketron. But one day while in deep meditation, he heard Yoketron's voice telling him to stop fighting his feelings and let love in. He told him that he can't fall in love with his killer, but Yoketron told him that love would redeem Lockdown and that vengeance is an endless cycle that needs to be broken.

_Sumdec's Lab in the NEST Base..._

Simmons walked by and saw that Issac Sumdec was still looking over his notes on Megatron, formerly classified as NBE-1.

Issac gasped and said, "Seymour! Oh, please excuse the mess!"

"Sorry to startle you." Simmons apologized.

"It's alright." Issac replied.

"So what are you doing with those notes?" Simmons asked.

"Do you remember when we first met?" Issac asked.

Simmons thought back to that day. They were both young adults. Simmons' father was in charge of Sector 7 at that time and gave him an assignment to pay a visit to Sumdec and confiscate what he had in his possession, which was the head of Megatron that was missing from the body that had been found by Captain Witwicky many years ago. The head had ended up in Detroit and Issac recovered it and used his reverse engineering skills to study him and create his own robots and devices.

"I'll never forget that day, but why are you asking about it? Simmons inquired.

"Because I had found something then that could help us find Megatron. Of course now we know that the light in their chests are their sparks, but at that time, I had noticed it had a pulse and gave off a certain frequency." Issac explained.

"Yes, and we know that each Cybertronian has a different frequency." Simmons remarked.

"Which is exactly what I am getting at. What I am trying to do is construct something that can do a search on specific frequencies, that way we can use it to locate Megatron." Issac disclosed.

Simmons nodded his head and said, "Sounds good! Though I doubt anyone would want to rescue him, but it'll help to know his location."

But when he looked at the pile of notes, a journal caught his eyes and Simmons snatched it up before Issac could close it.

"What is this?" Simmons asked, then read out loud, "I don't know how it happened. I was just helping with extracting the pods containing lifelike robots, and I accidentally touched one of them. Suddenly it changed into a human baby with the same color of skin as me. Yet she has red hair and..."

He looked over at Issac, then looked at the framed photograph of Sari with Bumblebee and Bulkhead. Then he looked at the date of the journal entry and realized it is from eight years ago.

"So that's why there was one missing! Why didn't you tell me about this?" Simmons demanded.

"Why? So she can become another experiment to be dissected, prodded and studied like a lab rat? Never let her out into the world? That's why I never told you!" Issac disputed.

"After all that we did for you after you found Megatron's head! You know we didn't have to let you into Sector 7, especially since they never hired outside the bloodlines, but we did because of your reverse engineering skills! Yet you kept Sari a secret from us?" Simmons seethed.

"I was going to tell you, but the moment she wrapped her little hand around my finger, I just couldn't do it! I wanted her to have a normal life!" Issac reasoned.

"You're right. And you did a good job raising Sari, but does she know the truth?" Simmons questioned.

Issac looked down and replied, "I want to, but I'm not sure how I'm going to tell Sari."

"Tell me what?" Sari asked.

Issac and Simmons turned around.

"Nothing! Is there something you wanted?" Issac asked.

"I was wondering if I could go camping with Annabelle and her mom? Sari asked.

"Of course you can, just be careful!" Issac answered, happy that his daughter has a best friend.

"Thanks! I'll see you later!" Sari responded, and then took off.

"You're lucky that Sector 7 is disbanded, but you better tell her soon, or I will!" Simmons cautioned.

_Back in Arkeville's Secret Lab..._

"So this is who you're working for?" Oilslick responded to Swindle about the three human scientists.

"Yep! And I gotta say that it's been a pleasure doing business with them. If only they weren't human, they could be Decepticons." Swindle boasted.

"Ooo! That would be epic! Then I could totally PWN the Autobots!" Masterson remarked.

"So...you say you make bio weapons?" Arkeville asked Oilslick.

"Yes I do, would you like to see a demonstration?" Oilslick asked.

"No thanks! I heard your weapon of choice is cosmic rust, and I do not wish to risk contamination on my test subjects." Arkeville declined as he ran his hand over a sheet that was covering something on a slab.

"Very well, but speaking of test subjects, I heard you succeeded on yours." Oilslick stated.

"Yes! And it's all thanks to the Cybertronian metals that Swindle provided! You two have the honor of being the first Cybertronians to get a first glimpse of this. Behold! I give you...the first human...turned...trans-organic!" Arkeville announced as he pulled the sheet off and uncovered his test subject.

Oilslick and Swindle gasped at the sight of his experiment, who turned out to be Lieutenant Monique.

"Isn't she beautiful? Not only did I replace her missing limbs, but I have changed her DNA and built a spark chamber right on her heart! But she's off-line at the moment. And now for the final piece...the allspark fragment!" Arkeville disclosed as he took out the capsule containing the shard, which he took out with a pair of tweezers and touched the shard to her chest.

The shard sent out a burst of energy which immediately took effect. She gasped as it brought her to life. Her arms and legs, which had been strapped down, were freed when she broke the metal cuffs that held them down. She frantically glanced around the room and saw the three scientists and two giant transformers.

She stared at her hands and legs, one side looking normal, and the other being metallic. Remembering what experiment he had wanted to do, she glared at Arkeville and demanded, "You! What the fuck have you done to me?"

"Calm down my dear, I have made major improvements to you! I've given you new limbs, a new face, and seeing that you broke the restraints, you're stronger than ever!" Arkeville described.

Monique felt her face, then stood in front of a glass panel and saw the light from her optic reflecting on it. She also thought her regular eye looked like it had a bright lavender colored contact lens that lit up since it was glowing. But something else was glowing, it was a bright blue spot right on her chest slightly above her breasts.

"Well...what do you think?" he asked.

Monique shouted, "I didn't ask for this! You kidnapped me and turned me into this...freak!".

"But if I didn't, you'd be another crippled soldier who would have to live with non-living prosthetic limbs! But these can function like the real ones. You should be thankful." Arkeville justified.

"Thankful? Thankful? At what cost? I'm the only one left alive! You killed my comrades! I should kill you for this!" Monique yelled as she was ready to lunge at him.

He replied, "Actually...they are still alive."

"And now it's my turn to present my creations." Meltdown announced as he opened a gate that closed up a tunnel.

Out came what used to be her comrades, but now they were unrecognizable because they resembled mutated creatures.

"Oh my God!" Monique gasped.

"Not bad...for a human! But I've got an even better idea how to transform the humans much faster." Oilslick spoke up.

Oilslick took one of his guns that usually fired out lethal substances and replaced it with the genetic modifier, in which he placed extracted DNA coding from Alice the pretender into it, then placed an Allspark fragment into a chamber of the gun, and was ready to go.

_In the Middle of the Night at the Space Bridge..._

"Master, I am coming!" Lugnut said out loud as he was sleeping.

"Hmpf! Even if you miraculously did rescue him, I don't think Megatron would appreciate it anyway!"

"Huh? Who said that?" Lugnut asked as he was startled awake and frantically looked around..

He was horrified to find stasis cuffs were slapped on his wrists, he looked up and saw Sentinel Prime with his stupid smile on his face.

"You Autobot scum! How dare you say that! Megatron would be most pleased with my rescue!" Lugnut stated.

"Would he? You really are loyal to him, aren't you?" Sentinel implied.

"Of course I am! I shall break out of these cuffs and capture you to be brought before him!" Lugnut said.

"Pretty ambitious of you, I'll give you that! But tell me...has Megatron ever thanked you or told you what a great job you've done?"

"That is not important, Megatron knows I would obey his every command with no questions asked!" Lugnut justified.

"I don't doubt that, you must worship the ground he walks upon, and praise how glorious he is! But does he really appreciate it all?" Sentinel taunted.

"He...he...he's just too busy to return feedback upon my loyalty." Lugnut tried to explain.

Sentinel put his hand on his shoulder and said, "Oh poor you! You are in such denial that Megatron is sick and tired of your constant praising! Now if it were me, I would never get tired of it. In fact, if you join me, I will gladly let you call me glorious leader all you want! I'll even let you interface with me, that's probably something Megatron never did for you!"

"No! He will interface with me, he's just waiting for the end of the war when we have won!" Lugnut justified.

Sentinel responded, "You really think he's waiting for you? Ha! Well I have Shockwave in custody. During his interrogation he said he'd never give up information on the Decepticons because he said he's the most loyal to Megatron."

Lugnut got angry and shouted, "No! He's lying! I'm more loyal than he is! He is a disgrace because he has been amongst you Autobots the whole time!"

He paused and realized he just gave away Shockwave's secret.

"It's OK, I already knew he was Longarm Prime all along! I've had surveillance on him the whole time, and I caught some pretty interesting stuff! Did you know that he and Megatron have been self-servicing while talking on the comlink? Also Megatron told him he can't wait to interface with him in person!"

"No! It can't be true! Megatron promised himself to me!" Lugnut cried.

"I did overhear them both mentioning that, but they were laughing at how you thought that was true. Don't believe me? I have a recording right here of it!" Sentinel said as he showed him the datapad with the surveillance footage.

Indeed, Sentinel was right, Megatron and Shockwave were making fun of him. Lugnut didn't want to believe it, but it appeared to be true. But unknown to him, Sentinel was using the footage to keep Lugnut distracted while he slipped in a programming chip into the back of his head.

Sentinel explained, "I'm so sorry! But I know how you feel! I too have been hurt when Optimus lured my mate-to-be Elita-1 away from me. But she is dead now thanks to him! Now I was able to replace Elita with a femme who'd been upgraded to look like her, yet it's not enough! But you could fill the void for me, and at the same time, I will fill the void Megatron left in you! Come join me! You can praise me to your spark's content!"

Lugnut looked up at Sentinel, whom he thought of as an enemy, but this time he looked so beautiful to him.

"You feeling alright?" Sentinel asked in a gentle voice.

"I...I feel really strange right now!" Lugnut answered.

Lugnut looked up at Sentinel and thought he was the most handsome bot he had ever seen. He even thought he looked more handsome than Megatron.

"No wait? Is that right?" Lugnut asked out loud.

"Yes it is! You are now realizing that Megatron is not a glorious leader." Sentinel stated.

"I guess your right." Lugnut said.

"Of course I'm right! He used you. He only kept you around for his own amusement. He could've told you to go run around in your protoform and you'd have done it, and he would've laughed at you. You worked so hard to gain his approval, only to have him brush you off! Is that how such a loyal servant should be treated?"

Lugnut stood up the best he could while the cuffs were on him, and shouted "No! He should've thanked me, promoted me, and rewarded me for my loyalty!"

"That's right! So...will you join me as my most loyal right-hand mech? You ready to also be my berth mate who may someday bear my sparklings?" Sentinel asked convincingly.

He looked up again and then realized how much he really wanted to praise Sentinel as a glorious leader, and the thoughts of interfacing got him excited.

"Yes! I will denounce my loyalty to Megatron and the Decepticons! I shall be your most loyal servant to you...Lord Sentinel!"

"Thanks! But don't call me that." Sentinel ordered.

"Oh! I'm so sorry my liege! How shall I properly address you?"

"Call me...Sentinel Magnus! Which is what everyone on Cybertron will be calling me, but you have the honor to call me that first!" Sentinel said.

Lugnut smiled and said, "Thank you Sentinel Magnus! Is there anything else I can do for you oh Glorious leader?"

Sentinel smiled and answered, "Yes! There is something you can do right now."

He removes the plating from his crotch, which releases his hardening cable, and dangled it in front of Lugnut's face. He looked up at him wondering if he was allowed to touch it.

"Go right ahead." Sentinel gave permission.

So Lugnut took the cable right into his mouth and sucked it hard moving in and out. Sentinel rolled his optics back in pleasure while gripping Lugnut's shoulders.

"Oh Primus! He's really good at this! I think I'll keep him around for my new harem." Sentinel thought as he overloaded his fluids into Lugnut's mouth.

When he finished, Lugnut wiped his mouth and said, "How did I do? Are you pleased with me Sentinel Magnus?"

"Yes I am! And I really like how you say my name! But I would like to hear you shouting it while I take you from behind. Open up for me!" Sentinel commanded.

"Yes master!" Lugnut obeyed as he opened up his back port and got on his hands and knees.

Sentinel moved behind him and slid his still hardened cable inside and was surprised how easy it was to do so. Of course Lugnut had been penetrated by Strika's strap-on cable, but never by a real cable. It had been a while since Sentinel interfaced, so he thrusts roughly in and out of his port.

"Oh! Oh Master!" Lugnut exclaimed.

"What's my new ranking title?" Sentinel asked as he continued pumping in and out of him.

"Magnus! Sentinel Magnus!" Lugnut cried out.

"Tell me I'm the best Cybertronian leader!" Sentinel demanded.

"You are the best leader of Cybertron!" Lugnut said.

"Tell me I'm the most handsome mech!" Sentinel ordered.

"You are the most handsome mech in this entire universe!" Lugnut answered.

"Oh yes! Don't stop complimenting me! Tell me how gloriously wonderful I am, and how I should rule over Cybertron and the entire universe! Tell me that organics are disgusting creatures that should all be wiped out! Tell me that Optimus is a disgrace of the Autobots and should be demoted to a garbage bot!" Sentinel instructed.

As Lugnut repeated what he was told to say, Sentinel climaxed and then he overloaded into him.

When he had finished, Sentinel cleaned up after both of them and then he helped lift Lugnut up after he had lain down in exhaustion from their interface.

Sentinel smiled at how it was so easy to reprogram Lugnut to be his loyal servant who could take orders without question, which would make him even better than the Jettwins combined.

"Come! I have work for you to do, including an opportunity for you to get revenge on a certain Decepticon!" Sentinel propositioned.

"Yes Sentinel Magnus! I will not let you down!" Lugnut saluted.

"Perfect! Everything is going according to plan!" Sentinel thought inside his processor.

_Meanwhile in Lockdown's ship..._

Lockdown was working on some new parts he acquired when he felt a certain presence in the room.

"Hey kid, I knew you'd be back! You just can't get enough of me, can you?" Lockdown said.

Prowl emerged from the shadows in the room as Lockdown turned around to greet him.

"That could be true, that is...if you can give me certain information." Prowl stated.

"You wanna know what Swindle is up to, don't you?" Lockdown speculated.

"So...do you know by any chance?" Prowl asked.

"I might, but...you know what I want!" Lockdown negotiated.

"Forget it! I'm wasting my time here!" Prowl burst out as he threw up his hands and walks away.

"No! Wait! I'll tell you, please don't leave!" Lockdown called out as he reached his hand out like he was trying to summon him back.

Prowl turned back around, smiled and said, "You just can't get enough of me, can you?"

Lockdown approached Prowl and pressed onto his lips and kissed him roughly.

"Open up for me! I'll tell you everything!" Lockdown negotiated.

But Prowl got the upper hand when he did a flip over Lockdown and got behind him. He reached his hand around to the front of Lockdown's panel and opened it right up.

"Not this time! You first!" Prowl asserted as he started his hand-job on Lockdown's hardened cable.

"I would kill you if you weren't so good at this! Ahhh!" Lockdown said as he enjoyed Prowl's touch.

"I'll switch places after you tell me what Swindle and Oilslick are up to, they were stealing off-lined Decepticons from our graveyard." Prowl inquired.

Lockdown turned his head in surprise and replied, "Oilslick? Hmpf! Figures he'd ask the con's for help! Well I guess that means they're both are working for the human scientists."

Prowl stopped, "Human scientists? What do they want with the off-lined bots?"

Lockdown answered, "He said they want to turn humans into trans-organics. I think it's disgusting and an annihilation to Cybertron! So I told him to get lost and never come back again!"

"Do you know who these human scientists are?" Prowl pressed.

"If you continue stopping, I'm not telling you anymore! Now come on kid, don't leave me hanging here!" Lockdown groaned as he grabbed Prowl's hand and placed it on his swollen cable.

"Ah! Enjoying this?" Prowl smirked as he lightly brushed the tips of his fingers over his cable, then moved it over to his aft and lightly brushed it.

"Yes! Please! It feels too good!" Lockdown moaned.

"Here you go." Prowl said as he opened up Lockdown's back port.

"Oh yes! Thank yo..hey wait a minute! You're the one that's supposed to bottom, not me!" Lockdown screeched.

"Well in that case, I'll just leave!" Prowl answered.

"Alright! Alright! But just this once!" Lockdown blurted.

"Don't worry, I actually like to bottom, but I just wanna dominate for once." Prowl assured him.

After sliding his cable gently in his aft, he moved it slowly and then quickened the pace. Lockdown had to admit that he actually liked having their roles reversed and just might let Prowl do it again. After they had finished, they jump into the wash racks together.

'Swindle has been working for Meltdown." Lockdown explained while washing up.

"Meltdown?" Prowl replied.

"So you are familiar with him." Lockdown stated.

"Yes, he's the one that created Sharkticons and enslaved the Dinobots. He also hates robots." Prowl described.

Lockdown continued, "Well then here's something interesting to add to that, Meltdown is working for a human scientist named Dr. Arkeville who has kidnapped some humans to turn into trans-organics."

"What?" Prowl responded.

"Yes, it's mutiny isn't it?" Lockdown asked.

"If the humans are being subjected to these changes against their will then of course it...wait a minute...we had ten NEST soldiers that went missing, there must be a connection! I must go!" Prowl figured out.

He stepped out of the wash racks and stood in front of the industrial sized air dryer.

"No wait! Please don't go!" Lockdown begged.

"Then come with me." Prowl suggested.

"To the Autobot base? Something wrong with your processor? They'll shoot me! Or at least those humans will!" Lockdown retaliated.

"I won't let them. As long as your with me, and you do want to be with me don't you?" Prowl questioned.

"I do, but do you really expect me to make friends with the Autobots?" Lockdown asked.

"Did you ever make friends with the Decepticons?" Prowl recalled.

"Good point. Although at least the Autobot are more likely to give me a second chance than them." Lockdown acknowledged. He was about to grab his weapons and upgrades.

"Leave them!" Prowl ordered.

"Why? I'm nothing without them!" Lockdown declared.

"Then you have a lot to re-learn!" Prowl said in response to Lockdown's failure to learn from their sensei Yoketron.

"If I do this, will it make it up to you for killing Yoketron?" Lockdown asked.

"No!" Prowl called out, then calmly added, "But you will make it up to Yoketron if you do, and then I'll forgive you."

Lockdown nodded and accepted, "Alright, I'll do it."

Prowl smiled and put his arm around Lockdown, who walked away without looking back at the ship he was leaving behind.


	11. Megatron's Hell

_At the Autobot Base in the Shattered Glass Universe..._

Megatron has been in the brig for almost a week and his heat cycle was getting worse. Despite the phallus he was given to use on himself, it didn't do much to provide relief.

A few times, Nemesis took him out of his cell and interfaced with him. That always provided relief which his body wanted, but Megatron himself didn't want it. Even worse was how Nemesis now included Ironhide, who is now his mate and a brutal animal to interface with.

Right after their last interface when Nemesis threw him back into the cell like a rag-doll, the phallus had rolled over and blocked the door from getting shut.

Megatron couldn't believe it, he could finally get out, but the question was...could he get out of the base? He had to try, so he sneaked out stealth-fully, which was easier since he didn't have his armor and helmet on.

Ever since the other prisoners had been removed, it was very quiet down there, and unfortunately Megatron was about to find out why.

He made his way out of the dungeon, but the sound of Nemesis' voice made him freeze.

"WHAT? What do you mean he's gone!" He shouted.

"He and his slut Lockdown took off!" SG Ratchet informed him.

"ARGH! I want them found!" Nemesis demanded.

"Do you want them alive?" SG Ratchet asked.

"NO! I want them terminated! On second thought...yes! They should be brought back alive that way they can be brought to death here. The others may do so in any way they please, so as long as it is slow and painful. I want them to suffer!" Nemesis ordered.

"Yes master." Ratchet obeyed.

"Oh, and could you bring me those hatchlings? I'm hungry." Nemesis asked.

"Of course master." SG Ratchet answered.

Megatron's optics widened when he saw that. Back at home, rumors had been spread that he liked to eat Autobot protoforms for breakfast, but it wasn't true. Although Autobot sparklings have been killed during attacks by him and his men, Megatron would never do something as bad as eating them!

After Nemesis went away, Megatron continued with sneaking around to find a way out, but then the lights were turned off. Since he was low on Energon, Megatron's night-vision wasn't very good at this time.

He felt around as he tried to find his way out, but instead of an exit, he stumbled down the hallway with Nemesis' floating trophies. The trophies, which were off-lined mechs and femmes, were all illuminated.

Megatron looked around again for an exit and as he turned around, he gasped at the sight of what looked like Sunstreaker's head. Strangely he looked similar to the Sunstreaker in his universe, having the same colored paint, but his mouth was open in what looked like an agonizing scream, and his optics had been pulled out.

Such a sight would have delighted him in the past, but now it was making him sick.

He found the door and got out as quickly as he could, then he stumbled into a room where he quickly found out he wasn't alone.

Megatron gasped in fright as me saw several mutilated bots. The one who looked like Skywarp, except for his missing wings, and legs, came crawling toward him using his arms.

"Megatron? Is that you?" SG Skywarp asked as he felt around and grabbed his shoulders.

"I am Megatron, but I'm not the..." Megatron answered and was about to explain that he's not his Megatron until SG Skywarp grabbed his shoulders. It was also when he noticed that this Skywarp was missing his optics, which caused Megatron to flinch.

"Megatron! You've come to save us!" Skywarp cried out in joy.

"No! I'm not the Megatron of this world!" Megatron pleaded.

"MUGAGRRROON?"

He turned his head toward the garbled sound of his name and was horrified that it was coming from the counterpart of Lugnut, whose armor was orange and yellow, or at least what was left of it. This Lugnut was missing all his limbs and his glossa, which explained why he couldn't talk clearly.

"MUGGAARROOOON!" SG Lugnut cried out in joy.

"No! Please! I'm not your Megatron!" He called out, but Lugnut along with more mutilated bots were crawling toward him.

"No! No! NO! AHHHHH!" Megatron screamed as he cowered in the corner, until he heard a shout.

"Everyone stop! You're scaring him!"

Megatron looked up to see who said that and was surprised to see it was Barricade, only this universe's Barricade was white with dark blue features.

"Sorry about that, but it's OK, I'm here to help you." SG Barricade said.

"W...w...wh...what happened?" Megatron choked out as he pointed to the Decepticons in the room.

"Every single horrible thing you can imagine. Beaten, raped, tortured, but worst of all... experimented on just for Ratchet's sick twisted fun! They don't call him Dr. Doom for nothing." Barricade answered.

"Th...th...this isn't right! Everything's all twisted here!" Megatron panicked.

"It's OK! We're not gonna hurt you." Barricade tried calming him down.

"I can't take this anymore! Please kill me!" Megatron begged.

"What? No! You'll be OK, you're safe here." Barricade told him.

But Megatron got up and he ran from the room.

"No! Don't go! We..." Barricade shouted, but Megatron was gone.

Megatron didn't know that SG Barricade had broken into the Autobot base to rescue the mutilated Decepticons and was going to try to rescue him as well.

At this time, he receives a comlink call from SG Starscream, who in this universe is now the Lord High Protector since SG Megatron passed the title onto him.

"Barricade, are you in?"

"Yes Lord Starscream. And it is true, the Megatron from the mirror universe is here." Barricade replied back.

There was a pause, then he continued, "How is he? Is he alright? I'll send the troops as soon as we can get past the blockade."

"He's in really bad shape, and somehow he escaped his cell, but unfortunately he was frightened by the sight of our injured soldiers and ran off." Barricade answered sadly.

"That's not good!"

"I know! This was our only shot to get him out." Barricade responded.

"Don't say that, we will have another chance. There is good news, Lockdown and Prowl are here with us, and Prowl just might join us."

"What? Prowl? Joining our side? I don't think it's gonna happen!" Barricade expressed.

"Barricade, remember what Lord Megatron has said? That kind of thinking will..."

"Never end the war, I know! But how can we be sure we can trust him?" Barricade asked.

"You learned to trust Agent Blurr didn't you?" Starscream brought up.

"That was different! Only because Shockwave wouldn't let us insult him. Although he did turn out to be right about Blurr switching sides."

"And it will be no different with Prowl. But we'll discuss this later, are you OK?" SG Starscream asked.

"I'm fine." SG Barricade answered.

"We're gonna have to come back for Megatron later, we can only have the ground bridge open for a minute before we are detected."

"Well I have Skywarp and a few others ready to go, but I need help to get Lugnut out of here."

"Don't worry, I'm sending Blackout through to help you. Knockout is standing by to provide medical treatment"

"Thanks. But I feel so awful leaving Megatron behind, even though he's not our Megatron."

"We'll come back. Now come on, you don't have a lot of time!"

"I'll see you back at the base then." Barricade said before turning his comlink off.

The ground bridge opens and SG Blackout, whose coloring is silver metallic black, came through. He picked up what was left of SG Lugnut, scooped up SG Skywarp, and went back in. Barricade grabbed the remaining prisoners and went through as well.

SG Strika couldn't be rescued because she had died at the hands of SG Ratchet's torture. Lugnut almost died himself from the spark-ache of losing his mate, but was urged by the others to stay alive and survive for her.

_Meanwhile Back in Megatron's Own Universe..._

Strika was very much alive, and also very moody. She went by the Space Bridge to check on her mate and was stunned to see that he was gone! A pair of stasis cuffs left behind was the only clue to his disappearance. She was very worried, and then very angry at how this could happen. She frantically looked around for someone to blame.

She then heard some singing in the long distance, and the fact that the song was in German could only mean that it was Blitzwing.

Blitzwing singing:

_**Wir halten das Tempo** _

_**Wir halten unser Wort** _

_**Wenn einer nicht mithält** _

_**dann halten wir sofort** _

At the same time, Major Lennox, Sergeant Epps, and Ironhide were also nearby to see what the Decepticons were up to.

"You think they completed the Space Bridge?" Lennox questioned.

"Nah! I don' think so, if they had, then Megatron would be back by now." Ironhide speculated.

"Of course they haven't! Especially since they don't have my skills!" said Bulkhead over the comlink.

"Yes Bulkhead, we know you're the best Space Bridge technician of Cybertron!" Ironhide replied while rolling his optics.

He was getting closer to Blitzwing, who was in his Random mode and singing Rammstein's Haifisch. Even when he saw Lennox and Ironhide approaching, he just smiled and continued singing.

_**Wir halten die Augen offen** _

_**Wir halten uns den Arm** _

_**Sechs Herzen die brennen** _

_**das Feuer hält euch warm** _

_**Und der Haifisch her dat Tränen** _

_**Und die laufen vom Gesicht** _

_**Doch der Haifisch lebt im Wasser** _

_**So die Tränen sieht man nicht** _

On the comlink, Ratchet asks, "What in Primus' name is that song he's singing?"

Ironhide replies, "I don't know! Blitzwing's just crazy."

"Sounds like he's singing in German." Epps spoke up.

But Blitzwing's singing is interrupted when Strika rams into him.

His face changes to Hothead and he shouts, "Vat ze slag? Jou interrupted mein singing!"

Strika yelled in a Russian accent, "Where were you last night? You were supposed to be watching Lugnut!"

Hothead Blitzwing yells, "I vas vatching him! But he told me to go away!"

"Well you shouldn't have listened! Lugnut's gone!" Strika screamed.

"Vas?" Blitzwing replied in German.

"Lugnut's missing too?" Knockout asked as he arrived on the scene.

Then Blitzwing's face turns to Random and he says, "Maybe he vent in ze space bridge!"

But Strika got even more furious and Random's optics get wide as she starts pounding him to the ground.

At this time, Starscream comes out with an empty energon cube in his hand and asks, "Hey Strika! Care to explain why you've been drinking five times more Energon than...Uh oh!"

Strika looks at him with fire in her optics and then charges at him yelling and screaming.

"AHHHHH!" everyone heard Starscream screaming as he went flying by and landed with a thud against a forest tree.

"Damn! That's one angry femme!" Epps commented.

"Hard to believe she's even one." Lennox added.

"What's going on?" Optimus asked over the comlink.

"Strika's pounding the slag out of Blitzwing and just sent Starscream flying." Ironhide answered.

"Do you know why?" Optimus questioned.

Lennox answered, "Apparently Lugnut is missing and she's taking it out on anyone she comes across."

"Speaking of which..." Ironhide cautiously warns as she approaches them.

"Oh shit!" Epps exclaimed.

Strika spots all three of them and angrily stomps in their direction, shaking up the ground and knocking Lennox and Epps down. Ironhide remains standing due to his size.

"You! You guys took him didn't you? What did you do with him?" Strika yells, and then she breaks down and cries, "I want my Luggy!"

Then her cooling fans whirl loudly as she starts rapidly in-taking and exhuming a lot of air, and then she passes out.

"Uh oh! What just happened?" Epps panicked.

"I have no idea, but she sure is having a lot of mood swings." Ironhide observed.

"Mood swings? Did you guys say mood swings?" Ratchet asked over the comlink.

"Yeah, one minute she's angry and then the next she's crying. But It's probably because she can't find Lugnut." Lennox speculated.

"Hmm...I wonder if this means she could be..." Ratchet ponders.

"Creator! Are you OK?" Frenzy asked as Soundwave had been beaten as well.

"Oww! My wing!" Starscream cried.

"My armor!" Knockout screamed when he got a scratch.

"Then it must be what I suspect!" Ratchet said, then he asks "Knockout, you're a medic too, could you please open up Strika's spark chamber?"

"What? Why should I? I need to get this scratch taken care of now!" Knockout questioned.

"You can fix your armor later! You forgetting what we learned in medical school? The mood swings, her dizziness, and her increased appetite?" Ratchet reminded him.

"Alright! Alright! I'll look!" Knockout groaned.

Knockout opens up her spark chamber and takes a look inside.

"What's he doing?" Lennox asked Ironhide.

"He's checking to see if she's carrying." Ironhide answered.

"Carrying?" Epps asked.

"It means she might be pregnant, which would explain her mood swings. Like what happened with Sarah when she was pregnant with Annabelle." Lennox mentioned.

"Oh Primus!" Knockout exclaimed.

"What is it? Is she carrying?" Ratchet asked.

"Oh yeah! And you should see the spark, it's gonna be a huge sparkling!" Knockout revealed.

"What? Oh great! Why did this have to happen on my watch?" Starscream cringed.

Rumble and Frenzy join in.

"Huh? Strika's carrying?" Rumble looked over.

"Sure looks like it! After all, she and Lugnut did interface six times last month!" Frenzy commented.

"Oh yeah! He! He! She fragged him so good, she was right when she said he wouldn't be able to sit for a week!" Rumble laughed.

"UGH!" everyone reacted disgustedly as the image came to mind.

Slaggit you two! Did you have to remind us?" Starscream spat.

"Well that was more than I wanted to hear." Epps responded.

"I'm gonna have to have that wiped from my CPU!" Ironhide said.

"Lucky you, wish we could do that!" Lennox stated.

Strika's optics flicker and then come on-line.

"Wh...wha...what's going on?" Strika asked.

Ratchet asks over her comlink, "Are you OK?"

She asks, "What do you care Autobot?"

"You want me to tell her?" Ratchet asked Knockout.

"Go ahead." Knockout answered.

"Tell me what? Is it Lugnut? Do you guys have him? Tell me!" Strika interrogated.

"No Strika, we don't have him, but you need to calm down for the sake of your sparkling." Ratchet advised.

"What? What are you talking about?" Strika angrily asked.

"You're carrying." Ratchet answered.

"I am? I want to see." She responded, then she says to Knockout, "Give me your mirror!"

"My mirror? Oh I don't know, I don't it to get broken." Knockout reasoned.

"Give it to me now! Or I'll break you!" Strika shouted.

"Alright! Alright! Here!" Knockout panicked s he threw it at her feet.

Strika picks it up and reflects her opened spark chamber. Her optics went wide as she gasped at the sight of her new spark.

She smiled and exclaimed, "I can't believe it! I'm having a sparkling!" and then she cried, "But Luggy's not here for this good news!", and then she furiously screams, "I WANT LUGNUT FOUND NOW!"

And then she was back on a rampage again.

"Optimus! Get here now, before she hurts us too!" Ironhide yelled over the comlink.

"Prime was already on his way the moment he heard sparkling." Ratchet advised him.

"What did he say?" Lennox asked.

"He's on his way!" Ironhide answered.

"Good! She's like a mother bear. Very, very aggressive!" Lennox observed.

"Oh yeah! Nothing's more dangerous than a pregnant femme!" Ironhide explained.

'I'd hate to see how a pregnant mech acts!" Epps stated.

"Actually, mechs are more mellow" Ironhide said.

"Really?" Epps replied in surprise.

"Uh...guys!" Lennox shouted as Strika charged toward them.

But Optimus came between them just in time. He allowed Strika to run into him and knock him to the ground.

"Where's Lugnut!" Strika demanded as she pounded into his chest.

"I am sorry, but like your team members Cyclonus and Blackout, we don't have Lugnut either. Please calm down Strika, you don't want to distress your sparkling.

Realizing that her new spark was rapidly pulsing, she immediately calmed down, and then she cried.

"You're right! But I just want Lugnut!" Strika cried out.

"I know. We are doing all we can to locate him." Optimus assured her. Then he took out a cube and handed it to her, "Here, drink this. It will refuel you and your new spark. Also, Ratchet advises that you stay off the battlefield and get plenty of rest." Optimus instructed.

"Why are you doing this? We're your enemies!" Strika questioned.

"Because we are protectors of all lifeforms, no matter what faction they are, or even those who are different species from us." He answered.

This made her re-think what she had always thought about Autobots. She thought they only cared for their own faction & them protecting outside species was foolish and a waste of time. Never had she ever thought they cared about the Decepticons' well being, but now she is thinking differently.

"Do all Autobots think this way?" She asked.

Optimus looked sadly at her and answered, "Although this is our core belief that has been passed on for millions of years, but I'm afraid that there are some who no longer believe this and only care about themselves."

Sentinel Prime was one of those that Optimus was talking about, and he's not the only one. The war has gone on so long, and so many have been lost, that some Autobots were becoming disillusioned with their cause and now wanted Decepticon blood on their hands, and some of them believed Sentinel to be worthy of being their new Magnus.

_The Elite Guard's Ship..._

"Yes! You like this don't you Lugnut?" Sentinel praised.

"Yes I do master Magnus!" Lugnut answered as he thrusts into Shockwave again.

"Tell him how you feel!" Sentinel gleefully ordered.

"You took Megatron from me! He was supposed to be MINE!" Lugnut yelled as he continued to rape Shockwave.

Blurr, who was nearby was crying as he could slightly feel what Shockwave was feeling. Jazz was trying to comfort him.

Sentinel looked over at them, evilly smiled, and said, "Oh don't worry, you guys are next!"

Next door to them was Cyclonus and Blackout, who were both watching the rape like it was just a regular show.

"You know, I never liked him." Cyclonus stated.

"Who? Lugnut?" Blackout asked.

"Yeah, him too, but I was talking about Shockwave." Then shouts out to Shockwave, "You hear that? Thought you were so much better than everyone else because of your loyalty to Megatron! Now you're getting what you deserve!" Cyclonus declared.

Sentinel just laughed and said, "You see? Not even Cyclonus and Blackout are gonna help you!"

Then he goes over to Lugnut and kisses his mouth. "Hmm! I'm getting horny just watching this!"

"Sentinel sir, what you be doing!" Jetstorm asked as he and his brother came in and saw what was going on.

Angry at the interruption, Sentinel glared at them and barked, "I thought I told you two to leave!"

"But why sir?" Jetfire asked.

"Lugnut's a much better servant than you two seeker clone freaks!" Sentinel stung.

"F-f-f-reaks?" the jettwins replied at the same time as tears formed in their optics.

"Yes! Creating you two was a big mistake! Now get out!" Sentinel shouted.

The jettwins ran off crying, unaware that they just ran past Ultra Magnus.

"Huh? Hey! What's wrong you two?" Ultra Magnus called out. He had just returned from a brief trip to Cybertron.

But the sound of pounding noises made him forget about the twins and he went to go investigate. Nothing prepared him for what he saw next.

Sentinel had Blurr and Jazz out of their cells, gagged, tied, and on their stomachs with their back ports opened, ready for their turns to be raped.

He was also horrified to see Sentinel interfacing behind Lugnut, who was still on top of Shockwave.

"Sentinel! W-wh-what the slag are you doing! I trusted you to look after them while I gathered evidence to go to trial, and I catch you doing this?" Ultra Magnus scolded.

"That trial is a waste of time! I already told you that they are guilty!" Sentinel made clear.

"Whoa! He sounds just like one of us!" Cyclonus remarked.

"Yes, he is right about that. You are sounding more and more like a Decepticon!" Ultra Magnus commented.

"Don't compare me to those slaggers! I am not like them! They are nothing more than potential slaves for us!" Sentinel exclaimed.

"You were saying?" Blackout asked Cyclonus.

"I take that back! Freedom for all sentient beings my aft!" Cyclonus spat.

"You hear that? This is why the war will never end!" Ultra Magnus said in response to Cyclonus' remark.

"Wrong! The war will never end because of you! And I think it's time you stepped down now." Sentinel stated. "Lugnut, hand me my new magnus hammer if you please!"

Ultra had been so busy talking that he hadn't noticed that Lugnut had gotten up and was now right behind him, but by that time it was too late. By the time he saw him, he was being punched by Lugnut's P.O.K.E. Weapon.


	12. Slivers of Hope

"Look out Ultra!" Jazz shouted, but it was too late, Ultra Magnus was knocked out by Lugnut.

After flopping to the floor, Lugnut grabbed the hammer from Magnus and presented it to Sentinel Prime.

"Your hammer my liege!" Lugnut offered as he bowed.

"Thank you, my most loyal servant! You have done very well!" Sentinel thanked as he took the hammer from Lugnut's hands.

Jetfire and Jetstorm ran back when they heard Ultra Magnus scream. Just as they got to the entrance in the room, they quickly hid and were shocked at the sight of Ultra Magnus on the floor bleeding Energon.

"Lugnut, I have a very important mission I want you to complete. Go to the space bridge port on Cybertron and send Jazz, Blurr, and Shockwave to the coordinates I have uploaded." Sentinel ordered as he transferred the coordinates through his comlink.

"Yes Master Magnus!" Lugnut obeyed.

While that was going on, Jazz saw the Jettwins and mouthed for them to go to the Autobots at the NEST base. Seeing that Sentinel was finished with instructing Lugnut, they took off before they could be caught.

While Lugnut took the space bridge that leads to Cybertron, Cyclonus and Blackout managed to break out of their cells and took off, not caring to rescue Shockwave. But as Blackout is making his way toward the exit, Cyclonus runs into another room.

"Where are you going? Exit's over here!" Blackout called out.

"Got it!" Cyclonus exclaimed as he holds up a vial of Genetic coding in his hand.

"Got what?" Blackout asked.

"The formula for a new and improved Megatron! Trust me, you'll like this one much better, just you wait!" Cyclonus answered, and then ran out with Blackout.

Sentinel was too busy gloating in victory to notice them escaping. But Ultra saw them and used that to his advantage.

"You think you're such a great leader?" Ultra asked.

"Think? No, I am a great leader!" Sentinel boasted.

"Well you're off to a bad start, you didn't notice the Decepticon prisoners escaping, nor did you notice Cyclonus took off with a vial of Megatron's CNA!" Ultra answered before collapsing back down.

"What!" He screamed out, and looked over his shoulder. Then he gathered himself and added, "Oh well, at least I won't make as many mistakes as you did!"

Ultra stated, "The only mistake I made was making you my second-in-command!"

Sentinel kicked him and shouted, "No! Your mistake was not stepping down!"

He got into the drivers seat of the ship to scout out a good place to dump Ultra Magnus.

_Meanwhile back at the Space Bridge location..._

The Decepticons were still groaning in pain as Strika had finally calmed down and was taken back to NEST headquarters since it was decided that this would be the best place for her to have her sparkling. As Optimus was getting ready to order a retreat, they hear a human girl crying out.

"Oh my God! Starscream! What happened to you? Are you OK?" Alexis called out as she ran to him.

"Alexis! No! Go back inside!" Starscream warned.

"Stay away from him!" Ironhide shouted at Alexis.

"Ma'am! Come with us! You'll be safe!" Lennox ordered.

"No, it's OK, I'm fine." Alexis answered Lennox and then proceeded to go back toward Starscream.

"No wait, what are you doing?" Lennox questioned.

"Argh! I'll get her!" Ironhide reacted as he went to grab her.

But Soundwave blocked his path and stated, "She is with us, retrieval is unnecessary."

"Outta my way or I'll blast you!" Ironhide threatened.

"Ironhide wait!" Optimus ordered him to stand down.

But he didn't listen since he tried to grab her, but Alexis dodged his grip.

"Hey! You leave her alone! She's with me!" Starscream yelled back.

"I'll leave her alone when she's safe from you!" Ironhide proclaimed as he pointed his fusion cannons at Starscream.

"ARGH! I Vill Crush jou into sheet metal and your human scum into pancakes!" Hothead Blitzwing yelled as he pointed his cannons at him.

Things were getting chaotic to where even Optimus couldn't gain control and Lennox and Epps were trying to coax Alexis to come with them. She knew that if this madness wasn't stopped, then more people and bots were gonna get hurt, so she decided to put her foot down.

"EVERYBODY SHUT UPPPPPPP!" Alexis screamed at the top of her lungs.

The fighting stopped. Lennox, Epps, and Ironhide looked shocked. Soundwave tried approaching her.

"Soundwave! I've got this!" Alexis corresponded.

"As you command." Soundwave obeyed as he backed away.

Gasps were heard all around. Even the Autobots were surprised to see a Decepticon obeying a human command.

"Are you sure you're OK? If you're in any danger..." Lennox whispered.

"I assure you I'm not in danger at all! I am with them willingly. In fact, the only thing being held hostage is my MP3 player." Alexis replied while pointing to Soundwave.

Soundwave plays a song briefly, then turns it off.

"Believe it or not. I've been with them for a month." Alexis proudly proclaimed.

"A month!" Epps replied.

"That's impossible! No way a Decepticon would allow a human to live that long, unless they want something in return!" Ironhide spat.

"Ironhide! Please do not threaten them if no harm to the human female is being done." Optimus ordered.

"Yeah! Don't threaten us, or we'll give you a reason to!" Starscream announced.

"Commander Starscream, there is no need for this. Since Alexis is in no danger, we will allow her to stay with you and make no attempts to rescue her." Optimus promised.

"There you go, see? No need to use violence. They're gonna let me stay with you guys." Alexis said to the Decepticons.

"Yay! Ve can have more fun!" Random Blitzwing cheered, and then starts singing.

Lennox turns to Alexis and says, "Before we go, is there anything you need? Food, water, clothes?"

"No, I'm good. Starscream's been taking very good care of me." Alexis answered, then she whispers in a purr, "and in return...I'm gonna take good care of him!"

"O...K. Well uh...if you ever need anything, please call us." Lennox awkwardly replied.

"I'll be fine!" Alexis smirked.

Sauntering toward Starscream and stroking her hands over her long jacket, she seductively purred, "Come on babe, I've got a surprise underneath this waiting for you!"

Blitzwing switches over to his Random face and calls out, "Ooo! She's got ze special armor on, zomebody's getting lucky tonight!"

The Autobots and the soldiers stood there dumbfounded over what just happened, and especially seeing a human girl with the Decepticons, let alone...seducing one.

"Hello? Anybody there?" Lennox heard on his comlink.

"Huh? Oh uh...Lennox here." he answered after snapping out of it.

"You OK?"

"Yeah. I'll tell you about it when we get back." Lennox replied.

"Who is it?" Epps asked.

"Simmons." he answered.

"Yes, please do get back as soon as you can. Our new informant has shared so much info that can really help us locate the missing soldiers!" Simmons explained.

"We'll be there soon. Over and out!" Lennox replied.

_Meanwhile at a venue where a heavy metal open air fest featuring several headlining metal bands had taken place..._

"Tell me again why we are here?" Oilslick asked Henry Masterson.

"So that I could get my girlfriend back, and then we can test out our sweet new weapon!" Masterson answered.

Oilslick sighed as he sat in his vehicle form, which was similar to Lockdown's. Shortly after that, a girl resembling Taylor Momsen with her long platinum blonde hair appeared as she was leaving the venue. She had pale make-up on her face with smoky dark purple eyeshadow and heavy black eyeliner, a purple & black corset with a matching skirt & fishnet stalkings, and black six inch stiletto heels.

"There she is! Sonja Blackrose!" Masterson stated before getting out to confront her.

"Sonja!" Masterson called out.

She was headed for the high speed rail when she was horrified to see her ex-boyfriend approaching her. She had filed a restraining order after he kept stalking her after braking up with him.

"Get away from me! You're not allowed to come near me!" Sonja shouted as she attempted to run away.

"Please! Give me another chance! I love you!" Masterson begged.

She quickly turned around and shouted in his face, "You are nothing but a poser! You give all goths a bad name! Even the emos think you're a fake!"

"I am so a goth! And you are making a big mistake, I'll show you how real I am! I'll Pwn you all with my new weapons!" Masterson threatened.

Sonja's shouting had drawn the attention of three young guys who weren't at the concert, but were nearby as they were walking around Detroit.

"Hey yo, is he bothering you chica?" asked Raoul, a young Latino man with a long dark brown ponytail and a leather jacket.

"Yes! He's ignoring the restraining order I have against him!" Sonja answered.

"We'll take care of this pussy!" stated Pop-Lock and Rocksteady, who are Raoul's best friends.

"Oh no! I'm about to be attacked by big bad punks! I'm so scared!" Masterson replied in a high pitched voice.

"You mocking us?" Raoul asked.

"Wow! Looks like this noob has brains!" Masterson replied.

"Kid, you've certainly got huevos for saying that! But we'll see if they can withstand a kick in your ass!" Raoul shouted as he hoisted Masterson up by his collar and was about to swing a punch in his face that flinched at him, until he got hit by a few flying flower weapons.

"Hey! Leave him alone you big meanies!" shouted a high pitched girly voice.

"Ow! What the fuck?" Pop-Lock reacted after getting hit by one of the sharp flower weapons.

Masterson looked up and saw a familiar face. He wasn't sure whether to be annoyed or glad to see Professor Princess, but since she saved him from getting his ass kicked, he decided to be glad to see her.

"This metal music is evil and violent! You all should be listening to nice music instead!" Professor Princess shouted from her flying unicorn pony Powdered Sugar, which on the side of the saddle had a large speaker which started blaring a Justin Bieber song.

The crowd of concert goers shouted and began to throw beer bottles at her.

"Hey! That's not nice! Take that!" She scolded as she threw kitty bombs back at them.

"Man! This chica is crazy!" Raoul replied as they dodged her weapons.

At this time, Oilslick transformed back into robot mode.

"Hmm...not bad, but I think she could do better than this." Oilslick observed as she was defeated by the metalheads when one of them blasted a Slayer song at her, which made her retreat in tears.

Masterson took out what was one of many syringes that Oilslick had helped engineer earlier in Dr. Arkeville's lab, and he stuck it into her chest. She cried out in pain.

"Leave her alone!" Raoul yelled as he punched him in the face.

"But she's my girlfriend!" Masterson shouted as he fought back.

"For the last time...I AM NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" Sonja shouted before passing out.

"Look what you've done! What if she dies, huh? You'll be lucky if I don't kill you after doing this!" Raoul roared as he hoisted Masterson up, who was struggling in his grip, and threw him.

"Ahh!" Masterson screamed as he landed against the wall.

Oilslick was about ready to fire his weapons at the crowd who have now started to throw beer bottles at him, but was stopped by Tracks who came as soon as he heard reports of the Decepticon being spotted.

"Scrap!" Oilslick cursed, and then retreated.

"Hey! Don't leave me here!" Masterson yelled as he ran after Oilslick. "Not cool!"

But then a beige jeep stopped, opened it's doors, and said "Get in!"

"Swindle! Thanks man!" Masterson said, then he stuck his head out the window and shouted to Raoul, his friends, and Tracks, "Later noobs!"

"Ugh! I'm gonna kick his ass next time I see him!" Pop-Lock declared.

"I do too, Ugh! My shirt got ripped!" Raoul complained as he inspected the tear that showed off his six pack.

Stunned by the good looks of Raoul, Tracks stuttered, "A-a-a-are you OK? Do any of you require a medic?".

"Yes, she does." Raoul answered as he continued to hold Sonja's head on his lap.

"How about you? Do you need a medic?" Tracks asked Raoul.

"No man, I'm good. Thanks for asking." Raoul replied as he noticed how Track's voice matched his good looks.

"I am simply doing my duty to ensure that no humans are harmed. It is so unfortunate that this young femme was injured. The other one didn't get hurt much since she got away, though I hate to admit it, but she seemed to deserve it! No offense to you humans, I never usually wish any harm upon any!" Tracks explained.

"None taken cause I agree! That girl really does deserve it, she's nothing but a spoiled brat!" Raoul stated.

"Who was she anyway?" Tracks inquired.

"Not sure, but one thing for sure, she probably has a rich dad who spoils her rotten. I mean where else would she get that horse and those weapons?" Raoul questioned.

"We'll have to find that out later. Right now, I believe this young femme requires attention now!" Tracks stated as he transforms into vehicle mode and opens his car doors.

Raoul thought Tracks vehicle mode looked very hot as well. Pop-Lock and Rocksteady carry Sonja into the backseat with them, while Raoul gets into the drivers seat. Tracks drives off toward the NEST base.

_At the NEST Base the same time during the attacks by Oilslick, Masterson, and Professor Princess..._

"So you said you found out some useful information?" Lennox questioned Simmons after he and the Autobots returned to base.

"I sure did!" Simmons beamed.

"You shouldn't take all the credit, you did have my help." Prowl stated.

Simmons rolled his eyes and acknowledged, "OK, so I did have his help, but I did all the database searches from the information that he got from that bounty hunter!"

"Which you wouldn't have gotten if not for Prowl promising you guys won't tear my ship apart!" said Lockdown as he entered the hanger.

"And as I said, we're only guarding it, nothing more." Simmons replied.

"Ahem! If you guys could please tell us what you've found." Optimus requested.

"Right!" Simmons replied, and then he turned toward a big theater sized screen where a picture of a younger Dr. Arkeville was projected.

"Who's that?" Lennox asked.

"This is Dr. Robert Arkeville, he was one of our top scientists when Sector 7 was still operational." Simmons informed.

"Was?" Lennox questioned.

"Yes. We found out that he was conducting a few unauthorized experiments, as well as dealing with a few questionable groups like the KGB."

"What exactly were those unauthorized experiments he was doing?" Lennox asked.

Simmons paused, then continued, "He developed microchips that can be implanted into a person's head, claiming that they can make them stronger and smarter, though we suspected that wasn't truly the intent. He wanted to test them on humans, but since we denied that request, he did it anyway going as far as testing it on himself! But the first test went wrong when his head caught on fire. He refused medical attention opting to treat himself, though his method was a little freaky like Frankenstein since he fused metal parts to his own body, including his head. Take a look at the last picture we had of him before he went on the run."

They look up on the screen and see the metal cap on his head. Lennox winced at the image.

"And yes, he does look crazy, I believe that more than his scalp got fried. Just wait til you see the next person!" Simmons remarked to Lennox before clicking over to the next picture which is of a tanned blond man with sunglasses and a white leisure suit on.

"This next gentleman was Prometheus Black, also a former scientist of Sector 7. This picture is what he looked like before the accident." Simmons said.

"Another accident?" Lennox questioned.

"Yeah yeah, I know there's a pattern here. Anyways, while conducting his experiment for nanobots, which are microscopic bots that...well if you remember the demonstration with Glen's cellphone...anyways, he had accidentally inserted them into his hand...then something reacted with them and caused his human form to change into...this." Simmons said as he revealed the next picture of Black in his now slimy form.

"Damn! How the hell did that happen to him? He look like swamp thing!" Epps reacted.

"I would like to know that too." Optimus chimed in.

"Please, let me explain it to them." Issac Sumdac interrupted.

"Alright, go ahead." Simmons responded as he rolled his eyes.

"It was when we were in competition to head a company as Sector 7's front for manufacturing new technologies. I was chosen and he obviously got upset and...well I decided to go talk to him to see if I could smooth things over. I had little Sari in my arms and when he tried to hurt her... something strange happened to him. His skin started melting and the next thing I remember is he was a puddle on the floor, and then he rose up from it and started to go after me!" Sumdac explained.

"Wait, what? Can you explain that again?" Lennox requested.

"Yes, could you please? At least since the kid's not here, now's a good time to share your little secret." Simmons asserted.

"What secret?" Lennox asked.

Issac Sumdac sighed and explained, "It's Sari, she's not really..."

"She's not what?" Lennox questioned.

"Human." Sumdac finished.

Lennox, Epps, and even Optimus looked puzzled by his answer, so Sumdac was questioned further about her.

_Meanwhile out in the woods outside of Detroit..._

Sarah Lennox, her daughter Annabelle, Annabelle's friend Mia, and Sari were all on a hike in the forest outside of Detroit.

"Girls! Where are you?" Sarah called out to the girls who were off exploring the giant rocks from the mountain.

"We're over here mom!" Annabelle called back.

As they were making their way back, Mia spots something shiny and grabs it, but gets a slight jolt after touching it.

"Ow!" Mia flinched.

"You OK?" Sari asked.

"I'm fine, I just got a little shock, that's all." Mia answered as she put the shard in her pocket.

"Come on, we better get back on the trail." Sari said.

"Oh, good idea! Then I can show you guys what I found." Mia acknowledged.

Just as the girls were making their way back, they all hear a loud thump. They all flinch as they halt. Sarah came running toward them.

"What was that?" Mia asked.

"I don't know." Annabelle responded.

"It came from over there, let's go check it out!"Sari eagerly suggested.

"Yeah, let's go!" Annabelle burst out as they all run off.

"Girls! Come back! It could be Decepticons!" Sarah yelled out, but they were already way ahead of her.

But Sarah didn't have to worry because that loud thump was Ultra Magnus being dumped out of the Elite Guard ship by Sentinel Prime. Ultra hit the ground hard enough to get more parts of himself broken. Sari, Annabelle, and Mia got there in time to see Sentinel's ship take off.

"No! That can't be the Elite Guard's ship! Unless..." Sari proclaimed.

"Girls! I told you to come back!" Sarah scolded as she finally caught up.

"No it's OK Mrs. Lennox, no Decepticreeps here, unless they were in that ship that just took off!" Sari interpreted.

"Probably, Look! That's Ultra Magnus!" Annabelle exclaimed as she pointed in his direction.

The girls gasp. They along with Sarah quickly approach him.

Ultra Magnus groans as his optics slowly online. He heard muffled high pitched voices and his optics slowly focus on four tiny forms, one of them being the tallest. Finally when his optics had focused, he saw what they were.

"Oh great! Just what I needed, four organic creatures contaminating me before I die!" Ultra thought.

Despite the battles that Optimus and his team went through on Earth with the humans, Ultra Magnus still thought the humans were useless and that they didn't need their help. He also thought Optimus' team needed to get back to space bridge repair and leave the fighting against the Decepticons to the Elite guard.

"Hello? Can you hear me?" Sarah asked Ultra, who flinched away.

"It's OK! We're not gonna hurt you! We'll help you." Sarah assured him.

Ultra went into stasis.

"Oh no! He's dead!" Mia exclaimed.

But Sari placed a hand on him and then replied, "No, he's going in stasis."

"Stasis?" Mia questioned.

"It's like going in a coma." Sari explained.

"How do you know?" Mia asked.

"I don't know? I just...do." Sari answered.

"I better call Ironhide." Sarah stated as she pulls out her cellphone and sees if she has enough bars to place a call.

_Back in the Decepticon Base, Starscream's room..._

Despite his injuries, Starscream managed to make it onto his berth. Alexis followed him inside.

Starscream groaned and spoke, "OK...what is it that you wanted to show me."

Alexis did a sultry turn and slowly dropped her coat to the floor. Starscream noticed right away that she was wearing the lingerie he had spotted while in the mall. Organics still disgusted him, and yet he couldn't find anything disgusting about Alexis. He had to admit that the outfit turned him on, but Alexis had something else on that caught his optics even more. On her back was a pair of what looked like homemade seeker wings.

"Well? What do you think? Do you like it?" Alexis asked as she twirled around.

"Alexis!...I ah..." Starscream stuttered as he wasn't sure what to think. He should be disgusted with the mock-up of seeker wings, but at the same time he loved them and thought what a beautiful seeker she would be if she were one. His spark was getting warm and rapidly pulsed as the feelings of love took over his processor.

"You do like it!" Alexis squealed.

"Yes, I really do! But it's missing something." Starscream said.

"Missing something? What?" Alexis questioned as she looked down at her outfit.

Starscream grabbed something from his lab table and when he dangled the object in front of her face, she could see that it was a necklace with a large glowing green jewel.

"It's so beautiful! What kind of jewel is this?" Alexis asked in wonder.

"I'm not sure, but I do know that I found it in the spot where the Allspark had originally landed. Of course the Allspark was gone by then, but this I could detect it's energy, so I kept it. Lately since you've arrived, it has started glowing, so I think that this means that you were meant to have it." Starscream said as he placed it around her neck.

"Thank you! This means so much from me coming from you!" Alexis said as she admired the jewel.

"You're welcome, it definitely suits you." Starscream responded in pleasure.

Starscream held out his hand for her to climb on. He then placed her onto his chest where she then crawled over to his face and kissed his big lips. Then she sat on his chest, bent down and licked his glass panel.

Starscream gasped, and then moaned as she rubbed her hands up the panel hard. Despite the size of her hands, he was surprised at how they pleasured him.

"Alexis! H-how do you know this?" Starscream pondered as she continued to rub him down.

She smirked and answered, "I've done some research while you guys have been busy, I mean, what else can I do here?"

"Research?" Starscream thought, then he remembered the stash of seeker porn in his computer.

"I also remember your reactions when I tended to your wings!" Alexis remarked as she moved over and started stroking, licking, and nipping at his wings.

"Oh Primus! Please don't stop!" Starscream begged as she continued to nip his wing tips.

"Ooo! If only I had whip cream!" Alexis moaned as she started working her fingers at his seams.

"Whip cream?" Starscream thought.

Alexis giggled and suggested, "Try looking up those words with the word "sex" and see what you get."

"OK." Starscream said and did what she suggested. Suddenly his optics opened wider and then realized what she had meant. "Oh my! This is what you humans do in interface?"

Alexis laughed and replied, "This is just one out of a million things we do! A lot of it is sensual, some of it is kinky, and some of it is...weird, and then there's the really really weird stuff that I'd rather not have found out about or even consider doing!"

"Yes, and from what else I'm finding here in my internet search, a lot of it is surprisingly similar to each other. As a matter of fact...we do have something that is similar to the whipped cream you speak of that I could try out on you, which is Energon in a foam form. Though I'm surprised no one on our planet has thought of using it in this way."

"Well, sounds like we can invent something new! You have that stuff?" Alexis asked.

"I'll have to get it out of storage, but I'm enjoying what you're doing so far, I'd rather not stop!" Starscream stated.

"Me too! So...do you have...certain parts that you use for interface?" Alexis asked as she stared at his interface panel.

"Yes, I have what we call a cable or a spike, what you humans call a..."

"A penis? or a dick as we usually call it." Alexis finished.

"Yes, though I must warn you that mine's not as big as the other mech's, especially Megatron's!" Starscream advised.

"Big or small, doesn't matter to me, just whip it out." Alexis eagerly requested.

Starscream opened his panel and her eyes went wide as she exclaimed "Oh my God! That thing is huge!"

"Thanks, but you're just saying that to be nice to me." Starscream moped.

"OK maybe to you guys, but to me...oh my ex-boyfriend would be soooooo jealous! Not to mention..you would put all the guys of earth to shame!" Alexis complimented.

"Oh Really?" Starscream proudly responded.

"Oh yeah!" Alexis replied as she sits down on it.

"Alexis, I can shrink it down first." Starscream told her.

"That's great, but let me play with it first!" Alexis requested.

She wrapped herself around it like she was holding onto a log and licked around the rim of his tip and then moved her arm in and out of it, which caused Starscream to arch his back in pleasure. Minutes after her foreplay, he couldn't take no more, he wanted to feel her inside, so he shrunk it small enough to fit inside Alexis' pussy. She got the idea and lowered herself onto it and started jack hammering over it.

Even with the size difference of his cable, Starscream could feel the pleasure Alexis was giving him as she continued to thrust in and out of him.

"AH! OHH! Almost there! Ah! Ah! Ah!" Alexis burst out as she was about to orgasm at the same time Starscream was reaching his overload.

"ALEXIS!" Starscream screamed out as they reached their climaxes, while at the same time the jewel on Alexis' necklace glowed as brightly as Starscream's spark.

Alexis collapsed backward after Starscream ejaculated into her.

Starscream's cooling fans came on and thought "I love you!"

Alexis said the same thing in her head, and somehow they both knew they were thinking the same thing.


	13. Nemesis Primes' Inferno

_At the Space Bridge Port on Cybertron..._

Lugnut dropped Jazz, Blurr, and Shockwave on the ground and then transformed back into robot mode. He punched in the coordinates that Sentinel had given him and after that, a blue sphere of light came on. He scooped everyone up and got ready to toss them in the space bridge.

"Lugnut wait! These are the same coordinates where Megatron ended up!" Jazz spoke up.

"I don't care!" Lugnut responded.

"But you can go through here and rescue him!" Jazz asserted.

Knowing where Jazz was going with this, Shockwave added, "He's right! You can go rescue Megatron, and when you do, he will be most grateful and hail you as a hero! He may even make you his new second-in-command!"

Lugnut froze as he processed this, but Sentinel's reprogramming made him remember how Shockwave always got more praise from Megatron than him, his large optic grew dark in anger.

"NO! He'll just praise you instead for suggesting the idea! You can burn in the pit with him!" Lugnut seethed. Then with a loud roar of rage, he threw Shockwave as hard as he could into the bridge.

Shockwave screamed as he flew in at a high speed.

Lugnut threw Blurr in next, but not as hard as Shockwave. Jazz was just tossed in. Because of the different speeds they were thrown at, each bot ended up in a different place in the shattered glass universe.

_On the Other Side of the Bridge..._

Blurr and Shockwave landed far from each other, but Blurr's speed helped him catch up to Shockwave.

"Are-you-OK?-Are-you-hurt?-Please-tell-me-you're-OK!" Blurr asked worriedly.

"What do you care Autobot!" Shockwave shot back.

"Of-course-I-care-about-you,-don't-you-see-what-it-means?-Did-our-times-together-not-mean-anything-to-you?" Blurr questioned.

"Is your processor fragged? I was only pretending to love you when I was Longarm, but I'm not Longarm Prime! I am Shockwave, and love is a weakness! It is also illogical for an Autobot and a Decepticon to be bonded! Now go away!" Shockwave shouted.

Blurr's eyes leaked lubricants as he ran off crying. And then Shockwave started to cry too because he really did love Blurr, but because of his loyalty to Megatron and the Decepticon cause, a relationship would never work out. When he had realized he had developed feelings for Blurr, he fought them as hard as he could, but they never went away.

_Flashback to his secret conversation with Megatron..._

"Thank you again Shockwave, another successful failure for the Autobots! Yet you looked so heroic when you appeared to be fighting against us!" Megatron said over the video comlink.

"Yes, though it did pain me to be shooting at one of our own." Shockwave replied.

"Oh please! Starscream had taken much worse hits than what you gave him, he'll be fine!" Megatron brushed off.

"Yeah." Shockwave responded while thinking about whether to bring up the issue he had been having lately with Blurr.

"Something bothering you Shockwave?" Megatron asked.

"How did you...?" Shockwave questioned.

"I can see it in your optics, you look like you have something to say, but your hesitant. Spit it out! What is it?" Megatron demanded.

Shockwave sighed and explained, "OK, but don't say anything until you hear me out first. First off, I was only trying to gain the trust of a fellow Elite Guard member so I could get access to more vital information."

Megatron's facial expression changed to a frown and he asked, "Stop dancing around and get straight to the point, what did you do?"

Shockwave thought, "It's now or never" and quickly explained, "I interfaced with Agent Blurr a few times, but the last time we did has done something different to me. I feel the need to be with him!"

Now Megatron looked angry and shouted, "WHAT! You bonded with him? How could you? Are you forgetting your mission?"

"Never! You know my loyalty is with you! I would never betray the Decepticons! I did all I could to avoid an accidental bond! The barrier must've broke! I'm sorry my Lord!"

"Are you sure? It seems to me like you have...feelings for this Autobot!" Megatron stated.

"I can't help it! I tried to fight it! But I can't! They say you can't help who you fall in love with." Shockwave silenced his vocalizer when he blurted out his true feelings.

"WHAT! Have you forgotten what I have said about Love?" Megatron roared.

"Never my Lord! But how about if I use it to bring Blurr to our side? I can show him the light of what we are really about and make him realize that everything he's been told about us by the Elite guard and the council is a lie. I know he'll do it, he loves me, I can feel it." Shockwave proposed.

"Absolutely Not! I will not accept an Autobot amongst my ranks!" Megatron stated.

"But what about Blackarachnia? She was an Autobot, and yet she is amongst your ranks right now!" Shockwave pointed out.

"Well that's only because she was already Decepticon-like when Blitzwing found her, but this Autobot you speak of is still an Autobot! And don't even think about trying to change him! Whatever rendezvous you have going with him, end it now! And if you don't...I'll kill him!" Megatron ordered.

"Yes my Lord, it is over." Shockwave reluctantly obeyed.

"Good! Just remember, love is a weakness. It is for Autobots, not us!" Megatron stated.

Shockwave turned off the comlink and then he cried.

_End of Flashback..._

Shockwave thought back to how hard it was to avoid Blurr, how he had poured himself into his work to avoid him. He almost felt relieved when Sentinel revealed his true identity to Blurr hoping it would make him stay away for sure, yet he still wanted him! But he wouldn't have long to mope as he was soon surrounded by the Autobots of this universe.

"Well, well, well! I don't believe it! It's the other traitor!"

Shockwave looked at this bot in shock because he recognized him as Ironhide, only he was more Decepticon like.

"Yeah! And we got the first one right here!" Said SG Bulkhead, who had Blurr in his grip.

"What the slag? You guys aren't the Autobots, your colors are all wrong!" Shockwave exclaimed.

"What do ya mean our colors are wrong? We are Autobots! And you are a traitor for posing as one, and for turning this one against us!" SG Ironhide shouted.

"Hold on Hide! You sure these are the same guys? Look at their insignias, they're the wrong colors!" asked SG Brawn, who was even more menacing than his counterpart.

Ironhide looked them over and saw that Shockwave's Decepticon insignia was purple and Blurr's Autobot insignia was red.

"Hmm...then this means they must be from the other world that the other Megatron is from! Oh well! Revenge is revenge, might as well take it out on the ones that are close enough to those traitors!" Ironhide declared.

"Megatron is here?" Shockwave asked.

"Yes he is! And he's been a good little bitch to Optimus and I! But you're gonna be my little bitch! And your little girlfriend too!" Ironhide laughed as he dragged Shockwave who tried to grip the large rocks nearby to get away.

But Brawn punched that rock and broke it in little pieces.

"You're not going anywhere! I can't wait to rip into your aft, though after Ironhide is done with you...your aft is gonna be wide open!" Brawn purred sinisterly.

"Shockwave!" Blurr shouted as Bulkhead dragged him away in a different direction.

"Ooo! Bumblebee is gonna be so happy when I bring you to him! He's been wanting your counterpart for so long, at least he can have the next best thing!" Bulkhead gleefully exclaimed.

Jazz had landed on top of a cliff, which was far above where Blurr and Shockwave landed. He watched in horror as they were both dragged away, feeling powerless to stop these Autobots which he could tell were even more sick and and twisted than their Decepticons.

"I'm sorry Blurr! But I will rescue you somehow! But how?" Jazz said to himself.

"How about you stay where you are Autobot scum!"

Jazz froze as he felt a gun on the back of his neck. He figured if the Autobots in this world were bad, then the one pointing the gun had to be a Decepticon, who would be the good guys. Of course they wouldn't know that he is a good guy like them, and he'd probably do the same to them if they had ended up on his world.

"Put your hands above your head where I can see them!"

"OK! Let's be cool! I'm putting my weapons down, and my hands on my head." Jazz obeyed as he kept his cool while setting his weapon down.

"Stay put!" barked the Decepticon in a deep baritone voice, and then ordered another, "Grab his gun."

As Jazz's weapon was grabbed, he could feel optics looking him over and then heard a feminine voice.

"Hold on...he looks different!"

"Are you sure?"

"His colors are way different and he seems to be...civil."

"Let's get a closer look." he said, then ordered Jazz, "You! Turn around now!"

Jazz did as he was instructed, and then was shocked to see who was ordering him around. The mech sounded like Thundercracker, but his colors were the same except that his armor was black with blue features, but his optics were sapphire blue. The femme that was with him surprised him the most.

"Arcee?" Jazz replied in shock over how different she looked here, her armor being dark red and having black features, and she had ruby red optics.

"You know who I am? But how? You look like Jazz, but you look different! Why? Start talking!" She commanded.

"We were tossed into the space bridge in our Universe with the coordinates that led us here, but in our world, those coordinates are illegal! Get this, in our world, the Autobots are the good guys, and the Decepticons are the bad guys! You dig?" Jazz explained.

He watched as SG Thundercracker and Arcee whispered to each other.

"I think he's telling the truth. This has to be the counterpart to Jazz here." Arcee whispered.

"He does seem more...upbeat, unlike the cold-sparked one." Thundercracker stated.

"We should take him to headquarters just to make sure." Arcee said.

"Agreed!" he responded, then he turns to Jazz and says, "Alright, you're coming with us, but I'm putting stasis cuffs on you!"

"OK man, I understand y'all don't trust me. I'm willing to cooperate with ya." Jazz obeyed.

_Meanwhile in Autobot Headquarters..._

Megatron had been caught trying to escape and had been enduring punishment for days by Nemesis. But the punishment was not just by rape, but torture such as being whipped by a rod made red hot in the fire and being poked by an electrical prod.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Megatron screamed when the electrical prod had been inserted into his valve over and over again.

"Optimus!" SG Ironhide called out.

He growled and barked, "What! I am busy at this moment!"

"But master, we have two new prisoners you just have to see!" Ironhide informed.

"I don't have time for that!" Nemesis Prime spat.

"But they're the traitors of the..." Ironhide explained, but was cut off.

"Go deal with them yourselves! Disturb me again and I'll rip your spark out!" Nemesis threatened.

Megatron thought it was this Universe's Prowl and Lockdown that Ironhide was talking about. A small part of him had hoped this would deter Nemesis away from him, but to add to his despair, Nemesis stayed and continued to torture him.

As Megatron endured more of Nemesis' torture, he began to feel hopeless and really wished to be back in his own world, even with the Autobots there. He began to regret the treatment ha had given to the Autobots and even his own men since he was now on the other side of the pain and infliction given by someone much like himself. But the fact that he caused so much pain himself, he figured no one cared enough to rescue him, and that thought depressed himself even more and he started to shut down. Unfortunately this seemed to anger Nemesis more.

"What is this? Come on, I want to hear you scream!" Nemesis yelled as Megatron went limp.

"You're weak, just like your counterpart!" Nemesis stated.

Then he threw Megatron like a rag-doll, and disgustedly exclaimed the same way Megatron used to, "Pathetic!"

Megatron cried as he thought that Nemesis was right about him. He had become the very thing he used to loathe. As a miner and then a gladiator, Megatron thought that the weak perished and the strong survived. But now that he felt weak, he believed that he deserved to perish.

Nemesis thought of off-lining him, but an idea came to his processor.

"Get on your knees!" he commanded him.

Megatron did as he was instructed.

"Good!" Nemesis praised, and then he opened up his panel.

"Now suck it!" he ordered, and smiled when Megatron obeyed.

Megatron sucked his spike until his mouth filled with Nemesis' fluids. He swallowed and was patted on the head by a pleased Nemesis.

He laughed and asked, "Not so high and mighty now, are you? Who do you think you are? "

"I'm a whore!" Megatron cried.

Nemesis chuckled and replied, "Yes! You're absolutely right! You're nothing now! Nothing but a whore! Now don't stop saying it!"

"I'm a whore!" Megatron repeated.

He picked up the leash that was attached to Megatron's neck and he commanded him to walk on his hands and knees to his berth chamber. After that, Megatron was chained up and kept in position to be taken from behind whenever Nemesis felt like it.

He no longer cared what happens to him, Megatron is losing the will to live.

Shockwave and Blurr weren't doing any better. Both had been separated and were each enduring rape.

"Well! Looks like this one has been touched already, look at how far his port has been stretched!" SG Ironhide observed as Shockwave's wounds from Lugnuts' rape were still fresh.

"Look on the bright side, he's already prepped for you and I." SG Brawl responded.

"Hmm... Ya got that right. Let's get it on with this little slut!" Ironhide gleefully declared.

"No!" Shockwave cried out as the pain was still fresh from Lugnut's assault.

"Hey, You think this one can turn into his disguise too?" Brawl asked.

"I don't know." Ironhide pondered, then he demands to Shockwave, "Why don't you use your shape shifting power to turn into your traitorous form?"

Shockwave resisted over and over until Ironhide started beating him with his cannons.

"I said transform!" Ironhide yelled.

Shockwave couldn't take no more and he turned into Longarm Prime.

"Well looky there, he does transform too. I'll bet he was a spy in his world as well." Ironhide said.

"Yeah, but he also has a purdy mouth like the other Shockwave." Brawl said.

"What are ya waitin' for? Get it to work it's magic on his cable." Ironhide stated.

Shockwave did as he was told and took in Brawl's cable, which wasn't so difficult since it wasn't very big. However, Ironhide's was a lot thicker and Shockwave could tell as it was rammed into his back-port.

SG Bulkhead had taken Blurr to SG Bumblebee as promised. When they entered his room, Bumblebee was on the berth with the SG Jettwins. SG Jetfire was a fiery red color, and SG Jetstorm was a dark blue and gray. Both were being trained into interface.

They too had been cloned from SG Starscream at the time he had been captured. But unlike their counterparts, they were not friendly, they do not get along with each other, and they are very competitive of each other.

"No! It's my turn!" Jetstorm yelled.

"You didn't let me finish!" Jetfire screeched as he and his brother fought over dominance over Bumblebee.

Like his counterpart does with Mudflap and Skids every time they fight, this Bumblebee picked them both up, slammed their heads together, and threw them against the wall.

"I've had enough! If neither of you can please me, then you'll have to go back to Jazz!"

"No! Please! Not him!" Jetstorm begged.

"Yes, please not him! We don't like his games!" Jetstorm noted.

"Still having trouble taming these two?" Bulkhead asked.

"Yeah! You wanna take these two off my hands? I'll have to finish the job myself!" Bee complained.

"You won't need to do that once you see what I've got for you." Bulkhead smiled.

"What is it? Another sex toy that Wheeljack invented?" Bee questioned.

"Even better!" Bulkhead smiled as he moved Blurr from behind his back and presented him in front.

"Blurr! OMG! You found him! I see he changed his paint color!" Bumblebee exclaimed.

"Actually...this isn't the Blurr from this world." Bulkhead stated.

"What? What do you mean by that?" Bee asked.

"He's from the same place where the other Megatron came from!" Bulkhead explained.

"Oh, I see. Well I can still have fun with him anyways. Bring him here!" Bumblebee ordered.

Bulkhead picked up Blurr and then tossed him onto the berth with the Jettwins and Bee. Blurr didn't like the hungry looks in their optics, or even how Decepticon-like Bee and the Jettwins were.

"Please-whatever-you-have-in-mind-please-don't-do-it! Don't-touch-me!" Blurr stated.

"Beg all you want, it just makes me want you more!" Bumblebee said.

"Such a pretty bot!" Jetfire commented.

"Yes, very pretty! I can't wait to scratch that paint up!" Jetstorm remarked.

"Not unless I scratch him up first!" Jetfire responded.

"Oh yeah? Well you'll have to wait your turn!" Jetstorm said.

But both of them got smacked by Bumblebee who shouted, "Neither of you gets him first! You'll both have to wait til I'm done!"

"Well when do we get to have him?" Jetstorm asked.

"After I'm done! But...while you wait your turn, I want you two to interface with each other, and you both better overload from it!" Bumblebee commanded.

The Jettwins gasped and then they saluted Bee.

"Yes Bee!" They obeyed.

Blurr was getting scared of what Bee had in store for him. Seeing how the Jettwins were interfacing with each other by bringing out the stasis cuffs, a chain, and various toys, Blurr was even more scared of what they were gonna do to him.

Later that evening, Nemesis took a break from playing with Megatron and decided to check out the new prisoners that were brought to their base. He chuckled at the sight of Bumblebee and the Jettwins all playing with Blurr as if he were an interface drone, which got him horny again. After that, he went over to watch Ironhide and Brawl interfacing with Shockwave. He too was surprised at how Shockwave and Blurr looked like their counterparts of his world. He too wanted revenge for what their counterparts had done, so he joined in with Ironhide and Brawl.

_Meanwhile at Decepticon Headquarters, located on the Moon..._

Jazz had been interrogated by SG Thundercracker and his fellow clone SG Sunstorm, who was also skeptical of him.

"I'm telling ya man! I ain't from this universe! Everything here is the complete opposite of my universe!" Jazz explained again.

"And I'll you again that that is a load of scrap! You expect me to believe that a mirror universe exists?" Sunstorm questioned.

Jazz threw up his hands in the air and said in defeat, "Fine! Don't believe me! Just throw me in the brig!"

Thundercracker and Sunstorm exchanged glances, puzzled that he was just surrendering himself like this.

"That's enough you two, I believe him."

"But commander! This could be a trick!" Sunstorm remarked.

"True, but I have proof that this Jazz is telling the truth." said SG Starscream.

"Proof of what?" Sunstorm asked.

"That there really is a universe that is completely parallel and sometimes the opposite of each other." Starscream answered.

"O...K, and where is this proof?" Sunstorm asked.

Starscream was used to Sunstorm's criticisms, which he appreciated as it made him a better leader, but sometimes those criticisms made Sunstorm a stubborn seeker.

"Well...first of all, the space bridge had recently been activated from the other side, and second, the frequency coming from the other side of the bridge matches up to our own universe's frequency like a mirror image, see!" Starscream explained as he showed the two graphs side by side.

Sunstorm looked down at it and said, "Hmm...well you're the expert at this science stuff, so I'll just take your word for it."

"Now Sunstorm, don't just do that. Let's get to know this Jazz in a better environment, then we'll know for sure if he truly is from the other side." Starscream suggested.

Starscream turns toward Jazz and says, "I'm so sorry about this! I'm..."

"Starscream?" Jazz finished.

"Yes. So you've met the me in your universe?"

"Yeah, except he's the opposite of you." Jazz answered.

"Hmm...I don't suppose he's a leader like me?" Starscream asked.

"You're the leader? Wow! Definitely not! The other Starscream's been trying to take over the con's from Megatron!" Jazz explained, then he points at Thundercracker, "and these guys must be clones too, this one is an egomaniac"

"Really?" Thundercracker brushed off.

Jazz then pointed to Sunstorm and said, "and he's a sycophant."

"Well that's definitely the opposite of me, I don't kiss anyone's aft!"

"No, you just criticize everyone just to boost your ego!"

"You're one to talk! No one's got a bigger ego than you!"

Jazz looked at Thundercracker puzzled and pondered, "Still the same as the other guy, I thought everything in this universe was the complete opposite?"

"Yes, that is what most people think about mirror universes, or parallel as some call it. But like with a mirror, sometimes the reflections can look the same." Starscream explained.

"Hmm...that does make sense. There is someone here that seems similar to their counterpart. Of course I'd like to be re-introduced since we kinda got of the wrong foot and all."

"Who would that be?" Starscream asked.

"That would be Arcee. I'd also like to hear how she came about in joining you guys." Jazz answered.

Thundercracker didn't look too pleased, but he spoke up, "I'll go get her, but I must warn that her story is not a very pleasant one."

"Hey, I ain't gonna make her tell me anything she doesn't want to." Jazz informed him.

Thundercracker nodded in acknowledgment and walked out.

"Come on, let's go to the recreation room, I think you'll be more comfortable there. You must be thirsty, would you like some energon?" Starscream asked.

"Oh yeah! Thanks!" Jazz said.

After getting settled in, Jazz gladly accepted his cube and drank down the much needed refreshment. However a pang of guilt hit him because he knew that wherever Blurr and even Shockwave ended up, they weren't being treated like this. He figured that if the Autobots here really are bad, then the interrogation with Thundercracker and Sunstorm would probably be considered heaven to them.

Thundercracker returns with Arcee.

"Hey, I'm sorry about pointing the gun at you." Arcee said.

"Oh it's aright. I take my counterpart here ain't as friendly as me?" Jazz accepted as he shook her hand.

"Far from it! Your counterpart is one of the worst Autobots." Arcee stated.

"Like how bad is he?" Jazz curiously asked.

"He's very cold-sparked. He also hates everything that is different from him." Arcee answered.

"That's terrible! I definitely ain't like that. I love different things, cultures, and sentient beings. Oh yeah, I LOVE organics too!"

"Even humans?" Arcee asked.

"Yep! Even humans. So...what about you? You seem to be a sweet spark like my Arcee."

"Sweet spark?" Arcee chuckled and said, "Well...I can be to my mates, but on the battlefield...you do not want to face me!"

Thundercracker smiled as she leaned into him.

"Yes, he's my mate. I did have Blitzwing too, but he was killed by the Autobots." Arcee said sadly.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Jazz acknowledged.

"It's hard sometimes, but the sparkling we had together helps keep me strong." Arcee replied.

He replies, "Sounds like our Arcee, she was also very strong."

Arcee looked taken aback and asked, "Was? You mean your Arcee died?"

Jazz waved his hands and replied, "No! No! She's still online, I mean our Arcee is in a stasis lock on spark support. Though..."

He sighed.

"What is it?" Arcee questioned.

"It was induced by us." Jazz replied sadly.

"That's exactly what happened to me! I had a code for Omega Surpeme, but I refused to give it over so I wiped my own memory. So they put me in stasis lock, but they kept my heat cycles turned on and every time my heat cycle came, the Autobots purposely teased me as a form of torture by never satisfying them." Arcee explained.

Jazz frowned cause her story was too similar to her counterpart. So he told her the story.

_Cybertron in Jazz's Universe..._

Ratchet was forced to resort to wiping her memory to protect the code to Omega Supreme, and even though Arcee was repairable, Ultra Magnus decided to keep her in stasis in order to prevent the Decepticons from trying to obtain the code again. Unfortunately her heat cycles were never turned off. Even though Ultra Magnus was told by Red Alert how neglecting them could have consequences on Arcee and her state of processor, it was his decision not to satisfy them because he didn't see it as necessary. But when he caught Red Alert satisfying them herself to relieve Arcee, she was terminated as the Elite guard's medic and reassigned to Rodimus Prime, who had also been demoted and led the second ragtag team of the Autobots.

_Meanwhile before Starscream's Clones leave for Earth..._

The seekers had broken into the Elite Guard's base.

"We did it! Now let's see what we can find here." said Slipstream.

"Hmpf! If you ask me, it was a little too easy to get in!" Thundercracker spoke up.

"Or...their security is not so Elite!" Slipstream replied.

"Well I think that this place is brilliant!" Sunstorm complimented as he looked around.

"Can we hurry up, I'm scared!" Skywarp nervously requested.

Slipstream groaned and answered, "You're always scared!"

Thundercracker was about to make a comment until a scent caught his censors. He paused and found that it is coming from one of the infirmaries. He tried the button to open the door, but it was locked. Lucky for him, Skywarp was nearby so he grabbed his shoulder.

"Ahhh!" Skywarp screamed.

"Quit screaming, it's just me!" Thundercracker hissed. Then he calmly requested, "I want you to warp us into that room."

"In there?" Skywarp pointed.

"Yes! In there!" Thundercracker answered.

"But what if there's something scary in there?" Skywarp shivered.

"Warp us in there, or I'll show you scary!" Thundercracker shouted.

"OK! OK!" Skywarp yelped, and then he grabbed Thundercracker and warped them inside the infirmary.

Skywarp covered his optics in fright, but when he saw who else was in the room, he uncovered them completely and looked in wonder at Arcee, who was on spark support. Like Thundercracker, he too noticed the scent and then felt something stir underneath his pelvic plating.

"What's going on? Why do I feel funny?" Skywarp asked.

"That...is called arousal, and that is caused by the sight of the most beautiful femme in heat!" Thundercracker explained as he made his way over to Arcee and brushed his hand on her face.

Despite being in a spark coma, Arcee smiled in response to the gentle touch.

"See! She likes it too." Thundercracker pointed out.

Skywarp looked her over and he too thought she looked beautiful. But then he got scared when Thundercracker's hands ventured further down her body and rubbed her pelvic plating, which caused Arcee to moan.

"Oh yes! You like this, don't you? I am Thundercracker! And I can make you overload a dozen times!" he boasted. Then he looked over at Skywarp and grabbed his hand.

"What are you doing?" Skywarp asked.

"Giving you a chance to touch her." Thundercracker answered.

Skywarp tried to pull his hand away and asked, "What if she wakes up?"

"Don't be such a coward! Come on! It's not like we're gonna rape her. Besides, I want her awake before we interface, it'd be a lot more fun, especially to hear her call out my name." Thundercracker said.

Skywarp slowly moved his hand in and lightly brushed his fingers on her arm. Thundercracker grabbed his hand and moved it onto her chassis. Skywarp kept it there and slowly moved it up and down.

"Now, doesn't that feel nice?" Thundercracker asked.

"Uh...yeah! She's not scary at all! She's...pretty!" Skywarp relaxed.

Arcee began to mewl as Thundercracker continued to brush his fingers on her plating. But his fun was interrupted when the door slid open to reveal an angry Slipstream.

"What are you guys doing!" Slipstream yelled.

"Ahh! We're not hurting her!" Skywarp yelped in fright.

Slipstream looked over and saw Arcee on the slab and her optics boiled in anger.

"We're suppose to be looking for Shockwave, and you idiots just had to listen to your cables! Now get over here or I'll rip them off!" Slipstream threatened.

Skywarp ran out of the room in fear of her making good on her threat. Thundercracker just smirked and replied, "Oh come on, we were just having fun! Besides you, I haven't seen another lovely femme."

"You'll have plenty of time to plug your cable into one when the war is over! I should've just left you here and let you get caught, but let's go before the guards get here!" Slipstream ordered.

After they left, Arcee called out in a soft voice, "Thundercracker."


	14. TechnoOrganics

_Elite Guard Headquarters..._

"Well this was a waste of time! Shockwave isn't here at all!" Slipstream seethed.

"What about Cyclonus and Blackout? I heard they got captured." Thundercracker asked.

"They're gone too." Slipstream answered.

"You think they escaped?" Thundercracker asked.

"Cyclonus and Blackout did, they probably took Shockwave with them." Slipstream said.

"Oh, well then we have nothing to worry about! They'll probably head to Earth." Thundercracker said.

"Starscream is in charge right now, so we do have to worry!" Slipstream spat.

"So...what do we do now?" Thundercracker asked.

"We're headed to the cloning lab, Sunstorm and Ramjet said they found something." Slipstream informed him.

"You mean another clone of us?" Thundercracker questioned.

"Maybe, and if it is, hopefully this one will be smarter than you guys!" Slipstream responded coldly.

Sunstorm and Ramjet had wandered into the cloning lab where the Jettwins had been created. But apparently the Elite guard had created a clone before creating them, but they considered this one a failed experiment because of how his personality turned out.

"So...is it true? Is there really another clone of us here?" Slipstream asked.

"No there isn't! None at all!" Ramjet answered in his usual manner.

Slipstream knew that he was lying, so therefore there is one.

"Where is the clone?" Slipstream asked Sunstorm.

"He's right over here, and I must say he's absolutely fabulous looking!" Sunstorm answered.

Thundercracker and Slipstream look over to the stasis chamber where the clone was inside. He definitely looked like Starscream, except he looks younger and has a Black paint job with red features. Upon closer inspection he also has a white face with black around his eyes and has painted lips.

"H-h-he looks scary!" Skywarp whimpered.

"So...are we gonna wake him?" Thundercracker asked.

"No, we just came to look at him...of course we're gonna wake him you dumbaft!" Slipstream yelled.

Slipstream hacked into the control panel on the stasis pod and right away it opened up and the seeker slowly began to online.

He slowly opened his optics, which were a dark purple, he growled in a manner of a death metal singer, "Who dare's wake me from my slumber!?"

Skywarp yelped.

He looked around and saw that they were seekers just like him, but noticed the only ones missing were the Jettwins and his template Starscream.

"Oh hey! I knew there were more of us, I could feel it from within." he said as he gestured toward his sparkchamber.

"Hello, I'm Sunstorm! And it is an honor to meet another fine clone of Starscream."

"Uh...thanks. So...are you guys gonna introduce yourselves or what?" he asked.

"Yes. This egomaniac is Thundercracker, the coward is Skywarp, that liar is Ramjet, and I am Slipstream, the intelligent one."

When he saw Skywarp cowering behind Slipstream, he said, "Hey, I'm sorry for scaring you, I just thought it would be an interesting way to introduce myself.

Skywarp slowly approached and asked, "It's OK. I can't help being afraid of everything. So what's your name?"

"I'm the side of Starscream that is the product of all the pain, suffering, agony, and abuse all inflicted by Megatron, which makes my personalities dark, angry, depressed, rebellious, brutal, and yet with a tiny bit of hope and optimism, so call me...Darkscream!"

"Well that is a nice name! It is brilliant!" Sunstorm complimented as he shook his hands.

"I can see Starscream didn't bother showing up, where is he?" Darkscream asked.

"He's on an organic planet called Earth, and supposedly he's leading the Decepticons." Slipstream answered.

Darkscream chuckled and sarcastically stated, "Him? Ha! Like that's gonna last!"

At this moment, the alarm sounds off.

"Scrap! We gotta get outta here!" Slipstream ordered, then she ran out of the room.

The clones followed her out. Darkscream just shrugged his shoulders and walked out.

_Back at NEST Headquarters..._

At the same time that Jazz was being assaulted by Sentinel and Lugnut, Maggie didn't feel so good. Prowl knew something was wrong, so he caught her in his palm when she had fainted.

Ratchet had examined her and almost had a spark attack when he found out she was bonded to Jazz and is pregnant.

In addition, she had been slowly turning into a techno-organic. Unknown to everyone who had seen the Allspark for the first and last time, the Allspark saw something in everyone and granted certain gifts to those it saw would benefit from them. Maggie was one of them.

"How is she doing now?" Optimus asked.

"Well, she's doing better, which may mean that where ever Jazz is, he's doing OK as well. Speaking of which, has Sentinel told you anything about Jazz?" Ratchet asked.

"He has not. In fact, I think he's dodging my calls." Optimus answered.

"Hmm...sounds awfully suspicious to me!" Ratchet stated.

"I know, but the worst is that I haven't been able to get a hold of Ultra Magnus either." Optimus added.

"That's really not good!" Ratchet exclaimed.

Will Lennox joins in the conversation where Optimus fills him in on what they talked about, including Maggie.

"So...does this mean that you guys can get human females pregnant?" Lennox questioned.

"I'm still not sure, I mean after all, your mate Sarah hasn't gotten pregnant by Ironhide. I'm finding out all I can, but she told me about when you guys were at Sector 7's Hoover Dam base, I think it's possible that she was turned into a techno-organic while she was close enough to the Allspark." Ratchet theorized.

"If that is true, wouldn't I have been affected as well? I mean I was there too, and so was Epps, Glen, Mikaela, and even Keller. Not to mention just a shard affected Sam." Lennox explained.

"Yes, though the Allspark has been known to make a selection from a group of sentient beings. But I did take this into consideration, so I am ordering all of you to be examined, no excuses!" Ratchet ordered.

Lennox sighed since he knew how Ratchet would hunt you down if you tried to skip out on his examinations.

Meanwhile in Ratchet's med bay, Maggie starts a conversation with Strika.

"So...I hear that you're pregnant as well?" Maggie asked.

"Huh? Oh, you mean carrying. Yes I am, despite the war, I wanted to be sparked. What about you? I heard your sparking was unexpected." Strika responded.

"Yes, it was unplanned. Actually, I had no idea I'm half robot now. It does explain why I've gotten super-fast at hacking." Maggie said.

"If you didn't know you were one, how did you get sparked?" Strika asked.

"Well that's easy, apparently interfacing is very similar to sex." Maggie explained.

"Really? Sex...that is a strange word you humans have, though I admit I like how it rolls off the glossa." Strika remarked.

"Yes it does. I really hope your mate is OK." Maggie comforted.

"I still find it strange that you humans and Autobots care about my well being, but thanks." Strika remarked.

"Well...not all the humans do, here comes trouble!" Maggie said as she saw Galloway storming into the hanger.

Bumblebee sees him approaching and jokingly says, "Oh no! Here's comes Sentinel's universal twin!"

Bulkhead and Glen snickered while Prowl glared in disapproval. Lockdown just shrugged it off not knowing what Galloway was like, but he was about to find out.

"Where's your leader!? I demand to talk with him right now!" Galloway fumed.

Optimus came out and he calmly responded, "May I ask what's bothering you sir?"

Galloway screamed as he stress-fully paced back and forth, "What's bothering me? What's bothering me? I'll tell you what's bothering me! I don't even know where to begin! Why wasn't I informed that a human girl is being held hostage by the Decepticons? And why didn't you rescue her? And yet you bring a Decepticon here at this base? Do you guys have your priorities screwed up?"

Optimus sighs and politely replies, "I can assure you that the girl you speak of, whose name is Alexis, is not being held hostage, but is there of her own free will."

"What? How do you know that she isn't lying because the Decepticons have threatened to harm her if she tries to call for help?" Galloway questioned.

"Because if the Decepticons were to harm her, they already would have done it. Decepticons do not hold humans or any other being hostage unless they want something in return. She has been there for a month, and we have not received a ransom call from them." Optimus answered.

"Well maybe they're just waiting for Megatron to return! After all, he is their leader and the Decepticons don't do anything unless he gives them orders.

Lockdown chuckled. Strika rolled her optics.

Optimus adds, "That's not true. If you recall, Megatron's body was in possession of Sector 7 for 200 years, and his head was found 50 years ago by Issac Sumdac, but during those two centuries, the Decepticons carried on without him. So far it has only been a month."

Galloway was silenced as he tried to think of something else, and then he spotted Lockdown.

He pointed at Lockdown and yelled, "Who is this guy? You told me the Decepticon you brought here is a female! You didn't tell me you brought in two!"

"I did not lie, we have only one Decepticon here, she's right over there in the med bay." Optimus replied as he pointed at Strika, who was glaring at him.

"Then why are his optics red?" Galloway asked.

"The colors of optics do not matter, there are few Autobots that have red optics, sometimes both factions have yellow or any other color." Optimus explained.

Prowl jumped in, "Also in case you haven't noticed, he doesn't have a Decepticon insignia."

"Because he removed it just to make you guys think he's joined your side! How do we know he's not a spy and is going to kill us?" Galloway questioned.

Lockdown spoke up, "Hey! You gotta problem with me, say it to my face! Don't talk like I'm not here! And don't assume I had a Decepticon insignia!"

He takes out a cloth, pours some solution on it, and then rubs the cloth on the part of his chest plate that had black paint over it. As soon as he was done rubbing the paint off, he revealed the Autobot insignia that was covered underneath it. Everyone gasped, including his lover Prowl.

"So...still think I was a Decepticon?" Lockdown smirked.

Galloway was silenced, but he was still fuming.

"Fine! So he's not a Decepticon! Now I order you to tell me everything right now! No more secrets!"

"Should we tell him?" Ratchet asked Optimus as he looks at Maggie.

"He's going to find out anyways." Optimus answered. Maggie nodded.

"Find out what?" Galloway questioned.

"Maggie Madsden is bonded to Jazz, which to you humans would be like being married, is pregnant, and...she's a techno-organic." Ratchet explained.

He watched as Galloway's face went from confusion to absolute shock.

"WHAT!? Y-y-you mean to tell me that not only can you guys breed with humans, but you can get them pregnant!? And what the hell is a techno-organic?" Galloway yelled.

"We still don't know if all human females can get pregnant by Cybertronians, I need to run some tests to find out. To answer your other question, a techno-organic is a half robot-half human, or any other organic creature." Ratchet informed.

"This is...an abomination!" Galloway stated.

At this time, a blue fire-bird car screeches in and accidentally bumps into Ratchet as it slams it's brakes.

"Tracks! What in the pit is the meaning of this!" Ratchet cursed.

Raoul and his friends Poplock and Rocksteady get out of the car while helping Sonja out who was now conscience and alert.

Tracks transforms and apologizes, "I'm so sorry Ratchet! But we have an emergency! Oilslick was attacking the humans at a concert! This young femme has been injured! She needs immediate medical attention!"

"Oilslick!?" Strika spoke up in surprise.

"Yes! He was attempting to harm the humans by firing these syringes at them. Her ex-mate stuck one of them into her chassis!" Tracks explained as he hands it over to Ratchet.

"I'm fine!" Sonja said.

But then she appeared to be coughing up massive blood, except it was blue Energon blood that was coming out of her mouth and down her chin.

"Oh my God! What is happening?" Galloway sneered in disgust.

"By the Allspark! It's energon!" Ratchet exclaimed, and then he examined the syringe.

Ratchet picks up Sonja and brings her to the med bay area. Maggie and especially Strika look on with interest as Ratchet examines her.

"So am I going to live?" Sonja asked.

"I wish I could promise that, but we're not really sure. You two ladies are the first techno-organics I'll be dealing with." Ratchet answered.

Optimus promised, "But we will do all we can to help you."

Ratchet turned to Raoul and asked, "Do you know who her ex-mate is?"

Sonja spoke up,. "I can answer that! My ex-boyfriend is Henry Masterson, and he was with one of those Decepticons."

That got Issac Sumdec's attention.

"Masterson you said?" Sumdec asked.

"Yes. He had built a device called a headmaster unit." Sonja answered.

"It was my company he used to work for! And I was the one that fired him because that headmaster unit was a military weapon. My company doesn't manufacture weapons!" Sumdec exclaimed.

Bulkhead spoke up, "And the headmaster unit is what took my body after cutting my head off!"

Simmons typed up his name and pulled up the information on Henry Masterson, which was his social network profiles, his medical files, his resume's, and a police record.

He looked up at the enlarged picture of a young man with pale skin, dark make-up around his eyes, and dark purple hair that was long and combed on one side of his face. Simmons asked, "Is this him?"

"Yes!" Sumdec answered.

"He seems to be very intelligent, but he's also got quite a record going. A few counts of robbery, disorderly conduct, assault, and..." Simmons read out loud.

"A restraining order against me." She finished, then continued to explain, "I only went out with him for a few months, but I broke up with him. He wouldn't leave me alone! He stalked me, called me everyday, even after changing my number! I think he might have attempted suicide, but he may have just said that to get my sympathy."

"He did. This report from the hospital says he attempted to cut his wrists and hang himself, but reports indicate he changed his mind and went to the hospital and was put on suicide watch." Simmons continued reading on.

Optimus asked Strika, "Do you know about what Oilslick was doing there?"

Strika defensively shouted, "Absolutely not! What ever he was doing there was not authorized by me!"

Raoul spoke up, "I know this is gonna sound crazy, but we also got attacked by this little girl with pink hair and a flying pony..."

"Professor Princess?" Bulkhead asked.

"I guess so, she was psycho! She threw these kitty dolls that exploded, oh and threw these daisies that are sharp like ninja stars!" Raoul added.

"She is! I first met her when I was taking Sari out shopping for her creation day present, and then she attacked us and tried to blow up the toy store! But Sari got her good when she blasted metal music at her, Professor Princess fell off Powdered Sugar...that's the name of her flying pony."

"What?" Lockdown reacted in response to what he was hearing.

"Let me see those daisies please?" Prowl requested, and Raoul hands them off.

"Anything else you can tell us?" Optimus asked.

"Yeah, There was another Decepticon that came and got Masterson, I think he said the name Swindle." Raoul added.

"Swindle!? He's not a Decepticon! He's a double-crossing glitch! When I get my servos on Oilslick..." Strika roared.

Adding to the chaos that was in the beginning were the Jettwins who came running and crashing in.

"Optimus! Optimus sir! You have to help!" the Jettwins exclaimed at the same time.

They ranted on, taking turns with each sentence, "Sentinel's gone mad! Jazz and Blurr were right about him! Sentinel accused them of working with Shockwave and they were to go to trial, but Sentinel had them thrown into the space bridge using the forbidden codes! And now they're gone! He took the Magnus hammer after he had Lugnut hurt Ultra Magnus, he was also interfacing with Lugnut while he raped Shockwave and then Lugnut took him, Jazz and Blurr to the space bridge!"

"Wait? What?" Optimus asked.

After hearing his name, Strika stood up and asked, "Lugnut? Did you say Lugnut? and What did Sentinel do?"

Jetstorm answered her, "He has Lugnut, who is loyal to him like he used to be to Megatron! And Sentinel even had Lugnut down on his knees and..."

She cried, "WHAT!? No! This can't be true! Lugnut is only loyal to Megatron, no one else!"

"But it is true! They were even kissing! He even gave the Magnus hammer to him."

"Hold on! Slow down! One thing at a time. What did he do to Ultra Magnus?" Optimus asked.

"He had Lugnut knock him out." Jetfire answered.

"How did he even get Lugnut on his side?" Optimus asked.

While she struggled to compose herself, Strika answered, "Lugnut had disappeared while he was working on the space bridge, Sentinel must have taken him that night!" Then she asked, "What about Cyclonus and Blackout?"

"They had been captured by Sentinel when they tried to steal the Energon from the trap that he had set up." Jetfire answered.

"You mean he set the trap before they arrived?" Optimus questioned.

"That's what we were trying to tell you guys! Of course the trap was set up before we got there! The only reason why Cyclonus and Blackout fell into it was because they didn't listen to Alexis! She's the one that pointed out how the Energon looked too easy to grab!" Strika spat.

"So it wasn't you guys who took the energon from our storage facilities, I actually can't believe it!" Ironhide stated.

"That's great and all, but I still have more questions. You guys mentioned Shockwave, but why was he there? We haven't heard about him for millions of years!" Optimus said.

"Oh yeah! it turns out that Shockwave was a spy!" Jetstorm exclaimed.

"Yeah! He was disguised as an Autobot!" Jetfire added.

"I couldn't believe it either! But we're sorry that we didn't find out who he was disguised as." Jetstorm apologized.

"But Jazz found out! Hey wait...he went to Sentinel's room during his victory party, and then Longarm Prime followed him, and then Blurr did the same after him!" Jetfire recalled.

"Hmm...since you two mentioned Jazz and Blurr along with Shockwave, that leaves...No! Not him! No way! Longarm was at the academy with me! Bulkhead and Bumblebee were there as well!" Ironhide realized.

"Jazz must have been trying to find out if Sentinel was lying about the trap. They must have got caught." Optimus theorized.

Jetfire spoke up to Prowl, "Oh! I almost forgot to tell you! Jazz told us to tell you to take care of Maggie Madsden! We would've told you sooner, but Sentinel kept us busy!"

"It's alright, I knew to look after her. Though now that I know she's bonded to him..." Prowl trailed off.

"Don't tell me that you're going to..." Lockdown gasped.

"She needs us! Besides, Jazz and I had a partial bond once. But you can help her too." Prowl advised.

"I don't know, I mean she's...organic!" Lockdown shuddered.

"They're not bad at all once you get to know them. If you can pet a cat, you can touch a human female." Prowl compared.

"I still didn't like it! I only pet the cat so you'd stop pestering me!" Lockdown stated.

"Oh yeah? Then why were you smiling?" Prowl smirked.

Lockdown grumbled and walked away. Ironhide receives Sarah on his comlink.

"Sarah? Are you OK? What? Did you say Ultra Magnus?"

Optimus and the Jettwins stop talking and listen in.

"OK we'll be right there!" Ironhide told her.

"How is she?" Will Lennox asked about his wife.

"She's fine! She said that Annabelle, Sari, and her friend found Ultra Magnus after they heard a loud sound, and saw the Elite guard ship take off." Ironhide answered.

"Autobots! Roll out!" Optimus commanded as he transformed into a Peterbilt truck.

_Back at Decepticon Headquarters..._

Alexis opened her eyes, which for a second flashed the same bright green as her necklace, and she looked around. She was still in Starscream's room and she was laying on top of him with a sheet wrapped around her naked body.

She looked up and saw that Starscream was still in stasis. She laid back down and enjoyed the soft humming of Starscream's engines. Alexis wondered if he was dreaming, and what it was.

Starscream was dreaming alright, his usual dream of being the Decepticon leader. But something was different this time, he was hearing his audience chant "All Hail Lord Starscream and his Queen!" He looks over and on his right is the most beautiful seeker femme he's ever seen. She not only had green optics, but a necklace that matched..."Wait? Could this be...?" He asked himself, but was interrupted when he hears a loud crashing sound and a voice shouting "Where is he!?"

His optics online quickly and immediately sits up. Luckily Alexis had already moved when she heard it.

"What was that?" Alexis asked.

"I don't know, stay back here!" Starscream ordered.

But his door bursts open and Slipstream enters.

"There you are! How could you leave us behind?" She shouted.

"Slipstream! Oh how I'm so glad to see you guys are still alive!" Starscream praised.

"Cut the slag! Why didn't you tell us that Megatron is gone?" Slipstream seethed.

"But I did try to call you guys!" Starscream swore.

"Ugh! You're a worse liar than Ram..." Slipstream complained, but stopped when she spotted Alexis. She shrieked back, "What is THAT!?"

Alexis stood up, with the sheet still wrapped around her body, and introduced herself, "You guys must be the clones that Starscream has told me so much about! Hi I'm Alexis Paxton!"

Slipstream sneered at her, Skywarp was afraid but is now looking cautiously at her, Thundercracker wonders why Starscream had her with him. Ramjet is speechless, and Sunstorm kneels down and puts his finger out for her to shake and says, "It's so nice to meet you! You are a very fascinating organic!"

"Well, at least someone likes me. Nice to meet you too!" Alexis greets as she grips the tip of his claw and shakes it.

"Did Starscream tell you that Sunstorm's a suck up?" Slipstream gawked.

"Yes, he did tell me about each of you and how you're all facets of his personalities." Alexis answered.

"He didn't tell you about me."

"Who said that?" Starscream asked, hearing a younger version of his voice.

"It is I...Darkscream!" said the younger goth clone.

Starscream stared at this new clone and wondered what part of himself this one came from.

"Who cloned you? I hope it wasn't Swindle again!" Starscream asked.

"I was cloned by the Elite Guard, before they made the Jettwins. According to them, I'm a failure! Though they fail to understand that I exist because of the way Megatron treated you, or should I say...mistreated you!" Darkscream explained.

"Well, that answers my question of what part of me you came from." Starscream responded plainly.

"So are you really the leader of the Decepticons?" Darkscream asked.

"Yes I am!" Starscream boasted.

Darkscream chuckled and replied, "Good luck with that!"

"What's that supposed to mean? You think I'm not good enough?" Starscream grilled.

"Starscream!" Alexis said.

"I don't care who the leader is, we're all doomed anyway!" Darkscream expressed, and then he walked away.

"The Elite guard cloned him?" Starscream double checked.

"Yeah, and now I can see why they thought he was a failed experiment." Slipstream noted.

"Agreed! Well I don't want him here!" Starscream said.

Alexis gasped and lectured, "Starscream! If you kick him out, then you are no better than Megatron who mistreated you! You should treat him the way you wanted to be treated."

"Why should I? He doesn't accept me as a leader!" Starscream spat.

"He never said that! He just said he doesn't care who the leader is." Alexis pointed out.

"I don't care if he accepts me or not!" Darkscream yelled from the outside of his room.

Knockout pops his head in and asks, "What's going on here, who was that?"

His optics widen when he sees all the clones and he reacts, "Whoa! So it is true, you really do have clones!"

"Yes Knockout, but don't worry, they're not all like me." Starscream informed him.

"Don't listen to him! We are all like Starscream in a way, he's just in denial! Especially since he was Megatron's bitch!" Darkscream yelled out.

"I am not Megatron's bitch!" Starscream screamed.

"Of course you are! Otherwise Darkscream wouldn't exist!" Slipstream stated.

Sunstorm who is distracted begins brushing Knockout's armor and compliments, "Oh my! What a beautiful paint job! So shiny, and so red!"

"Why...thank you! I like you already!" Knockout smiled.

"Great! Why don't you take your new best friend then, he'll compliment you all day and all night long." Starscream suggested.

"OK!" then he grabs Sunstorm's arm and asks, "How would you like to help me buff this armor?"

"I would be truely honored! I would also be honored if I could buff your cable as well!" Sunstorm offered.

"Ugh Primus! Not again! He's such a suck up, that he's a slut!" Thundercracker complained in disgust.

"You're one to talk! You and Skywarp seemed to enjoy putting your servos all over that Autobot femme in a stasis coma!" Slipstream spat.

"What?" Starscream exclaimed.

"Yeah, we did that. But she wanted it, I mean her heat was so super strong, my heat cycle has begun early! I think the Elite guard left her this way on purpose. And they say we're the bad ones!" Thundercracker said the last part in a low tone.

Meanwhile Darkscream was going to leave the base, but something caught his audio receptors. He stopped and looked over in Soundwave's direction. He was on his computer and appeared to be listening to some music, but the music wasn't like anything Darkscream ever heard before.

He tapped Icy Blitzwing on the shoulder, "Excuse me."

"Ja? Vat do you vant?" Blitzwing asked.

"Sorry to bother you, I'm Darkscream, another one of Starscream's clones."

Blitzwing changes to Hothead and shouts, "Oh great! Anozer clone! How many of you are zere?"

"Whoa! Your face changed! Awesome!" Darkscream reacted.

Then he changes over to Random and says, "Danke! I like jou too!"

"Anyways, I am curious to what this music he is listening to?"

Soundwave jumps in the conversation and explains all the details to him, "I know who you are, I heard the whole conversation you clones had in Starscream's quarters. This music is of this planet. Genre is called heavy metal. Creator of music is Brian Warner, also known as Marilyn Manson. Song title is Sweet Dreams, original by band called Eurythmics."

Soundwave turns it up and Darkscream listens to the lyrics.

_**Some of them want to use you, some of them want to be used by yourselves** _

_**Some of them want to abuse you, some of them want to be abused!** _

"Zo...do jou like zis zong?" Icy Blitzwing asked.

Darkscream answered, "Like it? No...I LOVE IT! Is most of the music on this planet like this?"

"Negative. After going through the databases and listening to every song Earth has to offer, this genre is in the minority. Admirers of heavy metal however are the most loyal followers." Soundwave answered.

"In that case...I think I'll stay here!" Darkscream announced.

Random comes back out and cheers, "JA! Ve are gonna have zo much fun! Come play vith me! I'll show jou mein muzic collection!"

He grabs Darkscream's hands and drags him into his room.

Meanwhile in Knockout's medbay...

"Oh! If I had known you seekers were this good, I would interfaced with you guys sooner!" Knockout cried out in pleasure.

"Oh but it is you who are so good at this! Your cable fits so perfectly into my port! OH!" Sunstorm complimented as Knockout pounded into him.

Soundwave turns the music back up to drown out their moans and poundings. He continues on with surveillance of the Autobots and their humans, not because he is trying to find out information on them, but because he has become fixated on Sam's new girlfriend Carly.

She was getting out of Bumblebee's vehicle mode, and Soundwave admitted he felt a pang of jealousy. Enough to give him second thoughts about the Decepticon cause, however...if Megatron is ever found and returns alive, then he will stick by it.


	15. Double-Cross

As Galloway was seething as he is driving in his Audi, he gets clipped by a large Blue and orange snowplow truck.

"Hey! Look where you're going!" Galloway barked out the rolled down window.

To his surprise, the truck halted, turned around, and replied, "The rules here don't apply to me!"

Sentinel started to drive away.

Galloway shouted, "Oh is that so? You Autobots make me sick! Thinking you can do whatever you want, breeding with our women!"

His truck halts to an abrupt stop, races backwards toward him, and he exclaims, "What? Why I would never do such a disgusting thing! But as the leader of the Autobots, I want to know who did this?"

"Wait? You're the leader? I thought that Optimus Prime was!" Galloway questioned.

Sentinel laughed and said, "Oh really? He told you that? Ha! He's nothing but an Autobot Academy washout. His team mates are all Autobots who have gone rogue. I'm the leader, in fact...I am the new Magnus. Our old one Ultra Magnus was sadly murdered, Primus rest his spark, but I am his successor and I will be the best Magnus Cybertron ever had!"

"Magnus? Is that the highest ranking position?" Galloway asked.

"Yes it is. Now whose the Autobot who bred with one of your organics?" Sentinel asked.

"Someone named Jazz." Galloway answered.

"Argh! I knew it. I should've never accepted him on my team. But he has already been taken care of. What else have they lied to me about?" Sentinel asked.

So Galloway told him about Lockdown, Strika, and about Alexis.

"Well...as much as I despise you guys, you have been very helpful." Sentinel said.

"You have as well. I guess we do have something in common." Galloway said.

"Likewise. I assure you that I will make sure every Autobot and Decepticon leaves this planet, and make sure this place is banned so we won't be coming back." Sentinel explained.

"Thank you! I'm glad somebody has some common sense. I would shake your hand, but I would prefer not to touch you guys." Galloway said.

"Again we agree!" Sentinel replied.

"I'll be doing my part as well. We have a potential candidate for Senator that I know will follow through with everything.

"You guys don't have a council do you?" Sentinel asked.

"Council? I don't think so." Galloway answered.

"You're Lucky. Unfortunately that's one of the flaws that Cybertron has, having to do what they say. Though once I return to Cybertron and officially become Magnus, they'll be the first to go and I'll be the unquestioned leader."

"Well good luck to you." Galloway wished upon him.

When he was far enough from Galloway, Sentinel boasted, "Ha! If you really think I'm gonna make everyone come back, you're mistaken! I'm just gonna lock them out of Cybertron, they're your problem now."

After Sentinel left, Galloway pulls out his cellphone and makes a call to Richard DeMarco, the father of Trent DeMarco and candidate for Senator. He answers after the first ring.

"Galloway! How did it go?" DeMarco greeted.

"Those Autobots are up to no good!" Galloway answered.

"Of course they are, I told you they're nothing but trouble. So you want to tell me about it?" DeMarco asked.

"Yes! Apparently they are breeding with humans!" Galloway exclaimed.

"What? Are you kidding me?" DeMarco asked.

"I wish I were! But what's worse is that one of them is pregnant!" Galloway spat.

"I didn't think that was possible." DeMarco stated.

"That's what I thought, but she's also a trans-something...half robot!" Galloway answered.

"I don't like the sound of that." DeMarco said.

"Neither do I! It's an annihilation to humanity!" Galloway fumed.

"Well I'll assure you of this, when I become Senator, I'll be sure to help get rid of these things." DeMarco said.

"And you most certainly have my vote. But we're in luck." Galloway assured.

"Really? How so?" he asked.

"Apparently Optimus isn't the leader of the Autobots. It turns out that Sentinel Prime is the real leader, and that the Autobots here on Earth are rogue. But he is here to round them up and get rid of the rest of the Decepticons."

"Well that is good news. Sorry to cut this short, but I have to let you go, I have a meeting to go to that could possibly ensure the end of the Autobots." DeMarco informed him.

"Sure thing. Talk to you later Richard." Galloway said, and then hung up.

Richard DeMarco hung up his phone. He walks out of his home office and into their personal gym where his son Trent DeMarco is weight lifting.

Trent appeared to be very agitated.

"Everything OK son?" he asked.

"No!" Trent snapped as he continued to pump the weights of 120 pounds.

"You wanna tell me about it? Is it about that girl who turned you down?" Richard asked.

"Not just Alexis, but losing Mikaela to that loser Witwicky! Also those stupid Autobots ruining everything around here!" Trent huffed.

"I couldn't agree more! Come with me to the meeting I'm going to, and we'll get rid of them forever."

"Sounds good!" Trent said as he finished with his bicep curls.

Once inside their 10 car garage, Trent asked, "So how are we going to do that?"

His dad smiled and answered, "By siding with the Decepticons. But don't tell anybody, especially your mother."

"No problem. Besides, I remember one of your friends saying that if it's not your war, pick the side that's gonna win." Trent said as they get into his father's black hummer.

"That was Dylan Gould, and he is correct. Now off we go."

_Meanwhile in the Shattered Glass Universe..._

Jazz was being introduced to everyone at the base, including the ones who had just been rescued. He couldn't believe the shape they were and became increasingly worried about Blurr, and even though they were his enemies, he was also worried about Shockwave and Megatron as well.

"You truly are a good mech to worry about them as well, our Megatron would be so proud." SG Starscream responded to his concerns.

"Well, as bad as they were in our world, no one deserves to suffer like that." Jazz replied.

"What about my counterpart? I heard some not so nice things about him."

"Sentinel?" Jazz blurted in shock at the sight of this universe's Sentinel, who still looked the same as his Sentinel, except friendlier.

"Hello, and I can see you are as shocked about me as I am shocked at how you are as well." SG Sentinel stated.

"Well, it does make sense that in this universe, you'd become the good guy. But I'm also surprised your paint job is the same as my universe's Sentinel." Jazz said.

Sentinel explained, " I used to be red with silver features, and I had red optics, but once I changed sides, I changed the colors to blend in better. It wasn't easy leaving the Autobots though. The vorns of following their rules, and for what? Cybertron here is destroyed and now Earth too! I couldn't do it anymore, destroy another planet while Optimus destroys us in the process."

"So you left the Autobots for the Decepticons." Jazz said matter of factly.

"Yes, I did it before I completely lost my humanity. Before that, I did my best to not harm any organics." Sentinel told him.

"You are definitely the opposite of my Universe's Sentinel." Jazz said.

"And I'm sorry to hear what he put you through. But your counterpart certainly put me through the pit as well." Sentinel related.

"I'm afraid to meet him." Jazz said.

"Well you won't have to when we break into the Autobot base." Starscream said.

"You guys gonna go rescue Blurr and Shockwave?" Jazz questioned.

"Yes, but first we have to go over the plan to make sure it doesn't go wrong again." Starscream answered.

"Then allow me to help. They don't call me a saboteur for nothin'!" Jazz volunteered.

"You sure? I mean it might be too much to see the Autobots in a different way. And from what you told me, they sound a lot worse than your Decepticons." Starscream explained.

"OK, it may be much. But at least on the bright side, when I get back home, the Decepticons won't seem so bad!" Jazz replied.

"Well that's...very optimistic of you." Starscream said.

"I have to be, at least for Blurr, I'm so worried about what they're doing to him in there!" Jazz stated.

Unfortunately Jazz had no idea what Blurr had been through before and how that nightmare returned.

_In the Autobot Brig..._

Shockwave and Blurr had been tossed into a cell together.

Blurr had been lying curled up on his side as he was seething in pain. The evil Bumblebee, Jettwins, and even Bulkhead had finally finished up with having their ways with him. He hadn't felt so violated since Sentinel had molested him.

Blurr had forgotten about what Sentinel had done to him in Autoboot camp, until now. Now Shockwave seemed to be going through the nightmare's he used to have.

Blurr heard Shockwave crying as he was curled in a fetal position.

"Shockwave? Are-you-OK?" Blurr asked.

He didn't respond because he was still hurting. Never in Shockwave's life had he ever been violated the way he had. First by Lugnut, and then by the Autobots here in this universe. Shockwave had also never been afraid of Optimus Prime, he was never afraid of anything before, but he could now imagine what pain Megatron was going through.

"I-know-how-you-feel, I-was violated-too, not-just here-but-at-Autoboot-camp-by-Sentinel." Blurr related.

Blurr watched how his antenna's twitched as he looked up at him in surprise.

"What did he do to you?" Shockwave asked.

Blurr blurted out as the memories returned, "He...he...he-touched-me-in-inappropriate-ways.-He-made-me-suck-his-cable-when-he-was-punishing-me!"

Shockwave was shocked and he asked, "This happened in Autoboot camp?"

Blurr explained, "Yes. But-it-also-happened-a-few-times-in-the-Elite-Guard-telling-me-that-he-was-keeping-me-in-my-place-and-if-I-ever-told-anyone-including-Ultra-Magnus-that-he'd-demote-me-to-a-garbage-bot!-But-then-came-the-day-I-finally-summed-up-enough-courage-to-stand-up-to-him-and-I-told-him-not-to-touch-me-anymore. He-listened-but-sent-me-away-to-Earth, which-he-thought-would-be-a-good-way-to-keep-me-from-ratting-him-out."

"You could've told me! Even though I was a spy for Megatron, I would've helped you!" Shockwave told him.

"Really? I-I-thought-you-didn't-have-feelings?" Blurr replied.

"I do now! Thanks to you and our accidental bond" Shockwave informed him.

"We-we-did? Oh-my! The-spark-barrier-must-have-broken, then-that-could-mean-that-I-may-be...sparked!" Blurr exclaimed.

Shockwave's antenna twitched in thought of a little sparkling. He had never planned on ever having one because he thought having sparklings during the war was illogical. Yet with his new found emotions gained from their bond, he actually liked the idea of having one.

Blurr replied slower, "Anyways I almost did tell you what Sentinel did, but he told me that if I did tell you, then he'd find some way to set you up to look bad enough to be imprisoned for good! I didn't want to drag you down with me."

From the context of Blurr's explanation, Shockwave figured that Sentinel must've known who he really was a lot longer than he thought. Sentinel would've exposed him as the spy.

Blurr started to cry again as he blubbered, "I never wanted to remember this! I had forgotten about it until now! Why me? Why did Sentinel hurt me?"

Shockwave pulled Blurr into an embrace and held him tightly. Shockwave started feeling better as they comforted each other. He was also boiling in anger over Sentinel for touching Blurr. But he would still love him, no matter what.

Blurr was feeling better as well, feeling safe in Shockwave's arms, or is it Longarm's? It didn't matter to him, after what he went through, Blurr decided that when they get back, he is going to leave the Elite guard and hope to stay with Shockwave, even if it means joining the Decepticons.

Yet he wanted revenge on Sentinel for what he did to him, but what Blurr didn't know was that he wasn't the only one who had been violated by Sentinel. Even Bumblebee and Wasp were victims as well. The Jettwins were the last of his victims, but because they followed Sentinel blindly, they didn't know that what he was doing to them was wrong.

_Meanwhile in Nemesis Prime's Quarters..._

Megatron was tied down to the berth with his spark chamber ripped open and a toy stuck inside his port. He had dozed off when he heard a voice that sounded like his.

"Megatron...Do not give up. There is still hope."

"Huh? Who said that?" he asked as he jolted awake, but all he saw was the lifeless body of his counterpart.

Then he felt a shock of pain in his chest, in which he gritted his dentas as it surged through his body, and then suddenly the pain stopped.

What he didn't know was the he was sparked, and shortly the little spark will drop into his gestation chamber.

He flinched when Nemesis returned to the room with a very angry look in his face as he ran over to his wall of weapons to grab a battle ax similar to Optimus'.

"Those damn Decepticons are coming! But I will be executing every last one of them!" Nemesis informed him as he got ready for battle.

Nemesis made his true plans known to everyone as he declared out loud, "I will kill each and every one who dares to take what is mine! I will destroy what I cannot have so no one can have it either! Cybertron, the Earth, and all of the universes!"

Megatron at this moment realized that Nemesis is what he would have become if he continued down the path he was going, so he silently prayed to Primus, "Please, take me away! I deserve the pit!"

_Back in our Universe at Dr. Arkeville's Headquarters..._

"Dr, they're here!" Headmaster informed him.

"Open the gates then!" Dr. Arkeville commanded.

Henry Headmaster pushed a button, which opened up the rock panel to let in the black hummer and a silver Mercedes.

It was Dylan Gould and his daughter Penny "Professor Princess" who got out of the silver Mercedes.

"Mr DeMarco. Pleasure to see you and Trent again." He said.

"Same to you." DeMarco acknowledged.

A beige and purple jeep had pulled up, opened it's door, and out came a young woman in her 30's, wearing a burgundy dress, a matching beret, and a large clock on the side of her waist.

"And who are you my dear?" DeMarco flirted as he took her hand and was about to kiss it.

"Hands off her, she's mine!" said Swindle, who transformed right after that and scooped her up.

"The name's Samantha, but you can call me Slo-Mo. Don't mind him, he's just possessive of me." she answered in what sounded like a Trans-Atlantic accent like the movie actresses of the 1940's.

"More like a priceless treasure!" Swindle corrected as he held her close enough for her to kiss him.

"What happened to Nanosec?" Dylan asked.

"He got over his head and decided to rob several large banks. But because his speed suit ages him rapidly, he died." Slo-Mo answered.

Although the truth is, she grew bored of his fawning and thought that Swindle could give her so much more, so she didn't reverse his aging process and let him die.

"I'm so sorry for your loss." Dylan gave his condolences.

"Welcome gentlemen, and ladies!" Dr. Arkeville greeted them.

"Thank you, and I hope you don't mind me bringing my son." DeMarco said.

"Not a problem. Dylan, I can see that your daughter is enjoying her gift?" Arkeville asked about Professor Princess' pony Powdered Sugar.

"Oh yes! The fact that no other girl in the world has a magical pony has made her very happy. Isn't that right sweetie?" Dylan asked.

"Yes daddy! All the girls are jealous of me!" Professor Princess declared proudly.

"Where did that thing come from anyway?" Trent asked about Powdered Sugar.

"From another distant planet, one that is full of them!" Dr. Arkeville mentioned.

"Weird." Trent responded.

"So...you said you have something to show us?" DeMarco asked.

"Yes! Our new creations that will give us an edge on ridding the Autobots. It will also make the human race much better and stronger!" Arkeville proclaimed.

Meltdown began the introduction as he dropped a large curtain away, "Gentlemen! We present to you the next link in evolution of man...Insecticons!"

Trent, his father, Dylan, Slo-Mo, and Prof. Princess gasped at the sight of half insects/half humans.

"Oh my God! How did you...? What did you do to them?" DeMarco questioned.

"I know this is shocking, but in a world of Survival of the fittest, this will be a step in the right direction." Arkeville stated.

"Are they dangerous?" DeMarco asked.

"Only to the Autobots. Not to worry! I have also implanted programming chips so that they will obey only us. And in case you are wondering, the men we used are only the ones who won't be missed, they were death row prisoners who were sentenced to be executed." Arkeville explained.

"Very fascinating! So how did you guys come up with this idea of techno-organics?" Gould asked.

Meltdown pushed a button and a metal slab spun around 180 degrees to reveal Blackarachnia, who was cuffed down to it.

Right after Blackarachnia had left out of jealousy that Alexis was accepted faster by Megatron's team, she went to Dinobot island to be alone. Unfortunately that is where she stumbled into Meltdown, where he first promised to help rid her organic half, but instead had her brought to Dr Arkeville where he along with Masterson were able to replicate her method of transforming into a techno-organic and tested it on the prisoners.

"How did you come across the specimen?" DeMarco asked.

"She came to me in hopes of getting rid of her organic half. Of course I would've rather purged her robotic half, but Arkeville insisted we keep her intact.

"You monster! You're gonna get it when I get out of here!" Blackarachnia shouted.

"Eww! She's really ugly! I'd rather date an ugly human girl than her!" Trent sneered in disgust.

Blackarachnia glared at him.

"Couldn't agree more Trent! But we don't have to do that either because beautiful women come to us." Dylan remarked.

"I wish! Most of them give me the cold shoulder! like there was this girl named Alexis who suddenly got hot, but she wouldn't go out with me! I mean I'm a lot better looking than the guy she was with!" Trent complained.

"I know how you feel. One of my employees is a super hot blond that looks like a Victoria's Secret model, and yet she's dating this loser guy named Sam Witwacky or something."

"Wait, Sam? He's the one that stole my girlfriend! Witwacky, he! he! I'll have to remember that one!" Trent said.

"Yes, you'll all get your chances to get revenge. But for this project to continue, I am in need of some funding." Arkeville explained.

"No problem! How much do you need?" Dylan Gould asked as he took out his checkbook.

"Can you pay 10 million?" Arkeville asked.

"I'll give you 20 million." Dylan answered.

"Deal!" Arkeville agreed.

"Now we just need more humans for the transformation." Meltdown said.

"Just how many humans do you need?" DeMarco asked.

"We need 50,000. But we can't just empty out the prisons without it looking suspicious!" Arkeville stated.

"What about the homeless? No one would ever miss them, plus that will deal with the homelessness problem at the same time!" DeMarco suggested.

"Or how about the illegal immigrants who are taking our tax dollars? Or even the foster kids? They're nothing but trouble!" Trent added.

"Alright, that sounds reasonable. We have a deal!" Arkeville said.

During the rest of the meeting, they went over how they are going to round up the unwanted humans. They'd be in disguise as saviors coming to help the unfortunate. Slo-Mo would use her charms to gather the homeless with promises of food, while Dylan and his daughter go to the housing units for runaway or abused girls pretending to adopt them. Dylan's co-workers would go to Immigration and Customs where illegals had been rounded up disguised as pro-Bono immigration lawyers coming to help them get citizenship.

Monique watched the whole thing from her cell as the meeting went on. She waited patiently for it to end before she would set her plan in motion. Once the guests had left, she spoke to Blackarachnia.

"(Gasp!) Who are you?" Blackarachnia questioned in shock of the sight of another trans-organic.

"I'm Monique. I was one of the NEST soldiers kidnapped six months ago, and now I'm their first successful experiment of a half human-half robot. So what's your story?" Monique answered.

"I'm Blackarachnia, I had another name in the past, but that was when I was an Autobot, it's a long and sad story."

"It's alright, tell me later if you want. I just need to figure out how to escape, I need to get back to the NEST base!" Monique said.

"I'll help you get to the Autobot base. I've broken one of the restraints." Blackarachnia offered.

"Thanks! We need to warn them before this plan takes place!" Monique said.

_Back on Cybertron..._

Cliffjumper had just finished up his investigation on Shockwave. He had all the evidence needed to put him away for millions of years after raiding his office.

"I can't wait to put you and all Decepticon scum away!" he said to himself.

Cliffjumper was one of Sentinel's very few friends that he had, but he was fiercely loyal to him. He too hated organics and also thought Sentinel deserved to be Magnus. He was happy to hear that Sentinel survived his fight against Shockwave, Jazz, and Blurr, who he heard turned against the Autobots.

"Traitors! I hope they rot in the pit!" he said out loud, also thinking they were still in their cells.

He stood in front of the Space Bridge waiting for Sentinel's return, and after a few minutes, he came through.

"Welcome back...Sentinel Magnus!" Cliffjumper greeted.

"Thank you Cliffjumper.

Lugnut was the next to come through. Cliffjumper took out his weapon.

"Put it down, he's one of us now." Sentinel ordered.

"What? How? He's loyal to Megatron!" Cliffjumper questioned.

"Not anymore! With a little reprogramming and discipline, he now worships at my feet." Sentinel boasted.

"You are the most glorious master Sentinel Magnus!" Lugnut praised as he bowed down and kissed his feet.

"Thank you my most loyal servant!" Sentinel praised and handed an energon treat to him.

Cliffjumper looked a bit disturbed, but snapped out of it and said, "Here's my report on Shockwave sir."

"Thanks, but he's been taken care of, so I don't need it anymore." Sentinel brushed off.

"Taken care of? What do you mean?" Cliffjumper questioned.

"They are disposed of in the forbidden universe." Sentinel answered.

"But sir! I worked so hard on this!" Cliffjumper responded in shock.

"Well keep up the good work then. You can go now." Sentinel waved.

Cliffjumper felt upset that after all the work he put into the investigation, not to mention how loyal he was to Sentinel, he was just tossed aside just like that.

So he stormed off in search of some high grade that he felt like he needed badly. He headed to the one place where he knew they served the best high grade, Maccadam's. However, it had been closed by Sentinel due to being thought of as a subordinate gathering place.

"What the? Slag you Sentinel!" Cliff cursed as he banged his fist on the notice.

"Did the pit just freeze over? Sentinel's pet is cursing him?"

Cliff turned around and saw that it was Brawn who said that.

"I just want a drink!" Cliff spat.

"Don't we all. But we can't, you know why? Because that sorry excuse of a Prime closed this place down! So why do you hate him all of a sudden, what did he do to you, not promote you to his second in command?" Brawn taunted.

Cliff stormed off to a store where cheap high grade is sold. He just wanted to forget about what happened at Headquarters.

Meanwhile in Sentinel's Quarters...

The young teen femme that had been upgraded to look like Elita-1 and was kept prisoner had been lying in the berth when the sound of the door opening startled her and made her cower in fear.

"Hello Elita-2, I'm home!" Sentinel greeted. Lugnut followed in behind him.

"Please! I beg of you, let me go home! I'm thankful now for these wonderful upgrades." She begged.

Sentinel chuckled and replied, "And I am glad to hear that you accept my generosity, but the answer is still no. You still owe me one more thing...your love!"

He yanked the chain that confined her to pull her into him.

"Now why don't you be a good femme and give me the welcome I deserve! Oh, I forgot to mention...I am the new Magnus for Cybertron, so you shall treat me even more special, am I right Lugnut?"

"Oh yes master! A Magnus must be treated with the most respect and obeyed without question." Lugnut answered.

"That's right! You see? This is exactly how I want you to act. So get to it!" Sentinel ordered his slave.

So she got on her knees and opened up his panel and stroked his cable to get it hard enough to suck.

"Good girl!" Sentinel patted her head as she cried again.


	16. Escape

_Arkeville's Lab..._

Blackarachnia was able to break Monique out of her cell and carried her as they tried to find a way out.

But they didn't make it very far when Blackarachnia felt a burning pain on her leg.

"AHH!" She screamed.

"Going somewhere?" Meltdown asked.

Oilslick grabbed her and brought her before Arkeville and his audience.

"Ladies! You're just in time to watch my latest experiment." Arkeville said. "Monique, I know you remember how I had trouble transforming your comrades? Well thanks to Blackarachnia, I have found a way to create trans-organics that will make even stronger soldiers. I call them...Insecticons! I will be using the human males to create them. Not to worry Lieutenant, your experiment was not a waste after all. I came to the conclusion that they may possibly want to mate, so that is where the human females come in, they are the best templates for creating trans-organics! It's too bad you couldn't be transformed this way, but luckily these girls will have it easier than you did."

Monique looked over and saw a group of young teenaged girls in a large holding cell. The younger ones were huddled together, but the older girls looked hardened.

"Where did you get them?" she questioned.

Arkeville explained his plan, "Only from the places where they won't be missed. From the underfunded orphanages to the inner city group homes for runaway or homeless girls. These girls have been through a lot, whether they lived in an abusive home where their father's, step father's, or their mother's boyfriends have molested them, or were sent away from home because they were too much trouble, or left home with their free will because they wanted to do whatever they wanted. Don't look at me like that. We're giving these girls a fresh new start in life, they will have a better purpose."

"Sounds more like you're taking them from one bad situation and putting them in another by forcing them to breed with those things!" Monique pointed out.

Swindle spoke up, "Actually...not just for the Insecticons, but there are plenty of mechs on Cybertron who would love to have a femme to warm their berths with! Or they can become exotic pleasurebots, and I know quite a few mechs who would pay highly for a taste of an organic femme! But if they aren't wanted for pleasure, maybe they'll be used as breeders to grow the Cybertronian population."

"This is so wrong, even for us!" Blackarachnia stated.

"Not when they don't have any other choice, like you when you were left behind on Archa Seven." Swindle said.

"No, you're wrong! I did have a choice, I could have chosen not to merge with the spider and take the chance of getting killed." Blackarachnia explained.

"And yet you want to get rid of your organic half. Seems you should've chose to die." Meltdown said.

That made her think about that and realized in a way he was right. She hated her organic half so much that she had wished she died instead. Especially after Sentinel Prime had rejected her when he saw her new form. Yet she did the merging because she wanted to survive and live. She also thought back to how Optimus wanted to help her, but all she did was kick him in the face and nearly killed his team mates.

Back when she was still Elita-1, she was always manipulative and enjoyed making mechs fight over her. After thinking they've won her spark, she'd break it by playing with another mech to make the other jealous. But one day it backfired when Sentinel thought she was his girlfriend and wouldn't leave her alone. She thought back to the time she tried to reach out to Optimus to help get Sentinel off her back, but got a huge surprise when she walked into his room that he shared with Rodimus, who was Hot Rod at that time.

_Flashback..._

_"Optimus. Are you here? I need your help, if you're not mad at me. Hello?" She said, remembering the hurt look on his face when he saw her wrap her arms around Sentinel and him looking back and smiling._

_But he didn't know that after that she had asked Sentinel if she could fire his large weapon, but he had replied "Oh no, no no! This is not for femmes! But you're welcome to stand behind me for protection while I fire this at the Decepticons!"_

_She opened the door to let herself in, but was shocked when she saw Optimus on the berth with Hot Rod straddling him._

_"Oh Hot Rod!" Optimus cried out._

_"Does this feel good?" Hot Rod asked._

_"Yes!" Optimus answered loudly._

_"Stick with me and I'll make you forget all about her!" Hot Rod purred._

_Elita quickly closed the door and ran off, upset that she had lost Optimus to Hot Rod and was left to deal with Sentinel alone._

Blackarachnia snapped out of her flashback when Arkeville pointed at the girl who spat on him earlier and ordered, "Take this one and put her inside."

Masterson opened the door and tried to pull that girl out, but the others started hitting him.

"Oww! Hey! Quit it!" Masterson ordered.

"I'll do it!" said Oilslick as he reached his hand inside and grabbed the girl who tried to hide in the crowd.

"Put me down motherfucker!" yelled the girl, who was kicking and screaming in Oilslick's hand.

He threw her in the pod and slammed the door shut.

Arkeville grabbed a protoform that Swindle had acquired for him and placed it inside the other pod. "And now...let the transformation begin!" and flipped the switch.

A blood curdling scream came from the pod as her hand banged on the glass and slid down. Once the process stopped, Arkeville opened the door and out came a small femme bot.

"Complete transformation!" Arkeville stated proudly. "Put them all in, one by one."

The Insecticons, who were former human male prisoners, helped to get the rest of the girls in the pods. Each one screaming as they were turned into Trans-organics.

_Autobot Base..._

Ultra Magnus was brought in and quickly examined my Ratchet.

"So? How is he?" Optimus asked.

"I'm afraid it's not looking good. He has been so badly damaged that he has internal and external injuries, which requires an external power feed into his spark chamber in case it expires. I had no choice but to remove his left arm. Left anterior and posterior torso struts have been shattered. His pelvic joints have been forcibly separated from sacrum rotators. Ventral boron compressor is ruptured. Left distol piston rod distended. Both his left scapular magna fuses blown. Primary motherboard is cracked, his fuel pump occluded. Autonomic ROM has been corrupted, and finally his Cyberium plating has suffered third degree dents on 60% of his left side." Ratchet explained sullenly.

"Then we can only do what we can for him." Optimus replied sadly.

"There is good news though. The sparkling that Maggie Madsden is carrying is developing just fine." Ratchet said.

"That is good. Is it full Cybertronian?" Optimus asked.

"It appears to be." Ratchet replied.

"Will she be able to deliver when the time comes?" Optimus asked.

"I'm really not sure. But just in case, I am preparing an external gestation chamber in case it grows too big." Ratchet answered.

"Where is she?" Optimus asked.

"She's with Prowl and Lockdown." Ratchet answered unhappily.

"Are they inter...?" Optimus questioned til he got cut off.

"I don't even want to think about it! I mean if it was just Prowl, then I'd be OK with their interfacing. But with Lockdown too!?" Ratchet spat.

"Ratchet, I know that Lockdown is the reason Arcee had her memory wiped, but you are going to have to forgive him." Optimus said.

"How can I forgive him when Arcee is still locked up in the infirmary under spark support!?" Ratchet yelled.

"I know you're angry, but you know that Maggie needs to keep her bond strong in order for her and her sparkling to survive. Prowl is her link to Jazz, and since Lockdown is with him, he has to be included." Optimus told him.

"Yes, I know how bonds work like links. I just wish Prowl hadn't taken Lockdown as his lover!" Ratchet seethed.

"You know you can't help who you fall in love with." Optimus advised.

Ratchet huffed and stomped off.

_Back on Cybertron..._

Ever since they went to boot camp together, Rodimus Prime could tell that Sentinel seemed to have a quest for power and to always get whatever he wanted, or at least take away anything Optimus had. First by claiming Elita-1 as his girlfriend, which broke Optimus' spark. He and Optimus became berth buddies to help him get over Elita, but then Sentinel tried to get him away from Optimus! It was amusing to see the look on Sentinel's face when he rejected him, but the pestering afterward was not fun at all. He retaliated by fawning all over Optimus whenever they were around Sentinel.

Back to the present time. Once it was announced to Cybertron that Sentinel was now the new Magnus due to reports that Ultra Magnus died, he knew that quest for absolute power was real.

Yet he didn't believe that Ultra Magnus was dead. In fact, there didn't seem to be a body. Normally when a Magnus dies, a grand funeral is given in honor, but there was none for Ultra.

Sentinel claimed that a war was not the appropriate time to have one, even though one had been given for Zeta Magnus when the war had begun.

"Rodimus, you might want to see this." Red Alert informed him about the latest broadcast from Sentinel.

"If it's another propaganda commercial, forget it!" Rodimus responded.

"Just watch this." she said as she turned the volume up.

Rodimus and Red Alert, along with Hot Shot and Mirage, watch as Sentinel appears at a podium on the news channel.

"Citizen's of Cybertron! As your new Magnus, I shall make Cybertron even better! Stronger! and completely safe!" Sentinel announced loudly, the crowd cheers afterward.

He commands, "As my first act and in effect as I speak, any and all organics are banned from this place! Any trips to organic planets is completely forbidden! On another note, any Cybertronian that has set foot upon an Organic planet or even come into contact with one, shall be exiled from this planet!"

"I guess Sentinel is exempt from that rule." Rodimus remarked knowing that Sentinel had been to Archa Seven.

"He's exempt from all his own rules." Mirage added.

Sentinel continues, "But to restore Cybertron to it's former glory, I shall return to the treacherous planet Earth to bravely take care of The Decepticons right away so they cannot return and retaliate! However, being the good Autobot I am, I shall give them a chance to redeem themselves by becoming our slaves!"

The crowd who had been brainwashed by Autobot propaganda cheered, but those who still believed the core values, and those who realized Sentinel contradicted himself about taking the trip to Earth, did not cheer.

"And now I'd like to present the first Decepticon slave! He was once the most loyal servant to Megatron, but now he is most loyal to me! If he can be changed, so can any Decepticon! I give you...Lugnut!"

The crowd gasped.

"What?" Rodimus gasped as well.

"This is terrible! We're no better off than we were when Megatron was still here!" Red Alert stated.

"I agree."

Everyone turned their heads at Cliffjumper who just walked in.

"What are you doing here!? "Rodimus questioned.

"Yeah! Shouldn't you be on Sentinel's lap stroking his ego?" Mirage mocked.

"OK, I know you guys hate me, and I don't blame you. But please hear me out!" Cliffjumper pleaded.

"Why should we listen to you?" Rodimus asked.

"Because Optimus and his team will be locked on Earth from this place! Sentinel's blocking their space bridges from Cybertron and any nearby planets!" Cliffjumper answered.

"If he's doing that, then that must mean he's hiding something or doesn't want Optimus to stop him." Rodimus speculated.

"Or both!" Hot Shot spoke up.

"We gotta warn him. I'll call him." Rodimus said.

"Don't bother. He's already cut off the comlink to him." Cliffjumper told him.

"What? Then what do we do now?" Rodimus asked.

"Leave before he closes the bridge!" Cliffjumper ordered.

Red Alert started taking off.

"Where are you going?" Rodimus asked.

"I'll be back soon. I'm not leaving without Arcee!" Red Alert answered.

"But she's in induced stasis." Rodimus informed her.

"I know, but Sentinel might have the plug pulled if I leave here there!" Red Alert shouted as she ran off.

"Cliffjumper, why are you doing this? Why help us?" Rodimus asked.

He turned around and answered, "Because, when I saw Lugnut kissing Sentinel's pedes, I realized that was me once. You were right Mirage, I was Sentinel's pet, but not anymore!"

"Well, I never thought I'd say this but...thank you." Mirage said.

Red Alert arrived at the infirmary and found Arcee's room and immediately rolled her bed out.

She happily said to Arcee as she wheeled her berth out toward the space bridge, "You're gonna be free at last!"

Since she was a sparkling, Red Alert was always into femmes. Didn't matter how big or small their bodies were or what faction they were, she could find beauty in each one.

When everyone was back, Rodimus punched in the coordinates for Earth.

An alarm sounded as a recording played, "Coordinates to destination are forbidden."

"What? This can't be right!" Rodimus cursed as he slammed his fist down.

"Slag! I guess he's blocked Earth's coordinates from here as well, I'll try to override it." Cliffjumper volunteered as he slid his pass key.

Another message played, "Access denied! Pass key no longer valid! Holder of the pass key is demoted."

"What? That fragger!" Cliffjumper cursed.

"Hey guys, we're in trouble!" Hot Shot panicked as the sirens of the Autobot police force came closer.

"Oh Primus! What do we do?" Red Alert asked.

"You guys go." Cliffjumper ordered.

"What about you?" Rodimus asked.

"Someone has to stay behind and keep this planet from turning into a complete dictatorship!" Cliff jumper said.

"I'm staying too. I'll form an underground rebellion group, you guys try to get to Earth and warn Optimus." Mirage explained.

"Sounds like a plan, unfortunately we're gonna have to get to Earth the long way. We'll head to the nearest available planet." Rodimus stated as he quickly punched in the coordinates for Thulsa Doom, a Gas Giant planet with seven colonized moons in Cybertron's Hadeen Solar system.

"Good luck! May Primus be with you." Cliffjumper wished.

The space bridge opened and Rodimus, Hot Shot, Red Alert with Arcee in her arms, jumps through it. As soon as they arrived at one of the moon bases, Rodimus tried the coordinates for Earth, but it too was restricted from there.

"Not here too!" Red Alert cried.

"Slag! This is gonna take a long time." Rodimus cursed.

_Decepticon Base..._

The Decepticons haven't attacked thanks to Alexis. Although they still raided a power plant, Alexis talked Starscream out of killing the humans, and when they had found a cluster of raw Energon, she talked them into restoring the land when they finished mining it.

Slipstream wasn't happy though, in fact she resented Alexis because of how she got Starscream wrapped around her little finger. She didn't understand what he saw in Alexis, whom she sees as an insect. Or maybe she was jealous of her for attracting the attention of the other clones as well.

Slipstream knew she herself was beautiful because every mech and even a few femmes have hit on her, Decepticon and Autobot. Yet she didn't give in to every advance because she isn't a pleasure bot. She does however use her power of attraction to get what she wants, get interface anytime she felt like it, or have something to think about during self-servicing.

Megatron however was her biggest challenge. She had tried numerous times to get into his berth, Slipstream even flirted with him, but he paid no attention to her. It wasn't that she wanted to be his bonded, she just wanted one night with him, to know what it was like to interface with him. But a femme could only fantasize.

Pushing those thoughts aside, Slipstream enters the living room area that had been set up in the base. Thundercracker was playing a Resident Evil game while Blitzwing waited his turn.

Alexis sees her and greets, "Oh hi! Nice of you to join us. Would you like to play next?"

"Nicht! I'm next!" Hothead Blitzwing shouted.

"No thank you. Those things are a waste of time!" Slipstream responded.

"Oh but it's so much fun! It is the greatest game in the world!" Sunstorm praised.

"It's really scary though!" said Skywarp, who was cowering behind the Transformer sized couch made from pieces of scrap metal.

Thundercracker suddenly finishes and shouts in victory, "Yeah! I won! These humans may not be real, but it's still fun shooting at them."

"H-h-humans don't really turn into zombies, do they?" Skywarp frighteningly asked.

"Not to worry, there's no such thing as zombies." Alexis reassured him.

"Is that so? Then why did they make this simulation?" Slipstream questioned.

"Because it's just for fun and entertainment. You know, a form of escape from the real world." Alexis explained.

"Basically just a distraction." Slipstream stated.

Alexis sighed and said, "That's one way it's looked at as. OK so video games aren't your thing. It's OK, not everyone is into them. There is lots of other things you can do!"

"I'd rather destroy you!" Slipstream spat.

"You will do no such thing!" Starscream rose up defensively.

"What is with you and this...insect? You do realize that when Megatron gets back, he's just going to kill her!" Slipstream harshly stated.

Starscream was furious and looked like he was about to shoot her when all of a sudden a big swirl of green light appeared in the middle of the room. Everyone shielded their optics and saw two figures emerge from it.

"Hello Decepticons!"

"Sentinel Prime!" Starscream exclaimed.

"Primus! He's got Lugnut!" Knockout pointed out.

"That's Sentinel Magnus now! Ultra is dead and I am now the new leader of Cybertron." Sentinel shouted as his optics flashed red.

Darkscream commented, "Oh really! That's gonna be such a disaster."

"Ahh! What are you doing out you...you...freak!" Sentinel screamed in a high pitched tone as his optics returned to blue.

"Freak? Is that all you got? Hey, at least I don't scream like a femme. Not to mention that my chin doesn't take up half this room." Darkscream chuckled.

"Ooo! That was the best burn I've ever heard!" Sunstorm complimented as Darkscream slapped hands with him.

Sentinel glared at him with his dentas bared and his optics glowing red again.

Darkscream ran up to him and hissed in his face like a vampire, causing Sentinel to flinch, and his optics flashed back to blue.

"So why come back here with Lugnut, are you returning him to us?" Starscream questioned, getting back to business.

"Return him? Ha! Never! I only brought him to demonstrate how much he has changed. Tell them Lugnut, who is your master?" Sentinel asked him.

"You are, most glorious master Magnus." Lugnut answered.

"What? No, this is a trick. Lugnut, tell him how much you adore Megatron!" Starscream ordered.

Lugnut's Optic closed tightly in anger as he shouted, "Megatron is not my master! He treated me like scrap metal and made fun of me! Sentinel loves me and lets me praise him all I want!"

Everyone who knew him was shocked, they never thought they'd hear him resent Megatron.

"What about your mate?" Starscream asked.

"Oh yes, Sentinel is a good mate! we both interface every..."

Icy Blitzwing cut him off, "He means Strika. Jou still love her don't jou?"

Lugnut froze for a second, but Sentinel quickly shouted, "She joined the Autobots!"

That got him angry and roared in anger.

"Vhat have you done?" Hothead Blitzwing shouted at Sentinel.

"I'll give you guys one chance. You can live on Cybertron, IF...you become our slaves." Sentinel proposed.

"Slaves? You're no Autobot!" Alexis shouted.

"I actually agree with zhat. At least Ultra Magnus let us be, even zhough he exiled us." Icy Blitzwing stated.

"I take that as a no then. Very well, here's your other option then." Sentinel said as he and Lugnut quickly jumped back into the bridge.

"Huh? He just left." Thundercracker remarked.

"Ja, zat iz unuzual, for an Autobot." Icy Blitzwing added.

"That was so cowardly to just leave without a fight, he actually makes you look braver Skywarp." Starscream commented.

"Zomething isn't right." Icy noticed.

Just before the bridge closed completely, an object fell through.

Alexis knew what it looked like and shouted, "BOMB!"

Before anyone could make a move, it went off right away and shook the base, causing rocks to rain down. Alexis opened her eyes and coughed as the base filled with smoke.

She coughed and as she got up, she surveyed the scene, but couldn't see anything except the rubble that fell.

"Is everyone OK? Starscream!" Alexis shouted.

She spotted his hand and ran up to it. But he was knocked out.

"Starscream!" She exclaimed as she ran up to his face, but he wasn't waking up.

She heard a groan and ran over toward it.

"Slipstream! Are you OK?" Alexis asked.

She coughed out an intake of dust and replied, "No, I can't get up. Why help me? I threatened to destroy you."

"Because I care about all of you. I'll find a way to get you all out!" Alexis promised.

Slipstream saw Alexis' necklace glowing and swore she also saw her eyes flash that same green as well.

Blitzwing woke up in his Hothead mode and saw Alexis trying to remove the rubble piled at the only exit. But it was too much for her, and she passed out due to all the smoke. He summoned all his strength and pulled himself up.

"Alexis! Vake up!" he pleaded, but she was out. The mine shook again and more rubble was coming down.

He looked around and found Soundwave, but he was knocked out, and his creations were trapped inside his compartment. Luckily the communicator was still functioning.

"I hate to do zis, but I must call zhem." Icy Blitzwing said about calling the Autobots for help.

"Mayday! Mayday!" Icy called out on the comlink.

No answer came yet. Blitzwing called out for help in every language including his Kaon Dialect and the Earth languages.

"Hilf mir!" he called out help in German, which had become his favorite language.

_At the Autobot base..._

The Autobots and NEST officials were in a closed meeting where they were going over the pieces of events that had been happening, trying to figure out what is going on.

With Maggie having been ordered by Ratchet to take a maternity leave, this left Simmons' assistant/computer hacker Dutch at the monitors.

He heard a garbled message coming through the comlink, and at first, he couldn't understand what was being said, until he heard a call for help in German.

"Hallo? Das ist NEST. Ich bin hier zu hilfe." Dutch saying hello, this is NEST, I am here to help.

Blitzwing understanding the language, isn't sure if he got the right place, but he had no time to ponder about it.

"Sie sprechen ingles?" Blitzwing asked.

"Ja! I speak English." Dutch answered.

"Gut! Dis is Blitzving. Ve need ze Autobots! Ve have been attacked!" Blitzwing cried out.

"Zis is not a trick?" Dutch questioned.

Blitzwing switched over to Hothead and shouted, "Nein! Ze Autotbot Sentinel bombed ze base! Ve are trapped! Und ze human frau Alexis is hurt! Ve need help NOW!"

"OK, I vill get Optimus!" Dutch informed him, and then he took off.

Dutch ran to the hanger where the meeting was taking place.

"Optimus!" Dutch yelled as he ran in.

"What the? Is that your assistant Simmons?" Lennox asked.

"Dutch! What is the meaning of this?" Simmons asked.

"Es tut mir Leid! I mean, I am zorry! A Decepticon called me, he said Sentinel bombed zhem, und ze human girl Alexis is hurt, zhey need hilf!" Dutch speaking in half German, half English.

"Did you say Sentinel bombed the Decepticons?" Optimus asked.

"Ja! He said zat zhey are trapped!" Dutch answered.

"Was it Starscream that told you this?" Optimus asked.

"Nein! He zaid hiz name vas Blitzving." Dutch answered.

"Optimus, you're not going are you?" Ironhide questioned.

"We must check into it." Optimus replied.

"It could be a trick, especially if this is coming from that three-faced psycho Blitzwing!" Ironhide stated.

"And yet since they have had the human girl Alexis with them, they haven't caused any harm to any humans. If she is hurt, we must rescue them." Optimus reasoned.

The Autobots and NEST Soldiers take off to the Decepticon base. As soon as they approached it, they could see smoke rising and the trees nearby it were knocked down. Small brush fires were also present. Prowl went to take care of the fires, while Optimus, Ironhide, Ratchet, Lennox, and Epps made their way inside.


	17. The Rescue

_Decepticon Base..._

Alexis was dreaming that she was in front of a crowd, who were cheering for her and calling her queen for some reason. But right by her side and at the same size as herself was Starscream, who was waving at the crowd. She looked down and saw that her hands were made of metal, the rest of her body was metal as well. She also noticed the glass plating on her chest, it was just like Starscream's. She stuck her hand behind and felt wings on her back. Starscream put a hand on her shoulder and told her "You're one of us now! The seekers of Vos welcome you!" She smiled at him, but then frowned when she saw a dark figure with glowing red eyes approaching. When it closer, it appeared to have purple armor and quickly turned into a gun with an orange cannon. She was horrified when it shot Starscream, turning him into ash.

"Noooo!" Alexis yelled as she snapped awake.

"There she is! She's alive!" Lennox yelled as he made his way toward her.

"Starscream!" Alexis called out as she tried to get up.

"It's OK, I got you!" Lennox assured her.

"Let me go! I need to see if Starscream's OK!" Alexis fought.

"We'll get him too! But you need medical attention." Lennox ordered as he restrained her.

Optimus looked around the base and saw the devastation the bomb had caused. He looked down and found fragments of the bomb. One piece had a portion of the Elite guard insignia on it, and that made him feel sick in his tanks. He would never resort to tactics like this, especially since the Decepticons haven't been causing harm lately.

A coughing sound got Prime's attention, so he followed it and found Slipstream trapped.

"Optimus?" Slipstream responded in surprise.

"Hang on! I'm getting you out." Optimus assured her.

He worked quickly to get the rocks off of her and helped her to her feet as soon as he was done.

"Can you walk?" Optimus asked.

"I'm more concerned about if I can fly." Slipstream said.

She tried to hover, but was devastated to find out her jets weren't working. She also couldn't stand because of a broken leg.

"No!" Slipstream cried.

"We will fix you all up when we get you back to our base." Ratchet promised her.

Again, she was surprised at the help they were receiving. The next thing Optimus heard were whimpered cries of Skywarp, who was shaking in fear underneath a large table.

Optimus put out his hand, but Skywarp cowered away from it.

"It's OK Skywarp, he's here to help us." Slipstream told him in a soft voice.

He crawled out slowly and cautiously took his hand, and was helped to his feet.

As they were helping the others, Darkscream emerged and asked, "Oh slag! Are you guys OK?"

"Not really, I can't fly." Slipstream answered.

"Oh that sucks!" Darkscream replied.

"I was told you were attacked by Sentinel Prime, is it true?" Optimus asked.

"It is true. We were attacked by the so-called Autobot Sentinel Prime, or as he called himself...Sentinel Magnus!" Slipstream spat.

"What?" Optimus exclaimed in shock, not having time to ask where Darkscream came from.

"Oh Primus! If you didn't know, then he really is more Decepticon like. Especially if he killed your own kind!" Darkscream remarked in surprise.

"Ultra Magnus is not dead, he survived, but it may not be for long. His injuries are too great." Optimus informed them.

An upset Icy Blitzwing told him, "He has Lugnut! He's enslaved him to obey him!"

"The Jettwins were correct then. They told us that after they had fled from Sentinel." Optimus said.

"Prime! We have to go now! This mine isn't going to hold up any longer!" Ironhide yelled as he carried Sunstorm and Ramjet in his arms.

"Where's Blackarachnia?" Optimus asked as he frantically looked around.

"Ve haven't seen or heard from her in a vhile." Blitzwing answered.

"Let's go! Everybody out!" Ironhide commanded.

Bulkhead had grabbed Starscream and Thundercracker, whose wings were broken, while Ratchet grabbed Knockout. As soon as everyone got out, the mine collapsed completely.

Optimus flew out with his new jet-pack while carrying Slipstream.

"Mmm! I've never noticed how handsome he really is. I'd like to get into his berth too! No, I want him and Megatron, that would be so hot!" Slipstream thought as she was being carried out by Optimus.

_Outside the Autobot Headquarters, Shattered Glass Universe..._

"Jazz, are you and Arcee ready?" SG Starscream questioned.

"Yes we are!" Jazz answered.

"Good. Go! We'll distract any Autobots that come." Starscream informed them.

"We're going in!" SG Arcee replied.

"Everyone ready?" Starscream asked.

"Yes Commander!" Everyone replied.

"Alright then, let's go!" Starscream ordered.

As they ran toward the base, the Autobots were running out to greet them with fire.

"Slag! They knew we were coming. Everyone attack!" Starscream commanded as he transformed and opened fire.

SG Thundercracker, Skywarp, and Sunstorm transformed as well and also shot at the Autobots.

Jazz and Arcee were able to sneak in the base unnoticed.

"Primus! This almost looks like Optimus' base back at my verse!" Jazz responded in awe.

"No time to look around! We gotta find them!" Arcee pushed along.

"Brigs should be this way." Jazz pointed down a hall.

Jazz was correct since Blurr and Shockwave were found. He rapped on their cell door.

Blurr wasn't feeling well since it turned out he was sparked after all. Luckily Shockwave did the checking himself and managed to keep it secret from the Autobots, otherwise they would've extinguished his new spark. He held Blurr close as he was sleeping.

Shockwave's antenna's twitched when he heard a tapping sound. He looked up and saw a bright blue visor, then realized it was Jazz.

"Blurr! Wake up. Jazz is here!" Shockwave shook him.

"Wha...? Blurr groggily responded as his optics on-lined.

"They're here!" Jazz yelped happily.

"Shh! Keep it down!" Arcee harshly whispered.

"Sorry! I'm just happy ta see 'em." Jazz apologized.

Arcee blasted the door open. Shockwave stood up and carried Blurr out with him.

"Where's Megatron? Is he still alive?" Jazz asked.

"I don't know! We never saw him." Shockwave answered.

"Optimus always keeps his special prisoners in his quarters." Arcee informed them.

"Then let's go!" Jazz said.

"OK, but be on your guard! Optimus here is very dangerous!" Arcee warned as she threw a spare gun to Shockwave.

They had their weapons drawn as they made their way to Nemesis Prime's room. Seeing the coast was clear, they went in. Shockwave and even Jazz was shocked at the sight of a naked Megatron on the berth. They also noticed his helmet was missing, and the numerous bruises and whip marks on his body. He was tied down and the interface toy was still inside his port. They also noticed the off-lined body of Megatron's counterpart displayed like a trophy.

Arcee stood in front of SG Megatron's body and cried, "What has he done to you?"

Meanwhile Jazz and Shockwave unchained Megatron and had the toy carefully removed. Jazz looked around for something to cover him up for dignity's sake, but all he found were the skimpy cod pieces. He winced, but decided that it would be better than nothing. Megatron groaned awake and gasped when he saw Jazz as he was putting the cod piece on.

"It's OK, you're safe now. We're gonna get you out of here!" Jazz promised.

Shockwave said to Jazz, "I'm surprised you're helping him."

"Hey, we may be on different sides, but that don't mean I want y'all to suffer like this!" Jazz set straight.

"I've been hidden amongst you guys for many vorns and from what I learned of you guys, you seemed to want to get rid of us." Shockwave explained his logic.

"That's the old ways talking. Some Autobots thought differently and wanted to give y'all a chance at redemption." Jazz reasoned. Then added, "Now, you gonna help me carry Megatron out, or do you wanna keep fighting?"

Shockwave shut down his logical thinking before he could fry his processor and stepped in to help. He hooked one arm around Megatron's arm and carried Blurr over his other shoulder.

"No! Leave me here!" Megatron begged as he pushed away from Jazz and Shockwave.

"What?" Jazz questioned.

"I am not worthy to lead the Decepticons anymore!" Megatron cried.

Shockwave had never in his life seen him so broken before.

"It's OK! We're getting ya outta here!" Jazz said.

But everyone halted when they saw Nemesis Prime at the doorway.

"No one is going anywhere! Megatron is my slave and he is going to stay, and you four shall perish!" Nemesis said threateningly as he pointed his cannons at Jazz, Shockwave, Blurr, and Arcee.

Jazz and Shockwave pointed their weapons back at him.

Nemesis chuckled sinisterly and said, "You think those pathetic weapons are gonna stop me?"

With a look of relief on Jazz's face, he answered, "No, but his weapons will!"

"Huh?" He questioned, until he felt a gun pointing at the back of his head.

"Starscream!" Nemesis smugly greeted.

"You let them go! And I want my Megatron back!" He ordered angrily.

Nemesis laughed again and answered, "No! I think you should all join him!"

He quickly turned around and started shooting at him, but Jazz quickly shot him in the back. Nemesis whipped back around and shot at them. The other seekers broke through the roof and fired their nullrays as they swooped down.

The other Autobots ran in to fight back, but Nemesis had a different reaction and started shooting his own soldiers down.

"Master! What are you doing?" SG Bumblebee cried after getting shot in the stomach.

"You stupid slagging idiots! You let them in! That's why I'm going to kill you all!" Nemesis yelled as he continued to shoot them down. Then things took a turn when the Autobots turned on their leader and shot him down. The biggest surprise was SG Jazz giving Nemesis the final blow in his head.

The scene seemed to slow down as everyone watched in disbelief, including Shockwave. Megatron was reminded of the dream he had last night.

_Megatron's Dream..._

_Decepticons! Today, we will take down the Autobots!_

_But Master, Optimus Prime is dead, remember? You killed him and have his head as a trophy._

_Megatron stomped off and sure enough, he found his head._

_What about the Autobots?_

_They're all gone. We wiped them out, including their sparklings._

_Then what am I supposed to do now?_

_How about fix up Cybertron? That's what you wanted isn't it?_

_Megatron roared and he started shooting his own men down. Then he went on a rampage and shot at every Decepticon that he came across until there were no more Decepticons left._

_End of Dream..._

Suddenly the shooting stopped, Blurr, Shockwave, and Arcee were still frozen in place. Both Jazz's were looking at each other.

Finally SG Jazz yelled out, "Get out of here! Ironhide is still a threat!"

"What about you?" Jazz asked.

"It's too late for me! I'm already damned for the pit. Now Go!" SG Jazz ordered.

"It's never too late for redemption." Jazz said, and then he and Shockwave resumed carrying Megatron out.

Thundercracker swooped down and grabbed Arcee while Sunstorm and Ramjet helped Starscream carry SG Megatron's body out.

Another surprise for everyone was when a group of humans showed up, wearing suits to protect against Earth's toxic atmosphere. SG Ironhide came roaring out and firing his cannons against them.

Shockwave was amazed to see that even though the humans were outmatched, they never gave up and continued to fight and took Ironhide down.

At the end, the Autobots that remained were Bumblebee, the Jettwins, Hot Shot, and the feral sparklings that survived.

"So what's going to happen to them?" Jazz asked.

Starscream sighed and answered, "Since they are still young and had no fault except being forced to follow orders, we're gonna try to rehabilitate them. It's what our Megatron would have wanted. He always believed that everyone deserves a second chance."

"Yeah, that sounds good. Though that would mean giving Sentinel in my 'verse a second chance too, so I understand it'll be hard." Jazz replied.

SG Sentinel explained, "I can tell you why. Knowing myself, your Sentinel wants to be in control, wants everything to go his way. He is blind to what harm he is really causing. What you need to do is open his optics, show him how he is really doing!"

"How? I've tried that by showing him his mistakes!" jazz questioned.

Sentinel explained, "That's what you're doing wrong, he thinks he's always right and I'll bet others think the same thing. I was able to see my mistakes through the reactions of others. When I was an Autobot, I didn't know that the Decepticons here were the good guys until I saw a defenseless Decepticon scout being tortured for fun. One look at that scouts optics and I couldn't be an Autobot anymore. So...what you can do to stop him is to show those who worship at his feet the cold hard truth! Once he is exposed, he cannot hide behind his lies and can be taken down much easier."

"What if he already knows what he is doing is wrong and doesn't care?" Jazz asked.

"That is a possibility as well. In that case, you will have no choice but to take him down! He would be too dangerous to keep alive!" Sentinel answered sullenly.

Meanwhile Shockwave, who was cradling Blurr was talking with his own counterpart that he had just met. SG Shockwave had his mate with him as well.

"I'm really happy to see that you and your Blurr have gotten together as well, this tells me that we were always meant to be!" SG Shockwave cheered.

"I guess that would be logical, though I still can't get used to these feelings." Shockwave said.

"I know how you feel, I had a hard time accepting the fact I had fallen for an enemy, especially while I was undercover like you were. "

SG Blurr added, "I-had-an-even-harder-time-accepting-the-feelings-I-had-for-him-as-well, I-actually-almost-killed-him-by-trapping-him-in-between-walls-that-can-close-together!"

Shockwave's antenna twitched.

"But he couldn't go through with it, so when it came time for me to escape, I took him with me."

"Now-we-are-bonded-and-have-three-sparklings-with-one-on-the-way." SG Blurr proudly stated, SG Shockwave kissed him.

"Wow! That-is-wonderful! I-myself-am-carrying!" he exclaimed, but then his face drooped and added, "but-I'm -not-sure-if-it's-his. I-was-raped-multiple-times-by-this-universe's-Bumblebee-and-the-Jettwins-and Bulkhead-while-we-were-captured."

SG Bumblebee, who was being examined replied, "I'm sorry, I really am! It's just that we've been abused for so long, that it felt good to finally do it myself! But now my abuser is dead, and I don't want to hurt anyone else!"

"I understand how you feel. I was abused as well, by my universe's Sentinel."

"What?" Jazz exclaimed.

"I never told anyone, except for Shockwave while we were imprisoned."

"And I still love you!" Shockwave said.

"I can run a CNA test for you two if you want to find out the sparkling is yours." SG Shockwave told him.

"You-could? That's-great! Oh-but-I-am-afraid-to-find-out-it's-not-his." Blurr struggled with the decision.

"I will still love the sparkling, no matter who the sire is." Shockwave assured him.

"I love you Shocky!" Blurr declared.

"Aww!-He-called-him-the-same-pet-name-I-have-for-you!" SG Blurr cooed.

SG Bumblebee wondered if he could have love as well, then he saw the Jettwins and decided he'd be nicer to them from now on. He pulled them closer to him and they flinched, until he embraced them.

"You not gonna hit us?" SG Jetfire questioned.

"No. I don't wanna be like Master Bot anymore. But I'm still having urge's to interface." Bumblebee said.

"We do too! I want to do it everyday!" SG Jetstorm replied.

"Yeah! We want to do it with you!" Jetfire said to Bumblebee.

Jazz looked away quickly, even though they weren't his Jettwins. Then a thought nagged at his processor.

"Blurr? Were you the only one Sentinel did this to? I mean as in that I hope there ain't other victims!" Jazz worriedly inquired.

"I-don't-know. But-I-do-recall-a-time-when-I-had-to-come-by-his-office-to-drop-off-something-and-he-yelled-for-me-to-go-away-and-I-think-I-heard-a-whimpering-sound-and-him-whispering-to-shut-up."

Jazz angrily replied, "That slagger! I recall an incident just like that...Oh dear Primus! He was always having the Jettwins coming into his quarters and when I asked them about it, they told me it was a special secret."

SG Knockout enters and says, "I'm very sorry to interrupt, but I am unable to examine Megatron."

"Why not?" Shockwave asked.

"It seems he is greatly traumatized by the incidents that happened to him, and knowing Op...Nemesis Prime, he went through some serious slag! He is going to need long term care and therapy. But I think that if we return him to your own universe, he's more likely to recover there."

"How exactly are we gonna to do that?" Jazz asked.

"I have that solution." SG Starscream answered.

"You do?" Jazz replied eagerly.

"At the time you guys came through, I managed to capture the signature of the bridge and used it to pin the return point."

"Oh thank Primus!" Jazz sighed with relief.

"Though there is one problem I found." Starscream frowned.

"What is it?" Jazz worriedly asked.

"It seems that the path to your Cybertron has been blocked." Starscream answered.

Jazz sighed and said, "Sentinel must have blocked these coordinates. What about Earth? Can you at least send us there?"

"That's another thing I was going to mention. I noticed that he has also blocked the coordinates from your Cybertron to Earth."

"Then it is true, He is truly is an evil version of me!" SG Sentinel said.

"Not just that, but he somehow made it hard for us to find the right signature to your Earth in case you tried to get back. This universe isn't the only Alternate one, there are hundreds, maybe even thousands!" Starscream further explained.

"Slag! Even I never thought of that! Is there a way to find the correct one?" Shockwave asked.

"There is...if any of you have a mate there, but it seems you two have each other here."

Thinking about Maggie and Prowl, Jazz said, "I have one. Actually two if I count my former lover. But one of them is a human."

"Which one is your current mate?" Starscream asked.

"She's a human, and her name is Maggie!" Jazz dreamily answered.

"Have you bonded with her?" Starscream questioned.

"You betcha!" Jazz happily answered.

"GASP! You-bonded-with-a-human?" Blurr exclaimed.

"Yes, so what? There's just something different about her, I could feel it!" Jazz stated.

"In that case, open up your spark in front of the bridge, and call out to your mate." Starscream told him.

"Sounds good!" Jazz said as he gets ready to open his chest plates.

Starscream stopped him, "Wait! You all have to be ready to go, because once you find the right one, it will only be open for a short time!"

"A'ight! Let's go get Megatron so we can get back home." Jazz said.

So Jazz goes to the Med bay and says to Knockout, "We need Megatron with us. We're about to find out way home."

"OK, but I must warn you, he will not be the same again." Knockout said.

Jazz asked, "Would that be for the worst? Cause he was bad enough before."

"I don't know, either way." Knockout answered.

"Aww slag! Not what I wanna hear." Jazz replied.

"I don't think he's going to be concerned about winning Cybertron back." Shjockwave said, then added, "But that doesn't mean the war's gonna be over! There are still other Decepticons who want Autobot energon on their servos."

"Well can we at least call a truce til we get back home?" Jazz pleaded.

"I thought we already have? Though I should have clarified that I was speaking about other Decepticons out there, the ones not on Megatron's team. The ones who splintered off and formed their own groups awaiting his fall." Shockwave explained.

"Oh, well in that case. Truce!" Jazz replied as he put his hand out for Shockwave to shake.

Before deciding to leave, they attend SG Megatron's funeral that was quickly put together. Everyone in the shattered glass universe all said something positive about him and what he had done when trying to save Cybertron and Earth. Shockwave was amazed at the accomplishments and yet how they never gave up when they started to lose, but he grew concerned when he saw how sullen Megatron looked.

Megatron felt that if he had died, his funeral wouldn't be like this one. Instead of Starscream and the seekers crying over him, they'd be all happy and dance on his grave instead. he also felt they wouldn't be the only ones happy to see him die because instead of going toward equality for all in Cybertron, he wanted tyranny for Cybertron and Earth.

"It's not too late to change. You can become like me." Megatron heard in his head.

He gasped when he thought it was coming from his counterpart's body that was laid in an open casket.

After the funeral and when they finished saying their goodbyes, Jazz, Blurr, and Shockwave, holding up a limp Megatron, were all lined up by the space bridge ready to go.

"Now, y'all gonna be OK? Cause we could try to come back to help." Jazz offered in concern.

"We'll be fine. The remaining humans may not have found a new Earth, but they have found other planets with the materials needed to build colonies. It's not much, but it's the least they can do to get their home back." Starscream said.

"That's good! OK, I'm opening my spark." Jazz said.

_On Earth in our Universe..._

Prowl and Lockdown were interfacing with Maggie again since her mood for it has increased dramatically. She was on top of Lockdown's adjusted cable, thrusting in and out of it while Prowl was on the side and brushing his digits on her back while he and Lockdown kissed.

Just as she was about to climax, she felt Jazz's presence and gasped.

"Jazz!" Maggie cried out as she reached an orgasm.

"Well that wasn't the name I wanted to hear, but at least it felt so good!" Lockdown remarked after cumming.

"I'm sorry Lockdown! But I just felt Jazz, almost as if he were here." Maggie panted.

"That's his spark presence you're feeling. He must be calling out for you." Prowl explained.

"How do I respond back?" she asked.

"Clear your mind of everything but him, then you'll hear him speak." Prowl instructed.

So Maggie meditated as she was shown before and sure enough, she could hear him call her name.

"Jazz!" she called out in her mind.

"Maggie? Oh it's so good to feel you again!" Jazz exclaimed happily.

"I have great news! I'm pregnant!" Maggie shouted out in her head.

"Pregnant? You mean...I'm having a sparkling? Or is it a baby?" Jazz asked excitedly.

"It's a sparkling! The Allspark changed me!" Maggie excitedly said.

"I'd love to ask more, but we don't have a lot of time. Tell Optimus to open the space bridge! We're in the mirror universe with Blurr and Shockwave, oh...and we found Megatron, but he's hurt!" Jazz said in her head.

"I'm on it!" Maggie said to him, then she said out loud, "We need to open the space bridge!"

"Did he say where he is?" Prowl asked.

"He said the mirror universe." Maggie answered.

"Let's go!" Prowl said.

_Back on the other side..._

"You did it! I got a lock on the coordinates. But I hope the space bridge on the other side will be opened soon, we only have ten kliks!" Starscream said.

"Don't worry, they'll get it open, at least I hope they do. The only space bridge I know of is the one our Decepticons have built." Jazz said.

Luckily Optimus was able to negotiate with the Decepticons to have Bulkhead repair their space bridge, so as long as Soundwave helped in case of tampering. Starscream was reluctant to agree since it would bring back Megatron to take the Decepticons back.

_At the Autobot Base..._

Optimus was observing the Decepticons being treated by Ratchet and Knockout when he was interrupted by Prowl shouting out, "Optimus! We need to open the space bridge! Jazz contacted us!"

"What? OK, I'll contact Bulkhead." Optimus said.

So he calls Bulkhead, who replies, "Now? But we haven't tested it yet! And who is coming through it, and where are they coming from?"

"Just do it." Optimus ordered.

"Alright, but there's no guarantee it will work. I already tried Cybertron, and it didn't work." Bulkhead said.

As soon as it was opened, he heard Jazz's voice, "Hello? Optimus? Can anyone hear me?"

"Jazz? Is that you?" Bulkhead asked.

"Bulkhead! Yeah! We're coming through!" Jazz exclaimed.

"Huh?" Bulkhead pondered as he wonder who else is coming through, but his question was answered when he saw Jazz, Shockwave, and Blurr come out with Megatron in their arms.

"By the Allspark!" Bulkhead exclaimed.

Meanwhile at the space bridge location, Megatron, who was still sullen, looked over at Soundwave with his creations, and suddenly got scared of what he was thinking while seeing him like this. He got up and took off running.

"Wait! Where are you goin'?" Jazz called out.

"Megatron!" Shockwave called out as he ran after him.

As he ran off, he found a cave and ran inside it. Shockwave spotted him going in it and tried to convince him to come out. Soundwave, Jazz, and Bulkhead followed.

"Megatron!" Shockwave called to him.

"Go away!" Megatron cried as he curled up into a ball.

Even though his face didn't show it, Soundwave was shocked at the condition Megatron was in.

"Inquiry, what happened to Lord Megatron?" Soundwave asked.

Shockwave, Blurr, and Jazz looked at him sadly and Shockwave answered, "I cannot even describe all the horrors of what he went through!"

"Jazz? Are you there?" Optimus called over the comlink.

"Optimus! Good to hear your good sounding voice!" Jazz happily greeted.

"You made it! Did I hear correctly from Bulkhead that you found Megatron?" Optimus asked.

"Yes, but it's not good." Jazz confirmed.

 

"What do you mean? What happened?" Optimus questioned.

"You better come down here and have a look for yourself." Jazz suggested.

_Back at the Autobot Base..._

"Did you say Megatron is back?" Starscream questioned.

"Yes, but it sounds as if his condition is not good." Optimus answered.

"Well! This is something I will have to see for myself! I'm coming with you whether you want me to or not!" Starscream declared.

Not wanting to argue, he let him come with him.

Starscream couldn't wait to see what condition Megatron was in so he could credibly lead the Decepticons. He was about to be in for a rude awakening.


	18. Traumatized

Starscream was smirking while he and Optimus were on the way to the cave. Optimus sighed.

"Is this where he is?" Starscream asked.

"Shockwave and Jazz said this is where he went." Optimus answered.

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Hey Megatron! Welcome home oh glorious..." Starscream said as he walked into the cave, but then stopped when he saw Megatron, nearly naked, curled up in a ball, shivering, and crying, the smirk instantly changed into an expression of shock.

Optimus was shocked as well, but he composed himself and speaks up, "Megatron."

But he retreated further back into the cave.

"It's OK, I'm not going to hurt you, I am here to help you." Optimus said in an attempt to coax him out.

"I don't deserve it!" Megatron said, refusing the help.

"If you don't want to go, I won't force you." Optimus lays some energon and a large burlap cloth to use as a blanket in front of Megatron.

As he was walking out, Optimus turned around and said, "One more thing before I go, if you change your mind, call me on our comlink."

After Optimus and Starscream left, Megatron looked at the Energon realizing he really was hungry, but he left it untouched as his thoughts began to wonder.

"Why do you care? You and especially Starscream should be happy I'm like this!" he thought.

He picked up the burlap cloth and draped it around his body and over his head. At least he could cover himself properly now. But the sight of Optimus stirred up feelings of warmth in his pelvic area. Megatron curled up as his heat cycle turned on again.

"No! Not again!" Megatron moaned in discomfort.

Back at the base, the Decepticons were adjusting to being accepted in, but not everyone was happy about it. Their weapons had been deactivated as a part of a deal that they won't have them forcibly confiscated and be put into the stockades.

"Look at this place! Crawling with all these insects, it's disgusting! How can the Autobots stand it here?" Thundercracker ranted.

"Oh would you shut up! At least we're not in the stockades!" Slipstream scolded.

"Well as soon as Starscream returns with Megatron, we are so out of here!" Thundercracker stated.

"Well you guys can go, I'm staying here!" Skywarp bravely said.

"What!? Are you crazy?" Thundercracker angrily stated.

"No! It's just...it's so nice here! Much cleaner and less scary than our base." Skywarp explained.

Thundercracker wanted to smack him, but Skywarp ran off before he could do anything.

Sonja was bored and walked around the base, when she caught the sight of Darkscream, who was also wandering around.

"Hello!" She greeted.

Darkscream smile and replied, "Hello to you too! You, are a very interesting looking human."

"Thank you, though I'm only half human now." Sonja said.

"Really?" Darkscream responded.

"Yeah. It's a long story." Sonja said.

"Well I would love to hear it. I am Darkscream! I am another clone of Starscream, I am his dark and tormented side."

"I'd like to hear your story as well. I am Sonja Blackrose. Unlike those who only dress this way on the weekends or as a fad, I am a true goth."

"Would you like to go flying? I can take you." Darkscream asked.

"Sure!" Sonja accepted the offer.

Meanwhile Random Blitzwing is watching Bumblebee and the Jettwins playing a video game.

"Zis looks like fun!" Random happily thought.

Hothead yells in his head, "Nein! Zhey are Autobots und humans! Ve vill not play."

Random whimpers. Luckily the Jettwins notice him.

Jetstorm asks, "Hey! Would you like to play too?"

"Yeah, we could use another player." Jetfire added.

"Jou guys vant to play with me?" Random asked with a hopeful smile.

Bumblebee, who is reluctant says, "Alright, but you'll have to wait your turn!"

Random asks Icy and Hothead in his mind, "Please?"

"(Sigh!) Fine. Just go! Ve vill tune out." Icy answered, and he and Hothead turned off.

So Random eagerly joined right in and since he turns out to be good at the dancing game, Bee starts to enjoy having him there.

At this moment, Optimus and Starscream returned to the Autobot base.

Thundercracker and the other clones notice his change of attitude and question it.

"What's wrong? Where's Megatron? Did you find him?" Thundercracker asked.

But Starscream doesn't answer and just walks away.

"Fine! Be that way then!" Thundercracker snapped.

Feeling more concern for Starscream, Alexis goes to see if she can find out what's going on.

Alexis asks, "Hey Starscream? You OK?"

"No! But I should be happy, and I'm not!" Starscream replied.

"You wanna talk about it?" Alexis questioned.

"Fine. But I'll only tell you because I don't wanna talk to anyone else. They wouldn't understand!" Starscream said.

Nearby, Ironhide asks Optimus, "So, what happened that got Starscream all sad?"

"I think I know, but be quiet for a second and we can find out for sure." Optimus answered as he looks over at Starscream and Alexis.

They both hear Starscream explain, "Being the leader of the Decepticons is everything I've ever wanted! I mean you saw how I did, we actually got more energon than we ever did before. Slag, even listening to you actually benefited us since we got the energon without harming the insec...humans here. I was going to rub it in Megatron's face about how I was a much better leader without him. But now...I feel so bad about that!"

Alexis tells him, "Sometimes the things we wish for don't always happen the way we want them to."

"Do you know how many times I've tried to kill Megatron? I almost did when we came here 200 years ago! I planted an explosive on his back, which decapitated his head. I was so happy. I was leader then, although I didn't do as well as I have now. Yet...now that he looks so close to death, I feel so guilty!" Starscream cried.

Ironhide was stunned and replied, "Huh! How about that! Starscream feeling guilty."

"As I've told you before, anyone can change." Optimus said.

Ratchet approaches Optimus saying, "Hey Optimus, I've done it! I have completed the..."

He stopped when he felt the presence of the Allspark.

"Completed what?" Optimus asked.

"I'm sorry, I'll tell you about it later. I'm getting a very strong reading like the Allspark is in here, but I cannot figure out where it's coming from." Ratchet said.

But when he looked over at Alexis, he found it.

"Leave me alone! I don't want to talk to you!" Starscream stated to Ratchet.

"Starscream! That was rude!" Alexis smacked him, which didn't hurt him at all.

"I wasn't going to! I want to talk to her." Ratchet said, pointing to Alexis.

"Me? OK, what is it about?" Alexis inquired.

"Where did you get that?" Ratchet asked while pointing at her necklace.

"I gave that to her!" Starscream spat.

"Starscream! Be nice!" Alexis scolded.

"Sorry." Starscream apologized.

"Yes, he did give this to me. It was a gift to show how much he loves me." Alexis said appreciatively.

Starscream smiled back at her.

"May I ask where he got it?" Ratchet asked.

"I'll answer that! Right after Bumblebee beat me to taking the Allspark from that dam, I was about to take off after him. However, something caught my optics and that is where I found this jewel. There was something about it, I thought I could use it to gain some powers, but it didn't work. Suddenly right when she offered herself to me, it started glowing! So I gave it to her and all of a sudden, I feel connected to her." Starscream explained.

Ratchet and Ironhide looked shocked while Optimus looked pleased.

Finally Ratchet spoke up, "Starscream, this jewel appears to have been powered up by the Allspark."

"You don't say!' Starscream sarcastically replied.

"This is serious! Did you two um...interface?" Ratchet asked cautiously.

Alexis eagerly answered, "Oh yeah! and it was the best I've ever had!"

"Why thank you Alexis!" Starscream boasted.

"So...this would mean that you two have bonded." Ratchet said.

"Bonded? You mean...we're married? Alright! Yeah!" Alexis cheered.

"Well, it seems to me that this wasn't forced. Therefore, I offer my congratulations to you and your mate Alexis." Optimus said.

"Um...thanks." Starscream said, now forgetting his sorrow about Megatron.

"Ratchet, if I may ask." Optimus said.

"Huh? Oh yeah! I found a cure and treatment for Cosmic Rust." Ratchet answered.

"That's good news." Optimus said.

"Come, I'll demonstrate how it works." Ratchet said. Optimus and Ironhide follow as well as Starscream, who is curious about the cure.

Optimus, Ironhide, and Starscream watch Ratchet's demonstration.

"So here we have a piece of Cybertronian metal as well as Earth's metals. Both have been infected with Cosmic rust." Ratchet pointed out.

"I see. Go on." Optimus said.

"Now watch what happens with just a drop." Ratchet said as he administers the medicine.

The rust starts disintegrating away and both metals look like new. Even Starscream is impressed.

"Wow! That's amazin'! Can I get some of that?" Ironhide asked.

"Of course! But I still need to create enough for everyone. I just have one more test to administer." Ratchet said.

"And what would that be?" Ironhide asked.

Ratchet takes out the Cosmic Rust formula and puts a drop on his hand.

"Ratchet! What are you doing?" Optimus panics.

"Relax! I wouldn't do this unless I was sure it would work." Ratchet said as his hand starts to rust.

He takes the cure and puts one drop on his rusted hand, and it immediately returns to normal.

"There, see? It does work!." Ratchet assured him.

"That is very impressive work, but you know I don't like it when you test on yourself or any one else." Optimus said.

"Well how else would I know it would work or not?" Ratchet stated.

"So what are ya gonna call this stuff?" Ironhide asked.

"Since it's stops the corrosion, I was thinking...Corrostop." Ratchet answered.

"Hmm...not bad." Ironhide said.

Suddenly they are interrupted when an F-117 flies into the hanger.

"What the? Who is that?" Ironhide asked.

Optimus was about to approach, but fortunately the jet transformed into Darkscream.

"You? What were you doing out?" Starscream asked his youngest clone.

"Greetings to you too creator! I just wanted to spread my wings. Plus I got this wicked awesome alt mode!" Darkscream explained.

He opens his cockpit and lets Sonja climb out onto his hand.

"He was also taking me out flying, and it was awesome!" Sonja praised.

"Who are you?" Starscream asked her.

"This lovely trans-organic female is Sonja Blackrose. She is going to be my bonded." Darkscream said.

When she saw Optimus' concerned look on his face, she replied, "On not to worry! We got to know each other while he flew around. We are both alike in so many ways."

Darkscream plays Black Veil Bride's "Fallen Angels" and they both sing out loud.

_**We are the in-between** _

_**cast down as sons of war** _

_**Struck to the Earth like Lightning** _

_**On this world we're torn** _

_**We won't cause the pain** _

_**of living out their law** _

_**Take Joy in who you are** _

_**We know our wings are flawed** _

_**We're bored to death in Heaven** _

_**and down alone in Hell** _

_**we only want to be ourselves** _

_**We scream** _

_**we shout** _

_**we are the fallen angels!** _

Everyone in the base looked over at the dark couple, including the other clones.

Somehow Skywarp didn't look too scared of them.

"Hmm...I gotta admit, they do both look like they were made for each other." Ironhide remarked.

"So you have a human mate, and I have one too!" Darkscream said to Starscream.

Alexis, who had been observing them all nearby, approached Sonja and said, "Nice to meet you! I'm Alexis Paxton, and I'm Starscream's bonded."

"Nice to meet you. So do all his clones have a mate?" Sonja asked.

"Not yet, but I'm sure they'll find one." Alexis answered.

Prowl, who was happy that Jazz had come back to be with his mate Maggie, was doing monitor duty, when he noticed he was receiving a message from an unknown source.

"Optimus, there is a message coming from an unknown location, should we answer it?" Prowl asked.

"I think we should since we haven't been able to send or receive messages to Cybertron." Optimus answered.

"That's cause Sentinel blocked us off from there! I hope it's Rodimus trying to call us." Jazz spoke up as he joined them.

Starscream joins them as well since he is also wondering how Cybertron is doing under Sentinel's rule and without Megatron.

"This is commander Starscream of the Decepticons in the mirror universe, does anyone copy?"

"Primus! It's Starscream from the Shattered glass universe!" Jazz exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Jazz? Is that you?" SG Starscream asked.

"Hey! How's it goin'?" Jazz asked.

"A little better. I'm happy to see you made it OK." SG Starscream said.

"What the slag?" Starscream reacted in shock over seeing his counterpart speaking to them all.

"Oh my! This must be my opposite." SG Starscream replied.

"I must interrupt for a klik. I am Optimus Prime, leader of my Autobot team here on Earth. You say you are from the mirror universe?"

"Oh yes! and seeing how completely different you are from our Optimus, absolutely. Thanks to your Megatron coining the name, we now call him Nemesis Prime." he answered.

"This is the universe that Sentinel sent us to. Also I believe he is the one that sent Megatron as well." Jazz explained to Optimus.

By this time, everyone ceased their activities, including Lennox, Epps, General Morshower, Random Blitzwing, Bumblebee, and the Jettwins. Bumblebee and the Jettwins eagerly greet their own counterparts, who had also halted their activities.

SG Starscream asked "Is Shockwave and Blurr there?"

"I am here." Shockwave answered as he stepped forward with his mate-to-be Blurr.

"Well I have wonderful news for you both. Blurr, the sparkling you are carrying is his and it will be a femme." SG Starscream told them.

"Oh-my-spark-oh-my-spark-oh-my-spark! Did-you-hear-that? We-are-having-a-femme!" Blurr exclaimed in excitement as he and Shockwave start hugging and kissing each other.

"Wait? What? Blurr is pregnant too?" Ratchet exclaimed.

The Decepticons are shocked at this news and Shockwave's behavior toward Blurr.

SG Starscream then asked, "How is Megatron doing?"

Optimus sadly replied, "Not so good. He appears to be very traumatized and has retreated to a cave."

SG Starscream mentioned, "I'm very sorry to hear that. though knowing how Nemesis Prime was, it doesn't surprise me that this would happen. Although I am afraid that you should coax him out as soon as you can. My medic Knockout thinks that he may be sparked."

Optimus replied, "Oh my! I'll try my best. Thank you for contacting us. I think we should keep this line of communication open since it is clear we could learn from each other."

SG Starscream said, "I agree. The evil Autobots may be defeated, but we still have many problems we need to solve. At least we have gotten some of them accomplished with our rescued Autobot scouts."

"At least you're accomplishing something! I wish I could lead like you!" Starscream remarks to his counterpart.

"Well thank you, I'm flattered! However, I wasn't always like this. I actually didn't want to be leader, but it just grew on me and I now take the burdens of the responsibilities."

"Really? Huh, I guess you really are my opposite. I wanted to be leader very badly, but since I saw the way Megatron looked, it's not what I pictured when his demise ended. I don't understand why I feel so sick!" Starscream ranted.

He then notices his mate Alexis, smiles, and says, "I'll let your mate's counterpart explain how you feel, because she had a similar experience too."

"Huh?" Starscream replied in question.

"I have an alternate too?" Alexis responded when her own counterpart came on the screen.

"I'm surprised as well! You almost look just like me, except you look American. I'm from Japan, and my last name is Thi Dang."

"Paxton is my last name, and I met Starscream after my boyfriend Rad dumped me." Alexis introduced.

"Hmm...I had a boyfriend by that name, and we just drifted apart." Alexis Thi Dang said.

Then Alexis Thi Dang told Alexis Paxton her story, "I was a part of an organization that wanted to get rid of all Transformers, Autobot and Decepticon. We thought they were all scum and should have been smelted! In fact, when the Decepticons came to fight the Autobots, they were not welcomed like your Autobots. Anyways, one day I saw an Autobot that was called Ratchet, very evil medic!"

Ratchet did a double take.

She continues, "I was foolish to think I could take him down, but I was quickly captured and would have been experimented on if not for my Starscream who rescued me. Of course I didn't thank him, yet he was still kind to me and offered to take me home. I spat on him and cursed at him. But that smile nagged me for a long time and later when I went to go kill him, I couldn't go through with it. So I gave him a chance to tell us his side and that's when I began to change."

"Wow! That's amazing! I just ran into the Decepticons after Megatron disappeared and I willingly went with Starscream to their base. But I did help introduce them to a few human things like music, shopping, and other things. " Alexis Paxton said as she thought back to Soundwave listing to her mp3 player, Starscream and Blitzwing taking her shopping for essentials, and telling them of other ways to harvest energon.

"Thank you my dear, but I'm afraid I have business to attend to since the humans in our universe have relocated to Earth and are beginning construction of colonies." SG Starscream said.

"Jazz told me of the conditions of Earth there. Is there anything that you are in great need of?" Optimus asked.

"If you mean supplies, that won't be necessary since they have found them while they had been in search of a new planet to settle on. However...we did hear that your Universe's Earth has a high population. If it's not too much trouble and if it is anyone's wish, some of those humans are welcome to relocate here to widen the gene pool and reduce the population over there." SG Starscream propositioned.

General Morshower spoke up, "I will have to discuss this with the President first."

"That is fine. So shall we keep this line open for future communications?" SG Starscream asked.

Optimus looked at the General, and he nodded in approval.

"Yes. We will continue to communicate, as we will have to be careful not to cause any paradox's if we do make any exchanges." Optimus responded.

"Then we shall talk again. Commander Starscream out." and then he hung up.

Starscream was still surprised at how well his counterpart had composed himself and wished he were like him. He learned about the theory of mirror universes and how you and your counterpart can either be the complete opposites, or sometimes exactly the same. He just wondered which one they were.

"Well that was quite something!" Morshower said.

"Are you really gonna talk to President Obama about this proposal?" Lennox asked.

"Yes, though it may not be so easy to enable anyone here to relocate to an alternate universe, especially if there's the change that their counterparts may still be alive." Morshower explained.

"Optimus! Another message coming through, and it's from Megatron!" Prowl informed him.

Everyone quieted down again as the call was answered, and everyone could hear the voice of Megatron, who now sounded sad and broken.

"To Optimus Prime and all Autobots. Please start recording this and pass this on to all including the Decepticon army."

Optimus nods and Prowl hits the record button.

Megatron continues, "This is Megatron, I leave this message to all Autobots and Decepticons to inform you all that I have stepped down as leader of the Decepticons since I am no longer worthy of leading them. Starscream, if you are listening to this, I am officially making you the new leader of the Decepticons. Please play this message again if you have to, to prevent retaliation against you. Whether you want to continue this war or not is entirely up to you, I only hope you choose wisely as it is a huge responsibility. Optimus Prime, I...(crying) I am sorry for all the pain I caused you, and to all you Autobots! But you will no longer have to suffer from me! It is time for me to join the Well...or most likely...the pit! Goodbye!"

Everyone is shocked, and Optimus quickly Transforms into flying mode and soars out the door.

Slipstream asks, "So...Commander, shall we continue this war?"

Starscream, who suddenly feels the weight of this decision, answers, "I will need mroe tiem to decide.

Then he follows Optimus and catches up to him since he's the fastest flier. Both of them know what Megatron is going to do, and Starscream wonders why he wants to save him.

They get there on time as they see Megatron standing on the edge of a cliff, his spark chamber open, and his hand about to rip his own spark out. A glimpse of a second spark catches Optimus' optics and prompts him to fly faster toward him and quickly stop him.

"MEGATRON! STOP!" Optimus yells as he flew at him and tackled him to the ground.

Megatron yells, "No! Stop! Let me go! I want to die! I want to die!"

Optimus tells him, "But you have a new reason to live!"

Megatron responds, "No I don't! I am a worthless whore! I deserve to rot!"

Optimus tries his hardest to hold Megatron's arms as he tries to grab for his spark. Starscream too sees the other spark and helps Optimus restrain him.

Megatron cries out as he fights the restraint, "Why are you helping? This is what you wanted Starscream!"

But Starscream says, "I thought it was, but I was wrong! This isn't the way I wanted to become leader. OK, maybe it was once, but it's not as great as I thought it was gonna be!"

Then he says to himself, "I thought I wanted to continue the war also."

Megatron cries, "Why won't you let me die?"

Optimus answers, "Because, you are with spark! I saw it!"

"What?" Megatron reacted. Then realizing it was Nemesis who did it, he cried, "No! NO! NOOO! I'm carrying that monster's sparkling?" and then he shut down and became withdrawn once again.

Starscream didn't know what to make of it, he had never seen Megatron like this, let alone, crying.

Megatron is carried back to the base where he is met with looks of shock and concern by Autobots and Decepticons.

When he is brought before Ratchet for examination , he panics "No! Don't hurt me! I don't want you to rape me!" and tries to run away.

Ratchet tells him, "What? I'm not going to hurt you, and I would never rape you!"

Little did he know that his counterpart was the one that had done those things to him and causes further panic.

Ultra Magnus, who was resting nearby, slowly opened his optics at the disturbance and gasped when he thought he saw Megatron. But he thought it was a dream and went back to sleep.

Knockout is called in to try and examine Megatron, but he was still in panic.

"No! I don't wanna be prodded, I'll be good!" Megatron shouted as he huddled in the corner of the med bay.

Knockout was surprised he was afraid of him as well.

Optimus steps in and says, "No one is going to hurt you, I assure you."

Megatron looked up and one look at his blue optics seemed to assure him that he's in a safe place.

"Come on, I'll stay with you." Optimus said as he holds his hand out, which Megatron grabs.

Ratchet and Knockout try to examine him, but he flinches when they try to open his spark chamber.

Optimus tell him "It's OK, they are only going to examine it." and Megatron lets them.

Ratchet and Knockout gasp and look with wide optics exclaiming, "By the Allspark!"

Ratchet calmly replies, "There's no easy way to tell you this, but you're having a sparkling. And from the looks of it, the spark should be dropping into the gestation chamber anytime soon. Shortly after that, we'll get to find out if it's a mech or a femme."

Megatron looked down at his chest. They held a mirror in front of him to show him the sparklet. Now Megatron didn't know what to do and he again shut down emotionally.

Ratchet hands him a cube of medical grade of Energon, "Here! Make sure he drinks this."

Optimus takes the cube and feeds it to Megatron, who sips it at first, then gulps it down when he realizes how hungry he really is.

"Whoa! Slowly!" Ratchet instructs him.

Optimus feeds him slower, and as he was doing so, Megatron becomes aroused and tries to get on his knees and paws at Optimus' panel covering.

"What are you doing?" Knockout gasped.

Megatron grunts in discomfort and then is horrified when he sees the fluids leaking again.

"Primus! Look at that!" Knockout points out.

Realizing what he's talking about, Megatron backs off of Optimus and covers up in shame.

"Don't look at me!" Megatron cries out as he hides himself.

Ratchet smacks Knockout with a wrench.

"Oww! What the slag was that for?" Knockout asked as he rubbed his head.

"That's for your terrible bedside manner!" Ratchet said.

"Hey! I'll have you know that my bedside manner is awesome!" Knockout spat.

"Not that kind you perv!" Ratchet yelled.

They both started fighting until Optimus yelled, "Enough!"

They both stop, and Megatron flinches.

"Thank you! Now care to explain what is going on?" Optimus questioned.

"Sorry. But he shouldn't be feeling easily aroused yet. It's too early! Unless...Hold him down. I need to examine him again." Ratchet ordered.

Megatron nodded no as he started to panic.

"Megatron, please! Whatever they did to you over there, I am not going to do that! I'm just trying to help you!" Ratchet pleaded.

"It's OK Megatron. I'm right here, please let Ratchet and Knockout help you." Optimus assured him.

Optimus relaxed Megatron by holding his hand and stroking it. Meanwhile Ratchet slowly opened up his barely covered panel and they began to examine his port.

"I'm just going to poke my finger in there." Ratchet informed him.

He lightly touched his port and noticed it was leaking a large amount of fluids.

"Something's not right here, he's in heat, but he shouldn't be yet!" Ratchet said.

"You're right, and I've never seen it this strong, except...when it's been tampered with." Knockout added.

"Tampered with?" Ratchet asked.

Knockout sighed and said, "Well...It's a process that was usually done with pleasure bots and/or dismantling dancers. OK and a few that were slaves too. The heat cycles were altered to occur more frequently and intensely. Usually just one little touch or stimulation's causes an altered bot to experience early heat cycles and overload quickly."

Megatron nodded yes quickly to confirm the story.

"Is there any way to...reverse the process?" Optimus asked.

"I'm afraid not." Knockout replied, feeling regretful of taking part in these kinds of procedures in the past.

"There is medical formulas that can help control it, but since he is carrying...I can only suggest one thing." Ratchet paused and then said, "Interfacing."

Optimus looked at Megatron, and then replied, "Only if he wants to. No one is to force it."

Well he needs to get some rest and he'll need more energon for him and the sparkling.

"It's OK, you'll be safe here. I'll prepare a room for you." Optimus told Megatron, who looked at him with a mixture of thanks, sadness, and guilt.

He began to wonder why Optimus was being so nice to him, especially after all the evil he has done to him and the Autobots. He was even surprised to see Starscream was worried about him. Megatron went to sleep, but unfortunately the nightmare never went away as he begun to dream that he was still in the shattered glass universe and in Nemesis Prime's chambers.

Meanwhile Icy and Hothead came back on and realized for the first time that Random was asleep. Icy looked around him and saw that Bumblebee and the Jettwins were asleep as well.

Optimus informed him, "We have a room prepared for you."

"Danke. But I think it's best if I stay here. Never has Random ever calmed down!" Icy told him.

"Random? Oh, you mean the...one with the smile?" Optimus asked.

"It's OK to say the crazy one. Yes, him." Icy said.

"Same thing with these guys." Optimus said as he points at Bee and the Jettwins.

"Hmm...perhaps I vas wrong to not let Random play. I suppose you Autobots aren't so bad after all." Icy said.

"Same thing with you guys. Good night." Optimus said.

"Guten nacht." Icy said and then shut his optics.

Optimus checked on Megatron before he went to stasis, but he could see that Megatron looked like he was moving. A closer look revealed he was having a nightmare.

"Oh Megatron, what did they do to you?" Optimus asked.


	19. Runaways and Deserters

_Disclaimer: Transformers belongs to Hasbro/Takara._

 

**Chapter 19: Runaways and Deserters**

 

Since Sentinel blocked the coordinates of Earth from all Space Bridges on Autobot occupied planets, Rodimus and his team resorted to alternate routes through neutral territories. Along the way, they met a Junkion named Wreck-Gar, who is now traveling with them.

 

Now they are on a planet that is about to present a big surprise to them.

 

"What is this place?" Red Alert asked.

 

"I don't know, it's certainly not part of our system." Rodimus answered.

 

"I hope it's not Quintesson territory!" Hotshot exclaimed.

 

"No, but it may be Decepticon territory!" Red Alert stated as they see Astrotrain approach them.

 

"Halt! Put your weapons down and tell us what you are here for!" Astrotrain shouted.

 

They were puzzled that Astrotrain wasn't shooting at them. So they lowered their weapons.

 

"I am Rodimus Prime, I am the leader of my team here. We were guards of the space bridges on Cybertron." Rodimus continued.

 

"Were?" Astrotrain questioned.

 

"Yes, we're here because Cybertron is in trouble and all coordinates to Earth have been locked, so we've been taking the long route to get to planet Earth." Rodimus explained.

 

"Don't tell me that Megatron actually took it over!" Astrotrain responded.

 

"No. It's Sentinel Prime that's the problem. You sounded surprised, I thought you were on Megatron's side?" Rodimus inquired.

 

"I was, but I left the Decepticons for a good reason." Astrotrain said, as he turned around toward an aqua green femme approaching them.

 

"Moonracer?" Red Alert reacted at the sight of her old friend.

 

"Red Alert? Oh my Primus!" Moonracer greeted as they hugged.

 

"So good to see you again!" Red Alert responded happily.

 

"It's been a long time since I've seen you, How are you? Have you and Inferno bonded?" Moonracer asked.

 

Red Alert stopped smiling and answered, "No. It didn't work out between us, but it wasn't his fault, I realized I prefer femmes instead."

 

"Oh. Well, it's a lot better than finding out your ex-mate prefers organics! So has Powerglide found a new one to romp with?" Moonracer asked.

 

"I'm not sure, but I do know that he is on Earth." Red Alert answered.

 

"I wouldn't be surprised if he is with an organic." Moonracer said.

 

"Well enough about our exes, how are you? I thought you off-lined!" Red Alert asked.

 

"That's what I wanted you guys to think." Moonracer said.

 

Red Alert looked surprised and then asked, "Why?" 

 

Moonracer says, "Come with us, and we'll tell you everything."

 

So they all followed them into their base where inside there were several former Autobots and Decepticons as well as sparklings of several ages running around.

 

"What's this?" Rodimus asked.

 

"Some would call us deserters, but we say runaways instead." Moonracer answered.

 

"You both left your factions?" Rodimus asked.

 

"Us and everyone here. We all had to, either way, Megatron would have killed us all." Astrotrain said.

 

"And don't say we all could have joined the Autobots. They would have discharged us instead. In fact, we all left because of love." Moonracer said as she pointed at the other ex-Autobots who are bonded with ex-Decepticons.

 

"So...does this mean that you are...?" Red Alert asked.

 

"Bonded? Yes. It's a long story, and I'm sure you guys have one as well. I'd also like to know what happened to Arcee, I too thought she was off-lined." Moonracer said as she looked over at her, who was being carried by Wreck-Gar.

 

Red Alert looked at her sadly and said, "Unfortunately she had her processor wiped to keep valuable information from the Decepticons, but she had also been kept in a stasis coma without her heat cycles turned off."

 

"What? That's terrible! She must be suffering greatly!" Moonracer exclaimed.

 

"Yes, but the least I can do now is to keep injecting heat suppressants. Long ago when I worked as the Elite Guard medic, I found out her condition. I felt sorry for her, so I tried satisfying the heat cycles to relieve the discomfort. Unfortunately that didn't go over well with Sentinel so he had me fired because of that." Red Alert said.

 

"Sentinel? Ugh! I hate that glitch! He tried to hit on me several times!" Moonracer stated.

 

"I think he hit on every Autobot femme, including me, well...at least until he found out what I did with Arcee." Red Alert said.

 

"Hmm. He was probably jealous of you for getting some action! But since you guys are out of there, you could satisfy her now couldn't you?" Moonracer asked.

 

"Not this time, I'd prefer that she have Arcee's consent, otherwise she'd be taking advantage of her. Though apparently one of the Decepticons got to her because she's been calling out one of their names." Rodimus explained.

 

"Do you know which one?" Astrotrain asked.

 

"Thundercracker."

 

"Who?" Astrotrain questioned.

 

"I think he's one of Starscream's clones, the egomaniac one." Rodimus answered.

 

"Oh, that explains why I never heard of him. So Starscream has clones huh? That must be driving Megatron crazy!" Astrotrain commented.

 

"Megatron's missing." Rodimus said.

 

"What?" Astrotrain exclaimed.

 

"Like we said, it's a long story, and you're not gonna believe what Sentinel did!" Red Alert stated.

 

"Well let's hear it then." Moonracer said as she brought everyone some energon.

 

_Meanwhile back at the Autobot Base..._

 

Throughout the day, Megatron could hear the sounds of laughter and conversations, some even from some of his men. Blitzwing's Random side has been having such a blast with Bumblebee, the Jettwins, and even the humans. They've been playing video games for hours and listening to Blitzwing's music, which he sang along to, much to the dismay of some others.

 

Megatron had gotten up and stood at the doorway of the med bay to observe what was going on.

 

Glen and Leo were playing Call of Duty, while Hothead Blitzwing cheered on.

 

"So man, what's with the German accent?" Glen asked.

 

Icy answered, "Vhen ve arrived here after tracking Megatron's location of vhere he crashed, ve searched ze Earth computers für languages. But of course zhere vere several of zhem. I chose German because of how close it sounds to my Cybertronian accent, und I vas also fascinated by zhere culture."

 

"Is that why your Hothead side sounds like Arnold Schwarzenegger?" Leo asked.

 

Hothead answered, "Ja! I love his movies! Und I like zhat he became Governor! I hope to do ze same zhing back at home!"

 

Then Leo asked Hothead to repeat movie lines of Arnold. Meanwhile Blurr was racing around the base with Knockout, when Shockwave caught Blurr after he crossed the finish line by extended his long arms to grab hold of him, in which Blurr yelped out.

 

"I have caught you now Autobot!" Shockwave declared.

 

"Oh-no! What-are-you-going-to-do-to-me?" Blurr quickly asked while giggling.

 

"I am going to take you prisoner into our berth, and I'm going to ravish you!" Shockwave answered.

 

"Oh-my! Then-I-surrender-to-your-desires!" Blurr responded as Shockwave snaked his arms around Blurr's slender waistline and then changed to Longarm to kiss him.

 

"Would you like me as this, or this?" Shockwave asked as he shifted from Longarm to himself.

 

"Both! I-want-both! It-will-be-like-a-threesome-and-I-love-threesomes!" Blurr answered as he kissed him back.

 

Knockout puts his hands on his waist and says, "Well that's just great! So much for the second round! Anybody else want to race me?" 

 

Bumblebee dropped what he was doing and responded, "I do! But you really think you can beat me?"

 

"I think so, but how about we raise the stakes? Winner gets this!" Knockout said as he holds a can of Cybertron's most expensive wax.

 

"Ooo! Is that what I think it is?" Bumblebee gaped in awe.

 

"Yep! The same stuff that the high class bots use!" Knockout answered.

 

"You didn't steal it, did you?" Bumblebee asked.

 

"No way! I bought this. I went broke after that, but it was totally worth it!" Knockout answered.

 

"Alright then, but I'll add my own favorite wax. This is Carnauba wax, it is considered one of Earth's top car waxes, made from Brazil's palm leaves. This baby will make your paint a liquid shine." He said as he rubs some on his chest platings and then shines it up.

 

Knockout looks at the spot, sees his faces reflection and responds in awe, "Wow! That is good! OK then, Winner takes all!"

 

"You're on!" Bumblebee said as he shook his hand.

 

Knockout and Bumblebee began their race around the base.

 

Megatron retreated back to the med bay, feeling sad that his soldiers seemed to be so happy. He wondered if it was this way when he was gone.

 

Megatron went back to sleep in the med bay. A couple hours later when Bumblebee had won the race, Megatron felt a small presence. He slowly opened his optic and saw a small human femme child with light yellow hair. 

 

"Are you Megatron?" Annabelle asked.

 

"Why do you want to know? Are you not afraid of me?" Megatron asked.

 

"My entire life I was told to be afraid of you. I wanted to see for myself how scary you really are."

 

"And now?" Megatron asked.

 

"I'm still standing here, so I have nothing to fear anymore." Annabelle said.

 

"You're not the only one." Megatron said as he thought of how other Autobots and Decepticons would react if they saw him in this state.

 

"You look hurt! Is that why you no longer want to hurt us?" Annabelle questioned.

 

"I don't know anymore! Just..." he said, about to dismiss her, until he was interrupted.

 

"Annabelle! Get away from that monster!" Ironhide shouted as he leaped in and grabbed her.

 

"Ahh! Wait! He didn't do anything! He's hurt!" Annabelle pleaded.

 

"Good! Now he'll know how we feel!" Ironhide spat.

 

Across from Megatron, Ultra Magnus heard Annabelle speaking and was puzzled by Megatron's melancholy behavior. He went back to sleep, but he was in for a stasis-less night.

 

Later that evening the sounds of Megatron screaming woke everyone up in the base, humans, Autobots, and even Decepticons.

 

"No. No! Leave me alone! Stop! AHHHHHH!!!!!" 

 

"Oh my! Has his nightmares been this bad before?" Alexis asked Starscream after waking up.

 

"No. In fact...he's never had nightmares, ever!" Starscream answered.

 

"Well they sound really bad." Alexis remarked.

 

"Yeah, they do." Starscream said, then thought, "What did they do to you Megatron?"

 

Starscream tried to go back to sleep, but found it difficult, so he decided to stay up.

 

"Come on babe, let's go for a flight." Starscream said to Alexis.

 

"OK!" She responded as she climbed into his hand as he scooped her up.

 

He found that the others couldn't sleep either.

 

Blitzwing sighed, "Zis is ze first time I've ever been able to get some sleep, but now..."

 

"Poor Megatron! Even I've never had nightmares this bad!" said Skywarp.

 

"Well I'm not gonna put up with it! I'm going flying, who wants to come with me?" Thundercracker asked, stealing the idea from Starscream.

 

"I'll go!" Sunstorm volunteered.

 

"Hold on! You guys can't leave the base without Prime's permission!" Ironhide ordered.

 

"I don't have to listen to you!" Thundercracker yelled.

 

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Everyone stop! Now's not the time to start a fight." Prowl said.

 

"Then let us go flying, and we won't fight!" Thundercracker said.

 

"How do we know you're not gonna leave here and start up a new base?" Ironhide questioned.

 

"We can start by trusting that they won't." Prowl said.

 

"Like slag I will ever trust a Con!" Ironhide spat.

 

"And I'll never trust an Autobot!" Thundercracker stated.

 

"Well then, at least you both have something in common." Prowl smirked.

 

"Hmpf!" Ironhide and Thundercracker reacted as they turn around in opposite directions with their heads up high and crossing their arms.

 

"Tell you what, me, Powerglide, and the Jettwins will go with them. Once they're earned our trust, then we'll let them go on their own." Prowl proposed.

 

"Fine!" Ironhide responded.

 

"Alright, let's go before I change my mind." Thundercracker said.

 

"Ooo! Are you going flying too? Can I come, please? Please? Please?" asked Astoria Carlton Ritz. She is Powerglide's human socialite girlfriend that used her status to get herself on base to be with him after he had rescued her.

 

"Yeah, just don't touch anything, OK?" Powerglide answered as he scooped her up and placed her inside his cockpit.

 

Slipstream looked at Skywarp, who was clutching his teddy bear and asked, "You coming?"

 

"No, you guys go ahead, I'll stay here." Skywarp answered.

 

"Suit yourself." Slipstream said, and then she took off.

 

Skywarp headed back toward his room. He curled up in his berth, clutching a teddy bear, which was one of the large ones from carnival games, but small to him.

 

He heard Megatron scream again and he hugged his bear tighter as he whimpered.

 

"Oh Megatron! What horrible scary nightmares are you having?" Skywarp asked out loud with great concern.

 

Megatron thrashed around as his nightmare continued.

 

_He was back in the med bay and was going into labor._

 

_"Come on Megatron, push!" Ratchet ordered._

 

_He didn't want to._

 

_Then Ratchet changed into SG Ratchet and said, "Then I will cut it out of you!"_

 

_Megatron flinched and pushed, Ratchet changed back to normal, and grabbed the sparkling._

 

_"There we go! It is a...what the slag? OW! It bit me!" Ratchet yelled._

 

_Then the sparkling leaped up and bit his neck cables and ripped them to shreds. Knockout tried to get away, but it attacked him too._

 

_He couldn't see what the sparkling looked like, but he could see evil looking red optics and razor sharp teeth as it hissed and headed toward him._

 

_Megatron managed to get up and tried to run away, but he found that he couldn't move. He tried to lift his legs, but they felt so heavy and weighed down._

 

_"Megatron!"_

 

_He looked up and saw Nemesis Prime, who had picked up the sparkling and had squeezed it to death._

 

_Megatron flinched and cowered in the corner, "No! Get away from me!"._

 

_Nemesis put his hands on his shoulders and started shaking him._

 

_Megatron tried to move, but he couldn't and then..._

 

He opened his optics and found himself lying on a berth in a dark room. When he saw the shape of Nemesis, he tried to scream, but he was paralyzed in fear. The condensation on his forehead and body felt so cold.

 

"Megatron."

 

Megatron gasped.

 

"It's OK, it's me, Optimus. You were having a nightmare."

 

"Huh?" Megatron responded as he slowly lifted his head up while his body was stiff as a board.

 

Once he saw the soft blue glow of the optics, he knew that it's Optimus instead. He cycled the air and began to wiggle his pedes. Then he found he could move again.

 

He looked down and saw that he was still pregnant, and that he was now starting to show.

 

"My sparkling! It tried to kill me!" Megatron hoarsely whispered.

 

"It was just a nightmare. Has a Decepticon sparkling ever tried to kill any of you?" Optimus asked.

 

Megatron sighed, now knowing that sparklings are usually helpless, but Nemesis felt too real.

 

"I saw him again!" Megatron said.

 

Optimus knew he was talking about his counterpart.

 

"He's offline now, so he can't hurt you anymore." Optimus assured him.

 

"Yes he can! He had said that dreams are the last form of escape, and I can never escape him!" Megatron panicked.

 

Optimus thought for a second and then wondered, "Did he do this to you? These dreams?" 

 

He remembered learning about how the Quintessons once induced nightmares to keep control of Cybertronians they had enslaved.

 

"Yes." Megatron whispered.

 

"So it was induced. You can overpower it by taking control of your dreams. Next time you have a nightmare of him, imagine me there fighting him off." Optimus suggested.

 

"I can't." Megatron said.

 

"Yes you can. You are a strong fighter and that you never let anyone take control of you." Optimus said.

 

"You really think so?" Megatron asked.

 

"Of course! Who else had been able to knock me down in our battles?" Optimus stated.

 

Megatron chuckled and said, "And yet, you were the only one that was able to get back up and fight me again."

 

"Yes, that is true. You can get back up too." Optimus said.

 

"I will try." Megatron said.

 

"Well, I'll let you get back to sleep now." Optimus said, and then started to walk away.

 

"Wait!" Megatron called out.

 

"Yes?" Optimus asked after he stopped and turned around.

 

"Can you stay with me?" Megatron asked like a child to his mom.

 

Optimus was surprised at the request, but granted it.

 

"Alright." Optimus replied.

 

He was about to sit down on the large chair in the corner of the room, but Megatron scooted over on his berth to make room for him.

 

"You want me here?" He asked to make sure he understood correctly.

 

"Please? I feel much safer when you're around." Megatron begged.

 

Optimus was thinking many things at once. The soldier part of him said, "No! It's a trick!", the compassionate side said, "Do it, it will bring him great comfort." then the small side that harbored his secret longing for him thought, "Oh Primus! I'm finally gonna be close to him!"

 

He decided to lay next to him, but would restrain himself from touching.

 

"Thank you." Megatron said after Optimus climbed in.

 

"Sweet dreams Megatron." Optimus said as he watched Megatron fall back asleep.

 

He watched for signs of another nightmare, but this time Megatron had a smile on his face, which Optimus liked, and then closed his optics.

 

Meanwhile while Starscream and his clones were flying with Prowl and the Jettwins, they come across Darkscream.

 

"Oh look! It's Darkscream! Hello!" Sunstorm said as he called out to him.

 

"Hmm? Oh hello." Darkscream greeted.

 

"What are you doing out here?" Thundercracker questioned.

 

"Flying, what else does it look like?" Darkscream responded like he was rolling his eyes.

 

"You're not suppose to go flying unless you get permission from Optimus Prime first!" Thundercracker spat.

 

"I did. My girl and I volunteered to do night patrol." Darkscream said while Sonja waved from inside the cockpit.

 

"What? Volunteered? Night patrol? For what?" Thundercracker asked.

 

Answering all his questions, Darkscream responded, "Yes. Volunteering means offering to do something for someone for free. I took night patrol because it suits my life style. I'm patrolling for any crimes taking place. Does that answer all of your questions?"

 

Thundercracker grunted, "Whatever."

 

"See you at dawn." Darkscream said and then flew away in another direction.

 

Later that evening, Megatron woke up again, but this time not from nightmares. He looked over and had almost forgotten that he asked Optimus to sleep with him. He realized that he had never noticed how handsome Prime really looks. He finally took notice of his battle mask being retracted and saw that he had pouty lips. Suddenly he felt the urge to kiss them, but he held back in fear of his reaction. Megatron continued his observations. He took in the details of his flame paint job.

 

"Wait, flames? When did he get this? Did he always have this paintjob?" Megatron questioned.

 

He traced the pattern of the flames. He took in the sight of Optimus' body frame, the strong yet sleek look of it. He found his hands started caressing it, and then stopped when he heard him humming. Megatron went back to sleep.

 

Megatron's nightmares came again, but this time they were lucid and he imagined hard that Optimus would show up. 

 

_"You're mine forever Megatron!" Nemesis shouted._

 

_Megatron was so frightened that he forgot to imagine Optimus, but instead..._

 

_"Leave him alone! He doesn't belong to you!"_

 

_It was Megatron's counterpart, SG Megatron who had been killed by Nemesis. Now he looked like a god._

 

_Nemesis hissed and retreated away._

 

_"It's OK, he won't bother you anymore, you are safe." SG Megatron said to him._

 

_"But what about my sparkling? Is it going to kill me?" Megatron questioned._

 

_"Nemesis did that to keep fear in you. But you have nothing to be afraid of, your sparkling is one of many that will be the hope for the futures of Cybertron and Earth. You and Optimus still have more battles ahead, though not with each other, but with new enemies."_

 

_"What? What do you mean? Who are they?" Megatron questioned._

 

_"That is all I can tell you, but you will know." SG Megatron answered before he vanished._

 

Megatron woke up and found that Optimus was still with him in the med bay.

 

"Good morning! Did you sleep better?" Optimus asked.

 

"Yes, I did. I almost had the nightmare again." Megatron answered, and then explained what happened in his dream and what SG Megatron told him.

 

"That is interesting." Optimus said.

 

Megatron looked at Optimus up and down again, and then said, "Can I ask you something?"

 

"Sure." Optimus said.

 

"When did you get these flames painted on?" He asked as he pointed at them.

 

Optimus looked down at them and answered, "Oh these? It was at the suggestion of Sari Sumdec and Mikaela agreed to it and volunteered to paint them on. I admit that I was reluctant at first, but I allowed it."

 

"I really like it. They look great!" Megatron complimented.

 

"Well thank you. I like them too." Optimus said.

 

"This is kinda strange, us talking so civilly, and yet...I do not feel disgusted." Megatron said.

 

"I had wished for this for so long, and yet I feel so guilty that this came about because of what happened to you in the mirror universe." Optimus said.

 

"Please don't! I don't need your sympathy. In fact, I think your soldiers and even some of my own men think that I deserved this, and they would be right." Megatron replied.

 

"As horrible as the things you have done has been, I really don't think that you deserve anything like this. Nobody, not even...Sentinel Prime." Optimus responded.

 

"You hesitated there before you said his name, are you sure?" Megatron asked.

 

"Honestly, I really don't know. If you knew everything he had done, I think you'd question it too." Optimus answered.

 

"What did Sentinel do besides throw me through the space bridge?" Megatron asked.

 

Before he could explain, Optimus hears a knock on the door before it is opened.

 

Prowl sticks his head out and says, "I'm sorry to disturb you, but Galloway's here. He knows that he's here.

 

He looked at Megatron as he said that.

 

"Thanks for the warning." Optimus acknowledged. Prowl left.

 

Optimus groaned and said, "I'm sorry, but I have to go. Duty calls, but I'll be back and tell you more...if you want." 

 

Megatron nodded, "Yes, you can come back. I...I'd like if we talked again."

 

Optimus smiled and then walked out.

 

A warm fuzzy feeling stirred in Megatron when he looked at Optimus. It felt strange, and yet...he liked how it felt. He wondered if this was what "love" was supposed to feel like.

 

Ultra Magnus, who had been in the corner of the room, had been shocked at seeing Optimus and Megatron together in the same berth, and then seeing them talking. Only once after the end of the Autobot/Decepticon civil war, had Megatron tried to talk with him and negotiate some terms, but he quickly shot them down and went forward with exiling Decepticons from Cybertron. He didn't need a second war starting up, and yet it did anyways. It did cross his processor that his actions may have started it back up, but he'd quickly brush them off and just make sure that only Cybertron was protected. The Decepticons were free to attack anywhere else outside because it wasn't his problem. But then Optimus had to get involved with the battle here on Earth and that had angered him, especially after letting him keep his Prime title! 

 

"If I ever get better, I am going back to Cybertron and you all can stay here!" Ultra Magnus thought.

 

But then he remembered that Sentinel had taken over, but he figured that once his people see that he is alive and well, then he'll be back in control. Or so he thought...


	20. Rebellion

Disclaimer: Transformers belongs to Hasbro/Takara.

Chapter 20: Rebellion

Flashback to the coronation ceremony of Sentinel Prime to Magnus on Cybertron...

After getting back to Cybertron, Sentinel wasted no time in creating new Autobot propaganda, this time branding Optimus and his team traitors.

"Citizen's of Cybertron! As your new Magnus, I shall make Cybertron even better! Stronger! and completely safe!" Sentinel announced loudly, the crowd cheers afterward.

He commands, "As my first act and in effect as I speak, any and all organics are banned from this place! Any trips to organic planets is completely forbidden! On another note, any Cybertronian that has set foot upon an Organic planet or even come into contact with one, shall be exiled from this planet!

Two young femmes named Lickety-Split and Lightbright were the few in the crowd not cheering for him.

Sentinel continues, "But to restore Cybertron to it's former glory, I shall return to the treacherous planet Earth to bravely take care of The Decepticons right away so they cannot return and retaliate! However, being the good Autobot I am, I shall give them a chance to redeem themselves by becoming our slaves! 

"What?" This ain't right!" Lightbright exclaimed.

"And now I'd like to present the first Decepticon slave! He was once the most loyal servant to Megatron, but now he is most loyal to me! If he can be changed, so can any Decepticon! I give you...Lugnut!" 

"That isn't right either! That's Megatron's most loyal soldier!" Lickety-Split stated.

"You mean he "was" his loyal servant." said Tap-Out, Glyph's friend and bodyguard.

After the coronation ceremony finally ended, Lickety-Split, Lightbright, Glyph, and Tap-Out all walked by Maccadam's Oil Bar, which had been closed down by Sentinel due to him thinking of it as a subversive gathering spot.

Lickety-split sighed, "I wish this place would open again. At least I have you to thank for taking me in when I got evicted. But there goes my dreams of competing in the inter galactic Olympics."

"Aww don't give up! As soon as this war is over, I'm sure Sentinel will open this place again." Lightbright said.

"I don't think this war is ever gonna end." Glyph sighed as she stared at the posters for Sentinel's coronation that were still plastered all over the place.

"I wish there was something we could do about this." Lightbright stated.

"There is!"

They all gasp as they hear a voice, but don't see anyone.

"(Gasp!) Who said that?" Lickety-Split yelped.

'Where are you? Show yourself!" Lightbright demanded.

And then Mirage appeared briefly and then disappeared.

"There he is! Hey wait, where did you go?" Lickety-Split said.

"I'm still here, and if you all want to help save Cybertron, then come inside!" Mirage said as his visible hand points to Maccadams.

"Here? But it's closed!" Lickety-Split stated.

"Not all the doors. You worked here, I think you'll know which one is open. But this is up to you all. You don't have to do this and you can go home. But if you're in, I'll see you all inside." Mirage said.

After he disappeared, Glyph asked, "Should we do it?"

"I don't know, it sounds dangerous. I mean this would mean going up against the Elite guard!" Lightbright exclaimed.

"But then again, I get the feeling Sentinel's reign will be worse than if Megatron had taken over." Glyph said.

"I don't know about that, what do you think?" Lightbright asked Lickety-Split.

As she thought about it, Lickety-Split looked over at the teleprompter and another propaganda commercial played.

"Citizens of Cybertron!Tomorrow shall be a new Golden Age, free from Decepticons as I...your new Magnus...return to the treacherous planet Earth and root out any Decepticons hiding there and rid them...forever! Autobots such as the traitors Optimus Prime shall be arrested and charged for treason and brought to swift justice! The same justice I brought upon the worst traitors of all...those who were within the Elite Guard!"

Mugshot pictures of Blurr, Jazz, and Longarm as well as Shockwave's true form were all brought up.

Lickety-Split spoke up, "No! There's no way he was part of that! Jazz was such a great tipper and I know from my spark that he is good! I've made my decision...I'm gonna do this! You guys with me?" 

"Well if you're gonna do this, then you'll need my help. I'm in!" Lightbright answered.

"Glyph?" 

"I don't know, this seems awfully dangerous, but then again...what else do we have to lose?"

"If you go, I'll go with you. Besides, I rarely got to see any action or participate in the war." said Tap-Out.

The three young femmes and Tap-Out go to the hidden back door in the back alley. They enter inside and in the dark they see Mirage, along with Cliffjumper, Brawn, Smokescreen, and Sergeant Kup inside.

"Welcome ladies! and Gentlebot, So glad you could join us." Mirage greeted.

"What is this? Who are you guys?" Lickety-Split asked.

"Do you guys want to live in a Cybertron ruled by Sentinel Prime?" Cliffjumper questioned.

"No way! He closed this place down and because of that, I couldn't pay rent and got evicted from my apartment!" Lickety-Split answered.

Glyph explained her story, "I certainly don't! I worked as a Archaeometrists, mainly studying the organic forms on the Gorlam system who are evolving into Cybertronic organisms. Just today Sentinel shut us down and restricted all studies on anything organic!"

"I fought in the war and swore to never fight again! But I fear the Sentinel will plunge us deeper into this war and I want to end it for good! So I'm in too." Tap-Out added.

"Count me in!" Lightbright answered.

"Well they sound like they don't like Sentinel either, so I say we welcome them aboard." Kup said.

"Alright then. We are also against Sentinel. He will call us traitors, rebels, criminals, or even Decepticon sympathizers. What we really are is a group of loyalists, meaning we are loyal to the true Cybertron when it was started by Primus and the original 13 Primes.

"The original 13? But that's just a myth!" Lickety-Split stated.

"Is that what you were taught in school? If that's the case, then you are looking at a myth right here."

They look over and gasp.

"Alpha Trion!?"

"You mean...you're one of the original 13?" 

"Yes I am." Alpha Trion answered.

"Whoa! Then you must be really old!" Lickety-Split said in awe.

"Lickety-Split!" Lightbright scolded.

Alpha Trion just chuckled and said, "She's right. I am old. I've been around long enough to see the great grand sires and creators of Ultra Magnus. I was around when Megatronus Prime became the Fallen."

"Wow!" everyone responded.

"Thank you Alpha Trion, but it's time we tell them what our plans are to bring Sentinel down." Mirage said.

Back to the present time...

Rodimus and his team mates found out that the planet they are at and where all the ex-Decepticons and Autobots live peacefully in harmony has been named Paradron. But they have run into a snag with it's council.

"So how did it go?" Red Alert asked Rodimus.

He sighed and answered, "They don't want to get involved, saying that this war is our problem now."

"What about getting to Earth?" Red Alert asked.

Rodimus explained, "That's another problem, they won't let us go. They're afraid that we'll tell the others about this place and make the Autobots return. And then the Decepticons will intercept this information and then they'll come and invade this place, killing the ex-cons and stealing the energon. Speaking of that, I found out this place is rich with it."

"Yeah, I found that out too. There's enough of it to power Cybertron and Earth for billions of years and still have enough for this planet and other ones to export to!" Red Alert said.

"You see? That's the problem. Even they keep us here forever, eventually either group will find this place as we have found it and the secret will get out. Whether Megatron is ever found or not, we're screwed either way! I know if Sentinel finds out about this place, he'll want to exploit it."

"So what do we do now?" Red Alert asked.

"I'm going to have to find a way to convince them to either join us and finish this war, or be sitting petro ducks and die!" Rodimus answered.

Rodimus is correct since there is about to be a new enemy for both factions.

On Planet Charr, Cyclonus along with Magnificus, who is the clone created from Perceptor, and Scalpel, were working on their latest creation. The vial Cyclonus has stolen from the Elite Guard ship contained Megatron's CNA, which had been taken long ago to conduct many experiments for developing weapons against the Decepticons and to do CNA matches if the need ever came up.

"So, you guys say this will work?" Cyclonus asked.

"It is not 100 percent, but the chances are still in high favor." Magnificus answered.

"Well if you want to live, they better be!" Cyclonus threatened.

"I am ready! May I have the protoform please?" Scalpel requested.

"It's over here." Cyclonus pointed out.

Scalpel scuttled over like a crab to the lifeless protoform that was on the slab. He took the modified CNA of Megatron and placed it inside the spark chamber. The protoform began to take shape, including Megatron's face, but the armor was different.

Cyclonus gasped and said, "It worked! He's back!"

"That doesn't look like Megatron." Scalpel stated.

"That's because it isn't." Cyclonus said.

"What? What do you mean?" Scalpel asked.

"Where I came from, Megatron was changed and became a whole new mech. And we are looking at him right now! He'll be a much better leader than him, unquestioning, no unnecessary emotions like compassion, sympathy, or even love. I must warn you though, if you want to stay alive, you must be 100 percent Decepticon!"

"Of course I'm 100 percentDecepticon! Who isn't?" Scalpel asked.

"Starscream of course! And his clones, Soundwave, Knockout, Blitzwing. They were all there when Megatron disappeared, and what did they do instead? They got a human pet and the next thing you know they got infected with human feelings and engaged in earth activities! Megatron probably would've gotten infected too if he had been around that human female!"

"What about your team mates?" Scalpel asked.

Cyclonus snorted and answered, "Oilslick took off with Swindle with what ever he's doing, I don't care, I never liked him anyways. Spittor went to go join Oilslick, and you know Blackout is with us. As for our dear leader Strika...she did what any of us never thought she'd do; she went willingly to the Autobot base on Earth."

"What? Strika? The General Strika? That makes no sense! I thought she hated the Autobots!?" Scalpel exclaimed.

"Apparently her mate Lugnut got captured by Sentinel and rumor has it that he's his interface slave now."

"Eww! Now I need to wipe my processor of that image!" Scalpel gagged.

"Hey, at least you didn't ever accidentally walk in on Strika interfacing with him! That was like watching two turbo Mastodons mating, except at least you don't hear the male mastodons constantly praising their mate." Cyclonus remarked.

"Another image I didn't need. But let's get back to the task at hand. you do see that he isn't online yet, whoever this is, right?" Scalpel stated.

"Yes I know that." Cyclonus said.

"So how are we going to bring him online? We don't have any Allspark fragments." Magnificus asked.

"Forget the fragments! Those could easily be removed. I have something better." Cyclonus said.

Cyclonus kneels on the ground while Scalpel and Magnificus look at him puzzled. 

"What are you doing?" Magnificus questioned.

"Silence! I am praying to Unicron." Cyclonus answered.

"Unicron!?" they exclaimed at the same time.

"He was the one who brought us life in my time line, I know he can do it again." Cyclonus said and then continued.

But before he could begin, they hear a loud booming voice.

"Cyclonus! I know what you seek, and you know I ask for something in return."

Scalpel, Magnificus, and even Blackout who has stood guard, flinched at his voice.

"Unicron! Then you know that our leader Megatron has disappeared and we are in need of a new and better leader."

"Megatron is no longer missing, he has been found."

"What?"

"As I said, I will grant the spark that you have requested. Megatron is carrying the biggest threat to me. My task for you is to destroy this threat along with Megatron and his team that have aligned themselves with the Autobots!" 

"Unicron, what is this threat you speak of?" 

"You will know when you see it. Kill it while it is small and fragile." 

The next thing they see is a faint dark purple spark floating down and into the chamber of the newly created clone of Megatron. As soon as the spark is inside, the spark chamber closes and the optics flash a bright purple and then to bright red.

"He's alive! Gentlebots! May I introduce...our new leader...Galvatron!"

Galvatron looks over at them, sneers, and then he smacks Magnificus and grips his hand around Cyclonus' throat.

"You! How dare you wake me from my slumber!" Galvatron scolded while choking Cyclonus.

Cyclonus struggled to speak out, "Galvatron! I didn't wake you! I brought you to life!"

"What do you mean brought me to life?" Galvatron questioned.

"Well actually Unicron gave us your spark, but I cloned you from Megatron." Cyclonus explained.

Galvatron frowned and yelled, "Do not compare me to that soft-sparked fool! He should have taken over Cybertron by now! Where are we?"

Magnificus answered, "Charr, planet Charr."

Galvatron angrily demanded, "Why aren't we on Cybertron?" 

Cyclonus replied, "It has been taken over by Autobots, but our worst problem is on Earth. Megatron is there and he is carrying a big threat to Unicron. We are to destroy it."

"Megatron?" he questioned, then he threw his arms up and yelled, "I'll deal with him later , right now we need to take care of Cybertron!"

Meanwhile, back at the Autobot base...

As soon as Optimus left the room, Megatron heard angry shouting. He slowly climbed off the berth and went to go see what the commotion was about.

He slowly opened the door from the med bay, and he couldn't see anything, but he could hear loud shouting.

Galloway yelled, "I don't care if he is hurt and needs healing! He needs to be terminated!"

"Mr Galloway, I understand that Megatron has been a threat to Earth, but I can assure you he will not cause anymore harm." Optimus explained.

"How do you know he's not trying to trick you, huh? Did you ever think of that? I mean why else would they be called Decepticons?" Galloway spat.

"Excuse me! You have a problem with us?" Starscream asked.

Galloway turned around and asked, "Who the hell are you?" 

Starscream looked taken aback and then declared, "I am Starscream! Lord and leader of the Decepticons!"

"OK then mister! Then why don't you tell me why you guys are still here if you so claim to have made peace with the Autobots! Why haven't you all gone home yet?" Galloway questioned.

"We can't because our space bridges have locked Cybertron from us." Optimus answered.

"I didn't ask you! You're not even the real leader of the Autobots! So I don't have to listen to you!" Galloway said.

"What do you mean he ain't the leader? Of course he is!" Ironhide shouted.

"Well I found out from Sentinel Prime that he is in fact the real leader of the Autobots and that you are all wash outs! He also told me that he now rules Cybertron after your former leader was murdered." Galloway stated.

"If I may correct you, he attempted to murder him, but Ultra Magnus survived and he is in the med bay as we speak." Optimus spoke up.

But Galloway continued to scream and shout. Even Hothead Blitzwing thought he needed to cool down, so he and Icy allowed Random to come out.

Galloway was up on the ramp to be eye level to Optimus. 

Lennox put his hand on his chest and said, "Uh...sir? You might want to stop with the shouting and just come see Ultra Magnus and Megatron for yourself."

"Get your hands off of me before I demote you again!" Galloway ordered.

"If you would just listen for a second, we can explain everything here." Lennox said as he noticed Blitzwing coming right behind him.

"Explain what? Why you all have teamed up with their enemies? Oh gee! Maybe we should team up with Al Quieda too! Or even the North Koreans!" Galloway sarcastically replied.

"Now hold on! We haven't teamed up with every Decepticon. In fact, these guys are just a small number, and some of them here have not fully turned to our side." Lennox explained.

"Then what are they doing here?" Galloway asked.

"Because it is not the Autobot way to force them to switch or join sides. It is a choice and they are after all free to leave anytime." Lennox said.

Thundercracker heard that part and at first wondered why he hadn't been told this. But then he realized that even if he had found out he was free to leave all along, he didn't feel like it. Something inside was telling him to stay.

"Well I'm not going to wait for that! I want these guys to..." Galloway said as he turned around, only to be met with Random Blitzwing's smiling face as he said in a sing-song voice, "Peek a boo! I see you!"

Galloway screamed in a high pitched voice, "AHHH!!!!!! What the heck is that!?" 

"Tag! Ich heiße Blitzwing!" he introduced. Then he grabs Galloway in his hand.

"Ahh! What are you doing? Put me down!" Galloway yells.

"Put jou down? OK!" Random says as he looks down at the ground and is about to drop him two stories down.

"NO! NO! NO! Don't put me down! GAHH!!!" Galloway shouted hysterically.

"Argh! make up your mind!" Hothead shouted.

"Blitzwing!" Optimus shouted, and then in a calm voice replied, "Please don't drop him."

As if his voice had power, Icy Blitzwing responded, "Very well then. But may I suggest ve bring him to see Megatron und Ultra Magnus?"

Optimus nodded and Blitzwing carries Galloway, who is still nervous about being dropped by the crazy faced side of him.

Megatron saw him coming and he slowly approached and said "I'm...I'm really sorry...what I have done to you all. I will leave as soon as I am able to."

Galloway replies, "Oh really? That's it? Well sorry isn't going to bring back the humans you killed! Not to mention all the destruction you and your soldiers caused!"

Megatron backed away, and Ultra Magnus woke up as he did so.

"What's going on?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"And what about him? Is he sorry too?" Galloway asked as he pointed at Ultra Magnus.

"Who are you?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"I am Galloway, and I am the Director of NEST! So I am in charge and I demand answers! Are you the leader of these misfit Autobots?" Galloway asked.

"I am the ruler of Cybertron. Optimus is the leader of his team here, and what ever has upset you is his problem, not mine. So leave me alone and let me rest!" Ultra Magnus stated.

"So what the hell am I suppose to do then? He tells me that none of you can leave Earth because of some lock on the space bridges!" Galloway complained.

"Optimus, I believe you have a space bridge technician on your crew. Take care of that problem and then we are all to leave this filthy organic planet." Ultra Magnus ordered.

"Hmpf! Some kind of leader he is! Alright I've seen enough. I want to be placed back down, gently!." Galloway stated. Then he checks the time and adds, "Now if you would please turn on the TV, I'll show you someone who will take care of this problem!"

As ordered, the large screen TV is turned on to a news network where the corespondents are having a discussion.

"...but how can we be sure the Autobots haven't turned on us?"

"Then perhaps the rumors of Megatron being alive are true. We do know that some of the Decepticons are at their base right now, and yet they aren't imprisoned!"

"Maybe Obama gave Megatron a pardon."

"Now wait a minute, let's not jump to conclusions, he could be dead and they just want to prevent retaliation from other Decepticons out there."

"If they want to prevent retaliation, then why don't they just leave? We don't want them here!"

"Supposedly they are having space bridge trouble of some kind."

"Alright, we'll finish this discussion later. If you are just joining us, you are just in time for the newly elected Michigan senator Richard DeMarco. He says he has plans for the Autobots and the Decepticons that will benefit all humankind. And here he is..."

The news program cuts to DeMarco who kisses his wife, then pats his son Trent's shoulder and then walks up to the podium.

He clears his throat and begins, "Hello Michigan! I'd like to take only this moment to thank all of you who voted for me, but for those who didn't...well that's OK! I'll win you all over soon enough. But enough about me, let's cut to the chase. We are all human beings and sure we have our differences in political parties and issues on guns, religions, and marriages, but lets set those aside and talk about what really matters...our right to our own planet! These Autobots and Decepticons have done enough damage on our home turf fighting in a war that was never ours to begin with! So I say enough! This is our planet! Go fight your war somewhere else."

Some people in the audience start booing and one shouts out "We'd be dead if it weren't for the Autobots!"

"Yes, some may believe that. But did you know that some Autobots are breeding with our women?"

A few gasps are heard.

"That's right! I heard straight from the NEST director Galloway's mouth that one of the female employees of NEST is pregnant!"

Maggie glares at Galloway. Jazz speaks up, "Is he is talking about you?" she nods yes.

"Don't look at me like that, this is for your own good!" Galloway said.

The senator continues, "So tell me, do you want your daughters to get pregnant with alien babies by these machines?"

"Hey! If you care so much about girls, why don't you tell us what happened to the girls in Detroit's group homes that suddenly went missing?" shouted a black woman in her thirties.

"Well that's easy, they got adopted by the wonderful philanthropist Dylan Gould."

"Bullshit! I investigated and there are no records of any adoption! So you wanna try again? And while you're at it, tell us about why so many prisoners also suddenly vanished?"

"Well that's easy! We can save our tax dollars by executing them sooner." 

"More bullshit! Some of those death row prisoners still had appeals left, one was about to be freed, and finally some of the prisoners that disappeared were from general population. So what's your spin on this?"

The senator looks nervous and quickly states, "Well I am just as surprised as you are, but I promise that I will look into it. I have nothing else to say. Thank you to all my supporters and good night!"

Then he quickly leaves the stage.

"Man! What was that about?" Jazz questioned.

Starscream speaks up, "Well don't look at us! We had nothing to do with any disappearances. As if we'd have use of prisoners or young female fleshlings!"

"I wonder who that lady was?" Bumblebee pondered.

"She's a human rights advocate, she fights for foster children, prisoners, or anyone at a disadvantage due to race or class. Usually minorities.' Maggie answered.

"Hmpf! Well that senator doesn't seem to have your best interests in mind if he pays no mind to those type of humans." Starscream scoffed.

"You are correct Starscream." Optimus replied.

"I am?" Starscream responded in surprise. "Well what can I say, being a Decepticon gives us the advantage of knowing who's being deceptive. And I can see right through that senator's fake smile."

"Hey guys, where did Galloway go?" Jazz asked.

Everyone looks around and sees that he had left. 

"Good question." Lennox answered.

Galloway couldn't believe what had happened during the speech. Something seemed off, so he snuck out while everyone was watching the speech and quickly made his way to DeMarco's office.

As soon as he got there, he could hear him shouting at Gould.

"I can't believe you didn't adopt those girls like you said you would. Do you know how stupid I looked out there!?" DeMarco yelled.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't do it without my Duchess Carly getting suspicious of me." Gould replied.

"You couldn't even falsify documents?" DeMarco yelled.

"Look, let's just relax OK? I'll give you my best PR's who can help revamp your public image so good that you'll have a line of hands to shake and many babies to kiss. No one will ever find out our true intentions." Gould said.

"True intentions of what?" Galloway asked.

"Galloway! How long have you been here?" DeMarco asked.

"Long enough to wonder what you are really up to!" Galloway stated.

"Relax! You said you wanted the Autobots and Decepticons to go, so we're helping to make that happen." DeMarco answered.

"But what do the missing girls and prisoners have to do with this?" Galloway questioned.

"That is a separate issue that you don't have to worry..." DeMarco explained.

"It's alright, why don't we tell him." Gould said.

"Tell me what?" Galloway questioned.

"We have found a way to get rid of both the Autobots and the Decepticons they've teamed up with. At the same time, we can also take care of our prison and problem children this way." DeMarco said.

"Prison and problem children? What are you getting at?" Galloway inquired.

They lead him over to a TV screen, and DeMarco explains, "There are a group of brilliant scientists who have found a way to create transforming humans. I mean why should the Autobots and Decepticons be the only ones? We can do better!"

Gould adds, "So, may I present..." he turns on the TV, "Our new army of trans-organics and...insecticons!"

Galloway gasps when he sees footage of large insect creatures in combat training and a group of half robot looking girls being forced to fight the insecticons.

"Don't tell me those are the missing prisoners and foster girls!" Galloway said.

"Oh don't be too shocked. Think of this as the next link in evolution of man." Gould said.

"When I said to get rid of the robots, I didn't mean this way!" Galloway shouted.

"Oh don't worry, we're still gonna get rid of the Autobots and Decepticons. Well...not all the Decepticons." DeMarco said.

Out comes Oilslick, Spittor, and Swindle with Slo-mo sitting on his shoulder.

"What the...? You're working with Decepticons?" Galloway gasped.

"Well you know that part of being a politician is having to make deals that you don't always like, but as long as it gets us the end result of what we want, then it's worth it." DeMarco said.

"Not on my watch!" Galloway declared as he tries to run out, only to have the door slammed in his face.

"What's the hurry? Stay, relax! Have a drink. We also have a parting gift for you before you walk out and try to tell Optimus and Starscream anything." Gould said.

Galloway was grabbed roughly by Gould's bodyguards and held down. Then he saw Gould's watch transform into a small Decepticon like scorpion and was horrified as it crawled from Gould's arm to his and wrap itself around his wrist. Suddenly it bit down and he felt jolts of electricity.

Swindle begins pitching, "Need to keep someone from snitching? This handy creature in disguise of a nice rolex watch, crafted by my beautiful mate Slo-mo, will send jolts of electric shocks if they try to speak, make hand gestures, and even stops them from writing it down!"

"Well she certainly did very nice work! I enjoyed the watch while I had it." Gould said.

"Why thank you! A gentleman deserves a nice watch." Slo-mo said as she brushes the side of Swindle's face, who then turns it to let her kiss his lips.

"Well I'd love to stay, but my girl and I are going to bond tonight! That's our way of getting married." Swindle said.

"Despite what I said in my speech earlier, I offer my congratulations to you both! At least it's a straight marriage, the way it's supposed to be." DeMarco said.

"You're quite the politician! and thanks!" Swindle said, and then he walks out.

As Galloway is still writing on the floor, Gould's guests bid him a goodnight as if it was a normal night for a dinner party.

Back on Paradron...

Red Alert asked Rodimus, "So what do we have to do to convince the Paradron citizens to aid us?"

Rodimus responded, "I don't know. I don't think there's anything we can do. They won't even let us off here!"

"We'll help you!"

Rodimus looked up and saw two mechs approaching them.

"Hello! I'm Stargazer, and this my mate Darkshadow."

"Well that's makes two so far." Rodimus said.

"It's a good start." Red Alert said.

"This planet is great and all, but it would be better if couples like us wouldn't have to come all the way here just to be together." Stargazer said.

"Yes, everyone should be able to have what we have all over the galaxies." Darkshadow added.

"I agree! So how did you two meet?" Red Alert asked. 

"Well, it all started when we used to be rivals." Stargazer started, and continued his story.

"I actually lived in Kaon, which wasn't always occupied by Decepticons when my creators lived there. My job was outside of Kaon, and right at the border was this guy." He said as he pointed at his mate.

He continues, "Leaving was no problem, but it was getting back in that was the problem because he was always at the border waiting for me and I'd have to fight him to get in."

"Oh my!" Red Alert reacted.

"Yeah, sometimes I got hurt badly, but I never got killed, otherwise I wouldn't be here today."

"So how did that lead to you two being together?" Rodimus asked.

"I'm getting to that. One day when I came back, I wasn't met by Darkshadow, but instead it was four Decepticons. So I asked where Darkshadow was, and then they asked "Why? So that he can let you by again?" Then they go on about how he was too weak to kill me, so they are gonna do it themselves. Next thing I know is that I had to fight four against one. Of course they were winning and just when one of them almost killed me, I hear Darkshadow approaching."

Darkshadow continues, "I asked them what they were doing fighting my opponent, and they tell they're finishing what I could never do. I told them that he was equally matched to me and that fighting those lesser than you results in a hollow victory. Of course they didn't buy it and they started fighting me."

Stargazer said, "After that, they left and when I came back online, I saw him heavily damaged and...well I just couldn't bear to lose him, so I carried him to my place and I fixed up his injuries the best I could."

"I was surprised to find myself in his place and I asked him why he saved me."

"And I told him "Who else are you going to fight everyday?" and he actually laughed." 

"So long story short, as I slowly made my recovery, I got to know him better and I came to a realization that the reason why I never killed him was because I couldn't bear with him not being there."

"And I realized I always liked the fighting matches we had. Actually we still do fight, but this time we fight for the dominance in the berth!" Stargazer smirked.

"Alright that's too much info!" Darkshadow said.

"Well I think it's sweet!" Red Alert said.

"Thank you." Stargazer said.

"That's great an all, but you guys know you may be putting yourselves in danger of other Decepticons, right?" Rodimus questioned.

"Yes, but we're tired of hiding and are willing to take the risk, especially for our creations." Darkshadow answered.

"Same with me!" said Astrotrain, who approached with another triple changer identical to him.

"This is my son Cosmictrain, he is also a tripe changer like me." Astrotrain introduced.

"We met earlier, your mate introduced us." Red Alert said.

"Nice to meet you again. We also have a surprise for you." Cosmictrain said as he stepped aside to reveal a totally recovered Arcee.

Red Alert gasped, "Arcee!"

"Hello." Arcee greeted.

"Do you remember anything?" Red Alert asked.

"You mean from before I lost my memories or during my stasis? I remember everything." Arcee answered.

"How...?" Red Alert asked.

Then a medic who looked just like Arcee, except for her green paint job, replied, "The memories were never gone, they were stored in back up. Once we figured out what wiped them from the main processor, we just had to adjust the EMP's settings to restore them."

"Well we're so glad to have you back! Ratchet will be overjoyed as well." Red Alert said.

"Ratchet? Where is he? Is he alright?" Arcee asked with concern.

"Yes he's fine. He's on Earth with Optimus Prime's team." Red Alert answered.

"Earth? Optimus?" Arcee questioned.

"She hasn't been filled in on everything yet." said the medic.

"We will get her caught up while on our way to Earth." Rodimus said.

"I put together a team that are willing to come with us." said Astrotrain.

Cosmictrain then says, "You guys! I just received a message from Cybertron, but I can't open it."

"Let me see." Astrotrain says as he looks at the list of received messages. He also tries to open it, but it doesn't work either.

"It's ecrypted in a way to where whomever it's for can only be opened by them." he explained.

"May I try?" Rodimus asked.

"Go ahead." Astrotrain answered.

The moment Rodimus touched it, it opened up.

"It is for me! And its from Cliffjumper!" Rodimus said.

"What's it say?" Red Alert asked.

Rodimus answers, "He succeeded in forming a resistance group. Says that Sentinel has completely taken over and has overthrown the council. He says that he found one working Space Bridge to Earth and back, but it's in Sentinel's headquarters."

"That's not good!" Red Alert responded.

"Sentinel might as well have joined the Decepticons! He'd probably be a better Decepticon Leader than Megatron was." Rodimus stated.

"Careful what you wish for!" Red Alert cautioned.

"Well what are the odds of Sentinel teaming up with the Decepticons?"

Back on Cybertron...

Cyclonus lands with a thud in Iacon followed by the newly formed sweeps and their reformed leader Galvatron.

Galvatron looks around and sees that Cybertron looks completely abandoned. A couple of Autocops approach.

"Freeze! Sentinel Magnus has ordered a mandatory curfew! You have ten kliks to return to your residence before you are issued a citation! This is your last warning!"

Galvatron sneered and then he fired his orange fusion cannon and the Autocops were blown away.

When the smoke cleared, Galvatron looked around and saw many monuments being built of Sentinel as Magnus. Another propaganda commercial plays.

"Pathetic!" Galvatron spat.

"So what shall we do now?" Cyclonus questioned.

"Let's give this new Magnus a warm welcome!" Galvatron answered.


	21. Calm Before the Storm

 

_Disclaimer: Transformers belongs to Takara/Hasbro._

 

**Chapter 21: A Calm Before the Storm**

 

_In Starscream's Room..._

 

Starscream lay awake in thought over the conversation he overheard Alexis having with the other human girls Mikaela, Sarah, and Maggie.

 

He first heard the part where Mikaela was explaining her break-up with Sam.

 

"So Mikaela...now that you're back, I want to know one thing. Why did you break up with Sam? I mean he's worshiped you since we were in first grade!" Alexis asked.

 

"That's what I want to know too." said Sam's new girlfriend Carly.

 

Mikaela knew Alexis and Sam were friends since then, so she said, "Well first of all, it has nothing to do with Sam. He did nothing wrong. I had wondered if I would have gotten together with him in the first place if it weren't for the Autobots and Decepticons. I thought it was an injustice to be with him because of those circumstances."

 

"What? That's a terrible reason to dump him!" Alexis stated.

 

Mikaela explained, "I know, but let me explain! After dumping him and then dating a few more guys, I realized that he was the only guy that he had treated me so well and not like an object. Out of all the mistakes I made in my life, this one was the biggest one of all. But it's too late now." she then turned to Carly and said, "I don't blame him for going out with you now, and you are the luckiest woman in the world to have such a sweet guy! Never let him go!"

 

"Oh believe me, I won't." Carly responded.

 

Alexis said, "Alright, I'll give you that. At least you learned a lesson in this. Please tell me the guys you dated after Sam weren't like Trent." 

 

Mikaela answered, "Oh God no! I made sure to avoid guys like him. Or at least I thought I did, but just when I thought I picked a better guy, he turns out to be just as self-centered as him, thinking of me as a trophy."

 

"Ugh! I hate guys like that! I take you're not dating right now?" Maggie joined in.

 

"Yeah. I've actually been thinking of going out with women instead." Mikaela said.

 

"Oh really?" Alexis asked.

 

"It's not because I discovered I'm gay, I still like guys...well maybe not human guys. I think I prefer the mechs, like Ratchet. But I recall how attracted I've felt toward some girls." Mikaela said while looking at Maggie and Sarah.

 

"What about me?" Alexis questioned.

 

"You're pretty too, but I couldn't compete with Starscream." Mikaela answered.

 

"Well thank you! I'm sure he'd like that too." Alexis responded.

 

Starscream was definitely smiling at that comment.

 

"So what's it like to be bonded to him?" Mikaela asked Alexis.

 

"So far, I love it! I can feel what Starscream feels." Alexis answered, and then she frowned.

 

"What's the downside?" Mikaela asked.

 

"Huh?" Alexis questioned.

 

"I saw your smile disappear." Mikaela clarified.

 

Starscream suddenly looked worried.

 

"Oh no, it's not him at all, I'm very happy. It's just...I can't say it, it's ridiculous." Alexis brushed off.

 

"No go ahead. You can tell us anything." Sarah said.

 

"Well...since I was a little girl, I actually dreamed of having a wedding, you know...white dress and everything." Alexis answered.

 

"Ah! I see. Well what girl hasn't?" Sarah said, then added, "Though it doesn't always turn out as you dreamed it."

 

"What was yours like?" Alexis asked.

 

"At that time, Will was deploying to Afganistan, so his commander married us along with a few other soldiers who were also deploying." Sarah explained.

 

"You both could always renew your vows." Maggie suggested.

 

"We plan on it, but with all that's going on now, it may not be so soon." Sarah said.

 

Starscream was puzzled by all these new words, so he looked up weddings and got a bunch of wedding planning websites, and he was even more confused due to all the varieties and types of weddings.But then he got the gist of it and realized it's almost similar to the ancient bonding ceremonies that Cybertron had during the golden age.

 

_Meanwhile on Paradron..._

 

Red Alert just finished bringing Arcee up to speed on what occured while she was in a stasis coma.

 

“And now here we are, trying to get back to Earth.” Red Alert concluded.

 

“Primus! So unbelievable. Even more so on how they treated me. I'm so sorry you lost your job Red.” Arcee replied.

 

“Oh it's OK sweetie, getting kicked off the Elite Guard was the best thing to ever happen to me.” Red Alert said. 

 

“I guess, especially since Ultra Magnus was such a glitchhead. When I see him, I'm gonna give him a piece of my processor!” Arcee declared.

 

“Me too.” Red Alert said.

 

“I do want to thank you for trying to help me out. Sorry you never got to finish.” Arcee said.

 

“Oh it wasn't problem, I just wanted to help relieve the discomfort of your heat cycles.” Red Alert replied.

 

“Is that all?” Arcee inquired with a flirty smile.

 

“Well...OK I admit I found you very attractive.” Red Alert answered.

 

“You think I'm pretty?” Arcee gasped.

 

“You still are.” Red Alert added.

 

“I think you are too. You know...now that I'm awake...perhaps you could finish what you started.” Arcee proposed.

 

Red Alert looked over and said, “You mean it? I mean how far do you want me to go?” 

 

Arcee put her hand on Red Alert's leg, and whispered, “As far as you want.”

 

“Are you sure you want to? You into femmes?” Red Alert asked.

 

Octane, who is Astrotrain's remaining trine mate, was walking by the open door to the room when he had overheard the last parts of their conversation. He had stopped in his tracks and stood by the open door. 

 

“Normally I'm really into mechs, like seekers and triple changers. Especially the big strong ones with big massive arms, shoulders, and big cables." Arcee explained, giggling after the last part.

 

Octane looks at his arms, shoulders, and down at his pelvis and smiles as he continues to listen in.

 

Arcee adds, "But I've been cruelly left to feel my heat cycles with no satisfaction, and now I don't care who I interface with, mech or femme, so Please, I want it now.” Arcee answered as she jumped onto Red Alert's lap and wrapped her arms around her neck.

 

Red Alert gasped in shock, but then she recovered as they start making out. They caress each others bodies as pieces of their coverings are removed.

 

Octane grins big as he watches them going at it.

 

"Ahem!" 

 

Octane turns around and sees Moonracer glaring at him with her arms crossed.

 

"Oh come on, I'm just watching." Octane said.

 

But she closed the door.

 

"Can I at least listen?" Octane asked, only to be glared at.

 

"Aww, you're no fun!" Octane whined as he walked away.

 

Moonracer shook her head at his pervy ways.

 

Octane was a mech who was crazy about femmes, having a stack of Playbot magazines and a large collection of Cybertronian porn, his favorite being the "femme on femme" types. He also had the habit of spying on couples interfacing, the worst was when he tried to join in. Astrotrain had allowed it once, but never again when Octane got too much into Moonracer.

 

_Back on the Autobot Base..._

 

It had been a few weeks since Megatron was brought into the Autobot base, but he was still adjusting to not being abused. He had expected Optimus to throw him the brig or send him to Cybertron to be put on trial. But he had never expected to be treated so well, which made him feel even more guilty of his past actions.

 

He was in stasis at this time, but was having a nightmare.

 

_Megatron's Nightmare..._

 

He found himself on the battlefield, which had Autobots, Decepticons, and humans. Except that he was among the humans who were screaming and running away. He noticed that he was human. Then he looked over his shoulder and saw his own tank mode mowing down the humans, then switched over to jet mode to shoot them down along with the Autobots that were trying to rescue them.

 

"Stop! What are you doing?" Human Megatron shouted to his robot self.

 

"Who the slag are you to tell me what to do fleshling?" He asked.

 

"I am you!" Megatron answered.

 

His robot self sneered and exclaimed, "Disgusting!" while flicking him like a bug against a taxi.

 

Megatron landed with a groan, then asked, "Why are you doing this? Why are you fighting the Autobots?"

 

"Because I will fight until every single Autobot is wiped out!" He answered.

 

"Why? Our planet cannot survive without them!" Megatron reasoned.

 

"I don't care if I'm the last Cybertronian standing, as long as I get to rule Cybertron!" his robot self answered.

 

"Then what would be the point of ruling if you have no one to worship you?" Megatron questioned.

 

"I...I...I'll make them worship me!" he spat.

 

"How would you do that if there is no one left to rule over with an iron fist?" This proves how pointless your war is." Megatron pointed out.

 

"Pointless? How is fighting for Tyranny a pointless task?" he asked.

 

"Tyranny is not the way!" Megatron declared.

 

"What? What are you talking about?" He questioned.

 

"Just you wait until you end up on the other side, then you will understand!" Megatron shouted.

 

"Oh, you mean the torture in the mirror universe? Oh please! You were too weak! Have you forgotten that the weak perish?"

 

"That's what I used to think, but now I've learned that the weak can grow strong." Megatron said.

 

Robot Megatron sneered and shouted at his new self, "You have gone soft! I will not allow myself to end up where you did! Especially this ugly fleshy form!"

 

"Which is why I am glad I did end up there! And this form is not so bad, the humans are a lot stronger than you think!" new Megatron shouted.

 

His Robot form sneered and almost squished human Megatron under his foot until he jerked awake.

 

"Megatron, you OK?" Optimus questioned.

 

"Yeah, I am now. I think." Megatron answered.

 

"What happened in your dream?" Optimus asked.

 

"I was in human form and was being chased by my old self when we used to fight." Megatron said.

 

"Oh. Were you fighting back?" Optimus asked.

 

"Just with words, telling him that he'd understand how important you Autobots are to Cybertron too. Yet I also told him that being human isn't so bad, but how would I know that? I've never been in human form." Megatron answered.

 

Optimus answered, "You don't have to have flesh to know what it's like to be human. It is the feelings of hurt, guilt, but also kindness and humanity that makes us more human. I know it's hard to understand in the beginning, but it will make sense over time."

 

Megatron thought back to his human form in the dream, wondering if the same fear he experienced was what the humans experienced every time he and the Decepticons went after them. Yet they had also encountered the humans who fought back, even the ones that weren't NEST soldiers. Perhaps they deserved credit for that bravery of facing those like himself.

 

"Megatron?" Optimus called him out of his reverie.

 

He looked up and replied, "Huh?"

 

"Ratchet needs to do a check up on your pregnancy." Optimus said as he watched for his reaction due to the torture from Ratchet's counterpart.

 

"OK." Megatron responded.

 

He was starting to get bigger and struggled to get off his berth. 

 

Optimus put his hand out, "Here, let me help you."

 

Megatron took it and as Optimus lifted him up, their lips touched.

 

"Oh uh...I'm sorry." Optimus said as he tried to hide his feelings.

 

"It's OK, I uh..." Megatron said as he tried to admit how he felt about the kiss.

 

Both of them wanted to kiss again, but they were both afraid to make the first move.

 

"Would you like me to accompany you during the exam?" Optimus asked.

 

"Yes. I would like that." Megatron answered.

 

When they arrived into the med bay, they were joined by Blurr, who was accompanied by Shockwave. Megatron was surprised to see Strika and a human girl accompanied by Jazz, Prowl, and Lockdown.

 

"Strika, are you carrying too?" Megatron asked.

 

"Yes, and it's Lugnut's." Strika answered sullenly.

 

"Where is he anyway?" Megatron asked.

 

Strika started wailing.

 

Shockwave informed him, "Umm...my liege, he got captured and enslaved by Sentinel."

 

"What? Oh Primus! I'm so sorry Strika." Megatron apologized.

 

She looked at him and said, "Oh now you're sorry!? He got captured while trying to repair the space bridge to go rescue you! And if he had succeeded, would you have thanked him?"

 

"I..." Megatron thought.

 

"That's what I thought! You never appreciated anything Lugnut has done for you! Did you know that his sire had mistreated him and always put him down? Though his carrier loved him, but she treated him like a sparkling!" Strika shouted.

 

"No, I didn't." Megatron answered.

 

"It wasn't until he saw your gladiatorial match that he had someone to look up to, to inspire him to do better, and what did you to to repay him? You ignored him, belittled him, and not to mentioned...you made him hate Shockwave. Hated him enough to rape him!"

 

"Wh...wh...What?" Megatron reacted in shock.

 

"It's true. But it wasn't his fault. He was under Sentinel's control, which made him do things he never would have done to anybot...including...raping me." Shockwave said.

 

"I'm so sorry, it's my fault!" Megatron cried.

 

"Don't forget that you also never appreciated his loyalty! Lugnut would have moved moons and universes if you had ordered him to do so!" Strika spat.

 

"Yes, you're right, and I'm sorry I treated him poorly." Megatron apologized again.

 

"Tell that to Lugnut! If we ever him back." Strika cried.

 

Ratchet sighs, "Oh now look at what you have done! She's been under enough stress as it is!"

 

"It's my fault. I have not updated Megatron on the current situations." Optimus explains.

 

"You're defending him?" Ratchet questioned, since he still doesn't trust Megatron.

 

"Ratchet, I..." Optimus spoke, but Megatron interrupted.

 

"It's OK, I understand if he doesn't trust me. I understand if he is still mad at me too." Megatron said as he looked over at Shockwave.

 

When Ratchet looked puzzled, Shockwave spoke up.

 

"I'll explain. Long ago while I worked as double agent Longarm Prime, I did what it took to get close to some Autobots to gather more Intel. One of those was by courting Blurr, but I had accidentally bonded with him and I ended up falling in love with him. I told Megatron, and he was beyond angry and ordered me to terminate Blurr."

 

"Clearly you went against them." Ratchet said.

 

"Yes, and I'm glad he did." Megatron said.

 

"My liege?" Shockwave reacted.

 

"You don't have to call me that anymore, and I hope you forgive me." Megatron said.

 

"I already have." Shockwave said as he wrapped his arms around Blurr.

 

"Thanks. So...do you guys know the gender of your sparkling?" Megatron asked, trying to change the subject.

 

"Yes, we're having a femme." Shockwave answered.

 

"A femme? that's...that's great. Congratulations!" Megatron praised.

 

"Thank you..My Li...I mean, Megatron." Shockwave responded.

 

"Well great, now that everyone has calmed down, I'd like to begin the exams." Ratchet ordered.

 

He examines Maggie first, making sure her sparkling is developing fine and that her body is adapting.

 

"Here, drink this." Ratchet orders.

 

"What is it?" Maggie questioned.

 

"Just drink it, all of it." Ratchet insists.

 

So she takes the cup of blue liquid and takes a sip, but makes a face. Ratchet grabs the cup and her head and pours it down.

 

"Ugh! What is that? It was horrible!" Maggie gagged.

 

"That is a prenatal energon drink, it will help with your sparklings development. You better get used to it, cause you have to drink this again tonight." Ratchet stated.

 

He hesitates before he examines Megatron's abdomen.

 

"How is he doing?" Optimus asks.

 

"Fine. Here." Ratchet answered as he hands Megatron his drink.

 

Then he was about to examine Strika, but he was picking up something from Prowl.

 

"Hold on, let me scan you for a sec." Ratchet said as he scans his abdomen.

 

"Huh?" Prowl replied.

 

"You're carrying." Ratchet grumbled unhappily as he glared at Lockdown.

 

"What?" Lockdown reacted in shock.

 

Prowl was overjoyed and kissed Lockdown.

 

Just when he was about to examine Strika, Darkscream and his mate burst into the room.

 

"Hey! Can't you two see I'm busy here?" Ratchet yelled as he he picked up his wrench.

 

"Yes, and we are here for a walk-in appointment." Darkscream said.

 

"Don't tell me she's carrying too!" Ratchet face-palmed.

 

"I really hope so. Can you check her out please?" Darkscream asked with a smile.

 

Megatron looked at him in wonder over if he's Starscream's clone too.

 

"Fine." Ratchet sighed as he scanned Sonja.

 

"Well?" Darkscream asked.

 

"Negative, she's not carrying." Ratchet answered.

 

"Scrap. Oh well, this just means we'll have to try again." Darkscream said as he was about to jet off.

 

"Hold it!" Ratchet yelled.

 

Darkscream halted and asked, "Yes?"

 

"Are you trying to spark her?" Ratchet asked.

 

"Sure am! Every solar cycle and lunar cycle, though should we do it more?" Darkscream asked.

 

"Let me check her first, she may still be adapting to her new coding." Ratchet said.

 

As Ratchet scans Sonja, Darkscream goes over to Megatron.

 

"So...you must be the mighty lord Megatron." Darkscream said.

 

"I am Megatron, but not a mighty lord. You are?" He asked.

 

"I am Darkscream. I am Starscream's pain, misery, and rebelliousness. But don't feel bad that you gave him those feelings, it was the Elite guard who had created me before they created my Jettwin brothers." He introduced.

 

"How did you get here?" Megatron asked.

 

"My other clone brothers, and sister, rescued me before Sentinel could catch us." Darkscream answered.

 

Ratchet finishes the scan and says, "Well it looks like her transformation is complete. But I'd like to do more studying on how it happened. So that means no interfacing until the study is complete."

 

"Oh slag." Darkscream complained.

 

"Alright everyone, your exams are complete. Make sure to take it easy, and you all better drink your prenatal energon drinks." Ratchet ordered.

 

Everyone but Strika leaves.

 

"Oh I'm sorry, I almost forgot to examine you." He says.

 

"It's OK, we were interrupted." Strika accepted.

 

"Yeah. Are you OK now?" Ratchet asked.

 

"I'm fine. I didn't mean to yell so much, even though I'm still mad at Megatron. I just really miss Lugnut." Strika answered.

 

"I understand how you feel, I too have lost someone special. Her name was Arcee." Ratchet said.

 

"Was she your mate?" She asked.

 

"No, I had only met her during battle, but I could tell there was something special about her." Ratchet answered.

 

"Did she die in battle?" Strika questioned.

 

Ratchet answered, "No, but she might as well have, at least that would've been better than what happened to her." 

 

"What happened?" Strika asked.

 

"I was tending to her when she lost a leg, and we both got captured by Lockdown." Ratchet replied.

 

"Well that explains the glares you've been giving him." Strika said.

 

"Yeah. Anyways, he was going to deliver her to Megatron to extract the Omega Supreme code she was carrying. But she had me use my EMP to wipe her memory." Ratchet explained as the painful memory came back.

 

"Oh Primus! What happened after that?" Strika questioned.

 

Ratchet explained, "The Elite guard have kept her in stasis up to this day. They tell me there's no way they could recover any memories, but they have good reason for keeping her in stasis instead of pulling the plug. Of course they would never tell me what it is. I wish I could have done more to help, but I was told that I'll get fired like Red Alert was when she tried to help her too."

 

"Red Alert?" Strika asked.

 

"She was the medic for the Elite guard. I have a holo picture here." Ratchet said as he projected it.

 

"Ooo! She's beautiful!" Strika said admiringly.

 

"Thank you, and here's Arcee." Ratchet said with a smile.

 

"Hmm, she's pretty too." Strika said.

 

Ratchet noticed how she seemed down.

 

"You know, you're beautiful too." Ratchet complimented.

 

"Oh it's OK, you don't have to say that to make me feel better." Strika responded sullenly.

 

"What are you talking about? You really are!" Ratchet stated.

 

"You think so?" Strika perked up.

 

"Yes! All femmes are beautiful, no matter what paint job, model, or what size they are." Ratchet said.

 

He was going to mention species too, since he and Mikaela have interfaced, but he thought now was not the time to mention that yet.

 

"But I am not as slender as these other femmes." Strika said.

 

"And that's OK. It means that there is even more of you to love." Ratchet said.

 

Strika smiled, and then she says, "Could I ask you a favor?"

 

Ratchet responded, "Of course."

 

"I may be bonded, but I...I need to overload!" Strika blurted out.

 

"You mean you want me to do it?" Ratchet asked carefully.

 

"If you want to, and you could even pretend I'm...someone else." Strika reasoned.

 

"Thank you, but I won't do that. I admit that I've always liked big built femmes."

 

"Really? Well I admit that I always liked medics. Especially that pretty mech Knockout." Strika confessed.

 

"Uh...I hate to break it to you, but I don't think Knockout is interested in femmes." Ratchet said.

 

"I know, but I can't help it, he's so pretty! He does look femme-like, and I like femmes too. I used to interface with the Decepticon femmes." Strika added.

 

"Really? And Lugnut was OK with it?" Ratchet asked.

 

"Oh yes, sometimes I'd let him watch." Strika answered.

 

"Sounds hot!" Ratchet reacted.

 

"Well if you think that's hot, I hope you'll like...this!" Strika exclaimed as she get behind him.

 

_Meanwhile..._

 

Optimus had been thinking more about Megatron and the urges that he has been having to interface with him. He wondered if it's because of the pheromones that Megatron's body was releasing, or if it could be true feelings. But the more he thought about it, the more he realized he always loved him, but he wasn't sure how to approach him about them.

 

Optimus pauses and says, "Megatron, I uh..."

 

But he was cut off when Megatron presses his lips to his. Optimus was caught off guard, but he kissed back.

 

They held the kiss until Optimus needed to intake air.

 

"Oh Megatron! I've wanted to do this for a long time, but I was afraid to ask!" Optimus gasped.

 

"I have too, even before and during the war." Megatron responded.

 

"Really? Then why did we keep fighting? Optimus questioned.  


"Let's not think about that right now, all I want is you!" Megatron declared.

 

"How far do you want to go?" Optimus asked.

 

Megatron exclaimed loudly, "Optimus, please stop with the over-protectiveness. I'm not gonna let Nemesis keep me in fear! I want to go all the way! I want you to dominate me, spank me, and push me down and make me your bitch!"

 

Optimus gaped at him.

 

"Well if you're going to open your mouth like that, at least let me put my cable in it." Megatron stated.

 

So Optimus eagerly kisses him back as they fumble into their room.

 

Unfortunately everyone else in the base had just heard everything Megatron said and witnessed their groping. On top of that, they could also hear Ratchet and how he is being pounded from behind by Strika.

 

Starscream looked just as traumatized as Skywarp is.

 

"I am OK! I am OK!" Ramjet muttered.

 

Blitzwing's faces kept changing and wouldn't stop spinning.

 

Knockout saw that Slipstream has the same longing look on her face as he had.

 

"Wish you were in there too?" Knockout asked.

 

"Yes." Slipstream answered.

 

"Me too! I'm so jealous that Megatron's with Sweet Rims! But at least Strika will stop pursuing me now that she has Ratchet." Knockout said.

 

"She's not so bad you know." Slipstream said.

 

"Hmm? You mean you and her have uh...?" Knockout asked.

 

"Mmm Hmm! As part of her exercise of team building." Slipstream answered.

 

She continues, "I was still defiant in listening to authority figures. Strika didn't like that so she put me through rigorous training and interfacing. Once I obeyed her commands as her submissive, Strika rewarded me by letting me dominate. Strika did the same with Blackarachnia after setting aside her thoughts on trans-organics and ex-autobots."

 

"Interesting!" Knockout commented.

 

"So...I was thinking..."

 

Knockout put up his hand and said, "Sorry honey, but I only like mechs. Pretty mechs like Optimus."

 

He then noticed Tracks, who reminded him of Breakdown for some reason.

 

"Hmm! Or even that one!" Knockout said as he walked away from Slipstream to pursue the blue mech with the red face.

 

Slipstream sighed in disappointment as she was left alone.

 

Lennox saw Epps approach him.

 

"It's getting crazy here isn't it?" Epps stated.

 

"Yes it is. It's a good thing Galloway isn't here right now."

 

"Tell me about it! His head would explode knowing there's more sex than a whorehouse going on around here. Where is he anyway?"

 

"I have no idea. I thought he'd be back sooner after visiting Senator DeMarco."

 

"Speaking of which...did you hear that he's introducing a bill to make xeno/human relationships illegal?"

 

"I'm not surprised. I knew it was coming. In fact...have you noticed any protests against gay marriages?"

 

"Oh yeah, now that I think about it. Not even Westboro Baptist is protesting it anymore. But now they're calling these guys demons and they think that their war is God's punishment on us."

 

"Apparently prejudice is a game of tag. First it was black, I mean African Americans." Lennox corrected.

 

"It's OK, you can say black people, I'm not offended." Epps responded.

 

Lennox continued, "Anyways, then Middle Eastern people, and now it's Cybertronians."

 

A soldier approaches Lennox and says, "Colonel Lennox sir?"

 

"Yes?" He replied.

 

"You have a call from General Morshower." the soldier informed him.

 

"Thank you soldier." Lennox said and then he answers the video screen.

 

"Good afternoon sir!" Lennox greeted Morshower.

 

"Lennox. How are things there with the Decepticons so far? Morshower asked.

 

"Uh...they're great actually." Lennox answered.

 

"You guys are sure that they're not going to turn on us?" Morshower questioned.

 

"We're very sure." Lennox responded.

 

"Really? Could you tell me how you know? Morshower asked.

 

Lennox hesitated then said, "Well I can tell you that Optimus and Megatron have found a diplomatic solution and set aside all past grievances. We can confirm that they are no longer enemies."

 

"I would take your word for it, but could I speak to them both?" Morshower requested.

 

Lennox hesitated, "Uh...I...don't think they are available at this moment. They seem to be tied up at this time."

 

"What exactly is this diplomatic solution that they are engaged in that is keeping them from speaking to me right now?" Morshower questioned.

 

Lennox looked over at Epps, who just said, "Don't look at me, you handle this."

 

"Well...you know how their culture is different from ours right?" Lennox elaborated. 

 

"I'm aware of that, but please get straight to the point! I have a meeting with the President soon." Morshower demanded.

 

Soon, the pounding noises were getting louder.

 

"What's going on there? Is there fighting? I thought you said they made peace!?" Morshower asked.  


Lennox thought, I better get this over with and tell him before he sends firepower." So he muttered, "They're interfacing."

 

"They're what?" Morshower responded confused.  


"I mean...they're fucking." Lennox bluntly answered.

 

"What?" Morshower reacted.

 

"You know." Lennox clarified with a finger gesturing a phallus penetrating.

 

Morshower quickly responded, "I got that, that's enough!"

 

"Anything else sir?" Lennox asked.

 

Morshower explained, "Yes. I actually called because we uncovered a Cybertronian in the North Pole. We've managed to dig him out and he is alive. He goes by the name Skyfire and he says he is looking for Starscream. I didn't want to tell him anything unless I was sure that the Decepticons really are on our side."

 

"Well let me go get...nevermind, here comes Starscream." Lennox said as Starscream glided over with his jets.

 

"Did he say Skyfire?" Starscream questioned.

 

"Lord Starscream, that is what you still are, am I correct?" Morshower asked.

 

"It doesn't matter right now. What do you know about Skyfire?" Starscream anxiously asked.

 

"He was found buried under ice in the North Pole when the glaciers were being mined. Do you know him?" Morshwer asked.

 

"Yes! He was my partner! He's alive?" Starscream anxiously questioned.

 

Morshower responded, "Yes, but tell me how he ended up here in the first place?"

 

Starscream explained, "We came here about 10 million years ago, at this time Earth was an unknown planet and you humans didn't exist yet. But there was what you call the Ice age at that time. Because of that, I wanted to turn back, but Skyfire insisted on exploring this planet anyways. But the storms were brutal and it took him down. I tried to find him, but the snow was blinding and I had no choice but to leave him. Is he there? Please tell him I'm sorry!"

 

"It's OK Star, you were right to leave. If you had tried to rescue me, you would have been trapped too."

 

"Sky?"

 

"Hello Star."

 

Everyone had seen Starscream happy for the first time after he had bonded with Alexis, but this was the first time anyone had seen tears of joy.

 

"I still need approval from Prime before we can let him in." Morshower said.

 

Ironhide stepped forward and said, "Sir, I am in charge whenever Optimus is indisposed. So I authorize him to come here. I assure you we will process him properly."

 

"OK, thank you. We had him take the alt mode of a shuttle, so keep an eye for that. I'm giving him the coordinates of your base." Morshower said, and then the screen went blank.

 

Very shortly a loud sound could be heard as the shuttle approached. Starscream immediately jetted outside to greet him. His clones followed, including Slipstream who was curious about Skyfire.

 

Slipstream had heard him mutter his name in stasis, but when she asked him, Starscream shut down and said he didn't want to talk about him.

 

As soon as the shuttle touched down, he transformed. Starscream immediately hugged him.

 

"Hmpf! Starscream never greeted us like that!" Thundercracker spat.

 

"I think his friend is glorious!" Sunstorm commented.

 

"Yeah, he seems really nice." Skywarp said.

 

"He's not so great!" Ramjet lied.

 

"Yeah, he's cool." Darkscream added.

 

"What do you think Slipstream. Slipstream?" Thundercracker asked.

 

"Yeah." She answered, and then continued to stare at Skyfire.

 

After reuniting with his friend, Starscream introduced him to his mate Alexis, and then to his clones, who greeted him in their own ways.

 

"Well it's nice to meet you all. Starscream, I think they are fantastic! I'm glad you were able to perfect cloning." 

 

"Why thank you!" Starscream beamed.

 

Skyfire then noticed Slipstream, who wasn't introduced yet.

 

"Is she your...?" he paused waiting for him to fill in the blank to avoid embarrassment.

 

"Yes, she is my clone too. But don't ask her what part of me she came from." Starscream warned him.

 

"Hello! I'm Skyfire." he introduced shyly.

 

"I'm Slipstream." She replied as she looked at him in awe.

 

"That's a pretty name for a pretty femme." He said as he took her hand and bent down to kiss it.

 

"Oh uh...thank you!" she replied with a smile.

 

"Oooo! I think he likes you!" Thundercracker said in a mocking tone.

 

But Slipstream ignored him and she took his arm and said, "How about we get to know each other better?"

 

"OK. Is that OK with you Star?" He asked.

 

"You don't have to ask permission, Go on and have fun for once." Starscream answered.

 

As they both walked away, Alexis said, "Aww! They look so sweet together!"

 

"Yeah, they both deserve it. Sky has always been shy around femmes, and Slipstream has been wasting her time pining after Megatron."

 

"Really? I thought Megatron would give in to any femme throwing themselves at him?" Alexis said.

 

"He usually does, but what's weird is how he ignored her." Starscream said.

 

"Huh. Well I remember you telling me how he didn't really like you, so could it be because she's a part of you?" Alexis questioned.

 

"Maybe." Starscream said.

 

_Meanwhile in Megatron's room..._

 

After making their way into the room, Optimus threw Megatron on the berth and landed on top of him. Megatron started pulling pieces of Optimus' pelvic plating off as Optimus did the same with his plating.

 

Optimus stopped when he saw all the scars on his protoform and said, "Oh Primus!"

 

Megatron turned his head away in shame.

 

But Optimus lovingly caressed the scars and said to him, "No, do not be ashamed. Scars heal over time. But just know that I will never do this to you, I will never hurt you, I promise!"

 

"I know." Megatron replied.

 

Then Megatron turned around and got on his hands and knees on the berth. Optimus could see he was wearing the same see-through cod piece he had on when he first found him in the cave after returning to this universe. 

 

Megatron asked, "You like it?"

 

"Y-y-yes!" Optimus answered.

 

"It was for him, but not anymore! Now it's only for you!" Megatron said as he rubbed his aft as if giving Prime an invitation.

 

Optimus hesitated for a moment, but then he moved in position behind him.

 

"Please tell me if I go too far." Optimus said.

 

Megatron nodded in response.

 

Optimus caresses Megatron's back, tracing the scars that have healed but still visible. Megatron moaned at the gentle touch and the brushing of Optimus' erect cable.

 

He could see the scars around Megatron's port, so he took great care to be gentle when fingering him inside. Finally when he felt he was ready, Optimus thrusts into Megatron's aft. 

 

"Ahhh! Feels...so...good!" Megatron growled.

 

As he continously thrusts, Optimus nibbles on Megatron's neck cables.

 

"Please! Faster!" Megatron moans out.

 

Optimus speeds up his thrusts and reaches around to stroke Megatron's cable.

 

"Nah! Ah! Oh! Optimus!" Megatron cries out as he arches up.

 

He glided his hands up and down Megatron's back as he thrusts faster and faster. At the same time his own overload was coming, but he wanted Megatron to have his first.

 

"I'm almost there! Keep going! Oh! Ah!" Megatron hollered out.

 

After reaching their overloads, they both collapsed onto the berth, heavily taking in and expelling air.

 

Optimus looked over and saw Megatron smiling and admitted how handsome he really looked. But then he started to cry.

 

"Megatron? Are you OK? I didn't go too far did I? I'm so sorry!" Optimus asked.

 

"No! No! You didn't. It was the best interfacing I've ever had! And yet...I wanted to kill you once, and I never would've known that was going to be the biggest mistake of my life!" Megatron explained as he continued crying.

 

"But you didn't kill me, and therefore that mistake didn't happen. But now that you know what could have been, we'll never have to fight each other again." Optimus said.

 

Megatron stopped crying, then he smiles and says, "Well I wouldn't say that."

 

"Oh?" Optimus looked puzzled.

 

"We can still fight over who gets to be on top!" Megatron exclaimed as he lunges on top of Optimus and kisses him on the lips.

 

While straddling Optimus, Megatron plays with his still erect cable, giving it a gentle squeeze before taking it into his mouth. The taste of Optimus was mixed with his own fluids, but Megatron took it all in and swallowed when Optimus ejaculated.

 

"Ahh! How did I taste?" Optimus moaned after overloading.

 

"Mmm! Delicious! And I wanna try every inch of you." Megatron answered.

 

"Me too!" Optimus replied.

 

"No, I want more of you! Optimus! Will you bond with me?" Megatron proposed.

 

Optimus gasped, he had been thinking about it, and he wanted it, so he answered, "Yes!"

 

They both opened their chests and they looked at each others sparks. Optimus was surprised to see that Megatron's spark was blue.

 

"You had good in you all along!" Optimus exclaimed.

 

But then he could see a tinge of red in it. Figuring that was the essences of Nemesis Prime, he knew that he had to get rid of it.

 

Megatron was mesmerized by Optimus' pure white spark, which meant that he was truly pure in spark. He knew that would get rid of Nemesis' from his processor and maybe even his nightmares. He gladly leaned in closer until tendrils leaked out and intertwined with each other.

 

The moment their sparks merged, they both felt so many emotions at once. They felt the most pleasures as well as the most pains. Optimus could see everything Megatron went through, from his time as a miner, to a Gladiator, a leader, and then what he went through in the mirror universe.

 

"So much pain and suffering! Primus take it away!" Optimus cried out.

 

Megatron could see everything Optimus went through as an archivist, and then a scout, followed by the day he was made Prime.

 

"So much doubt!' he said as he could see now that Optimus never expected to be made one. Now he felt guilty about abandoning him.

 

More memories flooded Megatron's processor, including his trip to Archa 7 and then his trial where he took the fall for Sentinel and got demoted to repair crew. He also saw how much of a hard time Sentinel gave him and his crew. But Megatron also felt the warmth Optimus had for his crew and the humans as if they were his family.

 

Optimus spread that same warmth to Megatron, which warmed his spark even more, but was also purging Nemesis' bond from his spark.

 

When the bond completed, Optimus and Megatron collapsed on the berth together.

 

Megatron uttered the words no one ever thought he'd say, "I love you Optimus!"

 

Optimus replied back, "I love you too Megatron!"


	22. Clash of the Villains pt 1

_In Arkeville's Secret Lab..._

Dr. Arkeville had tried to train the techo-organic girls and the insecticons to attack, but they seemed defiant. The leaders of the dictated worlds did not seem very happy when they heard about that. But Arkeville had a back up plan and put his mind control chips in their heads. They seemed to work and that made Arkeville happy.

"This gentlemen is an extraordinary thing! I figured out a way to put them under my control, at last they are ready to attack!"

What he didn't know was that Blackarachnia had sabotaged his mind control by overriding it with her insecticon senses.

“Well? Did it work?” Monique asked.

"Yes, they now think of me as their queen." Blackarachnia answered.

“How did you do it?” Monique asked.

“It's similar to how a false queen takes over an ant colony, by giving off the right scent.” Blackarachnia answered.

“Still, we really need to escape and get to the Autobots.” Monique stated.

Blackarachnia spat, "No! I will not go to them."

"Why not? How long are you going to hold this grudge?" Monique asked.

"I got left behind. Even in your military that is considered treason." Blackarachnia answered.

Monique explained, "Unless certain circumstances has us believe that the soldier is dead, and if a rescue risks the others getting killed. And from what you told me about what happened on Archa 7, I'm gonna guess that both those factors applied. Also didn't you say that the idea to go there wasn't Optimus'?"

"Yes." Blackarachnia answered.

"So shouldn't the blame be on this other Prime instead?" Monique asked.

Blackarachnia sighed and answered, "I suppose so. Or I could blame it on my absorbed mod of the grappling hook that disappeared too quickly. Optimus did warn me that it may not last long enough to get back up."

"I know it's easy to blame someone else when bad things happen to you.

But I'm sure that Optimus has been blaming himself the entire time. From what I heard from the other soldiers, him and his team were just a repair crew before they got here." Monique said.

"A repair crew? I guess he really did take the blame. Stupid Sentinel! Energon-y goodness..." she muttered the last part.

"Huh?" Monique looked puzzled.

"We went to that stupid planet in the first place to get energon that was on an abandoned Decepticon ship called the Twilight. Definitely wasn't worth it.” she said, and then scolded to herself “Grr! When I get my servos on Sentinel..."

"Hey, you can't keep beating yourself up. My grandmother always told me to not only forgive others for wrongdoing, but to forgive yourself and move forward." Monique explained.

"I wish it were that easy." Blackarachnia said.

"She also said that taking the easy paths may help us avoid the obstacles, but you never get them out of the way. Taking the hard way may be uncomfortable, but it is the most rewarding once you've accomplished taking those problems head on." Monique quoted.

"Your grandmother's lessons sound just like my sensei Yoketron back when I was in the academy. I had forgotten about them." Blackarachnia said.

"Well it's never too late to try again. So what do you say we find a way for all of us to get out of here?" Monique proposed.

Blackarachnia nodded and said, "Alright! But to make this work, you must do exactly what I instruct. Dr. Arkeville is getting ready to send them out to attack, but I will take it from there."

_Meanwhile at Kaon on Cybertron..._

The message that Megatron had broadcast was slowly reaching each group of Decepticons throughout the galaxy. A few were overjoyed to finally be free to leave without consequence. Tarn however did not believe that message was truly from Megatron and instead sought to bring justice to those who wronged him. Some of the Decepticons such as Scorpinok, Bludgeon, and Ratbat declared themselves the new leader, and are now fighting for the title.

“Can you believe this? Megatron switching sides?” said ex-senator Ratbat.

“Who would've thought that would ever happen?” said Bludgeon.

“You fools! That message is a trick! Megatron would never do such a thing!” said Tarn, the head of the forgotten justice division of the Decepticons. Just a look at his face, which resembles the Decepticon insignia, indicates such a position and fear amongst the Autobots.

“Well either way, he isn't here, so therefore...I declare myself the new Leader of the Decepticons!” Scorpinok shouted.

“Says who? You? I don't think so! I was a senator before the war broke out, so I know how politics can be manipulated in our favor, so I am the better choice for leader!” said Ratbat.

“You're both wrong! I would be better than both of you!” said Bludgeon.

All of them fight each other, until it gets interrupted with a loud blast in the air.

“What the slag?” Bludgeon reacted.

“Who did that?” Ratbat asked.

“I did!”

“Who are you?” Ratbat asked.

“I am the new leader of the Decepticons!”

“Oh really! Well you'll have to fight us first!” Scorpinok declared.

“Challenge accepted!”

The challenger transforms and the next thing that happens is Scorpinok is blasted into ashes before he could scream.

“Primus!” Ratbat exclaims in shock.

“Anyone else dare to challenge me?”

Bludgeon responds, “No thanks, leadership is all yours!”

“You do look familiar, yet...you're different. What is your designation?” Tarn questioned.

The challenger smiles, makes his introduction, and then declares their first quest.

_Iacon..._

Mirage was scoping out what was now Sentinel's palace. He had on his invisibility cloak.

“OK guys, it's all clear!” he comlinked to his team of their resistance group.

Kup, Tap Out, Glyph, Lightbright, Lickety-Split, Hot Shot, and Cliffjumper all snuck inside.

Cliffjumper used his override skills to open up any doors that his passcard would no longer work on.

“Guys! He's coming!” Tap Out yelled from his lookout.

Everyone scrambled to find a place to hide. Lickety-Split ran into Sentinel's room. She was scared for a second when she saw she wasn't alone. Lickety gasped when she saw Sentinel's slave.

“Hide under here.” Elita-2 whispered as she gestured toward her berth covers.

“Thanks! Hey wait...Ariel? Is that you?” Lickety-Split questioned.

“I haven't heard that name in a long time. How did you know...wait...I know you! We went to class together.” said Elita-2.

“Oh Primus! What happened to you?” Lickety-Split asked.

Ariel cried, “You remember those upgrades I wanted so I could be more beautiful and popular?”

“Oh Ariel, I told you you didn't need them.” Lickety said.

“I know! But at that time Sentinel saw me in front of the body shop and offered to pay for them.”

“What?”

“Yeah, and I let him. But...he didn't give me the ones I wanted. He made me look like another femme named Elita-1. He told me she was special to him, but that she was killed by a bot named Optimus. Told me how to act, made me pretend to be her so that it would be like she's still alive.” Ariel explained.

“Oh Primus! That is terrible!” Lickety Split exclaimed.

“Quiet! He's coming!” Ariel shushed as she put a blanket over Lickety Split.

Sentinel swaggered into the room and said to Elita-2/Ariel, “Well it looks like my work is nearly complete! I have all the citizens of Cybertron eating from my hands as they see me as their glorious new leader! They only thing that will make it even more perfect would be Optimus and his crew bowing at my feet. Even better if Optimus kisses my feet while I tell him what a worthless scarp of heap he is, and he'll even like it too! He he!”

“Is that so?”

Sentinel's fenials shot up as he yelped, “Who said that?” He slowly turns around as a large purple figure steps out of the shadows, what he sees is a big surprise. “Megatron? No! I thought I got rid of you!?” Sentinel screamed.

“I am not Megatron! I...am...GALVATRON!”

Sentinel looked perplexed as he replied, “Who?”

Lickety-Split peeked from beneath the covers and covered her mouth as she gasped.

“Megatron was a sorry excuse for a leader, but I don't care what you did with him, I am the new leader!” Galvatron exclaimed as he hit his chest.

Quickly thinking, Sentinel puts on a brave face and says, “Yes he was, I'll agree with you on that, I think you will be a better leader than him. But I could easily get rid of you too!”

“You're either really stupid or you've got the ball bearings to say that to my face.” Galvatron said. Then after looking around, he continues, “I do admit that you did a very good job of bringing Cybertron to their knees.”

Sentinel straightened up and said, “Of course I did! A good leader shows no fear and is not afraid to take swift action.”

“Not unless I take you down first! But...I have much bigger plans than Cybertron, plans that involve the Autobots and the traitorous Decepticons. I propose that we work together to take them all down, and once that is done, then...we shall both fight each other until one stands and the other falls!”

Sentinel thought about it for a second, and then he put out his hand and replies, “You've got yourself a deal!” They shake hands.

Cliffjumper, who was spying from the side of the door couldn't believe that Sentinel made a deal with a Decepticon to get what he wanted. But now that he thought about it...Sentinel usually sunk low to rise.

“Now, how about we have some high grade to celebrate this...temporary union?” Sentinel proposes.

Cliffjumper panicked as he tried to find a place to hide, and almost yelped when he felt a hand grab him. “Shh! It's me.” Mirage whispered while in his invisibility cloak.

After Sentinel and Galvatron exited, they both enter inside. Lickity-Split peeked from the covers and was relieved to see Cliffjumper and Mirage. “Oh thank Primus!”

“What are you doing in here?” Cliffjumper asked.

“I was trying to find a place to hide and she helped me.”

“She?” Cliffjumper responded in confusion, until Ariel came out from under the covers. “Wha...? Elita?” Cliffjumper reacted.

“No, I'm Ariel. Sentinel made me look like her and made me his slave.”

“Oh Primus, I'm so sorry!”

“It's alright, you didn't know.”

“I should have.”

“Don't feel bad. Nobody knew that Arcee was locked up in the infirmary, until now.” Lickety-Split said. Cliffjumper frowned because he knew that she was locked up. Ultra Magnus and the other higher ups all knew, but they did nothing to help her.

At this time, Kup enters the room. “There you guys are! Megatron appears to have returned.”

“That's not Megatron. He said his name is Galvatron and he and Sentinel have teamed up.”

“Galvatron?” Rodimus asked as he followed in behind Kup.

“Guys! Let's talk about this later, I found the space bridge.” Mirage said.

“Let's go!” Kup ordered.

“Come with us!” Lickety said to Ariel.

“I can't! I'm chained down to his berth.” Ariel said.

“Here!” Glyph said as she blasted the chain apart. Lickety-Split and Glyph help Ariel walk since she is too weak to do so on her own. They run down the hall and up to the door that leads to the space bridge outside. The guards Sentinel had posted are both knocked out.

Cliffjumper puts in Earth's coordinates and it lights up in approval. “Oh thank Primus! I never thought I'd be happy to want to go to an organic planet.” Cliffjumper stated.

“Nor would you have believed it if I had told you that you would.” Mirage said.

“I wouldn't have believed that we'd be talking like friends either.” Cliffjumper said as Mirage smirked.

“OK, as happy as this conversation is, we need to go now!” Kup pushed.

“You're right! But where on Earth is Optimus and his crew?” Cliffjumper asked.

“I think Rodimus said the territory is called North America.” Mirage guessed.

“OK...” Cliffjumper says as he types it in, then adds, “It's a big continent! We need to narrow it down!”

“Um...I think he said there's states, something called Michigan.” Mirage added.

“OK...that almost narrows it down, but it appears to be in two pieces! There seems to be a large body of a liquid substance in between called Lake Erie.” Cliffjumper said.

“Hey guys, I think I once heard something about a city called Detroit.” said Hot Shot.

Cliffjumper types it in and finds it on the map as well as the space bridge location on the outskirts of the city. “There it is! Why didn't you say that in the first place? This would have saved some time!”

“Guys, let's go!” Kup shouts.

“I'm going!” said Tap Out as he jumps through with Kup.

“Glyph, you and Lightbright next!” Cliffjumper orders.

They both jump through. Cliffjumper turns to Alpha Trion and says, “You first.”

“Thank you, but I am not going.” Alpha Trion stated.

“What!? Why?” Cliffjumper questioned.

“I am needed here.” Alpha explained “Sentinel has been trying to get rid of you for several vorns! You'll be in danger if you stay!” Cliffjumper exclaimed.

“My time is almost up and I have a few more things to do before I join the Well of Allsparks.” Alpha Trion said.

Cliffjumper looked worried.

Alpha Trion explained, “Do not worry for me please. I know things are very bleak and they will get worse than the war with Megatron. I can't tell you how it ends, but I can tell you that it will get better, especially with the arrival of numerous new-sparks, among them will be many that were once rare. You will understand when that time comes.”

As Alpha Trion walks away, Cliffjumper focuses back on the tasks at hand. After Tap-Out, Glyph, and Lightbright went through the bridge, Lickety-Split finally made it out while carrying Ariel. Just when they get to the bridge, a shot goes off and the girls quickly duck. When they realize they didn't get shot, they quickly get up but is horrified when they see that Cliffjumper got hit.

“Oh Primus!” Lickety screamed. Lickety-Split was about to use her power, which is the ability of traveling in time a few nanokliks, but also drains her energon.

Cliffjumper struggles to tell her, “No! Just...go, leave me here!” But she lifts him up and drags him into the bridge opening. She goes back for Ariel and they both go through the bridge, but she feels a hand grab onto her wheel. She screams as she is snatched by Lugnut while Ariel made it through the other side.

Lugnut, who has been confused of who his true master, looked between Sentinel and Galvatron and said, “I caught her...master or uh masters.”

She is horrified to see the mech that resembles Megatron.

“Well, well! Who do we have here? Good job on capturing this lovely femme!” Galvatron said as he looked her up and down and then strokes her face.

“She should be punished for stealing something from me!” Sentinel spat as he sneered at her.

“Hey! Ariel is not an object! She is a sentient being!” Lickety shouted.

“Well...if you care so much about her, then you will lead us to her...or I will take you as my new slave instead!” Sentinel threatened.

Lickety-Split gasped. Galvatron snapped, “You go into the bridge yourself and get your slave back, this one's mine!”

Sentinel looked at the bridges coordinates and replied with fear, “There? But it's all organic! There's disgusting fleshy creatures that will spit venom on you!”

“I don't care! Or perhaps I shall go there and take her too.” Galvatron threatened.

“What!? No! I already lost Elita-1, I will not lose Elita-2!” Sentinel shouted.

“Then go!” Galvatron gestured toward the bridge.

“Aren't you coming too?” Sentinel asked.

“And leave this planet alone to be reconquered by the people? I don't think so!”

Sentinel hesitates for a second and slowly makes his way in, and then gets kicked into the bridge by Galvatron. “Ahhhh!!!!” Sentinel screamed as he fell forward and landed on his chin.

Lugnut shouts as he runs into the bridge, “Master! I am coming with you!”

Meanwhile Galvatron turns his attention back to Lickety-Split.

She asks, “What are you going to do with me?”

“As I said my dear, you are mine! But not to worry, unlike Sentinel, I won't keep you chained up to a berth. I won't have to because I will treat you so well that you'll never want to leave my side.” He leans in closer and whispers, “You will be my queen.”

Lickety-Split was scared, but then she thought, “He's not so bad looking.” She always secretly thought that Megatron was very good looking. “Maybe if I go along with this, I could have a chance to get away.” So she wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Giving in already? Or you thinking that if you play along that you can escape.” Galvatron.

“What? No! I won't, I promise.” Lickety-Split replied.

“It's OK, I was expecting this. I promise you this, I'm going to let you go, but you will come back to me willingly.” Galvatron said as he thought of how pleasuring her will make her stay by his side.

Cyclonus runs up and asks about Sentinel, “You let him get away?”

“Of course I did.” Galvatron answered.

“Why? We could've killed him and all the traitors!” Cyclonus stated.

“Do you think that Sentinel is going to make it back here alive?” Galvatron asked.

“No. He's an idiot for going after them, especially Megatron.” Cyclonus answered.

“Exactly. They will take him out. Then they will probably have peace, and we shall let them enjoy it for a while, so this way we shall strike when they least expect it.” Galvatron explained.

“Good plan.” Cyclonus said.

But at that moment, he saw Lickety-Split who was by Galvatron's side, suddenly disappear and before he could say anything, time seemed to shift. Lickety-Split took a big risk and shifted a minute back hoping to get to the moment before she was grabbed and she threw Ariel into the bridge. She turned back around and faced Lugnut who was about to grab her, but she zipped right underneath his legs, climbs up onto Galvatron, kisses his lips, and then she zips right back into the bridge.

Sentinel yells, “Hey! That's the femme who took my slave! She's getting away!”

“Then go after her and get your slave back.” Galvatron said.

Sentinel looked at the bridges coordinates and replied with fear, “There? But it's all organic! There's disgusting fleshy creatures that will spit venom on you!”

“I don't care! Or perhaps I shall go there and take her too.” Galvatron threatened.

“What!? No! I already lost Elita-1, I will not lose Elita-2!” Sentinel shouted.

“Then go!” Galvatron gestured toward the bridge.

“Aren't you coming too?” Sentinel asked.

“And leave this planet alone to be reconquered by the people? I don't think so!”

Sentinel hesitates for a second and slowly makes his way in, and then gets kicked into the bridge by Galvatron. “Ahhhh!!!!” Sentinel screamed as he fell forward and landed on his chin.

Lugnut shouts as he runs into the bridge, “Master! I am coming with you!”

Cyclonus runs up and asks about Sentinel, “You let him get away?”

“Of course I did.” Galvatron answered.

“Why? We could've killed him and all the traitors!” Cyclonus stated.

“Do you think that Sentinel is going to make it back here alive?” Galvatron asked.

“No! He's an idiot for going after them, especially Megatron!” Cyclonus answered.

“Exactly! They will take him out. Then they will probably have peace, and we shall let them enjoy it for a while, so this way we shall strike when they least expect it.” Galvatron explained.

“Good...hey wait a minute...didn't we just have this conversation?” Cyclonus asked about the deja vu he was feeling.

“We did. That femme used her power.” Galvatron said.

“The one that kissed you before she took off?” Cyclonus asked.

“Yes! She is truly something special. But again we must wait for the right time to strike, and when we do, I shall make that femme mine!” Galvatron said with a smile at the thought of having her in his berth.

Galvatron still remembers what happened before Lickety-Split shifted time back. Unicron had given him that ability.

_Back on Earth..._

Carly stormed out from her living quarters that she and Sam lived in at the base.

“Carly wait! I'm sorry!” Sam called out after her.

“Too late for that now.” Carly replied.

“Well fine! I'll tell Bee not to give you a ride to work!” Sam spat.

“Not a problem.” Carly said and then called out, “Anyone want to give me a ride?”

Soundwave quickly transformed into a Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG.

Carly smirked at Sam and said, “See?”

As Sam walked away, Will Lennox asked, “You OK?”

Sam signed and answered, “I don't know. I really screwed up! And now she's gone.”

Will put a hand on Sam's shoulder and assured him, “Hey, we all make mistakes, but she'll come around.”

Sam put his hands on his head and cried, “Why can't I keep a girlfriend?”

Starscream asked Alexis, “What was that about?”

Alexis explained, “Sam thought that Carly's boss has been trying to hit on her and thought that she was giving in to his advances.” seeing the puzzled look, she elaborated, “Sam thinks Carly's boss is trying to take her as his mate. So they have ended their courtship.”

“Oh! Hmm...Or maybe she's playing with both of them like that femme that made me and Skyfire fight.” Starscream said.

“The one that you said left you for Skyfire?” Alexis asked.

“Yes, except that She had told him that she was leaving him for me!” Starscream exclaimed.

“So she played you both. That bitch!” Alexis stated.

“Yeah. But...if not for that, you and I wouldn't have gotten together, and neither would have Skyfire and Slipstream.” Starscream explained.

“True. It also wouldn't have happened if not for Rad breaking up with me.” Alexis added.

They both laughed.

“So...what is going to happen with Sam and Carly now?” Starscream asked.

“If they were meant to be together, they'll come back around. But in the meantime, I get the feeling that they will be dating other people.” Alexis answered.

Meanwhile Carly was venting to Soundwave about Sam. “I can't believe he would just....Argh! Even if I glanced at a guy, he had a jealous fit. Well if he suspects that I am with another, he will be right about that now!”

Soundwave asked, “Am I correct to assume this is the best time to ask for your courtship?”

Carly replies coyly, “Are you asking me out?”

“I apologize if this was too soon to ask.” Soundwave said.

“Usually it would be, but I knew you had a crush on me and I appreciate that you waited until Sam and I broke up.” Carly said as she rubs the dashboard of the car.

“Perhaps we could just engage in interface if you would prefer?” Soundwave asked.

“You mean could we just be sex friends? That actually sounds really good right now. Please pull over now!” Carly ordered.

Soundwave does as he is asked, parking in a secluded area away from the public.

“Would you like me to take a holo form?” Soundwave asks.

“No, you don't have to. I hear you have tentacles and I've always wanted to interface with you guys in robot form.” Carly confessed.

Ever since that both factions became known to the world, countless women have confessed fantasies of interfacing with them. Soundwave read all about them and has also seen every porn online, including the sex video of Powerglide and Astoria, which surpassed sales of Paris Hilton's. At first, Soundwave was disgusted with the idea of humans and robots interfacing, but since getting to know the humans better, he changed is mind and has already interfaced with several female NEST soldiers and the civilian women who have made propositions to him online.

“Are you comfortable?” Soundwave asked.

“Yess!!!” Carly answered as she was already naked and writhing in her seat. Soundwave's tentacles snaked out and changed the tips to a phallus shape. Carly grabbed two of them and alternated in stroking and then sucking them. The other two snaked into her pussy and in her ass. Carly thrusts her pelvis as Soundwave works his tentacles in and out.

“Oh God! I'm almost there! Don't stop!” Carly ordered.

Soundwave continued with thrusting and then vibrating the tentacles. He also had Laserbeak record video of everything as he usually has him do with all his partners, and then posts them online in hopes of beating Powerglide's popularity. But this video he is recording right now will not be released because he wants Carly all to himself. Even if she goes back to Sam Witwicky, he'll always have this moment to savor. Soundwave is also storing the feelings he's getting from her so that he can also use that for feeling pleasure. Her legs are now shaking as he overloads into her.

Carly collapsed back into the seat as Soundwave retracted his tentacles back.

“That was incredible! Let's do it again anytime!” Carly exclaimed in a breathy tone.

Just as Carly was getting dressed, Soundwave spots the Galloway running down the road at a distance. He could tell how distressed he looked, so he drove up to him.

Carly called out to him, “Hey! Are you OK?”

He looked at her, wanting to warm them about the mad scientists and about her boss Dylan Gould, but he could not speak.

Soundwave tried reading his mind, but something was interfering. It was then he spotted the watch on his wrist that was really not a watch at all. Soundwave tried to remove the watch, but it transformed and the creature shorted out his circuits leaving him in stasis.

“Soundwave!” Carly screamed. Then a loud buzzing could be heard. Carly looked up and saw huge insect like creatures and to her horror, some of them swooped down and scooped her, Soundwave, and Galloway up.

_Back at the Base..._

Knockout sees Slipstream gliding out of Megatron and Optimus' room. Last night, she was hanging out with Megatron and Optimus drinking high grade. Then he invited her into their room and offered to share her with Optimus. Skyfire gave her the go ahead signal as she had happily walked into their room. Many moans and banging sounds were heard through the hanger, which by now doesn't bother anyone else since they too do the same things. Knockout however...found out his late mate's long kept secret.

“Hmm...let me guess...you had an amazing night.” Knockout asked Slipstream with a tone of envy over her interfacing with Optimus.

“Oh yessss! Megatron was even better than I dreamed of!” Slipstream answered wistfully.

“What about sweet rims, did you and him...” Knockout asked.

“Yes, we interfaced too, and he is definitely a Prime! Mmm!” Slipstream boldly stated.

“Could you tell me the details? Like how big is he? Does he like to top or bottom?” Knockout asked.

“Why don't you find out for yourself? That is...if you don't mind being shared with Megatron.” Slipstream suggested.

“Really? He'd interface with me?” Knockout giddily asked, not caring if he has to do Megatron too.

“Yeah. But tell me, how was your night with Tracks?” Slipstream asked.

Knockout frowned.

“Oh...that bad?” Slipstream questioned.

“No, no! Nothing like that. It's just that...Tracks is actually Breakdown's...and mine.” Knockout explained.

“What? You mean...he's your sparkling?” Slipstream asked in shock.

“Yeah. Breakdown was the carrier. It was when he first switched to our side and we were both immediately attracted to each other. We bonded shortly after that, then he suddenly disappeared for a good while. I was worried sick and went to go look for him, and by the time I got close, he came back with no explanation. Now that I think about it...before he got killed a few vorns ago, he did tell me he had something important to tell me. I think it was gonna be about Tracks.”

“So...are you sure that Tracks is yours?” Slipstream asked.

“Well let's see...he's got the same build and colors as Breakdown and he's just as vein and gay as me, so yeah, he's definitely from my spark. But I also did a CNA test and confirmed it.” Knockout answered.

“Tracks is your son?” Megatron asked as he and Optimus came out of their room.

“Yes he is, and I'm sorry Breakdown and I sparked him while we served you.” Knockout said.

“No, please don't apologize for that. I will not punish you for that. I'm not like that anymore.” Megatron stated.

“I think that's wonderful you two found each other. I know it will take some time, but I hope you both can come together as a family. I wish that for all who also sparked during the war.” Optimus said.

“Me too. Unfortunately I am afraid that many may not have survived under my wrath.” Megatron said in shame.

Optimus put a hand on his shoulder and told him, “We all make mistakes, but now there will be opportunities for all to spark without the threat of that wrath.”

“Thanks.” Megatron said and then turns to Slipstream and says, “I hope you had a wonderful night.”

“Of course! I'd love to do this again.” Slipstream said as she accepted Megatron's kiss on her wrist. “I do want to know one thing.”

“Yes, you and Optimus can interface anytime you want.” Megatron said.

Slipstream laughed and said, “Not that, but thanks. I'll keep that in mind. Actually I just wanted to know why you never hit on me before?”

Remembering how he had brushed her off or ignored her advances, he answered, “It wasn't that I found you unattractive because you are the most beautiful femme I ever had on my team.”

Slipsream smiled and responded, “Well thank you. Was it because I came from Starscream?”

Megatron explained, “Part of it. I know you don't know what part of him you came from, but I think you are his intelligent side. And because I thought that, I was afraid that you would have taken over the Decepticons as Queen.”

Slipsream looking flattered replied, “Really? Me? A Queen? I never even thought of that! Although I would have liked to be Queen, but I would have preferred to have such a powerful mech by my side. But two hot and powerful mechs is even better.” Slipstream coyly replied as she throws her arms around Megatron and Optimus, bending each one down to kiss on the lips. Both kissed her back and then kissed each other.

“I'll see you boys later.” she flirted as she walks away toward her awaiting mate Skyfire.

Knockout looked over at Optimus and asked, “So...I was thinking...and with Megatron's approval, could we...?”

But a crashing sound interrupted him. They look over and see Rodimus and his crew. Rushing inside the hanger.

“Am I too late? Is... Oh Primus!” Rodimus exclaimed when he sees Megatron.

“My my! Who is this?” Knockout asks as he looks up and down at Rodimus.

“Rodimus! What's going on?” Optimus asks.

“First of all...what is Megatron doing here?” Rodimus questioned.

“It's OK, he's on our side now, it's a long story. But why come crashing here? What's going on?” Optimus asked.

“Well...if Megatron is on our side, that's good, but I'm afraid we've got bigger problems now.” Rodimus asked.

“What would that be?” Optimus asked.

At this moment a space bridge opens up. Kup, Tap Out, Glyph, Lightbright, followed by Cliffjumper come running out. A few seconds later, Sentinel comes tumbling out. “Ahhhh!!!!” Sentinel screamed as he fell on the floor.

“Slag! Talk about weird timing. That would be it,” Rodimus answered as he pointed at Sentinel Magnus.

Sentinel slowly get up from the ground and sneers at the dust around him. “Ugh! Disgusting organic filth! I'm going to annihilate this mudball planet when I'm through with you all!” Sentinel threatened as he pointed to Cliffjumpers group.

“That's the threat you're warning us about?” Megatron questioned about Sentinel.

Just as Rodimus was about to answer, time shifted back a bit and this time Lickety-Split came out before Sentinel, who zooms over toward the primes and Megatron.

“He's coming! He's coming! We need help!” Lickety-Split shouted before collapsing.

Megatron catches her. “Who is coming?” Optimus asked her. Rodimus pointed toward the bridge and said, “Him!”

Sentinel had tumbled out like he did before the time shift. “Ugh! Disgusting organic filth! I'm going to annihilate this mudball planet when I'm through with you all!” Sentinel threatened as he pointed to Cliffjumpers group.

“What just happened? I feel like we've just repeated things.” Megatron commented.

“She must have used her power.” Rodimus said and elaborated, “She can shift time back a few breems, but it drains her energon.”

Megatron grabs an emergency cube from his subspace and tips the cube into her lips. Lickety-Split quickly gulps it. “Easy! Don't drink too fast, you'll get air in your tanks.” Megatron told her.

“Well this is different.” Rodimus said about Megatron.

“Guys! We've got a problem!” Cliffjumper yells after Lugnut came charging out.

“I'm here master!” Lugnut shouted.

“Lugnut! You're back!” Strika exclaimed.

But he walked past her and helped Sentinel get back up. “Thank you my loyal servant!” Sentinel said.

“What have you done to him?” Strika screamed.

“I helped him see who truly appreciates him, unlike some leaders here.” Sentinel said as he looked over at Megatron.

Lugnut's big optic closed and then opened like a camera lense and then glowed a fiery red.

Megatron knew he was getting ready to use his P.O.K.E. Weapon, which would kill everyone in this building. Beforehand he would have allowed that, but now that he has made peace with the Autobots and accepted the humans, now he had to stop him.

“Everybody get out! Now!” Lennox barked out. Normally he and his soldiers would take on a large Decepticon, but Lugnut's weapon is too dangerous for them to handle, so he is going to let Optimus and Megatron take care of him.

Megatron handed Lickety-Split off to Rodimus and said, “Take her out of here and have Knockout give her medical attention! I'll handle him.”

“Lugnut! Vat are jou doing?” Blitzwing asked as he confronted him.

“Blitzwing no! Let me handle him!” Megatron shouted.

“Dis isn't jou!” Blitzwing added. But Lugnut charged at him with his weapon. Blitzwing shielded himself between the weapon and everyone remaining. The P.O.K.E. Weapon went off and sent Blitzwing flying backward.

Optimus looked him over and saw extensive damage from absorbing the weapon's destruction, but he was still alive and in his Random mode. “Blitzwing. Are you...?” Optimus asked.

“OK? Ja! Tis nothing I haven't done before.” Random answered with a smile, and then coughed up soot.

Lugnut was ready to strike Megatron with his weapon, but Megatron had his hands up in the air.

He looked angry at that gesture and shouted, “You are surrendering? Then you truly are a traitor to the Decepticons! We would never do such a thing! Nor would we ever side with the Autobots! But worst of all, you never appreciated my loyalty to you! You liked Shockwave better, and you both made fun of me!”

Megatron stated, “Yes that is true, Decepticons never surrender or take sides with the Autobots. You're not wrong about me and Shockwave either. But we've been blind the whole time, this whole war was just a ploy to keep the caste system intact. The senate needed a reason to make the Cybertronians believe that it was better to keep things the same, and we fell into that trap that made us into the bad guys, we became exactly what they wanted. As for your loyalty, I'm so sorry that I misled you! Strika told me about your sparklinghood how your creator always put you down and that your found me at the gladiator matches and became your hero. You were not the only one who followed me blindly. I made you all believe that you would have a better future, but all I was going to do was replace the old caste system with a new one, except mine would have been worse. What happened to me in that mirror universe was the most horrible things one could not even imagine! Yet it opened my optics to what my future could have become if I continued down the same destructive path. But now all I want is a true end to the war, and I don't want you or anyone to follow me or anyone blindly. I want everyone to make their own choices. Lugnut, you are free to make your own choice to follow anyone you wish. If you wish to destroy me, then go ahead!”

Everyone around, including the new arrivals were stunned by Megatron's speech. Someone in the crowd mentioned that they hoped someone recorded it. Soundwave replied that he is always recording and is now archiving it for later playback.

Meanwhile Lugnut was still pointing his weapon at Megatron, but was shaking very unsteadily as he was now torn between his former and his new loyalty.

Sentinel was getting angry and shouted, “What are you waiting for!? Kill him!”

He looked at Megatron and started remembering how much he wanted to please him. He also noticed Strika giving him a pleading look and also started remembering their love for each other. But the memories of what Sentinel did to pleasure him also surfaced. His processor and his control chip started fighting for control and made one hand want to shoot Megatron, but the other to try and stop it.

Sentinel had enough and shouted, “You stupid glitchhead! I should've known better that you can't carry out a simple order!”

Strika saw Sentinel pull out a small remote device and then realized that it was a killswitch. As she saw him push the button, she screamed as she tried to make a lunge for it, “Noooooo!!!!”

But it was too late, the button had been pushed and Lugnut's whole body was surging with electric shocks and then toppled over.

Megatron rushed over to him. “Lugnut!”

After knocking Sentinel out, Strika immediately joined his side and shouted, “No! You can't be dead! You survived other things. Please don't offline!”

Lugnut looked up at her and struggled as he said, “I'm sorry for not listening to you. I shouldn't have stayed out all night on the space bridge.”

“Lugnut, I forgive you! But please save your energy!” She shouted, “Ratchet! Please help him!”

He then looked over at Megatron and said, “I'm sorry for betraying you, Sentinel made me believe he was better than you.”

“It's OK. He had put a control chip in you, it's not your fault. But I truly am sorry for how I had treated you.” Megatron apologized.

“I forgive you master.” Lugnut said.

“You don't have to call me that. I'm not your leader anymore. You are free to follow anyone you choose.” Megatron said.

“I still choose you.” Lugnut declared.

“If that is what you wish, I'll respect that.” Megatron said.

“Aww how sweet! Well you can both die together along with Optimus!” Sentinel said as he woke up and pointed a gun at them both.

But he was interrupted by the very loud buzzing sounds and the blackening of the sky. “What the slag?” Sentinel responded.

When he saw that they were giant insect creatures, he screamed like a girl as he dropped his weapon and ran away. But he didn't get very far when one of them dropped down in front of him. He was even more shocked to see who was riding the creature.

“Hello Sentinel!” Blackarachnia greeted.

_To be continued..._


End file.
